Mares escarlata
by Freya-X
Summary: Una joven doncella es secuestrada por un misterioso y sangriento pirata...Todo cambiara apartir de este hecho se encontrándose con las tristezas del pasado, esperanzas del presente y juegos del destino. UA Epilogo.
1. Capítulo 1: Ojos de Jade

Mares escarlata

_**Hola recién estoy intentando publicar en esta pagina tan genial, esta historia ya e tenido oportunidad de subirla en otras paginas, mas me sugirieron algunas amigas y me dije …por que no?...en fin terminare de aburrirlo espero que les guste, mi primer fic, de Clamp**_

**Mares escarlata**

_Ojos de Jade _

-¡¡Tierra a la vista!!- se escucho un grito desde lo más alto del Galeón que mostraba una bandera pirata, navegaba majestuosamente en el mar, se dirigía hacia, al parecer: el puerto.

En el camarote, el cual se encontraba casi en total oscuridad, solo alumbrado por una pequeña vela, se escucha el abrir de la puerta entrando rápidamente un hombre anciano.

-Capitán, hemos llegado- se dirige hacia una persona que estaba sentada enfrente de una mesa de madera jugando con una daga, al escuchar esto clava la daga y se levanta, se puede ver a un joven de mediana estatura muy delgado cubierto por una camisa vaporoso blanca, en la cintura se anudaba una faja de tela azul marino traía pantalones negros también sueltos y botas café, en la cabeza llevaba una pañoleta y bufanda negras que cubría casi todo su rostro, solo dejaban ver unos ojos verdes como el jade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En tierra, un carruaje corre por el camino cerca a un desfiladero que da al mar.

-¡¡Ah!! ¡Que bello esta el mar hoy!- dijo una joven que veía por la ventana del carruaje. Ella era delgada, de piel blanca como la leche, cabellos azabaches y unos enormes ojos azules, su vestido lila, que enmarcaba su figura gracias aun un corsé e infinidades de adornos, daba a notar que provenía de buena familia.

-Creo que este día será muy bueno- la chica se dirigió a otro hombre de cabellos negros cortos, que estaba sentado enfrente de ella con la cabeza baja brazos cruzados y los ojos serrados, su vestimenta era como la de cualquier guardia, al alzar la cabeza deja ver su rostro serio y ojos de color vino.

-Si, señorita Daidouji es un buen día- luego de decir eso volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Kurogane, sabes que me puedes llamar por mi nombre- dijo la chica dulcemente.

-Si señorita Tomoyo- dijo en voz baja.

Tomoyo continúo con su sonrisa, su guardia siempre con su porte serio, pero era por eso por lo que Tomoyo lo quería tanto, a pesar de que lo conocía a escasos dos años, sabia que él la protegería de todo.

-No crees que es grandioso que regresemos después de casi dos años a casa-Tomoyo continuo con un tema.

-Si-

-Solo tendremos que tomar el barco en el siguiente puerto y regresaremos a Francia, ¡ha la extraño tanto!-

-Vinimos a Inglaterra por su bien y además tendremos que regresar al fin del año, recuerda-

-Si, lo se, tengo que terminar con mis estudios de música y también confirmar mí…compromiso- al terminar de decir eso el encantador brillo de Tomoyo quedo a un lado, era muy doloroso para ella decir esa palabra.

Kurogane ve por la ventana hacia el puerto, su tamaño era enorme y mas la cantidad de barcos que estaban atracados en ese lugar.

De pronto el carruaje se detiene bruscamente dejando a sus ocupantes consternados, Kurogane sale corriendo por el lado derecho del coche, mientras que le pide a la señorita no salir, Tomoyo se levanta y saca la cabeza por la ventana del lado izquierdo, descubre que hay un par de hombres que golpean sin piedad al cochero y Kurogane hacia todo lo posible por defenderse con un florete de otros dos hombres con espadas.

Tomoyo dice mientras ve todo- ¡Son ladro….!- siente el movimiento del carruaje provocado por el peso de un nuevo ocupante y también una punta afilada que tiene en su espalda, voltea descubriendo enfrente de ella un joven con su rostro cubierto con telas negras y ojos verdes apuntándola con un sable.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!-grita la chica, mientras que sale del carro lo mas rápido que puede dejando a tras al ser misterioso.

Al llegar enfrente de los caballos puede ver como están dos cuerpos tirados y rodeándolos cuatro hombres, una de las personas tiradas en el suelo era el cochero y la otra.-¿¿Kurogane!!- Tomoyo esta aterrada por ver tal escena, retrocedió un poco, para correr por su vida, pero antes de otra cosa el joven la golpea en la cabeza con el mango del sable, asiendo que a chica caiga desmayada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, se encuentra en una mazmorra de un barco, colgada de las muñecas con una cadena, lastimándola a cada movimiento que daba su cuerpo, estaba aturdida por el golpe pero recordando todo lo que había pasado y su guardia tirado en el piso, comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, sin lograr ver alguna otra persona encerrada, solo ratas que corrían de ves en cuando.

Abren la puerta el brillo del sol enceguece un poco a la confundida joven cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la claridad ve a un hombre de cabello negro largo amarrado en una cola de caballo y usaba lentes, seguido por el muchacho de rostro cubierto.

-Espero que haya descansado señorita Daidouji- dice el hombre sínicamete acercándosele a la joven y tomándole la barbilla.

Ella muerde la mano del hombre cuando la pasa por sus labios y luego le dice furiosa al joven-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué han hecho con Kurogane?-.

-¡¡Calla!! ¡¡Maldita!! ¡¡Como te atreves!!- dice en hombre golpeándola con su espada enfundada en las costillas, provocando que la chica se mueva de un lado a otro y sangren sus muñecas por los grilletes.

El hombre la iba a golpear nuevamente, cuando el chico que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo intervino poniendo su sable entre el verdugo y la señorita.

-Pero capitán, esta bruja fue capas de morderme y también de levantarle la voz-

El chico voltea a verlo con esos ojos profundos mostrando su enojo, es cuando el hombre suelta su espada y se arrodilla. –Perdóneme, no pensé que fuera tan importante-.

-Kyle siempre tan efusivo, sabes que si el capitán desea torturar a un prisionero el mismo lo hace- dice una vos desde la puerta.

Tomoyo al alzar la cabeza y ve más allá de los hombres, descubre que es Kurogane recargado en el marco de la puerta vistiendo un chaleco rojo y pantalones negros, en la frente llevaba una pañoleta roja.

El joven capitán voltea a verlo y este se arrodilla en forma solemne –Mi capitán, quiero pedirles disculpas por tardar tanto en cumplir con mi misión, pero luego de dos años pude hacerlo, pude traerle a la señorita Daidouji-.

El muchacho clava su espada en la madera haciendo levantar a los dos hombres arrodillados. Luego hace una seña para que los dos salgan dejándolo con la prisionera, que no había dicho nada desde que vio a Kurogane.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio el joven solo miraba como Tomoyo trataba de no llorar de desesperación, al enterarse que su querido guardia era nada mas que un pirata disfrazado que solo trataba de atraerla hacia su capitán.

-Jum, ja…- se le escucho al joven una risa que trato de contener.

Tomoyo reacciona a la burla y lo mira con desprecio, si, él era su verdadero enemigo, ese era quien le ordeno a Kurogane hacer lo que hizo.

-¡¡Que tiene de gracioso!! ¿Por qué se ríe?-

El chico arquea una ceja, no esperaba esa reacción de Tomoyo.

-¡¡Conteste ya!! ¡¡Con un demonio!! ¿Qué es tan gracioso para que se burle?-

El chico desclava su espada de la madera, y luego con el lomo de esta, alza más la barbilla de la joven.

-No, creí que una niña mimada como tú usara esas palabras- se le escucho por primera ves decir al joven, era una voz un poco extraña como fingida.

-Y yo no creí que supiera hablar- le contesto Tomoyo

-jajajaja, la señorita tiene agallas-baja la espada hasta el cuello de la joven- Veamos como reacciona con una espada apunto de matarla-

Tomoyo sierra los ojos esta aterrada pero luego recuerda lo que ya había sucedido.

-Usted no será capas de matarme, me necesita... ¿No es así?-

-Je, con agallas e inteligente, no esta mal señorita, comienza a agradarme- enfunde su espada- Pues si, tiene razón, necesito que usted este viva-

-¿Pedirá rescate? ¿Quiere venderme como esclava? O ¿Quiere que le sirva a usted como tal?-

-Muchas preguntas, pero no se preocupe no la venderé y no pediré rescate…bueno ¿quien sabe?-

-Entonces ¿para que me quiere aquí?-

-Eso lo sabrá después-

Tomoyo se detiene un poco baja la mirada y luego vuelve a hablar-Si le prometo ayudarle ¿me dejara libre?-

-¿Como es capas de decir tal cosa? si no se a dado cuenta yo soy capitán de este barco, y hacer un trato con una simple muchacha es algo absurdo-

-Si, se que es el capitán de este barco, pero también usted…- Tomoyo se detiene por la mirada seria del joven, acaso ella descubrió lo que estaba ocultando y que ninguno de su enemigos lo había hecho en todos estos años.

Tomoyo entonces continua aun mas desafíasete que antes- Si capitán, se que usted en verdad es mujer al igual que yo-

El capitán entonces con su mano derecha baja la bufanda dejando ver a una bella joven de unos 20 años, piel bronceada por el sol, labios rosados, un semblante serio enmarcado por un cabello castaño corto.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo haya descubierto?- dijo ahora con su vos de mujer delgada y hermosa.

-Fue sencillo descubrirlo, usted olvido cubrir sus ojos-

-¿Mis ojos?-

-Si, aunque están llenos de ira, aun siguen siendo unos ojos de niña-

La joven toma su espada estaba furiosa como es posible que le aya dicho niña, pero antes de clavársela en el pecho se detiene en seco.

-Demonios- enfunde su espada, da media vuelta y sale de la mazmorra dejando sola a su prisionera.

Tomoyo suspira aliviada vio la muerte muy cerca, pero aun tenia muchas dudas que quería saber, sobre todo para que la necesitaban viva y también por que Kurogane se hizo pasar por su guardia si pudo secuestrarla desde que se conocieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el camarote principal la joven capitán comenzaba a jugar de nuevo con la daga, mientras que se hundía en sus pensamientos.

-(¿Por qué no la mate? La mayoría que a descubierto mi verdadero ser nunca viven para contarlo)- luego recuerda esa mirada desafiante de Tomoyo.

-Bueno, quizás me sirva mas de lo que pensé- sonríe maliciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol ya estaba apunto de esconderé en el horizonte, Tomoyo no dejaba de preguntarse tantas cosas, cuando alguien habré la puerta, era una figura alta, ella la reconoció al instante.

-¿Kurogane?-

-Le traje de comer- muestra un plato con algo de sopa y pan.

-¡¡Espero que te guste!!- se escucho una vocecita a las espaldas del hombre.

Tomoyo se sorprende al ver que de pronto aparece una especie de conejo redondo con una joya roja en la frente.

-¿Qué cosa es eso?-

El conejo salta del hombro de Kurogane y llega hasta los pies colgantes de la chica.

-Yo no soy una cosa, soy ¡¡Mokona!!-

-¿Mokona? ¿Qué es un Mokona?- pregunta Tomoyo mientras que ve fijamente a la cosita, sin fijarse que Kurogane había dejado el plato en una mesa destartalada y se dirigía a ella para quitarle las cadenas y bajarla.

-Mokona es Mokona-

Al quitárselas Kurogane la sujeta de la cintura y la baja delicadamente.

-Tiene que comer, es orden del capitán así que hágalo rápido-

-Toma- dijo Mokona acercándosele a la chica con el plato, ella se sentó en una silla al lado de la mesa y tomo la cuchara, pero sus muñecas le dolían tanto que no podía sostenerla.

-Déjeme ver- dijo el joven hombre tomándole la mano, luego se quito la pañoleta que traía en la frente la dividió en dos y las amarro en las muñecas de la joven.

Tomoyo apenada por lo que estaba haciendo el pirata no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Gra…Gracias "joven" Kurogane- comenzó a probar la comida.

-Saber rico- le dijo Tomoyo a Mokona sonriendo, Mokona se alegra y comienza una larga charla.

Kurogane por su parte salio de la mazmorra, la señorita Tomoyo le había llamado con un apelativo, ella no lo había hecho desde que comenzó a ser su guardia.

Caminaba por la cubierta hasta que alguien le detuvo el paso, era Kyle.

-¿Ya le diste la comida?-dijo seriamente.

-Si- dijo serrando los ojos.

-Y porque actúas así, que, ella te grito cuando entraste-

-No-

-Ja, que le vamos hacer, tú un pobre pirata encariñado de una señorita de sociedad, pero la verdad es bella quien sabe la visite en la noche y me divierta un poquito con ella-

Kurogane frunció el seño y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no are nada esta noche- Kurogane continuaba empuñando su camisa.

-No te atrevas a decir tal cosa de la señorita-

-Entonces si estas enamorado de ella, lo sabia-

-Grrr, el capitán ordeno que no la dañaran- volteo para otro lado, soltándole la camisa.

-¿El capitán ordeno? o ¿tú le sugeriste que lo ordenara?-

-No tengo nada que hablar con tigo…además hoy te toca ser vigía ¿No? así que apresúrate-

-Si señor, Kurogane- dijo alejándose un poco – espero que se divierta hoy con la señorita- burlándose y subiendo por unas cuerdas al mástil más alto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mazmorra Tomoyo ya había hecho amistad con Mokona quien le contaba quien era quien en la tripulación.

-Y al Final pero mas importante, el cocinero que no es nada menos que el gran Mokona-Dijo alzando el pecho muy emocionado.

-jajaja-reía Tomoyo divertida-jaja que lindo Mokona-

-Si, yo soy quien prepara todo los alimentos e incluso para Kurogane, se que cuando no estuvo aquí, extraño mis platillos-. Tomoyo detuvo su sonrisa, le dolía todavía admitir que Kurogane no era ese a quien conoció.

-Mokona-dijo tímidamente- Sabes ¿Por qué el joven Kurogane…?-deja caer una lagrima-¿Por qué no me secuestro desde un principio?-

Mokona salta hasta el hombro de la chica tratando de calmarla-Ya, ya, Kurogane te quiere mucho, y no quería mentirte, es por eso se ofreció a protegerte mientras estés aquí-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el camarote de la joven capitana, aun continuaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, Tomoyo la había sorprendido mucho, en verdad comenzaba a gradarle su carácter, y también…sierra los ojos un momento recordando una parte de su infancia, estaba en un barco encadenada, enfrente de ella estaba un hombre con un látigo golpeándola, ella solo lo miraba con esos ojos verdes llenos de desafió….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo trataba de dormir sobre un montón de paja, cuidándose de las alimañas del lugar, en ese momento ya se había ido Mokona y Kurogane nunca regreso para encadenarla de nuevo, se escucha el abrir del cerrojo, Tomoyo da un salto asustada, temía que fuera algún pirata que se aprovechara de ella, pero tomo un respiro al ver que era la señorita capitana.

-Después de pensarlo, aceptare tu propuesta- dijo la joven de cabello castaña arrojándole una manta- Si me ayuda de buena manera la dejare libre, señorita Daidouji-

-Tomoyo, llámeme por mi nombre-

-Bien señorita Tomoyo, mañana le diré que tiene que hacer- comienza a serrar la puerta

-Espere, ¿puedo preguntarle alguna cosa?-

-¿Si? ¿Que se le ofrece? ¿Otra propuesta?-se detiene

-No, solo un pequeño favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-Me podría decir su nombre- decía sonriendo

-Eso es sencillo, me llamo Ojos de jade, y soy una de los piratas más sanguinarios de todos los mares-

-No me refiero a su nombre de pirata, me refiero a su verdadero nombre-

La joven castaña se detiene un poco, desde hace mucho que nadie preguntaba por su verdadero nombre pero luego dijo a media sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Sakura-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Aquí el primer capitulo espero que les aya gustado, dejen comentarios por favor. El siguiente capitulo a mas tardar lo publique en algunos días, nos veremos

Atentamente Freya-X (la loca escritora)


	2. Capítulo 2:Notas fúnebres

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ _Hola: aquí de nuevo yo con el segundo capitulo, se me a olvidado decir que este fic es considerado como un crossover de series de Clamp, así que se pueden encontrar con personajes como C.C.Sakura, Chobits, __Magic Knight __Rayearth, X, Tsubasa Reservor chronicle, etc. _ _En pocas palabras la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen solo la historia._ _Espero que lo disfruten: _

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Notas fúnebres _

Una pequeña luz llegaba justamente al rostro de la joven de cabellos negros que dormía en un camarote pequeño, ella haber los ojos y se levanta de su lecho se dirige a la escotilla abriéndola, lo único que puede mirar es mar y más mar.

En ese momento tocan la puerta del camarote.

-Si, pace- dijo educadamente

-¡¡Hola Tomoyo!!- grito Mokona cayendo desde el hombre que abrió la puerta, este era el hombre de piel oscura y cabellos blancos tenia escasa barba pero era el mas anciano de la tripulación y también el mas sabio.

-Buenos días señorita- dijo

-Bueno días señor, Seth-respondió la chica abrazando a Mokona.

-El capitán espera para que almuercen juntas-

-Si en un momento voy, gracias señor- Seth sale cerrando la puerta.

Mokona estaba jugando en la cama mientras que la joven que había pasado de ser una prisionera a una invitada en tan solo una noche, arreglo los últimos detalles de su vestido lila, para abrir la puerta y salir a cubierta.

Faltaba poco tiempo para llegar a las costas del oeste de Francia, aunque Inglaterra quedase muy cerca, el barco había quedado atracado en un puerto por causa de una tormenta, y en ese momento Tomoyo tubo la oportunidad de conocer la tripulación, y volverse buena amiga de ellos.

Camino junto con Mokona por la cubierta, saludando como toda una dama a los piratas que tanto temió por un tiempo, hasta llegar hasta el camarote principal, el de la señorita capitana, toca la puerta y se escucha la voz fina de una mujer invitándola a que pasara.

-Hola capitana Sakura- entrando sonriente al camarote.

-¿Qué tal?- respondió Sakura, desde una silla al lado de la mesa de madera que estaba llena de alimentos- Siéntate- la invito con la mano.

-Gracias-sentándose en una silla cercana y Mokona cayendo en la mesa.

Tomoyo mira el camarote buscando a alguien- ¿Y el joven Kurogane?-

Sakura comía un pedazo de carne sin ninguna delicadeza y con la boca llena respondió

-Kurogane ya desayuno, creo que esta ayudando a los marineros-

-Ho, hace mucho que no hablo con él- dijo seriamente

-Ya déjalo, todavía no puede hablarte porque piensa que sigues enojada con el- responde luego de comerse otro trozo de carne.

-Yo, nunca me moleste con él- decía tristemente, pero luego mira la mesa viendo que Mokona en ese momento se encontraba comiendo los panes que había preparado el mismo sin dejar nada a las dos chicas, ocasionando que la chica ría dulcemente

-Bueno, hoy llegamos a la costa oeste, así que tendrás que cumplir con tu trato- dijo Sakura terminando de comer.

-Este…si- cortando rápidamente la conversación.

El trato consistía en que al llegar a casa de Daidouji, ella les entregaría un símbolo que tenía su familia desde generaciones, ya que para obtenerlo tenía que ser entregado por un descendiente, no podría ser robado porque como buen navegante se temía de los infortunados maleficios que existían alrededor de los tesoros mesoamericanos. Luego de esto la dejarían libre y seguirían con su vida normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué normal va hacer?-se dijo Tomoyo viendo el mar- Ser secuestrada, y que tu guardaespaldas se el causante…- la chica no se dio cuanta de que su antiguo guardia escucho lo ultimo, saliendo rápidamente, luego la chica termino su frase- y para causa de todos los males lo quieres mucho, y no quieres que se vaya de mi lado-

Pasaron horas quizás y Tomoyo seguía contemplando el mar cuando el marinero vigía resuena un gran grito:

-¡¡Tierra!!-

Tomoyo mira a la dirección que se apunto y en efecto, tierra, Francia, su hogar.

-Ves Tomoyo ya llegamos- dijo Mokona saliendo de quien sabe donde y saltando al lado de la chica.

-Si, ya llegamos- dice seriamente, el viaje ya termino, se tendría que despedir de Mokona, Sakura y Kurogane…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al desembarcar Kurogane, vuelve a vestirse con la ropa de guardia y Sakura cubre su rostro con la bufanda negra. En el puerto piden una diligencia que los lleve a la propiedad de la señorita Tomoyo, suben los cuatro a la diligencia, Mokona también les acompaña.

El camino es largo, pues su destino estaba en una pequeña aldea más lejos de la costa. Tomoyo mira fijamente a al joven pirata que traía la cabeza baja – (Siempre fue su costumbre hacer eso)- pensó la joven.

Por su parte Sakura disfrutaba la vista de las colinas, aunque fuera toda una pirata, era hartarte siempre estar viendo el mar, además le desagradaba ver como en el interior se daba una historia telenovesca de amor, si en efecto, ella odiaba todo referente a ese sentimiento, quizás porque nunca lo recibió como Kurogane lo hace, o quizás tenga un secreto que guarda.

Y Mokona, seguía siendo Mokona, saltando por todo el interior molestando en gran parte a Kurogane que trataba de no alzar la mirada para no toparse con la señorita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin el carruaje se detiene, bajando sus pasajeros, luego que Kurogane pagara al cochero que estaba bastante consternado por ver a Mokona, tomaron su camino a la mansión.

Tenían que atravesar caminando la aldea, pero algo era extraño, la gente estaba desaparecida, no había rastro alguno de personas y todo estaba muy silencioso.

-Esto no me agrada- dice Sakura frunciendo el seño viendo para todos lados.

-Si, tienes razón, a esta hora siempre están abiertos los mercados- respondió Tomoyo abrasando fuertemente a Mokona.

-Es mejor que nos apuremos a llegar- agrega el joven Kurogane poniéndose enfrente de las chicas. Las dos asintieron y caminaron mas rápido entre las calles vacías, las casas estaban intactas, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención no encontrase gente que las habitara, a veces se podía ver las puertas abriendo y serrando con el viento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegan a la reja principal de la propiedad, la puerta de mestal estaba abierta de par en par, todo se veía normal, el pasto bien cuidado, la brisa refrescante de la mañana cubriendo los jardines de flores, pero nada de gente guardias e incluso animales. Tomoyo toca la puerta de la gran casa, esperando a que algún sirviente la abriera, pasaran los minutos y nadie apareció, Sakura impulsivamente y molesta empujo la puerta abriéndola.

-Hoo, Nuestra capitana es muy fuerte- dijo Mokona emocionado.

-No, la puerta estaba abierta- entro Sakura tomando su espalda-Esto en verdad es extraño-

Kurogane entro después, también desenfundando la su espada- Tomoyo quédese detrás de mi- Tomoyo accede, sintiéndose un poco feliz porque la llamo por su nombre y comienza a caminar despacio.

La casa estaba revuelta, todas las piezas de arte estaban hechas añicos,-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Se nos adelantaron- dijo fríamente Sakura deteniéndose en seco, al entrar al recibidor principal de la casa, enfrente de la chimenea.

Tomoyo camino hasta donde estaba su amiga, se queda paralizada por lo que vio.

Su Padre y Madre muertos en el piso, con claros ejemplos de apuñaladas por el cuerpo, su sangre ya formaba un charco, pero no eran los únicos acecinados, poco a poco se fue descubriendo a los sirvientes y guardias en mismas condiciones.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién pudo hacer esto?- decía Tomoyo dejándose caer al piso, todas las personas que conoció y amo estaban muertas.

-No lo se- repode el capitán- Pero vinieron por el tesoro- viendo que en el pedestal que tenia que estar una estatua dorada Azteca, ya no estaba.

Kurogane que camino en dirección al jardín trasero descubrió a decenas de aldeanos fucilados.- Debieron de haber atacado en la madrugada, ya que el cochero no dijo nada y todo estaba en perfectas condiciones-

-…Tomoyo…- decía Mokona queriendo secar las lagrimas de la chica.

-Ma-má…pa-pá - sollozaba, -ahora ¿que voy hacer?-.

-Pues, en primera no te dejaremos aquí, es peligroso, quien quiera que aya hecho esto sabe claramente que tu no estas aquí…y para que funcione ese símbolo nenecita de tu presencia-

-¿De mi…?- pregunto asustada

-No podemos explicárselo ahora pero es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, no tardara en llegar la guardia, y seremos encarcelados por sospechosos- Kurogane tomaba a Tomoyo del suelo cargándosela en brazos.

Corren hasta la caballeriza encontrando milagrosamente dos caballos que no habían sido robados, los toman y empiezan a correr rápidamente al puerto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuado llegan todos los piratas quedan asombrados al ver de nuevo a Tomoyo, y peor de todo, tenia una fiebre alta por la gran tristeza que le provoco el asesinato de todas las personas. El capitán ordeno al instante salir del puerto, muchos se preguntaron la razón y cuando Sakura dio el destino todos quedaron perplejos, regresar a España era algo que nunca esperarían…pero el momento era critico y también no querían encontrase con aquellos que mataron toda una aldea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo habré los ojos, lo peor de la fiebre ya paso, con lo primero que se topa son con los ojos verdes del capitán que la mira fijamente.

-Hasta que despiertas, han pasado tres días y ya tenias a toda la tripulación preocupada y más a este que ves aquí- Sakura señalaba a Kurogane que no dejaba de ver a la señorita recostada.

-Bueno, los dejo, tengo que avisar a todos además tengo que revisar las rutas- Sale del pequeño camarote, dejando un gran silencio entre los ocupantes.

Hasta que Kurogane pronuncia una pequeña frase- Que bueno que este bien-

-Gracias Kurogane- sonrió.

-¿Señorita Daidouji?- sorprendiéndole la respuesta.

-Kurogane ya te dije que me llamaras con mi nombre- dijo dulcemente.

-Si señorita Tomoyo- escondiendo un ligero rubor. Haciendo que Tomoyo ría dulcemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hum, esos no tienen remedio- Sakura camina por la cubierta, después de anunciarles las noticias a su tripulación y ordenarles que se fueran a dormir. Ya la noche estaba entrada y una luna llena se reflejaba en el océano oscuro, luego sierra los ojos, recordado algo, después pronuncia una palabra molesta- Idiota-. Sigue hasta llegar a su camarote.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-He, Capitán- dijo una voz muy animada a un chico alto de cabellos castaños que miraba la luna.

-¿mmh?- voltea viendo que se acercaba un joven larguirucho de cabellos rubios y actitud simplona.

-Llego el reporte, que una aldea fue aniquilada en su totalidad en la costa oeste de Francia-

-Con que ya hicieron su primer movimiento- respondió el joven castaño seriamente dejando ver unos ojos penetrantes de color ámbar, para luego seguir viendo la luna reflejada en el agua.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Notas de autora: Muchas gracias por leer el segundo capitulo, y también quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, el tercer capitulo es probable que los publique el miércoles, ya quedan avisados..nos vemos a la proxima.

Y a responder:

**amatista1986****:** Hola muchas gracias por opinar eso de mi fic, bueno eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso… y la respuesta es: pues podría decir que es un SxS…pero te recomiendo seguir la historia no acostumbro escribir muy claramente las relaciones de los personajes…jejeje soy mala

**Baby kumi****:** Pues como ves ya lo hice..gracias por opinar eso

**Princesa-tessa-love15****: **Pues ya ves estoy viendo si tengo suerte en esta pagina, y si estuvo algo rara la otra pero parece que ya esta mejor…gracias por tus ánimos.

**L-Krinn****: **Gracias por tus ánimos…y como ves en este capitulo ya se vio lago de el…ahí que esperar otro capitulo para verlo

**Aiko-chan02****: **Tratare de publicar todos los capítulos hecho y mas aparte recientes..no publicare nuevos hasta que aquí este al corriente (me deja mas tiempo para comenzar el nuevo capi..jiji)

**Melanie H. H.****: **Gracias por el consejo, la verdad esta pagina es algo complicada (soy tan buena para el ingles como soy de trapecista XD) nos veremos muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**beautifly92****: **Muchas gracias…jejeje si la verdad me gusto cambiarle la personalidad a Saku, pero para que actué así hay razones..jojojo…nos veremos a la proxima


	3. Capítulo 3: Ojo vigilante

Mares escarlata

_**Muchas gracias por seguir con mi historia, espero que ahora el tercer capitulo sea de su agrado……**_

_**Pregunta clave: ¿Cómo es la familia de un pirata?**_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Ojo vigilante_

-¿A donde nos dirigimos?- pregunta Tomoyo a Sakura que estaban en la parte de la popa donde se encostraba el timón, tan solo era cuestión de horas llegar a ese lugar y como Tomoyo la mayoría del tiempo se encontró en cama por su depresión nunca pudo preguntar nada.

-A España-

-Y ¿por que a ese lugar?-

-Porque es donde esta la casa de Sakura- responde Mokona.

-No sabía que la señorita Sakura tuviera casa-

La pirata arquea una ceja y dice molesta- en primera si tengo casa, aunque prefiero navegar, y en segunda no me vuelvas a decir ¡¡señorita!!-

Tomoyo quedo sorprendida, nunca había estado tan irritable la capitana y para colmo cada vez que decía algo del su destino se enfurecía tremendamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte del barco:

-Nuestro capitán ya empezó hacer sus berrinches acostumbrados antas de regresar a casa- decía Kyle haciendo unos nudos junto con Kurogane.

-No la culpo, con esa familia…-

-Hu, no me digas que tu también estas haciendo berrinches, pero me puedo imaginar por que- dice picadamente- será acaso que como estas con la señorita Tomoyo dejes desplazada a…-

-Cierra la boca y termina con esto ¿quieres?- dice Kurogane interrumpiendo

-Si señor-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mokona- dice Tomoyo yéndose del lado de la chica histérica

-¿si?- respondió

-Me podrías decir ¿como es la casa de la señorita Sakura?-

Sakura alcanzo a escuchar la parte de señorita y grita furiosa

– ¡¡Que no me digas así!!-

Ahora Tomoyo estaba mucho mas alejada- Pues…en su casa, solo vive la hermana mayor de Sakura…como su padre era pirata decidió convertir a su hija mas joven en una increíble pirata y seguir con el legado familiar, mientras que la hija mayor se haría cargo de algunos negocios que había creado-

-Oh, y ¿cuales son esos negocios?-

Mokona deja una sonrisita – Pues su negocio se lleva acabo en una gran casa, donde la hermana de Sakura recluta muchas personas sobretodo mujeres, para que hagan lo que le piden lo ocupantes de la casa…- Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un burdel viendo la información de Mokona

-¿Como es la hermana de Sakura?- volvió a preguntar.

-La hermana mayor, se parece mucho, mucho a Sakura, tiene un carácter fuera de lo común y además también en ocasiones sirve para que el negocio prospere-

Tomoyo entonces se imagino a una mujer muy parecida a Sakura, cabellos castaños ojos verdes con un muy mal genio, y por lo último pensó que era también prostituta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mira ya se ve…las costa de España- dijo Mokona desde los brazos de Tomoyo.

-Si, se ve bellísimo-

-Oye Tomoyo…- mira al rostro de la chica

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Mokona?-

-Pues es que, si quieres llorar hazlo, no intente esconderlo detrás de una sonrisa, que los demás se preocuparan mas, todos comprenden que por lo que pasaste fue algo horrible y…-

-No te preocupes Mokona, mi tristeza ya pasó, me duele recordar como es que los acecinaron pero comprendí que tengo que seguir adelante por ellos-

-Sigo diciendo que no eres una chica mimada como lo había imaginado, cada vez me sorprendes más Tomoyo- dijo Sakura acercándose a las dos.

-Este, gracias señorita Sakura- decía algo avergonzada.

El rostro del capitán muestra un gran enojo-¡¡ ¿Pero cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?! ¡¡QUE NO ME LLAMES SEÑORITA!!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El galeón "Fuego Escarlata" es anclado en el viejo puerto, hace mucho que no estaba en ese lugar, y al parecer ninguna persona se atemorizaba por la bandera que mostraba ser de piratas.

Sakura hace una parada a un carruaje-Mejor es que vayamos de esta manera a mi casa, no quiero escuchar gritos de mi hermana diciendo que era muy impudente de mi parte llevar a tan fina joven a pie- luego mira hacia sus demás tripulantes-Quiero que hoy se tomen el día libre todos, Kyle, si hay algún inconveniente avísenme-

Todos afirman firmemente, ya deseaban regresar a España hace dos años que no veía sus aguas y bebían esos sequicitos vinos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura veía impaciente a su alrededor, le desagradaba mucho regresar a casa, ¿Cómo la recibiría su hermana?

Tomoyo miraba directamente a su amiga, nunca vio a la señorita tan nervioso, es como si esperara un juicio o peor a un el castigo de muerte.

El cochero grita deteniendo el carro –¡¡Llegamos!!-

Tomoyo es la última en bajar esperaba ver una casona vieja llena de hombres tratando de pasar al burdel, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrase con una casa enorme de color blanco con portales, llena de jardines hermosos y en un letrero que decía:

"Familia Cizeta"

Sakura hizo un enorme suspiro cerró los ojos y luego dijo- No puedo desplazar mas esto, así que a entrar-

-¿Esperen un momento? ¿Esta es la casa de la señorita?- se detuvo confusa, Kurogane la vio de reojo y luego dijo

-El nombre completo de mi capitán es Sakura Cizeta-

-Pero, pero ¿no se supone que tiene que ser un burdel?…-

-¿Le preguntaste a la bola de algodón? Esa cosa siempre anda inventando información raras es mejor que nunca le creas-

-Oye, Mokona dijo la verdad, solo que Tomoyo pensó mal- caminan directamente a la puerta principal mientras que Mokona hablaba en su defensa.

Sakura toca fuertemente, abriéndose la puerta dejando ver a una joven de cabellos largos azulados amarrados en dos trenzas y vistiendo de sirvienta.

-¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?- luego se detiene-Señorita Sakura ¿es usted?...pase le llamare enseguida a su hermana- corre muy rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Ella era la ama de llaves de la casa, su nombre es Yuzuki- dijo Mokona mientras que Kurogane lo vigilaba para que no dijera alguna información distorsionada.

Llegan hasta el recibidor principal, era grande y en su mayoría estaba adornado con motivos de vinos, de un momento a otro se escuchan pasos rápidos y gritos emocionados -¡¡Sakura!!- es escucho por los pacillos.

-Hay no- se le oyó decir a la chica castaña.

De entre los pacillos aparece una mujer de piel morena y cabellos rosados corto amarrados en una coleta alta, vestía como una especie de gitana falda amplia color rojo fajada con telas negras y una blusa blanca de mantilla que hacia ver su bello y delgado cuerpo, esta rápidamente salta abrazando a Sakura.

-¡¡Ha Sakura!!- decía mientras la abrazaba- ¿Por qué no me escribiste? ¿Qué no te da pena que tu hermana se preocupe?-

-¿Hermana?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-ha, ya ni pregunto- refunfuño Kurogane.

-Pero si me dijeron que tenía un parecido sorprendente con la señorita Sakura-

Entonces la chica deja de abrazar a la pobre joven- Si, nos parecemos mucho-

Tomoyo no comprendió, esta mujer era lo mas opuesto a su amiga, y sobretodo en el carácter, luego termino la frase- Nos parecemos mucho en lo blanco del ojo- señalando sus ojos azules.

Minutos después de que Tomoyo no dejara de reír por la gran escena que había hecho, si bien la caracterizaba su gran criterio para descifrar cosas, los últimos sucesos la hicieron pensar realmente mal.

-Mi nombre es Caldina Cizeta, soy una de las dueñas de la casa y también del vino Chizeta -dijo la hermana de Sakura, cuando todos estaban sentados en la sala.

-Ho, si, recuerdo ese vino, es delicioso-dijo Tomoyo emocionada

-Pues señorita es que yo soy su catadora y solo escojo los mejores-

Se puedo escuchar una voz lejana- Si, pero sino se emborracha primero- Todos voltearon y pudieron, entonces aparecieron dos bellas mujeres de ojos verdes, piel morena, cabellos largos y rojos como el fuego, estaban vestidas como cortesanas españolas.

-¿Tata? ¿Tatra?- pregunto por fin Sakura levantándose del asiento-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-

-Jijijij, nuestra adorable prima siempre tan efusiva- decía la mujer de cabello suelto ondulado.

-Sakura, no nos faltes al respeto somos mayores que tu recuerdas- decía molesta la mujer que tenia el cabello trenzado.

-Si, son mucho, mucho mas "ancianas", lo se- la mujer de cabello trenzado puso una cara irritada y fue tras Sakura que también esperaba los golpes.

-Ya, Tata, la vas a matar- pronunciaba calmada y dulcemente la hermana mayor de cabello suelto.

-Tu cállate Tatra, esta vez si me las paga-

Comenzando una riña muy al estilo niños de guardería, se prolongo hasta que Caldina puso un alto.

-Ujum, como lo escucharon ellas son nuestras primas Tata y Tatra, en esta ocasión están de "visita"-mirando a Sakura- por un tiempo-

Las dos se presentan a su manera Tata con solo levantar la mano volviendo a cruzar los brazos y luego Tatra haciendo una reverencia como toda una dama.

-Y dime, si no es mucha molestia prima Sakura quien es tu linda acompañante- dijo Tatra.

-¿He? Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, me da mucho gusto conocer a la familia de la señorita Sakura- dice levantándose de su asiento sonrojada

-El placer es todo nuestro- dijo Caldina sonriendo- y por cierto ¿que haces acompañando a estos des-adaptados? si se ve que eres toda una dama-

-Pues vera…-

-Eso luego te lo cuento Caldina, primero quiero saber sobre los registros de mi padre-

Interrumpió Sakura

–Están en el estudio, lo sabes bien…. y ahora que te veo mejor hermanita necesito que te quites esas fachas y te pongas algo más decente, no quiero que aquí te veas como una pirata andrajosa- decía levantándose y tomando a Sakura de un brazo.

Esta a su vez la veía molesta pero no podía quitársela de encima porque ya Tatra estaba haciendo lo mismo, las dos la arrastraron hasta perderse en el pacillo.

-Hoo- dijo Tomoyo tomándose las mejillas y abriendo mucho los ojos-Pobre de la señorita Sakura-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una hora y grito incesantes de Sakura diciendo "No" "que demonios hacen" "ni loca". Las dos chicas salen de la habitación acompañadas por ¿Sakura? Con una falda larga color azul celeste, blusa blanca de manta con mangas abombadas cuello que dejaba ver los hombros, en la cintura se acomodaba una faja de telas color azul oscuro y usaba botines de agujetas.

En la cabeza llevaba un velo que cubría solo la parte de atrás, de color blanco detenido por una especie de tiara dorada pequeña, estilo gitano en su totalidad dejando ver un bello cuerpo de mujer, el cual había escondido todo el tiempo.

-Hay Hermanita no te enoje que te vez hermosa- decía feliz Caldina revoloteado al rededor de su hermana.

-Si, siempre dije que ese tipo de vestido te quedaba bien- contestaba Tatra.

Sakura no dejaba de gruñir y entonces pasa la mirada por Tomoyo que no había dicho nada desde que salio vestida de esa manera, invitándola a que dijera algo en su defensa.

-Sakura…-dijo por un momento, luego acercándose a esta, le empiezo a brillar los ojitos

-Te vez divina, haaa pareces un ángel-

Sobra decir que Sakura pensaba todas las maldiciones que sabia y también repitiéndose la frase "con estos amigos par que quiero enemigos".

Por su parte Kurogane y Tata estaban en sus asientos esperando a que todo el escándalo pasara, además Mokona había entrado al barullo argumentado de que también el era lindo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toda la mañana siguió así hasta la hora de la comida, la cual paso tranquila, bueno Kurogane y Mokona se la pasaban peleando porque el último, le quitaba toda la comida al pirata.

Después de que todos se retiraron del comedor tocaron la puerta fuertemente, Yuzuki la abrió y entonces se escucho a Kyle –¡¡Necesito hablar con mi capitán!!-

Sakura salio encontrando a Kyle muy agitado

-¡¡Capitán!! Capitán, le vengo a informar que el Clow ha desembarcado en el puerto-

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar el nombre del barco.

-Grrr, no permito que "ese" este en este puerto- diciendo eso sale a las caballerizas y toma un caballo dirigiéndose al puerto.

-Sakura, esta tan concentrada que se le olvido cambiarse- decía Mokona junto con los demás que veían como la pirara se alejaba.

-Si no hay mas, mejor voy por si necesita mi ayuda- decía el joven moreno seriamente dirigiéndose a los establos para busca un caballo y seguir a su capitán.

-Kurogane, yo también voy- se acerco antes de que partiera- No quiero que mi amiga salga lastimada- Kurogane habré los ojos confundido pero luego sube a Tomoyo a su caballo para irse los dos juntos.

-Mejor vamos nosotras también-decía Caldina sujetando a Mokona de las orejas, para que no saliera corriendo.-No sea que la impulsiva de mi hermana provoque una pelea sin sentido…¡¡Yuzuki!! Di al cochero que prepare todo para una salida de emergencia-

La joven sirvienta salía corriendo en dirección a los establos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en el puerto, un joven rubio larguirucho con una sonrisa eterna y mirada soñadora veía hacia una taberna, hasta que un caballo se detuvo a su lado.

-He, ¡¡tu!! ¿Donde esta mi capitán?- dijo Kurogane bajando del caballo y sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo de su acompañante.

-Hoooo, ¡¡Kurotan!! ¿Qué milagro? ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dirigiéndose felizmente el joven rubio al colérico muchacho de ojos vino.

-¡¡Con un demonio!! ¡¡Deja de llamarme así!!-

-Pero Kurorin, yo que estaba tan preocupado por ti, al desaparecerte por años, y asi me lo agradeces- diciendo el joven haciendo una escenita realmente entristecedora.

-Lo dices, porque ya no tenias blanco de practica- Kurogane fruncía mas el seño y estaba ya dispuesto a desenfundar su espada.

-En parte fue por eso- reincorporándose de la escena y luciendo su lado más sádico tranquilamente- pero viéndote bien ya se porque despareciste- se inclina un poco hacia la joven que solo había visto todos los ademanes de los dos hombres

-Gusto en conocerte bella dama, yo soy Fay, veo que por fin Kuro-sama, encontró alguien quien lo soportara-

-Este…yo no soy su pareja y a eso insinúa, el y yo somos muy buenos amigos… ¿verdad Kurogane?- decía la joven con una sonrisa calida al explicar la situación, haciendo a su joven amigo sonrojar- déjeme presentarme soy Tomoyo Daidouji, y estamos buscando a la joven capitán Sakura-

-Pues bella y encantadora Tomoyo, la persona quien buscan esta por haya- señalando una casa el cual sutilmente tenia clavado un letrero en la puerta de madera que decía

"_Tienda de deseos_"- buscaba a mi capitán, así que le dije que el tenia un deseo y se dirigió a la tienda, pero lo curioso es que la señorita se molesto muchísimo cuando le dije en donde estaba-.

-Hum- Kurogane dio un hondo suspiro- Es mejor esperar a el capitán- cruza los brazos y se recarga en unos de los postes del muelle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¡Donde demonio esta ese??- dijo entrando a la casa de "deseos" caminando entre piratas borrachos y mujeres voluptuosas con poca ropa, hasta llegar con un joven hombre de cabello negro azulado, piel blanca ojos azules y vestido de pirata, que ese encontraba en la barra tomando algo de licor

- Read, ¿¿Dónde esta??- dirigiéndose al joven que al verla solo arquea una sonrisa divertida en su piel pálida.

-¿Como estas adorable Sakura? Te vez hermosa hoy- contesto el joven enfureciendo más a la pirata.

-No me vengas con eso Read, ¿Dónde esta tu capitán?- ella quiso sacar su espada, pero o sorpresa, no recordaba que traía ropa que le hizo ponerse su hermana.- ¡¡responde a hora!!- pero las ordenes sin armas no eran buenas amenazas y no tenían tan buenos resultados vistiéndose de mujer, pues el joven solo sonreía divertido.

-Pues, el se encuentra con la "mariposa nocturna"…creo que ella le cumplirá su deseo…-

En ese momento las luces se apagaron en el establecimiento, apuntando al escenario, apareciendo una bella mujer de cabellos rizados y negros como la noche, comenzando a cantar con su voz armoniosa, apagando un poco los molestos gruñidos de Sakura, que no paraba de decir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra por lo que le acababa de decir el joven.

Luego ella hecha a correr a una dirección señalada de Read, hacia una habitación que estaba cerrada. La pirata la habré con una patada, ella esperaba ver una escena un poco comprometedora pero lo que vio, la dejo un poco confundida.

En ese lugar se encontraba Yuuko "la mariposa nocturna" sentada en una silla lujosa. Mujer de cabellos negros muy largos lacios y ojos castaños, vistiendo un traje ajustado de color rojo oscuro, una abierta en una pierna con olanes, y en la cabeza un velo negro.

Enfrente de ella a un joven muchacho de cabellos castaños cortos y revueltos vestido con una casaca verde musgo camisa blanca y pantalones negros, al parecer que Sakura no había interrumpido un acto "indebido" como ella pensaba.

-¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece joven señorita?- pregunto Yuuko cruzando una pierna mientras que el joven que se encontraba de espaldas voltea seriamente hacia la puerta.

-…..- Sakura se quedo muda por primera vez, tenia planeado hacer lago un poco mas violento pero luego de ver como estaba todo y ver nuevamente aquel joven la mente le quedo en blanco.

-¿señorita Sakura?- pregunto el joven un poco mas animado al ver la figurita desconcertada de "ojos de jade".

-¡¡Tu!!- por fin la pirata salio de su inesperado atontamiento y regreso al mal genio

–Te dije que no te acercaras a este puerto-

-Disculpe…no era mi intención molestarla con mi presencia me retirare lo mas pronto posible señorita, solo necesito pedir un favor- dijo levantándose de su lugar y volteando nuevamente con la mujer.

-Lo siento Shaoran, pero tu deseo no podré cumplírtelo hoy como te estaba explicando, necesitaras esperarlo por un tiempo-

-Pero…- dijo afligido pues no estaba planeado quedarse mucho en ese lugar- le dije que era urgente-

Yuuko puso una postura un poco mas llamativa- lo mínimo tendrás que esperar una semana, no puedo hacer mas-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la parte de la barra de la "tienda" Read se encontraba acompañado de una mujer de cabellos cortos castaños claros ondulados y ojos castaños vestida de una forma muy llamativa "la diosa del fuego" como se hacia llamar.

-Entonces Karen ¿Yuuko aun no tiene información?- pregunto Read dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Ella tiene exactamente la misma información que ustedes…no puede hacer nada por el momento-

-y ¿como estas tan segura que la información la tendrá en una semana?-

-Tenemos nuestros métodos…como la marina tiene los suyos para poder encontrar a todos los piratas mas buscados- dijo una bella voz que se acercaba, era la mujer de ojos verdes que canto momentos atrás "la Diva del trébol".

-Oruha…- dijo bajamente Read al ver acercase a la bella mujer.

La charla iba a continuar pero pudieron ver a tres personas caminar lentamente una tras de otra, primero era Yuuko, seguida por Sakura, que no quitaba el seño fruncido de su rostro y al final el joven Shaoran serio como siempre, pero tenia un aire de felicidad y nostalgia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las afueras de la tienda Tomoyo no paraba de tener la mirada puesta en la puerta de aquel burdel, esperaba que hubiera gritos y cosas por el estilo, pero el silencio le parecía cada vez más extenso y eso le aterraba mas, que tal si esa persona que buscaba su amiga ya le había hecho algo horrible.

-Él no le hará nada a Sakura- dijo Fay a las espaldas de Tomoyo- pero lo que me preocupa que ella si lo haga-

-Es imposible, la capitán no traía armas-

-Con razón del silencio, apuesto que Sakura esta gritándole a mi capitán mientras que el asiente con mucha seriedad-

-Ya salen- dijo Kurogane

La puerta de habré, saliendo primero una pareja discutiendo, bueno solo Sakura pues ella gritaba, y aclaraba puntos de propiedad al joven que solo la veía y asentía, luego seguido por Read que estaba mas que divertido con la escena.

-¡¡Quiero que te quede claro!! tú y tu tripulación se marchara cumpliendo una semana desde hoy, si no lo han hecho juro que terminaras muerto….-

-Ah, no hermanita- dijo Caldina apareciendo de pronto- No quiero que comiences con eso- luego viendo al joven- ¡¡Shaoran!!- abrazándolo fuertemente-Que bueno que estas aquí…cuento tiempo sin verte-

-Se…Señorita Caldina- hablo entre cortado el joven pues le faltaba el aire con ese abrazo.

-Que lindo Shaoran, tus siempre tan respetuoso- palmando los hombros del joven felizmente, como si de un amigo de toda la vida se tratase.

-Hermana, deja de hacer esas estupideces, además menos con el...Ya que es nuestro enemigo-

-Vamos Sakura, de que el sea pirata no quiere decir que también tiene que ser enemigo mortal, la alianza de Clow con nosotros ha sido muy antigua así que es por derecho y obligación como Cizeta, acogerlas en nuestra casa- dijo tajantemente Caldina

-¿¿Qué?? Eso no lo permito Caldina-

-No me respondas de esa manera Sakura, los lasos que nuestros antepasados forjaron, no serán echados a la borda tan fácilmente y menos por nuestra familia-

-Con gusto recibiremos a su tripulación joven Shaoran- Dijo Tatra amablemente bajando de un carruaje- Seria todo un honor-

-Gracias pero, la señorita…-

-Tu no le hagas caso a mi prima, Caldina es la mayor por lo tanto es la cabeza de la familia-secundo Tata.

-No se diga mas, en marcha a casa- dijo animado Mokona saltando por todas partes

- habrá fiesta-

Y luego de un escándalo innecesario por parte de la tripulación del "fuego escarlata".

Las tripulaciones de ambas embarcaciones se reunieron para festejar, como dijo Caldina, la visita de familia y amigos.

Pero para algunos no era una fiesta, mas bien era un tormento…la razón era variada, y parecía que una noche seria una eternidad para estas personas.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**Notas de autora: Hola, hola de nuevo para aquellas personas que esperaban la aparición de cierto personaje….pues aquí esta..jajaja..espero que no me maten por ponerlo de esa manera.**_

_**Ejem…avances del siguiente capitulo**_

_**Capitulo 4:--**_

_**-¿Cuántos años de esto?- dijo pensativo -¿Fue antes de que me conocieras?-**_

**A responder**

**amatista1986****:** gracias por tu curiosidad...en pocas palabras "gracias curiosidad de amatista1986"

**aiko:****02: **Haa gracias, no sabia que te alegraba el día, espero que esta vez también funcione..jejeje..

**Alexa:** No te puedo decir se sea un fic de esa pareja, aun ni yo misma lo se..solo se puede dar tiempo a esto…en ocasiones pienso que los personajes actúan a su voluntado no porque yo escriba lo que dicen…

**Ultimas notitas **

Sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, desean colgarme, buscan un psiquiatra para mi…solo dejen comentarios…nos vemos a la proximaa


	4. Capítulo 4: Noche que oculta

Mares escarlata

_**¿Qué es lo que puede ocultar una noche en su oscuridad?  
-Secretos-  
-Romances prohibidos-  
-Deseos-  
-Infinidad de cosas que se ocultan en la penumbra-**_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

Las tripulaciones de ambas embarcaciones se reunieron para festejar, como dijo Caldina, la visita de familia y amigos.

Pero para algunos no era una fiesta, mas bien era un tormento…la razón era variada, y parecía que una noche seria una eternidad para estas personas.

_Noche que oculta _

El ambiente era "agradable" para los piratas, pues comparando fiestas de la alta sociedad a estas eran un poco mas desorganizadas, se llevaba acabo en un campo abierto donde se podía ver libremente las parras de uvas, la música era diferente y casi nadie bailaba, mas bien parecía que Caldina era la que hacia espectáculo con sus movimientos arabescos al lado de una enorme fogata, para Tomoyo todo aquello era entretenido, cada vez que convivía mas con esas personas se le olvidaba por momentos las horribles situaciones pasadas.

Pero había algo que le despertado la atención desde que vio a su amiga salir de la "tienda" aquel chico de cabellos cortos azulados y piel blanca.

También el hecho que la pirata tenia un enemigo, bueno así lo llamaba Sakura y todo el tiempo parecía que lo quisiese matar, menos mal que Caldina había ocultado las armas.

La música árabe suena nuevamente, ahora a la hermana mayor de la casa se le unen sus dos primas pelirrojas, comenzando a bailar, moviendo las caderas al son de las flautas haciendo al espectador soñar de mil maneras, sensual y bello era todo aquello.

-Que hermoso bailan- dijo Tomoyo para si.

-Mi hermana siempre fue diestra para estas cosas- respondió Sakura sentándose al lado de Tomoyo- Pero tu que me dices…eres buena para cantar o que ¿no?-

-Un poco, no soy tan buena- quiso terminar la charla ya sabia a donde iba todo esto.

-Bromeas ¿verdad? Yo se muy bien que has estudiado desde infante, y tienes voz de Ángeles-

-¿De verdad señorita Tomoyo? ¿Que usted canta?- pregunto un marino que estaba a un lado- me encantaría escucharla-

-Pero...- Tomoyo quería decir que no pero luego de que el marinero dijo esto, varios más se le unieron y ya todos los de la fiesta querían oír su bella voz.

-Pero es que yo…-

-Si necesita que alguien toque un instrumento yo le ayudare- dijo levantándose Read portando una guitarra –a mi también me encantaría escuchar su melodiosa voz- llego hasta donde estaba ella.

-bu...bueno- comenzando a juntar sus manos en puño y cerrar los ojos, mientras que escuchara las notas que salían de la guitarra, para luego unírsele en cantos melodiosos.

Sakura escuchaba atenta esa canción, tantos recuerdos le regresaron hasta que hubo algo que hizo fundir el seño, estaba harta de recordar aquello, entonces tomo un baso de licor y lo bebió hasta el fondo, sonrojándose un poco e hipar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre los viñedos un joven solitario veía las estrellas, parecía que se le hacia costumbre ver el cielo últimamente.

-¿Capitán?- se escucho una voz alegre detrás del joven- ¿Por qué no esta en la fiesta?-

-¿Fay?, pregunto lo mismo ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Shaoran, yo pregunte primero-

-Na…Nada, solo paseo- respondió el joven viendo hacia las uvas rojas.

-No será porque no quiere molestar a alguien con tu presencia- dijo divertido el rubio.

-Eso...eso es algo que no te incumbe- dijo seriamente queriendo saltarse el tema.

-Jejeje, perdón Shaoran…bueno mi capitán me retiro que la paces bien en su paseo-.

Pasan unos minutos para que el joven larguirucho desapareciera entre las parras que eran iluminadas por los rayos de la luna menguante.

Shaoran suspira, como capitán tenia que ser siempre duro, la última vez que dejo de serlo fue por alguien el motivo por el cual se convirtió en pirata y en traidor incluso para ella.

De pronto es escuchar crujidos de pasos entre la maleza, él empuño su sable, estaba en una fiesta, era claro, pero también era pirata y quien sabe alguien había contratado un acecino. Los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos, pero inconstantes, como si se detuvieran por alguna razón y cuando siguieron fueron muy torpes, escuchándolos mas detenidamente se podía advertir que eran de una persona ebria, dejo su arma y comenzó a caminar en dirección a estos podría ser alguien de su tripulación, y si seguía caminando tal vez se perdería en la inmensidad del campo.

Llega hasta donde esta esa sombra encorvada sosteniéndose de los postes de los viñedos, era pequeña y muy poco visible por la noche.

Cuando por fin estaba cerca, una voz dulce salio de la sombría figura.

-Shaoran- se le acerco peligrosamente al joven.

-¿Señorita Sakura? ¿Que le sucede?- sosteniendo el cuerpo de la joven.

-Shaoran, eeres un idioota- dijo molesta.

-Esta ebria, es mejor llevarla a su habitación-

-No…guedéemonoos poguiito aguíi- cargando más su cuerpo para sentarse en el suelo.

-Pero señorita…-

-Idioota, tú siempre me hablas con formalismos, sabes bien gue soy tu eneemiga-

cabeceando un poco.

-Usted para mi, nunca será mi enemiga-

La oscuridad se hizo presente porque las nubes cubrieron la luna para poder escuchar un leve sonido de la chica diciendo nuevamente "idiota".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esto esta mal…- dijo una mujer.

-¿Por que lo dice?- contesto un hombre-Acaso ya se ha olvidado de mí-

-No…no es eso, solo que…-

-Lo dice porque usted es una dama, y yo un simple pirata-

-Eso nunca, para mi el titulo no es nada, lo amo a usted, solo que…esta mal esconder nuestra relación, parecemos fugitivos cada vez que estamos juntos, buscando la oscuridad…- no deja continuar las palabras el hombre pues ya la besaba apasionadamente.

A la lejanía Caldina y Tatra contemplaban seriamente una escena borrosa como dos figuras unidas por un beso trataban de esconderse.

-Mi hermana ya esta creciendo- dijo Tatra con mueca de nostalgia.

-Ya Tatra, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder-

-Si, lo se, por eso tengo que apurarme para la boda- toma un pañuelo y comienza a estrujarlo con las manos muy emocionada.

-¿He?...prima creo que eso esta de más todavía…que no ves que aun de la da miedo, confirmar su relación-

-Pero, se nota que el la ama y ella siente lo mismo-

-Si, pero no olvides que los dos son cual mas de orgullosos y no van a dejar que los además se enteren que están enamorados-

-Hum, de eso tienes razón…pero mientras tanto yo comienzo a preparar el vestido de novia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Entonces usted joven es el primer oficial?-pregunto Tomoyo al lado de Read.

-Así es- sonrió –Pero cuénteme de usted señorita ¿Por qué se encuentra conviviendo con piratas?- La joven abrazo sus piernas, por primera vez relataría lo que le había pasado en menos de un mes.

-Vera…al principio fui secuestrada por la tripulación, a decir verdad me secuestraron Sakura y Kurogane, él en ese momento yo lo llamaba guarda espaldas…-

-Pero veo que los trata con mucha familiaridad, no parece como si fuera prisionera-

-Como le dije, yo ya conocía a Kurogane desde hace tiempo…así que continuamos nuestra relación- sonrió cuando dijo esto- luego Sakura me mostró que tengo que ser fuerte para podré seguir viviendo por mi misma…por eso es que la quiero tanto-

-Comprendo, usted a pasado por mucho este tiempo...y solo por un capricho de unos piratas- viendo al fuego.

-No, se equivoca, se que la señorita Sakura busca algo, pero no fue por su capricho que mi familia fuera…acecinada… mas bien, tengo que agradecerle que ellos estuvieran con migo en estos momentos- en su muñecas entonces dejan ver unas cicatrices pequeñas, el joven ve esto y su mirada se torna mucho mas seria.

-Es algo irónico, pero a mí nunca me han agradado los piratas, y menos ahora que se que la han hecho sufrir-

Tomoyo veía cuidadosamente el rostro pálido del joven, por alguna razón desde que lo vio por primera vez le parecía conocido, sabía que era alguien que alguna vez vio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mira que interesante es todo esto... ¿no crees Mokona?- dijo el joven Fay dentro de unos portales que daban al campo - Todos queriendo disfrutando un poco la fiesta-

-Es una fiesta, todos tienen que disfrutar- respondió el animalito.

-Pero ¿por que tu no estas en ella?- pregunto el rubio siguiendo a Mokona

Se voltea y sonríe traviesa-Porque aquí hay cosas más interesantes- llegando hasta la esquina y mirando lo que sucedía en el otro corredor, Fay lo sigue con interés y comienza a espiar.

Se podía contemplar como un joven de casaca oscura cargaba a el cuerpo inerte de una muchacha que mas que desmayada se detonaba que estaba ebria.

-(Mi capitán)- pensó Fay al ver la escena.

-¿No se ven lindos?- pregunto Mokona desde abajo.

-Pues solo cuando tu capitán esta dormida, que si estuviera despierta otra seria la escena- El joven seguía despacio hasta llegar a una puerta, la abrió y entro a la habitación.

-Mokona, es mejor que nos vayamos… ¿no quieres algo de licor?- dando media vuelta

-¡¡Si!!- respondió el "conejo" saltando hasta el hombro del pirata. Comenzando a caminar nuevamente por el pacillo del portal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una habitación igual a todas las de la casa, mismo color casi mismos muebles, la única diferencia eran la falta de adornos como piezas de arte, en su lugar había mapas por todas partes, un enorme retracto al lado de unas espadas que adornaban el escudo familiar, parecía ser una habitación de un joven mas que de una mujer, le faltaba ese toque femenino, el olor fresco de las rosas, pero era mas que lógico que ese tipo de cosas faltaran el la habitación de tal especial mujer.

Shaoran recostó delicadamente el cuerpo de la chica auto dominada "enemiga", la miro por unos segundos con nostalgia y luego vio la pintura de la habitación.

El retrato era de un hombre de mediana edad, moreno, ojos negros, pelirrojo con espesa barba, ropas elegantes dándole un porte fino, luego recorrió la mirada a otro lugar, viendo entre los mapas de una mesa otra pintura escondida, la tomo y hecho un vistazo.

En esta se veía el mismo hombre pelirrojo un poco mas anciano, junto con dos niñas que daban ente los 10 y 13 años, la mayor tenia el cabello rosado un poco largo adornado por un moño, piel morena y unos vivaces ojos azules, se vestía como si fuese una princesa. Abrazaba cariñosamente a la otra jovencita menor, esta tenia el cabello largo castaño, suelto adornado por un pequeño prendedor dorado, piel blanca, ojos verdes y para rematar tal belleza una dulce sonrisa, su vestido era igual al de la chica que la abrazaba solo de un color diferente.

-¿Cuántos años de esto?- dijo pensativo -¿Fue antes de que me conocieras?-

Dejo el retrato nuevamente en la mesa de los mapas, solo que a la vista de todos, volteo en segunda ocasión hacia el cuerpo dormido de la joven, para decir con un tono culpable –Lamento haberte encontrado…fue mí culpa que tuvieras que haber tenido ese cambio…Sakura-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¡Hey!!- decía feliz Caldina ya pasada de copas- hay que bailar todos- se movía de un lado a otro.

-¡¡ ¿Caldina?!- dijo levantándose la menor de las hermanas pelirrojas molesta

- ¡¡Deja de hacer estupideces!!-

-Tata, deja a nuestra prima divertirse, ¿por que no bailas tu también?- sentada a un lado de su hermana, con una copa en la mano.

-¡¡ ¿Bromeas verdad?!- volteo y grito con su hermana.

-Pues bailar con pareja si te da tanta pena tú sola, como la señorita Tomoyo, mira-

Viendo hacia la hoguera, a la joven bailando alegremente con Read, al compás de la música.

-No me cae bien ese tipo- dijo el pirata de ojos rojos viendo la mencionada escena.

-Eso me sonó a celos, Kurosama- contesto el larguirucho rubio de pie al lado del otro pirata.

-Kurosama, tiene celos- reía Mokona en el hombro de Fay.

-¡¡No son celos!! Solo que ese tipo no me da buena espina- aventándole una botella

-¡¡Y deja de llamarme tan entupidamente!!-

-Hay, hay- esquivándola-Es malo que escondas tus emociones, tienes que ser sincero con tigo mismo Kuro-guagua - amenizo Fay sentándose en cuclillas mientras que le daba palmadas en el hombre a un colérico hombre.

Shaoran llega nuevamente a donde esta la fiesta, ve todo lo que sucede y hace una leve sonrisa hasta que es atrapado por la alegre y ebria Caldina.

-Shaoran, ven vamos a bailar- colgándose del cuello del joven.

-Se…Señorita Caldina…es mejor que se siente, no es bueno que este bailando así – bajando los brazos de la chica.

-¿Cómo así?- sonrió mas- solo estoy muy feliz, así que a bailar y no hay excusas-

Literalmente arrastrándolo al centro donde estaba el fuego para que bailara…bueno, no bailara precisamente, pues trataba más bien de sostener el cuerpo de la señorita que parecía papel llevado por el viento a cada paso que daba.

La fiesta continuo hasta la madrugada, para las desgracia del pobre capitán del Clow, ya que su responsabilidad le hacia cuidar mucho a la dueña de la casa, que luego se le unió a la borrachera las otras dos parientes.

Ese fue el fin de la noche larga, de los deseos y las palabras fingidas que oculta la oscuridad.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Enfadosas notas de autora: **_Hola regresan aquí con un nuevo capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? _

_Ahora bien...las preguntas son ¿Quién es el hombre de los retratos? Y ¿Por qué se odian ese par?...eso lo descubriremos al siguiente capitulo _

_Mi letanía: Sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, desean colgarme, buscan un psiquiatra para mi…solo dejen comentarios._

_**Avance capitulo 5: --**_

… ¿por que su corta vida había terminado así? …

**Y a responder :**

**amatista1986****: **_Eso se vera luego en la historia, pero créeme tiene sus razones…jejejeje_

**MaryAngel-chan****: **_Si tanto insistes no te lo digo...jejeje… gracias por leer mi fic, la verdad me halaga mucho, a mí también me encántala parte de la "hermana" me inspire un poco en la personalidad de una amiga…haber si no me pega al enterarse. _

**Baby kumi****: **_Gracias y aquí esta la continuación _

**Aiko-chan02****: **_Créeme todo el mundo pensó que se parecía mucho…echémosle la culpa a Mokona (yo soy inocente en esto). Si ahora ya es fin de semana así que sin exámenes..jojojo..Pero para la continuación tendrás que esperar hasta el domingo….muajajajaja…_

_**Y al final quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que a pesar de que no me dejen comentarios lean mi fic… me hace muy feliz (aunque seria mas feliz si se animan a dejar mas…no sean malos)…bueno nos vemos a la próxima **_


	5. Capítulo 5:Contando el pasado primera p

Mares escarlata

**Un nuevo capitulo..espero que les guste**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Contando el pasado (primera parte)_

Bella mañana en la casa de las Cizetas, tranquila para lo que cabe la palabra en este lugar, pues lo primero que se escucha son los innecesarios gritos de Sakura que es vestida por Caldina y Yuzuki, le ha desagradado vestirse así desde los 16 años.

Mientras que Tomoyo esperaba en el jardín trasero donde se podía ver perfectamente el viñedo, acompañada por su fiel amigo Kurogane.

-jijiji- reía Tomoyo a cada grito de la pirata de ojos verdes- que lastima que no pudiera ayudarle a la señorita Calina a vestir a Sakura, me encanta ver como se trasforma en todo un ángel-

-Señorita Tomoyo- a Kurogane le empezaba dar escalofríos de cómo su querida amiga hablaba de su capitán…con tanda devoción.-Es mejor comenzar ya… ¿no creé?-

-Si, una vez mas, gracias por seguir enseñándome…-

-Aun opino que no es correcto que usted use…un arma, pero ha mejorado mucho desde hace años-

-Bueno, pero lo hice por el excelente maestro que tengo- Tomoyo toma una pistola y la llena con municiones, era normal que ya supiese manejarla correctamente pues lo único diferente que practicaba después de sus arduas clases de música era disparar a un blanco.

El usar un arma era deporte, un pasatiempo para la joven, pero algo planeaba pues desde antes de llegar a España ya le había pedido a Kurogane reanudar nuevamente su entrenamiento y algo mas avanzado.

Los tiros uno tras otro eran certeros como si de unos ojos de águila fuesen los de la dama.

-Fiu- se escucho de el portal- es una expelente tiradora-para luego aparecer el joven rubio larguirucho-Kuropin, no sabia que también eras bueno para las armas de fuego, no todos pueden enseñar esas técnicas, o será acaso que mi gran maestría ayudo en esto –

-¡¡Cállate!!- luego viéndolo más fijamente- y ¿como que tu gran maestría ayudo en esto? lo único que haces es ponerme apodos ridículos y utilizarme como tu blanco movible-

-Jejeje, pues es exactamente esa la razón, aprendiste algo de mí al estar corriendo de mis balas-

Kurogane no soporta más y explota desenfundado su espada, tratando de partir en dos a Fay que corría más que divertido esquivando los cortes. Tomoyo por su parte solo veía la escenita muy sonriente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No puedo creer que Caldina me aya vestido nuevamente así-Dijo la "ojos de jade" caminando molesta a grandes zancadas sujetando la falda color verde oscuro que llevaba hasta el comedor al entrar a este solo se encuentra, para su desgracia, el joven capitán del Clow.

-Buenos días señorita- dijo amablemente haciendo una reverencia desde su lugar, pues se encontraba en la espera de los demás dueños de la casa-Espero que hubiese descansado-

-Deja de llamarme de esa manera, tu menos que nadie debe hacerlo, además ¿que haces aquí? ¿no se cumplió ya el tiempo para largarte?- dirigiéndose a la mesa.

-Si, pero…-quería contestar todo para no dejar malentendidos.

-Pero yo le dije que podía desayunar junto con nosotras para que le fuera bien en su nuevo viaje- Responde Caldina mas que enfadada a las espaldas de su hermana, ya le estaba molestando mucho como está trataba a la tripulación de Clow y mas a su capitán.

-Cálmate hermanita, el se marcha junto con toda su tripulación después del almuerzo-

-Más les vale- hizo un mohín para luego tomar una fruta y pan del centro de la mesa para salir de comedor

-¿Sakura a donde vas?-

-Al estudio de nuestro padre, yo si tengo trabajo que hacer- para luego dejarse escuchar sus pasos por el corredor.

Caldina suspira un poco y luego mira a su joven acompañante- Shaoran…espero que tu viaje sea prospero-

-Gracias señorita Caldina…pero…-baja la mirada

-Deja de sentirte culpable por eso, yo ya lo supere, además fue por proteger a mi Sakura- dijo nostálgica para ver fijamente el retrato principal, el de la familia, compuesto por las dos hermanas cuando eran apenas adolescentes y su amadísimo padre que las custodiaba a sus espaldas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaba ya más de el medio día, la tripulación del Clow ya se había marchado, Tomoyo se encontraba en la sala de estar recorriendo con la mirada todos los adornos y cuadros que la componían, hasta toparse con uno en especial, no había notado su presencia hasta esa ocasión.

El cuadro se veía a una pareja ligeramente joven, él cabellos rojizos con una barba serrada, piel morena y ojos negros, su mirada era muy dulce, ella una mujer de bellaza de gitana, ojos azul cielo, piel morena, y hermosos cabellos negros como la noche, sostenía en los brazos a una pequeña de cabellos rosas de unos 3 años.

-Son mis queridos tíos y mi prima cuando era pequeña- respondió dulcemente Tatra a la espalda de la joven que no hacia ningún movimiento al ver la pintura.

-Ho, son los padres de la señorita Caldina y Sakura-

Tatra hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, pero en su mirada parecía como si mintiera al hacerlo, Tomoyo se da cuenta de esto e hizo suponer que todo lo que había pensado desde un principio de la familia de la capitán era cierto.

-¿He? ¡¡Ho!! Es cierto tengo que ir con mi hermanita la deje sola en el viñedo, nos veremos después- salio corriendo la joven de cabellos de fuego pues se había percatado de los pensamientos de la invitada, y no quería ser objeto de alguna pregunta comprometedora…..

-Con que ya lo sabes ¿verdad?- Se levanta Caldina de un asiento alejado a todo, viendo la escena casi desde que empiezo.

-Ah... ¿a que se refiere señorita?- voltea a verla sorprendida no se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Que no es lógico? Que Sakura no es mi hermana de sangre-.

-Bueno, si…lo que pasa que era sencillo imagina al verla a usted y ahora al ver a sus padres, ella es muy diferente físicamente a todos los de su familia-.

Caldina sonríe traviesa como si su travesura se aya descubierto y pregunta.

-¿Cuándo dinero es necesario para que una persona sea feliz?-

Tomoyo se quedo callada, jamás pensó que la verdad seria tan fácil de encontrar, pero le desconcertó aquella pregunta del Caldina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Levántate mocosa!!- grito el hombre fornido pateando el estomago de la niña castaña, su cabello largo había sido cortado casi hasta la nuca, sus ropas ya estaban gastadas se mostraban negras por la suciedad, lo único que quedaba intacto después de meses de estar encerrada y llevada a en puerto en puerto, eran aquellos vivos ojos verdes, que ahora mostraban un rencor contra todo.

… ¿por que su corta vida había terminado así? …

-llegamos a otro puerto, haber si ya nos podemos deshacer de ti- volvió a decir el hombre jalándola de las cadenas con las que la tenia amarrada levantándola y haciéndola caminar a fuerzas siguiendo a los demás esclavos para salir del barco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mokona, muéstrame nuevamente el mapa- dijo Sakura viendo diferentes papeles, unos mapas de concientes completos.

-¡¡Puu!!- pronuncio el animalito para luego mágicamente el rubí de su frente brillara y hacer aparecer una imagen de al parece constelaciones en forma circular flotando sobre la mesa como si fuese un holograma.

Lo más notorio era unos puntos en diferentes colores regados en el holograma, uno de color blanco, otro rojo, verde, azul y el último dorado el cual estaba moviéndose a la dirección del blanco.

-¡¡Demonios!! ya sabe donde esta la otra llave- golpeando la mesa furiosa. Para luego notar que el punto rojo que estaba muy cerca del azul se alejaba cada vez más de este.

-Ya se va- dijo Mokona al percatarse de esto.

-Menos mal- miro nuevamente sus mapas- tengo que encontrar la otra llave cuanto

antes- Mokona deja de transmitir el holograma para comenzar a releer nuevamente algunos libros que estaban en el escritorio, diciendo que el también ayudaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-La señorita Sakura se veía muy feliz cuando lo vio- dijo Read al lado de su capitán viendo como se alejaba cada vez mas el barco del puerto.

-Ella nunca va a estar feliz mientras que yo este vivo-

El silencio se hizo presente, luego el joven de cabellos azulados dice- Pero, no me es muy normal que Ojos de jade secuestre a una persona, no es su estilo-

-Lo dices por que te preocupa la señorita Daidouji-

-No, solo que los movimientos de Ojos de jade se están volviendo más inesperados, ahora será más difícil vigilarla- llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla.

-Cada quien tiene sus métodos, y yo tengo los míos para vigilarla- dijo tajante.

-Pero, no se me hace muy factible que vigile a su rival, o acaso usted no busca también el tesoro que ella persigue-.

Shaoran frunce el seño ya la platica le estaba molestando.

-Yo tengo mis motivos para estar haciendo esto, comprendes Read-

El joven arquea una sonrisa y dice divertido- Comprendido en totalidad mi capitán-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El brillo en sus ojos era cada vez menos segador conforme se iba acostumbrando, lo primero que se ve a lo lejos son los mercaderes pasando de aquí por aya vendiendo lo que habían colectado en sus viajes, ahora tocaba el turno de que a ella la vendieran, bueno si se podía, pues ya había perdido la cuenta a cuantos lugares la llevaron y no la pudieron vender, al parecer era demasiado pequeña y delgada para servir como buena esclava.

El hombre fornido tira nuevamente la cadena llevando a todos los esclavos hasta una parte donde serian subastados, era ahí donde todos temían llegar, en esa parte se marcaría el resto de su vida, seria buena o mala, los venderían a precios accesibles.

…¿Cuánto cuesta la libertad?...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Notas de autora: **_Muchos me han de querer ahorcar por esto...pero la verdad es que es para ponerle más emoción a la historia (y venganza de mi parte...me encanta dejarlos con la duda…muajajaja) les informo que el siguiente capitulo lo publicare en…miércoles…o todo dependiendo de cuantos comentarios dejen en esta ocasión, si supera mis expectativas tal vez lo publique hoy mismo o en un día mas cercano…bueno nos veremos se cuidan…__  
_

_**Avance capitulo 6: --**_

**Ella pudo encontrar la cantidad de dinero que necesitaba una persona para encontrar su libertad…pero ¿y la felicidad?**

**Y a responder:**

**amatista1986****:** Digamos que es por lo que se "odian" aunque el tienes mas razones para sentirse así...jojojo….y gracias personalmente que tu eres la lectora que me deja su comentario de cada capitulo espero que este sea igual que los anteriores.

_**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que a pesar de que no me dejen comentarios lean mi fic… me hace muy feliz (aunque mejor dejen comentarios esta vez)… bueno nos vemos a la próxima **_


	6. Capítulo 6:Contando el pasado segunda p

Mares escarlata

**Hola, que rápido pasa el tiempo (para mi...que para mis lindos lectores han de estar preparando ya las cuerdas para colgarme)**

**-¿Cuándo dinero es necesario para que una persona sea feliz?-**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

…¿Cuánto cuesta la libertad?...

_Contando el pasado (segunda parte)_

-Sakura y yo nos conocimos un año después de que mi madre muriera, yo estaba comprando joyería, bueno para una niña de siete años eran simples baratijas-

Caldina comenzó a relatar su historia, escuchada atentamente de Tomoyo, sin saber esta que tipo de pasado había sufrido su amada amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mercado bullicioso de España, una niñita pelirrosa escoltada por unos sirvientes veía todas las cosas sin interés alguno, hasta que unos gritos de un hombre diciendo precios al aire la hicieron voltear, "la subasta de esclavos".

Eran hombres y mujeres con despojos de ropa, encadenados en hilera que iban subiendo uno por uno a una tarima, la niña mira un poco pero luego se voltea, aunque como si algo la llamase rota la cabeza de nuevo y ve a una niña incluida en esa hilera.

Camina hasta ella, esta era mas pequeña, su edad no pasaba de los 4 o 6 años, su mirada estaba siempre baja pérdida detrás de un rostro delgado y pálido.

-Hola- dijo Caldina a la niña.

Esta alza la mirada al escuchar tan feliz y viva voz, ve entonces a la pelirrosa alegre como si todo fuera maravilloso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Demonios…Demonios…¡¡Demonios!!- dice Sakura levantándose de su asiento.

-¿¿Cómo puedo encontrar esa llave??-

-Sa...Sakura- se esconde tembloroso por primera vez Mokona detrás de unas estatuas.

-Se supone que tendría gran ventaja teniendo el Astrolabio místico-

Mokona salta hasta donde esta su capitán con lagrimas en su ojos rasgados

-Perdóname…yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ayudar en su búsqueda- Sakura baja la mirada al escuchar la vocecita del Astrolabio, dejando su enojo a un lado.

-No te preocupes…eres lo suficientemente bueno, gracias a ti encontramos una llave y por el momento eso basta…pude hacer algo que él no hizo- demostrando luego unos ojos muy decididos, como si nuevamente su alma pirata tomar el rigor de odiar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura se mostraba ausente del mundo, me veía como si fuera una especie de fantasma o de entidad- tomando una taza de té, viendo a Tomoyo que no salía de una especie de shock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Dije ¡¡Hola!!- viéndola sonriente

-Ho…hola- respondió casi en murmullo, no había hablado con nadie desde hace mucho, e incluso el esclavista decía que ella era muda.

- Mi nombre es Caldina ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

-Yo…yo- bajando la cabeza, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, lo único que recordaba aparte de la mazmorra del barco era el mar oscuro y ella en una barca sola…pero recordaba algo mas vago, mas lejano, una persona que gritaba una palabra…-Me...me llamo Sakura-

-Que bonito nombre…y ¿¿porque estas aquí??- tomándole las manos a la niña- ¿Dónde están tus papás?-

-No se…lo único que se es que soy una esclava que venderán hoy…lo dijo el señor del látigo…- viendo un rostro afligido temeroso por el futuro.

Caldina nota eso, queda en silencio unos minutos para luego arquear una sonrisa.

-¡¡Espera!! Regresare, yo te ayudare a tener papás, con eso se arreglara todo- la niña pelirrosa sale corriendo perdiéndose en la multitud, dejando a Sakura muy sorprendida, al buscar unos papás ¿le sacaría de tal predicamento?

Pasaron, segundo, minutos, horas para la pequeña Sakura que comenzaba a desesperarse, simplemente la niña de sonrisa jovial le había mentido, no regresaría pensaba ella. Sintió un jalón en la cadena de las manos, el esclavista la llevaba a la tarima para venderla al mejor postor, Sakura sube cabizbaja sabia que ya no tenia mas esperanzas.

-Esta niña se vende en tres monedas de oro- que poco precio para una persona.

Al escuchar los compradores alzaban la mano diciendo que pagaban menos por una niña tan harapienta y débil, cuanto máximo eran tres monedas de bronce.

-No, el precio es tres monedas de oro-

-Ja, yo no doy ni una mísera moneda de plata por ese garabato de persona-

-Esta bien, vendida al hombre de las tres mo…-

-¡¡Yo doy Cien monedas de oro!!- se escucho una voz viva que salía de una niña pelirrosa.

-¿Qué?- se quedo atónito el esclavista junto con todos los presentes.

-¿No quieren las cien? Entonces le doy doscientas, por ella-

El hombre tenia mas que una sorpresa, vender a esa niña flaca que encontró en el mar por tanto dinero, para el era obvio que seria la única vez que alguien pagaría tanto por ella, no desaprovecharía esa cantidad de oro.

-¡¡Vendida a la niña de las doscientas monedas de oro!!-

Caldina salto feliz, había logrado "comprar" a Sakura, pudo encontrar la cantidad de dinero que necesitaba una persona para encontrar su libertad…pero ¿y la felicidad?

El esclavista bajo a la niña nuevamente con tirones de cadena hasta llegara con la compradora morena, entregándosela.

Caldina le quita los grilletes y la toma de las manos animada.

-Sakura, hoy tendrás un papá, y será el mió ¡¡Tu serás mi hermanita!!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura se convirtió en mi amada hermana ese día- abriendo los ojos luego de repasar aquellas escenas de su infancia.

-Eso…eso fue muy hermoso de su parte- diciendo Tomoyo, mientras enjuagaba una lágrima, nunca pensó que aquella mujer iracunda, tuviera un pasado tan difícil, además que la mujer aquí presente, fue capas de hacer un acto tan simplemente maravilloso.

-Pero a mi padre nunca le gusto la idea de que yo haya comprado a mi hermana-su murada se congelo a las palabras dichas.

Tomoyo alza la mirada -¿He? Su padre pero si Sakura habla muy respetuosamente de él-

-Él no la vio como su hija, la odiaba de una manera desquiciada, en muy pocas ocasiones podía estar con ella en la misma habitación-

-Pero…y ¿las pinturas familiares?-

-Eso era casi porque yo se lo pedía, y después de varios años Sakura se convirtió en una especie de arma útil para mi padre-. Tomando nuevamente la taza de té y regresando a sus relatos.- Después de que yo lleve a mi Sakura a casa, les dije a todos los sirvientes que la trataran como mi hermana menor porque era eso, Wei el padre de Yuzuki fue la primera persona de acuerdo con lo que hice-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¡Wei!! ¡¡Wei!!- grito Caldina desde la puerta de la casa emocionada - Quiero que conozcas a mi hermanita Sakura- Un hombre de edad madura, piel blanca y cabellos grises se acerca a su señorita viendo luego a otra niña frágil y muy mal alimentada.

-Ella será tratada a partir de hoy como mi hermana sin importar lo que digan...esta claro Wei- casi cargándose del brazo del sirviente.

El hombre hace una critica del frágil cuerpo que se escondía con temor de tras de su joven ama, ella era una niña muy pequeña, se notaba en su mirada que tenia miedo de muchas cosas, que no era amada…pero hoy eso cambiaria por la pequeña Caldina.

-si señorita- ampliando una sonrisa reconfortante-Señorita Sakura, yo soy Wei y seré su eterno sirviente y protector-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esa fue la primera vez que vi ruborizarse a Sakura se veía tan ¡¡linda!!- formándosele estrellitas en los ojos mientras que juntaba las manos.

-Me la puedo imaginar, ella una pequeña niña desprotegida ruborizándose tiernamente, mas bella que un ángel, ¡¡una deidad definitivamente!!- siguiéndole Tomoyo la visión.

-Ejem, reversando al relato- Cortando la dueña de la casa la tal inspiración de majestuosidad.

-Mi padre cuando la conoció, como anterior dije se opuso rotundamente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Caldina!!- se escucho un grito sonoro de un despacho- ¡¡No me cabe en la cabeza tal estupidez!!Decir que una esclava es parte de esta familia!!- viendo al hombre pelirrojo dueño de los viñedos y también capitán del galeón Fuego Escarlata.

-Pero...pero- hipo Caldina a tal regaño de su padre, el nunca era tan severo con su hija

-Padre…yo-

-No, me niego, la compraste con el dinero que te pertenecía, me queda claro, pero solo puede ser tu esclava no tu hermana-

Caldina frunce el seño, todos sabían que la pequeña vivaz y alegre también tenía un carácter fiero cuando lo necesitaba y ese era el momento.

-Padre, ella es y será mi hermana desde que puso un pie en esta casa, si usted no la acepta esta bien por mi, pero ella llevara mi apellido eso lo juro al recuerdo de mi madre-

El hombre contuvo un golpe, jurar tal atrocidad ante la memoria de su amada esposa fallecida, pero algo le tenía que reconocer a su hija, ella defendería su convicción y no se dejaría vencer con facilidad.

El despacho quedo en silencio, el hombre se sentó mientras que suspiraba sonoro cansado miro a Caldina fijamente alzando su mano pidió que se marchase del despacho… nunca mas se volvió hablar del tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura creció en un mundo lleno de cariño por parte de todos los sirvientes y la que llegaban a conocer, solo opacado por las ocasiones que mi padre llegaba de viaje…ella deseaba con todas las fuerzas que le diera una sonrisa aquel hombre que yo le dije era su padre, por eso trataba de ser siempre la mejor de las dos, la mas atenta en los modales, la mas delicada dama. Pero nada servia para obtener admiración y orgullo de mi padre-

La sala estaba llena de recuerdos por parte de la mujer pelirrosa, regresando a su infancia junto con la linda Sakura que siempre mostraba tan candida sonrisa calida que había opacado los meses que fue esclava.

-Cuando Sakura cumplió los trece años se hizo grumete del barco, decidida a ser un pirata para agradarle a mi padre, la tripulación casi se levanta en armas, pues como bien sabes algunos marinos consideran a las mujeres como portadoras de malos augurios-levantando el dedo índice como señalando un punto importante.

-Si, lo recuerdo bien, pero nunca paso nada cuando yo me embarque en su galeón-

-Eso fue porque esta tripulación respeta a Sakura, ella es la capitana que logro encontrar la llave- pausando y regresando a su relato- El único que la defendió fue Kurogane que en ese momento también era grumete, pero uno de los mejores espadachines que a tenido el Fuego Escarlata, entreno a mi hermana haciéndola valiosa tripulante y también un arma eficaz para mi padre-

-¿Es por eso que al final su padre respeto a Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo teniendo un poco de esperanza que ese relato tuviera un final feliz.

-Mi padre nunca tuvo tal sentimiento, solo la veía como arma y nada mas, además ella fue la causante de que encontraran el Astrolabio místico-

Tomoyo en ese momento se quedo en silencio ¿Qué cosa era eso?

-Tú lo llamas Mokona, o acaso has visto a otra bola de azúcar caminar o hablar-

-En verdad no, al principio me sorprendió muchísimo ver a Mokona pero al preguntarle nunca me dijo que era exactamente-

-Mokona sirve para encontrar las llaves que busca Sakura-

-Pero, ¿que son esas llaves? Ya la ha mencionado mucho señorita Caldina- la mujer de cabellos negros comenzó a preguntar mas, quería saber porque razón, tantos males estaban hechos solo por simples figurillas de piedra.

-Mi padre, busco en la mayoría de su vida un tesoro increíble, que esta oculto a las cercanías de la nueva España, se dice que esta compuesto por los tesoros de todos los indios que vivían en aquellas tierras-

-Entonces, quiere decir que la señorita Sakura busca ese tesoro-

-Si, pero no es la única, también lo esta haciendo la tripulación del Clow, ello también ya tienen una llave…y por lo que me dijo Sakura…alguien mas lo busca-

Tomoyo recuerda entonces su experiencia, como todos habían muerto de la noche a la mañana, solo por la búsqueda de esa llave que tenia su familia.

-Comprendo, ahora comprendo muy bien porque la rivalidad de Sakura con el joven Shaoran, supongo que fue así desde que se conocieron-

-En eso te equivocas, cierto es que Sakura y Shaoran se convirtieron en rivales, pero ellos al principio era los mejores amigos. Te explicare, El Clow a tenido lasos de hermandad con mi familia desde generaciones pasadas, Shaoran era grumete del Clow casi desde los diez años y en muchas ocasiones se reunían aquí en este puerto, fue donde lo conocimos y establecimos amistad, pasaron los años y él y mi hermana crecieron haciéndose inseparables, pero después de… una catástrofe paso…a la búsqueda de la llave que el Clow tiene en su poder… fue donde mi padre murió y Sakura comenzó a odiar el Clow y sobretodo a Shaoran…-

Tomoyo toma un rostro consternado- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, en ese lugar?-

Caldina iba comenzar a hablar de nuevo cuando, un grito desaforado de Sakura se escucho por todos los corredores, no tardando ni segundos para llegar a la sala donde estaban las mujeres, su cara estaba llena de determinación, respirando rápido, pero con esa chispeante sonrisa de estar segura de todo.

-Caldina, mañana mismo me voy a la mar otra vez, he localizado otra llave y esta no habrá pierde, ja… quiero verle la cara al idiota de Shaoran cuando sepa que encontré otra llave- riéndose luego a carcajadas medio diabólicas que daban escalofríos a todos en un kilómetro a la redonda.

El día siguiente cuando el galeón se embarcaría de nuevo, a buscar el tesoro que deseo un hombre hasta el final de sus días y el que hizo a una mujer buscar respeto. Al día siguiente es cuando Tomoyo revelaría aquel plan que formulo desde hace tiempo

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Notas de autora: Como les pareció el pasado de Sakura, relatado por su "hermana mayor"…en lo personal yo adoro a Caldina por hacer tal cosa… pero también nos dejo mas preguntas al aire…yo creo que ya están mas o menos encontrando el hilo ..¿no?. Para la próxima actualización será… entre el viernes y el domingo. Además quiero agradecerles aquellos lectores que me dejaron comentarios, por lo menos se que el grupo de linchamiento créese cada día. **

_**Avance capitulo 7: --**_

**Su risa se torno sarcástica, ¿que día de felicidad perdió? Solo por un tesoro y respeto imposible.**

**Y a responder:**

**MaryAngel-chan:** (dos en uno) Sip…yo estoy para solo dejar dudas..jajajaja, pero pienso que te dejara impactada la razón del odio. Espero que a ti y a tus amigas les gustara la conti el fic…si no… empiezo hacer mi testamento TT.

**Aiko-chan02****:** hola niña irresponsable, jejeje..las preguntas que me hiciste se sabrán, con forme valla la historia…pero en este capitulo siguiere algo ...¿no?..Nos veremos

**Hik-chan:** hola me alegra que te aya gustado mi fic, y sobre tu pregunta…hum eso depende de cómo tomes lo que hizo..jejeje nos veremos.

**verog: **gracias por lo que dices de mi fic...aunque me dio hambre con lo ultimo del sabor…Jajaja… no te preocupes si dejo olvidado el fic o cosa asi…que si lo hago hasta el final… aunque dure 100 años...ya dije…

**amatista1986****: ** hola que bueno tenerte aquí en comentarios, de verdad me da mucha alegría ver que un lector sigue con mi loca historia…y la verdad si soy mala...muajajajaja… ejem, espero que ye aya gustado el capitulo 6…nos veremos.

_**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que a pesar de que no me dejen comentarios lean mi fic… me hace muy feliz (aunque mejor dejen comentarios esta vez)… bueno nos vemos a la próxima **_


	7. Capítulo 7: Un dia

Mares escarlata

**Hola, Aquí el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten:**

**-Un día en el cual aun se me obliga a vivir, a seguir con ese deseo tan imposible-**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Un día _

La noche pasa relativamente larga, ¿Qué hora es? Se pregunta una mujer que solo camina de un lado a otro en aquella casa del viñedo.

Estaba ansiosa, esperando encontrar una llave nuevamente, para así probar que era una mujer valiente y digna de ser llamada hija de su padre, aunque este nunca le dio una prueba de afecto, ni aquella vez que en una de las islas caribeñas donde buscaba la tripulación del "Fuego escarlata" información de un enorme tesoro que nadie en sus cabales podría imaginar.

Ella perspicaz como se había criado, busco mas de lo que era necesario, topándose con un hombre, el Chaman de la aldea, dándole un extraño animal similar a un conejo, a cambio de un día de felicidad que ella tendría.

Al principio ella se negó al trato, perder un momento de felicidad en su vida, haciéndolo doloroso solo por un Astrolabio, pero las palabras del hombre terminaron por cómbensela.

Sakura rió en la oscuridad recordando esas palabras- Tendrás felicidad eterna al encontrar lo que buscas, además ¿que es solo un día de felicidad a todos esos años que le esperan?- dijo con cinismo así misma.

Su risa se torno sarcástica, ¿que día de felicidad perdió? Solo por un tesoro y respeto imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los sollozos eran cada vez más profundos y llenos de dolor, provenían de la habitación de huéspedes, la joven de largos cabellos se revolvía entre las sabanas pareciese que tenia una pesadilla, su fino rostro era remarcado por lagrimas gruesas que salían de sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando de pronto la joven dama despierta sentándose en la cama, mira a todas direcciones, su mano derecha toca su mejilla ruborizada por el llanto, sintiéndola húmeda.

-una vez mas- dijo bajo-no puedo negar que aun me duele- encendiendo una vela que tenia en una mesita cercana a la cama, se levanto y camino hasta un mueble con un espejo.

Tomoyo pudo ver su rostro en el espejo, sus lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos, ella misma le había dicho a Mokona que seria fuerte y no lloraría, pero que gran mentira era esa, todas las noches sus pesadillas hacían aflorar el dolor.

Era cierto que todo lo que había vivido últimamente la hizo sentir un poco tranquila, pero al sentirse sola sus ojos se inundaban solos, no lo evitaba.

Nuevamente ella comenzó los sollozos, recordaba todo como si lo estuviese viendo ahora.

-Ma…Madre, Padre- cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-Los extraño tanto- se tiro al piso haciendo el llanto sonara entre toda la habitación.- ¿Qué are sin ustedes?-

Se contuvo un poco al escuchar una melodía, era música de un piano, ¿Alguien despierto a esa hora?

Tomoyo se levanta, secando sus lágrimas con sus manos y toma la vela que había dejado en el mueble que contenía el espejo, salio del cuarto y camino tímida y haciendo que sus pies descalzos no hicieran ningún sonido entre los pasillos apenas bañados por una luna creciente.

Llega hasta una habitación que nunca entro, la puerta estaba abierta y salía luz provocadas de un candelabro, ella se asoma como si fuese un ladrón para descubrir quien producía ese magnifico sonido.

Como estudiante Tomoyo solo había llegado a escuchar ese tipo de agilidad en sus maestros de música, quien fuera que estuviera haciendo tal dulzura con el piano era una persona admirable y llena de encanto.

El cuerpo delgado sentado en el banco estaba cubierto por una camisa negra y pantalones de igual color, sus manos ágiles se veían deslizar por sus costados tocando todas las notas en las teclas negras y blancas.

Tomoyo abrió mas la puerta viendo fijamente a la persona de espaldas.

-¿Señorita Sakura?- Las melodías cesan al escuchar su nombre, ella voltea seria, viendo a la señorita de cabellos oscuros parada en el marco de la entrada vistiendo un camisón largo de color blanco.

-¿Tomoyo que haces aquí?- pregunto Sakura.

-Me despertó su música, no quería interrumpirá señorita…-

-No fue interrupción, ya me retiraba a mí habitación- levantándose la mujer de la banquilla.

Era extraño ver como ahora Sakura que casi desde que había gritado a todo pulmón que el día siguiente se marcharía para un nuevo viaje se mantenía seria, aparte de todo, como si deseara que su amada familia la odiara.

-Te acompaño-

Sakura toma una vela y la enciende, para luego apagar el candelabro que iluminaba la habitación donde se guardaban todo tipo de instrumentos musicales, Tomoyo la siguió a la cercanía.

-No sabia que usted tocara el piano tan bellamente- dijo la joven morena para romper y hielo.

-Aprendí por petición social, una dama es bien vista cuando tiene gracia para las artes, al igual que se pintar, coser y demás idioteces femeninas-

Tomoyo queda callada recordando las palabras de Caldina, Sakura había probado ser una dama delicada cuando era niña para hacer que su padre sintiera aprecio por ella.

La conversación término abruptamente, ninguna de las dos mujeres quería decir más, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes.

-Tomoyo tengo que pedirte algo mañana, así que levántate al alba-

Tomoyo quería decirle en ese momento algo que planeaba desde tiempo pero Sakura no le dejo momento, pues con pasos rápidos desapareció en los corredores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin el sol ya a salido, en la casa los movimientos eran rápidos tenían que almacenar los alimentos en el galeón para el nuevo viaje, todo era accidentado pues los hombres tripulantes y servidumbres se les habían informado de la partida apenas unas horas anteriores.

-¡¡Eso, por aya!!- decía la voz de mando del capitán –no olviden el agua-

La dama de largos cabellos veía todo el movimiento en un lugar mas alejado al lado de Caldina.

-¿Estas segura Tomoyo?-pregunto la dueña de la casa

-Si, estoy segura, me he comportado como cobarde todo esté tiempo y ya es hora de cambiar- Caldina sonrió feliz, con razón a su hermana le había agradado desde un principio Tomoyo, ella tenía esa dulzura y fortaleza que Sakura tuvo cuando pequeña.

-Hay, Tomoyo ya siento que extraño a todo el mundo- dijo abrazándola cariñosamente, haciendo que Tomoyo se sonroje a tal acto.

-Les deseo suerte, pero antes…-hizo una mirada critica a toda la figura de Tomoyo

-Tendrás que cambiarte, que con ese vestido…-

-Si, lo se, este vestido no queda con una pirata, por eso traigo con migo un traje inspirado en la bella fortaleza de Sakura…Jojojo- a la joven Caldina esta actitud le hizo sudar la gota gorda, ¿era así cuando tenia que vestir a su hermana?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurogane veía impaciente todo el puerto, esperando señales de su capitán, ya tenia preparado el barco, solo hacia falta cargar las provisiones y estarían listos para marcharse.

Aunque deseaba de igual manera ver a la señorita Tomoyo por última vez, era su fiel guardián, pero era igualmente su inseparable amigo de confianza, por lo menos quería tener las bendiciones de su señorita.

A lo lejos por fin se divisaban las carretas tiradas por caballos, al inicio de la caravana era comandado por el carruaje de la familia Cizeta.

El carruaje se detuvo en seco enfrente del comienzo del puerto bajando primero la capitán del barco llevando con sigo una ropa un poco menos suelta dejando ver muy bien el cuerpo de mujer, tras mantilla delgada de una blusa sin manga. Sus pantalones aun seguían siendo como cualquier otros, lo único característico en su persona era que ya su rostro no lo cubría por esas telas negras.

Detrás de ella le seguía las señoritas Caldina y Tatra quienes vestían más de gala con vestidos con millones de adornos pues deseaban despedir de buena manera a su querida Sakura.

Y para la sorpresa del joven, viendo bajara a la señorita Tata y Tomoyo, la primera usaba sus vestimentas señoriales, pero Tomoyo usaba ropa mas del tipo masculino, pantalones y camisa de mantilla, solo complementado por un corsé de color negro.

Kurogane queda estupefacto a ver a esa persona, aun que quedo mas sorprendido al ver a esa jovencita delicada vistiendo de esa manera, no es típico de ella.

Sakura camino hasta el inmóvil primer oficial – Cálmate Kurogane, actúas como si no la vieras desde hace siglos-

-…..-El quedo seria hasta que Sakura volvió a decir al acercarse Tomoyo.

-Kurogane, ella será nuestra nueva tripulante- este voltea atónito a su capitán, ¿escucho bien?

-¿Capitán?- pregunto el joven.

-Vi su desempeño en armas, además nos será en utilidad con el siguiente destino, así que, el dejo en tus manos- dando una palmada en el hombro del pirata para luego dirigirse a las carretas con costales y barriles.

-Hola Kurogane- Tomoyo sonrió al joven que no quitaba los ojos de ella-De ahora en adelante seré una pirata mas…Espero enorgullecerte- refiriéndose a él dirigiéndose al rango superior que tendría en el barco.

Kurogane reacciona a las palabras y lo mira a los ojos, su mirada dio un brillo un poco mas vivo, diferente a la usual mirada del pirata, pero sin decir una palabra solo arquea una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¡Adiós!!-gritaba a todo pulmón Mokona desde el barco, que ya expandía las velas y el movimiento en aquel día soleado.

-Espero que tengan suerte en su viaje- decía Tatra, despidiéndolos agitando un pañuelo

-Anda Tata, deséales suerte-reprocho a su hermana menor que estaba a un lado, lo único que atino hacer esta es mover el brazo débilmente.

-¡¡Hermanita, esta vez si me mandas mensajes!!-Gritaba, la alegre Caldina, era ya costumbre despedir siempre a su hermana, aunque hoy también despedía a su otra pequeña amiga, que a decidió navegar para encontrar la fortaleza envidiada

-¡¡Suerte!!- bajos sus brazos y los levo al pecho cerrando un poco sus ojos, atesorando talvez aquella escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol ya se ocultaba, por mandato casi obligatorio y lógico Tomoyo término ayudando a Mokona en la cocina, la criaturita era muy habilidosa en todo esto, y además resultaba increíble que esa cosita pueda hacer todo el alimento que necesita una tripulación completa.

-Tomoyo eres de gran ayuda- sonrió Mokona desde un lado de la mesa ¿amasando?

-Gracias- sonrió de igual manera mientras que preparaba una gran olla de alimento.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver al primer oficial –Bola blanca, el capitán te busca- dijo en tono de mando, haciendo que esta dejara la cocina a barios saltos.

-Kurogane, en un momento mas estará la cena, les podrías decir a todos- acomodándose los mechones que había dejado sueltos al hacerse una trenza.

-Si…-quedo en silencio por un momento-se...señorita esta haciendo un buen trabajo-retirándose de la cocina.

Dejando a una muy intrigada Tomoyo, pues conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que no había dicho lo que pensaba, pero continúo con su tarea, al fin y al cabo él terminaría diciéndolo después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luna creciente ya hacia acto de entrada en el horizonte después de que el sol desapareciera, la joven capitán conversaba amenamente con su nueva tripulante.

-Eres muy buena en esto de la cocina, que buena elección hice-

-Señorita, no diga eso, yo debo de estar agradecida al que usted aceptara mi proposición tan extraña-

-Nah-se apoyo a la barandilla del costados del barco-Sabia que harías eso, al verte practicar con tanto esmero con el arma me hizo suponer eso, y mira que eres excelente, para…-Iba continuar la frase cuando ve acercarse a su aliado más cercano.

-Capitán, Señorita- saludo con una reverencia.

El silencio se apodero de las tres personas, hasta que Sakura hablo- Es mejor que me retire, aun tengo hablar unas cosas con Mokona, nos veremos- se retiro dejando a la pareja que no dejaba de verse a los ojos.

-Kurogane, en verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy, si no fuera por ti creo que todos armarían un motín en contra de Sakura, es decir es mal visto incluir a una débil mujer en esta tripulación, pero prometo cambiar…-

-No es necesario que cambie señorita- dijo serio-usted es valiosa en esta tripulación como es ahora, eso entendieron ya todos los hombres y la capitana-

-Kurogane- se sintió un poco apenada a tales palabras dichas –te ruego que dejes de tratarme como si fuera aun su ama, soy una pirata mas en este barco-

Kurogane se inca y toma la frágil y blanca mano de la señorita besándola solemnemente.-Para mi usted siempre será mi ama y yo seré su eterno guardián-

La escena continua, mientras que era vista por Sakura y Mokona

-Creo que Tomoyo se adaptara rápido a esta vida-

-En verdad hago buenas elecciones- sonrió para si la mujer –Bueno, a buscar quien es la siguiente familia dueña de la llave- dirigiéndose al conejo que tenia en el hombro para caminar al camarote principal.

El fin de un día… que simplemente se compone con muchas vivencias, y también dando parte a la noche para así al siguiente día despertar nuevas esperanzas.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Notas de autora: HOOOOOOOOOOLAAA**

**Ya me han de estar odiando, por poner muchas mas dudas en vez de estar respondiendo las que ya existían….y la razón es (huy voy a responder, eso es milagro) porque….Soy mala … XD**

**Sobre este capitulo, supongo que muchos se imaginaban que Tomoyo terminaría haciendo eso…tiene que seguir a su adorada amiga hasta el fin del mundo..jojojo**

**Ya cambiando de tema el siguiente capitulo no se cuando publicarlo …acepto sugerencias…no la verdad es que la publicare el Martes (pa´ que vean que no soy tan mala)**

**Avance capitulo 8: --**

-¿Una llave?- Sakura quedo en seco, para luego arquear una sonrisa en la oscuridad- eso quiere decir que alguien nos sigue, es el Clow o tal vez esos patanes, mira la oportunidad que tenemos

**Respondiendo:**

**MaryAngel-chan:** Supongo que al ver un poco de la protagonista te quedo mas claro porque su genio y como actúa…bueno aquí dejando nuevo capi. Espero que estés bien

**Aiko-chan02****:** Si…en mi casa solo hay una compu… (y yo me la acaparo XD) y gracias por seguir con la historia y Estoy muy bien

..nos vemos te cuidas…

**Hik-chan:** Y seguirás teniendo mas dudas…jojojo… no, es broma..con paciencia se llega al cielo y a las respuestas de mi linda (condenada) historia..nos veremos a la próxima

**verog: **Gracias, lo malo que si continuo con tanto tiempo con el fic…me aria mas mala y ya no pondrá tanta incógnita… y que en ocasiones mi condenada cabeza loca no coopera para nuevo capitulo…sugerencias no me vendrían mal… por si llego a tener un bloqueo…espero que estés bien cuídate.

**amatista1986****: **Algún día sabrás la razón..Pero no hoy…ni tampoco en …bueno quien sabe si el siguiente…nah...mejor te dejo con la duda…Jejejeje…bueno nos vemos cuídate.

_**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que a pesar de que no me dejen comentarios lean mi fic… me hace muy feliz (aunque mejor dejen comentarios esta vez)… bueno nos vemos a la próxima **_


	8. Capítulo 8: Nuevo destino

Mares escarlata

**Hola, Quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, la razón…mi trabajo (les encanta verme sufrir).Bueno cambiando de tema aquí les tengo el capitulo ocho, junto con un extra que espero les guste…comencemos: **

**- Todo es igual y diferente en este lugar, pero muchas de las veces en un nuevo destino, todo cambia en la perspectiva de los demás-**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Nuevo destino_

Las gaviotas pasaban entre los mástiles aquella mañana soleada, los barcos anclados se mecían un poco por los movimientos del agua, mas allá se puede ver sobre salir un galeón español con el nombre de "fuego escarlata".

Sus velas blancas ya habían sido recogidas, y sus tripulantes estaban muy tranquilos, pues al parecer la capitán del barco había ordenado que disfrazaran su verdadera apariencia por un barco mercantil, mientras que ella y algunos otros tripulantes buscaban información de la quinta llave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mercado de Portugal era muy similar al de España, los comerciantes gritaban argumentando que su producto era fresco para que así las personas que buscaban víveres los escogieran.

Una bella dama caminaba ente la multitud, su vestido era de color perla con adornos dorados exquisitamente hechos, hacia mejorar aquellos finos semblantes de su rostro, su figura perfecta se movía ágil por entre la gente haciendo que su cabello volara.

Se detuvo entonces en un puesto de joyería viendo detenidamente cada una de los objetos ahí presentes.

-¿Señorita se le ofrece algo?-pregunto el mercader

-Nada en especial, gracias- respondió la mujer con su voz melodiosa.

-Le puedo recomendar este collar –dijo mostrándole una gargantilla finísima de oro adornada con piedras de esmeralda.

-No, no es lo que busco- dijo dándole un vistazo a la gargantilla. Para luego hacer una reverencia y marcharse a otro puesto de joyería.

El mercader solo la seguía con la vista, había perdido un cliente potencial, pero al parecer no era el único, pues la dama solo se detenía mirando la mercancía de los joyeros para luego continuara su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer de largos cabellos oscuros recorría los puestos buscando una persona, hacia ya tiempo que se encontraban juntos, pero él desapareció luego de ver entre la multitud y pedirle a su señorita que no lo siguiera.

Tomoyo obedecían al principio, mas luego de pasar una hora entera, decidió buscarlo temiendo lo peor, el vestido azul que llevaba puesto ondeaba velos mente a cada paso que daba.

Pasaba la mirada entre los callejones angustiada, Sakura y Mokona buscaban al otro lado del puerto mientras que ella y su fiel amigo Kurogane junto con algunos otros de la tripulación buscaban en otras partes del puerto, aquella misteriosa llave, aun no sabia exactamente como era pues su capitán le dijo en una ocasión que todas las llaves suelen tener una forma diferente, aunque ahora lo mas importante era buscara a su aliado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aun nada Mokona- dijo la vos entre las sombras de una callejuela, no podía llevar el astrolabio donde el pueblo pudiese verlo.

-No…-se detuvo desviando sus ojos rasgados hacia un lugar- una llave que ya despertó esta en este lugar-

-¿Una llave?- Sakura quedo en seco, para luego arquear una sonrisa en la oscuridad- eso quiere decir que alguien nos sigue, es el Clow o tal vez esos patanes, mira la oportunidad que tenemos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo llego a unas calles donde apenas si se divisaban personas, era un perfecto lugar donde alguien aprovecharía la oportunidad para secuestrar tan bella dama o por lo menos divertirse.

La chica caminaba mirando angustiada cada centímetro, pasando entonces por una puerta abierta algo desecha, sintió un jalón de la cintura mientras que una mano tapaba su boca para que no gritara.

Después, al estar dentro de la casa maltrecha y ser arrojada a una pared, pudo divisar a un hombre con gran cantidad de bello en el rostro, sus ojos la veían con lujuria mientras que arqueaba una sonrisa, se acercaba peligrosamente al cuerpo de Tomoyo, ella lo veía sorprendida e incluso pudo sentir el aliento alcohólico del hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mujer de vestido perla caminaba nuevamente por el mercado luego de haber desaparecido, su cabello cortó complementado por ese adorno de perlas que resaltaba aquella piel bronceada.

Miraba de un lado a otro buscando a personas sospechosas o por lo menos buscar a ese enemigo fastidioso de ojos castaños, según ella.

Mokona se escondía perfectamente entre un bolso de mano que llevaba esa "damita" de ojos verdes, el astrolabio reía mientras recordaba claramente como su capitán había terminado poniéndose un vestido.

Tomoyo con la ayuda y consejos de Caldina llevo consigo un guardarropa completo de bellos trajes, convencida que su nueva tripulante buscaría buenas excusas para que su hermana se viese mas como mujer de vez en cuando.

Al principio la capitán de cabellos castaños se oponía, pero luego de un discurso muy pero muy convincente de Tomoyo, solo haciendo una extraña miradita de ternura y diciendo que así ocultaría más su presencia en la multitud facilitando la búsqueda.

Sakura se regañaba mentalmente, era una pirata sanguinaria, por Dios, pero nunca podía decir que no a su mejor amiga y hermana cuando le pedían eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una persona cubierta por una capucha de color marrón, caminaba entre las calles su ojos celestes notaban un poco de fastidio recordando como fue que ser un poco mas ruda con una persona, pues esa no era su naturaleza.

El pobre hombre ebrio avía terminado en total shock luego de que la mujer de cabellos negros saco una pistola y comenzó a disparar por todas partes, sinceramente no esperaba que una joven de esa categoría pudiera ser una pirata disfrazada.

Pero el fastidio aumentaba cuando sabia que alguien la seguía con gran insistencia desde hace tiempo. Tomoyo aumentaba el paso, pero aun así esa persona, que al igual que ella cubría su cuerpo con una capucha, le pisaba los talones.

La joven dio una vuelta en una calle para péndesele de vista, el otro individuo también dobla esa esquina pero no había nade, siguió caminando cuidadoso, pasando frente un callejón oscuro, para luego sentir un cañón de un arma a su espalda.

-¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Por qué me sigue?-pregunto Tomoyo apuntándole el arma a media espalda oculta en la sombras. El individuo quedo callado, haciendo que la chica clave mas el cañón.-Responda-

- Señorita Tomoyo…ha mejorado mucho- respondió la persona.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- sorprendienda al escuchar la vos ronca.

-Si quita el cañón de su arma de mi espalda, puedo mostrarle mi rostro- dijo con un tono medio divertido y levantando los brazos, a este acto la joven bajo su arma y el muchacho dio media vuelta, dejando ver unos bellos ojos azules cubiertos por una par de mechones negros.

-Jo…Joven Read-

-jeje, hola señorita- arqueo una sonrisa divertida- gusto en volverla a ver-

-Pero ¿Porque me seguía de esa manera? –guardando su arma y quitándose la capucha

que cubría su cabeza.

Sonrió para evitar la respuesta-Me pareció sospechosa, solo eso, aunque me sorprende mucho que una dama tan fina utilice esa arma-cambiando de tema al instante.

Tomoyo miro la pistola entre sus manos apenándose un poco, es cierto nadie podría decir que era una pirata con ese aspecto-Hem, este, lo que sucede que soy una nueva tripulante en el "fuego escarlata" y…- haciendo una pausa mirándolo de nuevo-Si usted esta aquí eso quiere decir que también el Clow …-

-El Clow, su tripulación y capitán- termino la frase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿¿Qué demonios haces aquí??- grito el pirata de ojos vino en la taberna.

-Lo mismo que tu- termino el hombre de cabellos rubios

-¡¡Buscas la llave!!- casi rompiendo el tarro de licor por el asa

-Hum, mejor cálmate Kuro-sama- tomando un sorbo a el licor – esta bueno, ¿no quieres más?-

Kurogane casi hecha humo a tal actuación del otro pirata-No me cambies el tema, ¿Por qué una escoria como tu esta en este puerto?-

-Ya te dije, lo mismo que tú, pero no lo ando gritando a los cuatro vientos-

-Eres todo un hipócrita. Al verte en el mercado te seguí obviamente tu estuviste esquivándome y cuando al fin te encuentro me invitas a beber-

-Y tu muy feliz aceptaste- sonrió Fay

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, te hice una pregunta y respóndela ya-

-Oye kuroguagua ¿no venias acompañando a la señorita Tomoyo?-

-Si le dije que no se moviera del lugar donde la deje, por eso quiero que respondas lo que te pregunte-

-Pues ella esta ahí- señalando a la puerta, mientras que Kurogane seguía la dirección.

En la puerta se encontraba Tomoyo acompañada del joven de ojos azules, que le había hecho el favor de ayudarle a buscar a su camarada

-Kurogane, que bueno que te encontré ¿no te paso nada?- Tomoyo pregunta luego de haber llegado a la mesa donde estaban sentados los dos piratas.

-¿Señorita no le dije que no se moviera?-

-Si pero me preocupe, entonces me encontré con el joven Read que me hizo el favor de decirme donde estabas-

Kurogane torció el gesto, cada vez que ese hombre se le acercaba a su señorita sentía que… no, con simple mente verlo, era muy sospechosa su manera de actuar y no quería que Tomoyo sufriera algún tipo de consecuencia por eso.

Ya estaba apunto de tomar su espada cuando Read muy "amablemente" le ofreció asiento en la mesa, haciendo que Tomoyo se sonrojara.

Pero sus planes de homicidio fueron detenidos al ver dos figuras conocidas entrara a taberna, era su capitán y el capitán de Clow.

Sakura aun portaba el vestido perla, pero llevaba sobrepuesta una capa cubriéndolo casi en totalidad, aunque algunas partes detonaban que estaba rasgada y sucia, el semblante de ella era uno de un enfado incomparable, pero no lo descargaba, como era común en ella, en su "rival". Shaoran caminaba a un lado de ella, su rostro era normal, siempre serio y con un toque de serenidad, aunque claro estaba que sus ropas estaban sucias al parecer de ¿sangre?, como si antes de ir a la taberna, hubieran tenido un enfrentamiento.

-Señorita- dijo Tomoyo al sentirla a sus espaldas-¿le sucedió algo? ¿Por qué tiene esa cara?-

-Nada, solo estuve metida en lugares un poco atestados de ladrones, pero nada que te de deba alterar-respondió la joven capitán sentándose a un lado de ella, dejando el enoja menos visible.

-¿Pudieron encontrar rastros de la llave?-pregunto Kurogane aun frustrado

-Si- por fin Shaoran mueve los labios-Esta en la propiedad del alcalde-

-Y mañana hay una fiesta por el cumpleaños de su hija- dijo Mokona saliendo del bolso donde estaba escondido-

Era más que evidente, cada tripulación ya mancillaba la manera de conseguir la llave, aunque era extraño ver que Sakura dejaba dar la información a la tripulación del Clow.

¿Qué le había sucedido para que su acostumbrado odio hacia estos despareciera por un momento?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Bien han visto todo el octavo capitulo, supongo que se les hizo poco..jejeje pero como les dije anteriormente les traje aquí un extra, es el complemento de este capitulo…espero que les guste. **

**-A pesar de ser diferente, aun continúo siendo mujer-**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Omake: Frágil mujer _

Sakura aun vagaba entre las calles, vigilando, buscando a algún enemigo que la asechase, pero mas que otra cosa esa llave que le hacia perder la cordura.

Llego hasta los lugares donde las familias ricas de ese puerto tenían sus residencias, Mokona hizo algunos movimientos en el bolso para llamar la atención de su capitán, esta los sintió y abrió el bolso dejando ver la carita redonda del astrolabio.

-Esta cerca, la llave que aun no despierta- dice Mokona, el astro labio era bastante practico aunque si bien no podía encontrar perfectamente la ubicación de una llave perdida al estará cerca podría decir detalladamente donde se ubicaba, a diferencia de las otros llaves que al estar ya en manos de una tripulación, abrían esta y la despertaban haciendo que su poder aumentara y Mokona pudiera saber claramente sus movimientos.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-A ya- señalo la mansión más imponente de aquel lugar, Sakura sin basilar camino hasta la reja que era custodiada por un guardia.

-Disculpe- dijo con la vos mas dulce que podría ofrecer-¿Quién es el residente de tan majestuosa mansión?-

El guardia la vio de reojo, viendo el frágil aspecto de aquella señorita, era hermosa, como cautivante era su voz.

-El alcalde, señorita- respondió con un poco de nerviosismo.

El brillo verde de sus ojos destellaron con un poco de seducción, estaba dispuesta a encontrar información de cualquier medio, casi siempre utilizaba la tortura pero ahora al tomarse el papel de dama hay que aprovechar los medios con los que uno cuenta.

Sakura a señas hizo que el guardia dejara su puesto y lo llevase algún callejón cercano, para sacarle un poco más de información, Mokona que aun estaba en el bolso se quedo a un lado de la puerta pues su capitán lo había tirado.

La muchacha comenzó a pasar sus manos por los hombres mientras que preguntaba alguna cosa que le sirviera, mientras que sus semblantes eran dulces pero a la vez pasionales.

El guardia no podía resistir aquellos actos y caricias de la mujer y comenzó a decirle varias cosas, los horarios de los guardias, e incluso que al día siguiente se ofrecería una fiesta en la mansión por el decimonoveno campéalos de la hija del alcalde.

La pirata al sentirse satisfecha a la información beso la mejilla de este y camina para dirigirse donde estaban su tripulación, pero antes de caminar medio paso el guardia la detuvo llevándosela de regreso pegándola a su cuerpo.

A caso la mujer de cabellos castaños pensaba que con un simple beso en la mejilla el guardia quedaría satisfecho, este quería mucho más de aquella exquisita mujer y lo tomaría a cualquier costa.

Sakura dejo por un memento que aquel hombre besara su cuello, mientras que buscaba la daga oculta en sus ropas, nadie la tocaría sin su permiso y el que tratar de hacerlo no viviría para contarlo, ya la tenia empuñada, la dirigió rápidamente al cuello del hombre para que la soltara, pero él golpeo una parte precisa del brazo para que esta se le cayera de las manos y quedara a metros de su alcance.

La castaña trato de golpearlo, de quitarse de los amarres de el pero era imposible, era un guardia y por obvias razones era mucho mas fuerte que Sakura que aunque fuera pirata y excelente espadachín aun seguía siendo una frágil mujer.

Que irónica es la vida Sakura la pirata sanguinaria, que nunca se toco el corazón para matar a un hombre tendría que pasar por algo que para toda mujer, no para todo ser humano es lo más vil que se pudiese imaginar.

El guardia la tiro al suelo comenzando a acariciar las bellas piernas de la mujer por debajo de la falda mientras que le besaba con deseo el cuello y los hombros descubiertos que dejaba el vestido que ya estaba sucio y con algunos rasguños.

Sakura quería estirar el brazo par alcanzar la daga pero aquel robusto cuerpo la tenia aprisionada, las manos fornidas y fuertes comenzó a bajar los hombros para deleitarse un poco con los tersos pechos que aun se escondían detrás de un corsé, mientras que con sus piernas habría las de ella.

La pirata ya estaba desesperada, por primera vez desde hace mas de 5 años grito con desesperación, llorando pidiendo ayuda, pero quien podría escucharla en esa calle bacías, por fin el hombre había descubierto un poco mas el pecho de la mujer, ella grito aun mas fuerte serrando los ojos y con un llanto desesperado.

Tenía miedo de que la tocase mas, pero al estar en la oscuridad, dejo de sentir el peso que la tenia cubierta abrió los ojos descubriendo que un hombre le habrá proporcionado una patada en el rostro del guardia quitándolo de enzima de ella, por inercia se cubrió su pecho para luego voltear a sus espaldas aun sentada viendo unos ojos castaños que tenían rabia, si, rabia, enojo, por aquel hombre.

El guardia se reincorporo abalanzándose con el joven que le había golpeado, esté saca su espada y sin ninguna pena o cambio gestual la clavo en el estomago de él dejándolo tirado en el piso y comenzando a sangrar.

Era broma lo que sucedía verdad, Sakura había visto como su "rival" dejo de lado esa extraña amabilidad que siempre tenia y asesino a un hombre sin siquiera cambiar el semblante, en definitiva el mundo ya se había puesto de cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran arrodillándose aun lado de la mujer que aun estaba temblando.

-Deja…deja de llamarme así- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Después de que Sakura se acomodara un poco la ropa, el le dio una capa para cubrir un poco la suciedad, pues sabia que su tripulación adoraba a su capitán, y al verla como había quedado era mas que sensato que todos hicieran hasta una redada contar la familia del alcalde.

Ella no había cruzado ninguna palabra con Shaoran, no quería reconocerlo pero le debía una, busco a Mokona y a paso lento siguió a aquel joven tan odiado hacia una taberna donde se encontraría no solo con algunos de la tripulación de Clow, si no que también con sus propia tripulación y amigos.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**De nuevo Holaaaaa, que les pareció el capitulo y el Omake?...supongo que pensaran que cada día estoy mas loca (y que razón tiene)…me he dado cuenta que ya todos están desesperados por saber porque tanto odio de la protagonista a su "rival"…ya falta poco para saberlo, (mas no les diré cuento).**

**La siguiente actualización será a las tardar pienso yo el sábado (si ese día no trabajo..muajaja)**

**Avance capitulo 9: --**

Al llegar al muelle, no pudo asimilar lo que su ojos veían…era cierto ese fuego…Ese fuego.

**Respondiendo:**

**Hik-chan:** Esas preguntas se sabrán luego (soy mala muajaja) y sobre los capítulos al principio pensé que no me tomaría mas de 16 capítulos, pero ahora creo que puede llegar a los 20 asi que no te puedo asegurar mucho..solo espero que no pase de los 20…nos veremos muchas gracia por leer mi fic.

**verog: **"ultimas noticias" He madurado (lelelele siii soy feliz -)…jejeje momento de locura..muy comunes en mi…jiji..

Espero que todos los lectores sean tan comprensibles como tu..porque necesito muuucha paciencia..nos veremos a la próxima una vez mas gracias

**Yuuko li: **No falta mucho, mas no diré cuanto (es para sorpresa) muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, nos veremos a la próxima

_**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que a pesar de que no me dejen comentarios lean mi fic… me hace muy feliz (aunque mejor dejen comentarios esta vez)… bueno nos vemos a la próxima **_


	9. Capítulo 9: Fuego en el mar

Mares escarlata

**-se descubre el rostro detrás de la mascara-**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Fuego en el mar _

La noche llena de estrellas, hacia marco de regencia en aquella ciudad de Portugal, el barco "mercantil" yacía anclado en las orillas del mar oscuro.

Una mujer vestida como hombre caminaba por la cubierta, aun sentía una sensación tan horrenda y escalofríate que inundaba su cuerpo.

Sus ojos verdes tenían rabia, por poco y alguien era capaz de mancharla, y su salvador término siendo al que consideraba un traidor, lo adiaba con toda la palabra. Eso era lo que le molestaba, además sabia que al día siguiente lo encontraría pues él también estaba en búsqueda de la última llave.

Ya resignada y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidió regresar a su camarote y tratar de conciliar el sueño, mañana seria cuando por fin se acercara mas a su deseo que le hacia vivir desde hace mas de seis años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¡Eso no!!- dijo gritando la joven pirata desde su camarote.

-Pero Capitán- Tomoyo hizo una miradita de cachorrito tapándose la mitad de la cara con un vestido rosado.

-No, no y no…ayer me puse ese vestido porque era necesario para buscar información pero hoy solo hay que entrar y robar esa llave-

-Piénselo bien, es mucho más fácil que la robe siendo una persona no sospechosa, además reportes dicen que ayer se encontró a un guardia asesinado en un callejón cercano, lo mas lógico es que se redoble la vigilancia-

Sakura miro a otra parte, maldito momento en que recodaba lo que le sucedió un dia anterior, gruño en voz baja y miro nuevamente a Tomoyo –supongo que vestida de esta manera no se levantara sospechas, pero no podremos entrar sin invitación y dudo que aya un pasaje secreto-

-Eso déjemelo a mí- sonrió candida

Ojos de jade aun le seguía sorprendiendo cada dia más esa señorita, era dulce, pero a la vez calculadora y eso le aterraba bastante.

-Bueno, bueno, me visto así...pero que no sea rosado-

-No hay problema, tengo muchos modelos que le quedaran divinos, además se dice que la fiesta de "mascaras" ¡¡Ya tengo preparado su hermoso aspecto!!- Los ojos de la joven morena brillaban maravillada al repasar por su mente la futura imagen de su capitán, estaba mas que deleitada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La primera estrella se deja ver entre las nubes del cielo que tomaba un color cobrizo como si este se incendiara.

Sakura en el muelle revisaba por ultima vez todo su barco desde abajo, quería tenerlo preparado para una huida rápida después de llevarse consigo una nueva llave.

El hombre anciano de piel morena se acerca a su capitán.

-Ya esta todo preparado- dijo Seth solemnemente a la mujer.

-Bien, manténganse vigilantes regresare tan pronto tenga en mis manos la llave- pronuncio Sakura para marcharse, y entrando en un carruaje que le hizo Tomoyo pedir para llegar a la casa del gobernador.

Mientras que los hombres tripulantes veían alejarse el carruaje, Seth volvió a subir en el barco encontrándose con Kyle, quien este sonreía al ver que su capitán ya se marchaba.

Seth comenzó a sospechar de la actitud de aquel hombre, en otras ocasiones ya lo había visto actuar de una manera que no le agradaba en nada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la lujosa y hermosa residencia del gobernador, la cual estaba muy adornada con luces de candelabros y flores de tonos rojos y rosadas se veían entra millares de personas de alta sociedad pues quien se iba a perder un acontecimiento como ese, donde la hija mayor cumpliría la edad de diecinueve años.

El carruaje detiene su marcha, primero baja Kurogane, que al ser el segundo al mando también se requería de su presencia, estaba vestido con una casaca en tinto, pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, en el rostro llevaba un antifaz censillo en color negro, se hizo a un lado y ayudo a bajar a una joven dama con un vestido de seda azul cielo, sus cabellos negros y lacios eran remarcados por un prendedor de plata, en su rostro pálido traía un antifaz blanco con adornos azules.

Después bajo la ultima dama, ella llevaba un vestido en verde esmeralda, con adornos dorados, no cabía duda que el magnifico cuerpo le pertenecía a Sakura, pero estaba algo cambiada, pues sus cabellos castaños ahora le llegaban a media espalda, los rizos que se formaban en las puntas hacían lucir mas su lindo rostro cubierto por un antifaz blanco con adornos dorados.

Al llegar a la puerta vigilada por dos guardias que vestían de gala, Tomoyo tomo la iniciativa extendiendo la mano y dando una carta enrollada con un lasito dorado en el medio, un guardia tomo, quito el laso y leyó lo que contenía, al terminar de leer tan atentamente él arqueo una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia para que entrara.

-Es un gusto tenerla aquí señorita Daidouji- las tres personas entonces retoman su marcha pasando por un camino que se adornaba por hileras de velas encendidas sostenidas en un candelabro que era adornado por dos rosas una roja y una rosada. El jardín era tenuemente iluminado por las flamas, para luego dar paso a la pomposa casa que estaba al final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de entrar por aquella puerta enorme de madera, siguen por un pasillo que al igual que el jardín estaba adornado de bellos candelabros colgantes siempre adornados por esas dos flores.

Cuando por fin pasan por otra puerta se ve el salón principal donde se llevaría la fiesta, el lugar parecía estar lleno por tanta gente, la atmósfera era muy hermosa, la luz de la flama en todo su esplendor, las mujeres con vestidos de colores y hermosos peinados, mientras que los hombres caballerosamente hablaban y siempre mostrando una nobleza encantadora.

Sakura miraba a todas partes, no quería que lo descubrieran pero estaba maravillada con todo esto, ese lujo, los ventanales que pasaban del suelo al techo haciendo ver el paisaje nocturno, las flamas que hacia resaltar el color crema de las paredes, las cortinas blancas adornadas de rosas, todo tan majestuoso, entonces recordó su deseo de pequeña al escuchar los cuentos de princesas que le contaba su hermana era que talvez una vez pudiera estar en una fiesta así donde encontraría a su príncipe azul. Pero ¿que cosas estaba pensando? Tenia que buscar la llave no podía distarse en entupidos sueños de infancia, sacudió su cabeza y se hizo a un lado separándose un poco de sus dos acompañantes.

Al hacerse unos pasos para atrás choca con un hombre, ella voltea para mirarle el rostro dispuesta a pedir perdón.

-Disculpe- dijo con una sonrisa

-No hay problema- respondió el chico delgado y alto, que llevaba un traje con negro y azul, su rostro blanco enmarcado con un cabello rubio estaba cubierto por un antifaz azul marino y montando una sonrisa divertida.

Sakura habré los ojos como platos -¿Tu que demonios haces aquí?- dijo a lo bajo para que solo el chico rubio la escuchara.

-Disfrutando la fiesta- respondió-Y déjeme informarle que mi capitán y Read están presentes igualmente aquí-

-Como lo pensé- se alejo de Fay bastante molesta para comenzar a llevar acabo su plan pues no dejaría que alguien mas se le adelantara con su robo.

Al estar caminando exactamente en el centro del salón se escucho abrir la puerta principal, y todas las personas dirigían la mirada a esta.

De la entrada salio una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco, su cabello era una cascada dorada que caía casi hasta el suelo, sus ojos remarcados por enormes y negras pestañas tenían el mismo color jade que la señorita capitán, en su cabeza llevaba un adorno dorado con una esmeralda, esta era la esposa del alcalde, la cual seguida por dos jovencitas, que traían vestidos muy diferentes entre si, el de una era tinto casi negro que remarcaba su silueta, su cabello dorado también casi llegaba al piso sus ojos eran un par de avellanas.

La segunda chica, si no engañaba la vista, era exactamente igual a la primera, si el mismo cabello largo y rubio, y ojos castaños, solo que su vestido era rosado, mas bien casi por lo que de distinguen ambas muchachas era que la de traje oscuro tenia una mirada triste y penetrante, mientras que la del traje claro era dulce e ingenua.

-Les quiero agradecer a todos los asistentes –dijo la mujer de ojos verdes- de parte de mi esposo que por asuntos con la corona de nuestra patria no pudo asistir al decimonoveno cumpleaños de mis dos hijas, Freya y Elda- hizo referencia a las dos jovencitas que a su vez se agacharon solemnemente.

Continuo un momento mas el discurso de la mujer, ya al terminar hizo con una mano hizo la seña a los músicos de la orquesta para que comenzaran a tocar una fina música, comenzó oficialmente la fiesta.

Las dueñas mas jóvenes de la casa comenzaron con esto y hacia haciendo la mayoría de los asistentes bailaran al son de las notas.

Todos comenzaban a tomar sus respectivas parejas e incluso un hombre tomo a Sakura sin su permiso llevándomela por el salón bailando, la joven castaña al principio se sintió trastornada pues no supo que pasaba, pero luego frunció el seño, como era capas que se idiota hiciera esto, pero tenia que dejar su compostura era casi primordial no levantar sospechas, pues como había dicho Tomoyo la fiesta estaba bien vigilada, pero no existía nombre al descaro de este tipo y como si alguien llamara, otro hombre pidió permiso para acompañar a la dama castaña, el momento empeoraba pensaba Sakura al ver quien estaba ahora enfrente de ella.

-Buenas noches…-saludo amablemente, el capitán del Clow.

-….-frunció mas el seño sin contestar al saludo, y siguió baliando para que nade se diera cuenta de su presencia, el chico que vestía de negro en su totalidad solo con un antifaz verde oscuro, que solo veía el aspecto de aquella mujer.

-menos mal que las heridas que sufrió no fueron graves- mostrando esa sonrisa encantadora que a cualquier mujer derretiría, pero menos a la fría capitán, que solo miro otro lado.

-Si, no fue grave lo que me hizo ese patán- Sakura por inercia repaso el rostro de su acompañante que al mencionar un lo que había sucedido, este tenia el seño fruncido y la misma ira que tenia en los ojos aquella vez, pero ¿por que se molesta tanto ese hombre?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo se veía tan alegre en ese momento, cuantos meses ya pasaron que su vida cambio y ahora tenia la oportunidad de probar un poco de esas delicias de la vida de un noble.

Kurogane al percatarse de esto le pide solemnemente bailar una pieza, la chica acepta sin chistear, cuando estaba en Inglaterra ella rehusaba bailar con cualquier hombre que se lo pidiese excepto a su querido guardia y en unos años anteriores a su ex-prometido, pero ese recuerdo no lo quería tener en la mente ahora, ya estaba feliz siendo pirata y ayudando en lo que pudiese a la persona que mas admiraba.

Todo estaba perfectamente bien entre esa pareja de fieles amigos, cuando llego la hora de que un hombre pidió cambiar pareja, Kurogane tubo que tomar a una de las anfitrionas de la fiesta, la chica de vestido oscuro que tenia el nombre de Freya.

Tomoyo sigue bailando con el otro hombre mientras que se alejaba de su amigo, la chica morena le sonreía dulcemente a su nueva pareja haciendo que este sonriera de la misma manera.

-Es un honor haber bailado con usted señorita- haciendo una reverencia aquel hombre rubio, mientras que otra esperaba- espero algún día volver a bailar con usted-

-Claro- cambiando la mirada al otro joven y sonriendo un poco más -Read...-

-Señorita Tomoyo gusto en volverla a ver- Comenzó nuevamente la danza.

Kurogane que ya había cambiado de pareja nuevamente la llevo a donde pensó estaría su señorita pero a ver con quien estaba acompañada frunció el seño enormemente, lo único que le faltaba esa noche, regreso la mirada a su acompañante quien estaba muy embelezada con su pareja de ojos de vino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche comenzó a avanzar a paso lento, Tomoyo se encontraba felizmente platicando con el joven de cabellos azulados, Kurogane estaba molesto viendo la escena junto con Fay, que le había invitado una copa de vino.

Y otras personas se encontraban a las afueras del salón, en el fresco jardín iluminado por velas y que por primera vez hablando como personas normales.

-Shaoran…- la castaña mujer camino unos pasos para quedara a espaldas de él- se muy bien que siempre me estas vigilando, no es ninguna coincidencia que nos estemos encontrando siempre-

El hombre castaño baja la mirada que razón tenían esas palabras por fin se dio cuenta de sus intensiones.

-Pero quiero que sepas que no dejare que robes la llave, tu eres mi rival- dijo volteándose y apuntándolo con gran altanería.

-Lo se bien...señorita- sonrió, dando un suspiro aun no descubría en totalidad todo.

-Y también quiero que dejes de llamarme así- frunció el seño –Sabes como me tienes que llamar-

El chico la mira fijamente moviendo los labios, diciendo una palabra diferente a esa que tanto le molestaba, mientras que la brisa disipaba su voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Usted me sorprendió mucho cuando la vi empuñando esa arma- dijo Read saliendo al jardín.

En ese momento los dos jóvenes conversaban de la vivencia que tenían de la piratería, Tomoyo al ser nueva en esto solo decía algunas cuantas cosas que aprendió al momento de estar en el barco.

-Pues eso se lo debo a Kurogane- luego mira fijamente a los ojos de su acompañante

- Joven Read, ¿por que me dijo que odiaba a los piratas usted siendo uno?-

Sonrió con una mueca juguetona como era su costumbre-es ironía de la vida, señorita- otra vez cambiando el tema.

-¡¡No me mienta más **Eriol Hiragizawa!!-** Por primera vez se le escucho a la morena decir en tono rudo. El hombre se quedo boquiabierto, sus ojos azules ocultos detrás del antifaz negro disimulaban el asombro, al escuchar el nombre, su verdadero nombre, para luego sonreír travieso- Por fin descubrió quien era yo ¿verdad?- -¿Cómo podría olvidar el nombre y apariencia de mi prometido? – -No exactamente prometido, he sabido que usted ya se comprometió con mi hermano menor- Tomoyo agacho la cabeza Eriol era perteneciente a la marina, y en una ocasión unos años atrás desapareció y ahora comprendía todo, él en contra a su voluntad se convirtió en pirata ¿para que? Aun no lo sabía. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurogane tomo otra copa irritado tenia que aguantar al rubio impertinente que estaba a su lado.

-Kuro-pin veo que tu eres el alma de la fiesta, todas las mujeres están encantadas con tigo- esa fue la gota que derramo le vaso se puso de pie y salio del salón hacia el pasillo, el cual estaba muy silencioso y oscuro.

-(mejor que estar en el bullicio de la fiesta)- pensó, pero no duro mucho la tranquilidad, pues de sus ropas apareció el pequeño Mokona, que estaba escondido.

-Oye...no te muevas tanto- dijo molesto

-…..-Kurogane solo miro hacia otra parte para no hacerle caso a la criatura, viendo a la lejanía del pasillo oscura una luz. No le tomo mucha importancia pero luego un sonido como si se rompiera algo y una sombra salia de esa habitación a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la salida.

El pirata reacciono luego que la sombra que se ocultaba en una capa se dirigió al lugar de donde había salido pues se escuchaba gritos de alguien.

Al llegar se encuentra con una escena familiar, era un guardia con diferentes cortes en su cuerpo, y al no escuchar nada, ni un gemido de dolor supo que fue rápido. El grito que escucho después fue de una sirvienta que al ver tal masacre pidió ayuda, posteriormente que llego Kurogane llegaron demás sirvientes hasta llegar la dueña de la casa.

Al parecer el asesinato solo fue para tomar algo…una reliquia del nuevo mundo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura miraba el horizonte oscuro, pero algo llamo su atención…humo…que provenía exactamente del muelle donde su barco la esperaba, ella entonces sintió algo de malestar.

No aguardo mucho tiempo y sin decir nada corrió la salida, robo un caballo de un guardia distraído y partió a donde provenía aquella cosa.

Shaoran que presencio todo siguió a la muchacha segundo después, ¿de donde provenía el humo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Eriol…lo de aya ¿es humo?- pregunto Tomoyo segundos después de que ella descubriese la verdadera identidad de su acompañante.

-Si…proviene del muelle-

-Por dios, puede entonces afectar al barco de mi capitán- dijo tapándose la boca, con una mano.

El joven toma su otra mano y la lleva consigo, era mejor averiguar que era lo que sucedía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura salta del caballo a cuadras del muelle los puestos mercantiles y la gente de mala muerte no dejaba continuar a paso rápido. Comenzó a correr, pero tampoco daba mucho resultado ese vestido no la dejaba tener su agilidad acostumbrada, como pudo rompió el faldón dejándolo corto, quitándose después por el movimiento la peluca que llevaba.

Al llegar al muelle, no pudo asimilar lo que su ojos veían…era cierto ese fuego…Ese fuego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El capitán del Clow, al tomar un caballo y perseguir a la mujer de cabellos castaños llego hasta el muelle viendo a una Sakura trastornada de frente de un galeón en llamas.

El galeón "fuego escarlata", ardía en las flamas cobrizas destruyendo poco a poco la madera que lo conformaba.

Bajo rápidamente llegando con su "rival" para luego ver que de un costado del barco un hombre de cabellos negros largos agarrados en una coleta, sonreía mientras que a su espalda llevaba un saco y en su mano derecha una pistola.

-¡¡Kyle!!-grito Sakura-¿Quién fue…..?-

El hombre de lentes camino a paso firme, y mirándola, cauteloso.

Se detuvo a un metro de la pareja y estiro la mano derecha donde portaba el arma apuntándola a su capitán.

-¡¡No lo hagas!!- grito un hombre anciano mal herido desde el barco en llamas, el único sobreviviente que quedaba –No te atrevas a matar a mi capitán...tú…traidor…-

Sin que dejara terminar todo lo que decía el pobre hombre, Kyle disparo exactamente en su cabeza matándolo al instante.

El hombre de ojos azules retomo su posición, apretó el gatillo y se escucho un nuevo disparo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo y Eriol escucharon un disparo cada vez que se acercaban, al legar a las orillas del mar, pudieron ver a Sakura en el suelo junto con Shaoran quien había recibido el disparo en un brazo al momento de quitarla del alcance del arma de fuego.

-¡¡Kyle!!- grito Eriol corriendo hacia el -¿¿Qué haces??-

-Solo cumplo con mi misión-

-Nunca nos ordenaron que hicieras tal barbarie-

Kyle no hizo caso omiso a las palabras del otro chico apuntando entonces a la pareja que estaba en el suelo, dirigiendo ahora el disparo al pecho de la mujer.

Cuando disparo de nuevo Tomoyo lo hizo también con una de las pistolas que guardaba celosamente en sus ropas, cambiando el rumbo del disparo de Kyle al brazo de Sakura dejándola herida.

-Aya va mi ultima bala- dijo- que desperdicio, ahora ¿que informe presentare en la marina?- pregunto viendo directamente a los ojos de Eriol.

-Oh, si, que el cobarde de Hiragizawa, traiciono su puesto y ayudo a los ladrones, es decir a los piratas-

El barco sucumbía cada vez mas ante las devoradoras flamas, provocando la irónica frase "fuego en el mar" pero lo que mas difícil de creer era lo que sucedía en tierra, Read, es decir Eriol pertenecía a la marina y también Kyle, el cual termino matando a toda la tripulación del "fuego escarlata" e hiriendo al capitán junto con el capitán del Clow.

Todos los presentes necesitaban respuestas, pero el hombre de cabellos largos y gafas desapareció entre el humo dejando muchas preguntas en el aire, pero que algunas serian respondidas por el joven que al aparecer era compañero del acecino.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Avance capitulo 8: --**

-¿Una llave?- Sakura quedo en seco, para luego arquear una sonrisa en la oscuridad- eso quiere decir que alguien nos sigue, es el Clow o tal vez esos patanes, mira la oportunidad que tenemos

**Respondiendo:**

**MaryAngel-chan:** No te preocupes, en esta ocasión no tienes que ser tan fuerte…jejeje… …muchas gracias por aun seguir leyendo mi fic... (y no tener pensamientos asesinos contra mi) nos veremos después.

**Aiko-chan02****:** Espero que esta fiesta a la que asistirías con tus amigas te ayas divertido…espero que el capitulo de esta ocasión les gustara a ustedes (y no deseen matarme a mi…Que se quedan sin fic) nos veremos luego.

**Hik-chan:** Pues, eso si quien sabe…jajaja… a esta no le gusta torcer el brezo tan fácilmente..bueno nos vemos a la próxima

**amatista1986****: **Para eso sirvo…me encanta dejar a todo mundo con la duda, y no soy plumas, son "llaves"(TRC…ya nos tiene muy enviciadas…bueno si…es que esta divino -)…y para que servirán al final….ni yo misma lo se (bueno si…pero soy mala)

_**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que a pesar de que no me dejen comentarios lean mi fic… me hace muy feliz (aunque mejor dejen comentarios esta vez)… bueno nos vemos a la próxima **_


	10. Capítulo 10: Sueño carmín

Mares escarlata

**-Una tragedia no es medida por la cantidad de lágrimas que derramaste, si no por cuanto amor sentías por aquella persona que te traicionó- **

**-¿Cómo que un simple sueño, un simple momento, puede márcame toda mi vida?-**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Sueño carmín _

La noche hacia su debido recorrido, la luna en esa ocasión no hizo acto de presencia, una escena perfecta para que la oscuridad ocultara a los ladrones.

El puerto vigilado por guardias, todo era tranquilo, en las murallas de roca no había movimiento, pero de un momento a otra una sombra salta donde está uno de los guiarías, lo tomo desprevenido del cuello y sin que pudiera dar un grito dio una certera acuchilla en la espalda de aquel hombre, dejándolo muerto al instante.

Aquella sombra hizo una seña hacia las afueras, a segundos una docena de otras sombras abordaron la muralla, separándose y haciendo todo un caos a cada paso que daban.

-¡¡Ataque pirata!!- se girito por la fortaleza

Todo en ese lugar están en movimiento, los piratas ya han prendido fuego, y los militares están más preocupados por salvar sus vidas que salvar las cosas que custodiaban, un tesoro traído del nuevo mundo.

Tanta distracción era necesaria para entrar a la bodega sin ser descubierta, una mujer de cabellos largos color castaño amarrados en una trenza, corre ágil entre el fuego, escombros y cadáveres, se tenía que encontrar con su señor padre y los aliados.

El cuerpo era delgado, pequeña adolescente de ojos verdes, cuando entra pude ver la bodega comenzándose a incendiar con esas flamas cobrizas y el humo que hacia mas difícil respirar.

Sus ojos buscaron rápido la alta estatura de su capitán al lado de alguno de sus aliados pero en el interior solo estaban dos figuras, una en el suelo y la segunda estaba de espaldas tenia una espada en la mano derecha y en la izquierda un artefacto extraño parecido a una estatuya de piedra.

Se acerco mas y pudo contemplar perfectamente quienes eran, el cadáver es aquel al que llamaba padre, y el que empuñaba la espada llena de sangre carmín, era al que llamaba…Shaoran su…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol entraba entre las ventanas algo destartaladas de aquella pensión, una mujer abrió los ojos dejando ver aquella mirada jade que le hacia merecedora al sobrenombre de pirata, nunca antes había tenido un sueño referente a su pasado, y menos de ese día, que prefería olvidar.

Se reincorporo poco a poco pero entonces cinto un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho, el cual estaba muy bien vendado, hizo memoria y recordó perfectamente su amado barco en llamas, y también a un hombre que la traiciono, matando a sus tripulantes.

Su mente entonces recordó como otro traidor le había salvado la vida…sus recuerdos jugaban después, no supo como fue que llego hasta ese lugar y tampoco que le había pasado a sus únicos tres aliados que le quedaban.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Tomoyo que llevaba un recipiente con agua fría, al verla sentada en cama su mirada brillo alegre.

-Señorita, esta mejor- dijo soltando el recipiente y caminar rápido con la otra mujer.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue la única pregunta que atino a decir en ese momento

-En una pensión, para curar sus heridas- se sentó en la cama a un lado de su amiga.

-¿Dónde esta Kurogane y Mokona?-

-En este momento no están en la pensión…están…en…el Clow- se agacho un poco luego de decir la frase.

-¡¡Y que hacen ahí!!- hablo mas golpeado como era mas normal en ella.

-Tienen prisionero a Eriol quiero decir Read por intento de traición-

-¿A caso conoces a ese traidor?-

-Si, es mi ex-prometido y pertenece a la marina-

-Comienzo a comprender todo- se intento salir de la cama.

-Espera capitán-intervino la joven tratando de que la mujer castaña quedara en cama recostada.

-No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente bien, además yo misma tengo que hablar con un traidor- se reincorporo en la totalidad, camino a paso lento entre la habitación en búsqueda de ropa, pero lo único que encontró fue ropa de mujer, Sakura volteo rápido a su aliada y vio que en su rostro tenia esa sonrisita tan escalofriante, era lógico que ella la obligaba a vestir con esas prendas, maldita la hora en que Caldina se hizo tan amiga de esta chica.

Solo tenía dos opciones, o vestirse con esos trajes o irse en ropa interior…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Se ve muy bien- dijo sonriendo Tomoyo a la mujer que le acompañaba, que portaba un vestido sencillo en azul.

Sakura solo se ahorro los comentarios si hubiera sido por ella saldría en ropa interior a la calle, aunque fuera falta a la moral.

Después de una larga caminata hasta el otro lado del puerto, encontrón al galeón Clow, el lugar estaba tranquilo, no pareciera ser una prisión para un traidor, además el día era bello como los comunes en esa época.

-¡¡Hola!!-dijo el rubio desde arriba del barco- se le ve muy bien señorita Sakura-

-Como vez estoy caminando eso basta-respondió.

-Fiuuu, quien lo diría después de dos días en cama con fiebre alta-

-Cierra la boca y llévame con el entupido de tu capitán- subiendo al barco por la escalera colgante que tenia a un lado de la borda.

El joven solo sonrió y llevo a las dos mujeres a la mazmorra del barco, en ella estaba Kurogane acompañado del capitán.

-Responde, cuales son tus órdenes- dijo con voz furiosa Kurogane.

-Ya se los dije- respondió el muchacho encadenado de ambas muñecas y arrodillado.

El joven ojos de vino estaba frustrado, sabia que ese tipo era de poca confianza y ahora que se rebelaba su verdadero ser, lo detestaba mas, empuño su espada, dejando la funda comenzó a golpearlo en las costillas que no tenían la protección de los brazos.

-¡¡Detente!!-grito Tomoyo, recordando como en una ocasión la torturaron de igual manera- por favor… detente- dijo mas bajo agachando la cabeza.- se que él no tuvo la culpa de que destruyeran al barco-

Sakura miro a su amiga y luego al prisionero, quería decir algo pero escucho que entre los sollozos de la joven morena- Además…además…-su voz se cortaba- Antes de que se fuera el joven Kyle, nos dijo que una tripulación de la marina….estaba detrás de el tesoro..Y…y…-rompió en llanto.

-Fueron los causantes de la masacre del pueblo en Francia, ellos mataron a los habitantes y a la mayoría de la familia Daidouji-termino Eriol

Kurogane le hirvió la sangre nuevamente mientras que ambos capitanes no encontraban palabras para tal revelación.

-¡¡Tú estuviste detrás de todo!!- reparo en decir nuevamente el hombre con la espada enfundada. Eriol solo tenía la cabeza gacha, llevaba titulo de oficial de las fuerzas navales, esos que le hicieron daño a esa persona tan importante, ahora la marina era peor que los piratas.

-Te equivocas Kurogane- respondió la voz ronca de el capitán de ojos avellana que se había mantenido al margen todo el tiempo- Eriol no tuvo nada que ver con esa masacre, sus ordenes era vigilara a los piratas mas buscados, con la ayuda del Clow-miro a Tomoyo e hizo la señal de que podía soltar a su amigo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿Tu ya lo sabias?, ¿y esta aliado con esos bárbaros?-

-En un principio no, hasta hace unos meses descubrí quien era en verdad, solo que decidimos dejarlo en secreto, pues no es el único que tiene una misión la cual cumplir-

Miro entonces a la mujer castaña, esta desvió la mirada para luego cambiar el tema– Y que me dices de Kyle-

-Él también tenía la misma misión que yo, pero al parecer ayudaba a dar información de las reliquias a un superior el cual se sintió atraído al tesoro- levantándose luego de ser liberado.

-Y termino buscando las llaves y haciendo todo lo posible por conseguirlas- termino la joven ojos de jade.-Esto ya se esta poniendo mas peligroso, si mis cálculos no me fallan, esos "militares" tienen en su poder cuatro llaves, contando la que Kyle robo hace días-

-No queda mas opción que reunir fuerzas- se escucho la voz alegre de Fay que llegaba con el Astrolabio en su hombro, dirigiéndose a la ex-capitán –Ya sabe si usted y sus tripulantes, deciden unirse a nosotros y buscar el tesoro-

-Eso seria provechoso- dijo Eriol- Se unirían todas las informaciones y…-

-¡¡Me opongo!! no puedo aliarme a una tripulación llena de traidores- estallo Sakura, saliendo de la mazmorra y por ultimo bajando del barco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol se ocultaba más y más entre el horizonte, Tomoyo junto con Eriol, veían desde la cubierta hacia el pueblo, ya hace horas que su capitán salio del barco, Sakura llevaba una espada, pero al tener el brazo derecho lastimado no la empuñaría bien y estaría algo indefensa.

-¿Aun no se ve?- pregunto Kurogane con su semblante molesto, ya se había perdonado a Eriol por los cargos pero aun le molestaba estar tan cerca de ese tipo. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza- Mejor la iré a buscar...-

Antes de terminar la frase el capitán del barco ya estaba en el muelle- Yo iré a buscarla-dijo desde abajo.

Tomoyo vio de reojo a Kurogane- Es mejor que el la busque-dijo el hombre de cabellos negros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La caminata de la joven había terminado en la plaza de la ciudad, se sentó en una baca, mientras pasar la tarde, sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando una estatua que adornaba el lugar, parecía ser una pareja de amantes.

Las palomas volaban de un lado a otro tratando de alimentarse con cualquier migaja, personas paseaban sonriendo de vez en vez… esa tranquilidad era lo que necesitaba.

Suspiro y recargo su barbilla con sus manos mientras que se inclinaba un poco, recordando la noche de la fiesta, a el joven que había dicho esa frase que no pudo decir hace seis años, por traicionarla de esa manera, ella se rehusó a que le dirigiera la palabra,

Aunque hace meses algo cambio en ella, su necedad poco a poco disminuía, aunque tratara de aparentar… deseaba escucharla y por eso siempre negaba que la llamara "señorita".

Luego comenzó a pasar por su mente esa noche de fuego, la "tragedia" donde murió su "padre" y el culpable de tal cosa había sido Shaoran...

Ese chico le había hecho tan mal pasado…el sabia que aquel hombre pelirrojo significaba algo importante "un ser magnifico"…por eso deseaba con todo el alma ser la mejor para que este le ofreciera algo de cariño paternal.

Sus ojos mostraron un brillo de lagrimas, como le había dolido esa traición, entonces súbitamente recordó unas palabras.

-El precio será, un día de felicidad-

Era la voz de aquel chaman que le entrego a Mokona. Sakura sabia perfectamente cuando vio toda esa escena que el día de felicidad cambio a ese doloroso momento, pero y si no hubiera aceptado, ¿que era lo que realmente hubiera sucedido en esa ocasión?…

…rió sarcásticamente el hubiera no existe…

Pero quizás, no "hubieran" muerto la familia de su amiga, su "padre" y por ultimo su tripulación… y estarían viviendo de una forma totalmente diferente…tal vez como una mujer normal, o muy diferente a lo que era ahora.

El mar se mancho de escarlata por tanta sangre que llevaba sus manos indirectamente.

Sus ojos enrojecidos cambiaron de posición fijándose a la lejanía, por las calles que ya se habían vaciado en su totalidad, la penumbra poco a poco llenaba el lugar, pero una figura caminaba segura hacia donde ella estaba Sakura agudizo mas la vista… viendo a un hombre de cabellos castaños y semblante serio.

Ella se levanta sin hacer o decir nada, solo espero hasta que este llegara, cuando lo tenia enfrente se miraron fijamente, sus rostros no despedían ningún sentimiento ni de odio o alegría.

Sakura quiso decir algo frunciendo el seño, pero el joven solo la siguió viendo seriamente y sin ninguna expresión o aviso la abrazo llevando la cabeza de esta a su pecho recostándola.

Ojos de jade no escondió el rubor, cuantos años pasaron que nadie lo hacia, y ahora sin señal alguna el que la traiciono la abrazaba.

-Ven con migo- dijo la voz ronca del capitán del Clow –Permíteme ayudarte, solo esta vez-

La noche ya estaba sobre esa pareja, la mujer de ojos verdes no podía responder el abrazo solo se quedo en silencio, sus mejillas quemaban, el temblor de su cuerpo que no podía controlar cada cuando puedo escuchar los latidos del corazón del hombre, su respiración se cortaba.

… ¿que responder? ¿Dejar al lado su orgullo? ¿Olvidar lo que le había hecho?...

Eso nunca pero…

Cerro los ojos y llevo sus manos a la espalda de él, respondiendo con un pequeño y casi inaudible.

-Si-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Hola, bueno ya esta, listo, lo que todo mundo esperaba, la razón de el odio…ya se que el capitulo esta cortito, pero que mas explicaciones queríamos…jejeje…vemos una contrariedad al final de nuestra protagonista…que es lo que siente, odio u otro sentimiento…pues yo que se…no puedo adivinar sus pensamientos (bueno si pero no les diré lo que piensa)…bueno mis queridos lectores la próxima actualización será dentro de una semana (ya estoy comenzando con otros trabajos que me dejan menos tiempo…y mas aparte no puedo mal acostumbrarlos) "no me odien por eso".**

**Avance capitulo 11: --**

-Hola- dijo la niña de ojos verdes, recostándose en esa barca destartalada, el muchacho volteo lentamente viendo sus confusos ojos castaños, al escuchar el saludo.

**Respondiendo:**

**amatista1986****: **Si a mi también me gusto el anterior…todo revelado y sacando a los "espías" bueno espero que este igualmente te haya gustado...nos veremos a la próxima.

**Hik-chan:** Si se nos hundió TT…pues Tomoyo siempre será Tomoyo…y siempre será súper perspicaz, aunque no se note…Bueno nos vemos te cuidas.

**Johanna-Ikari**: Al principio que inicie este fic, para quitarme esas ideas locas que me rondaban la cabeza, pero nunca pensé que tendría tanta intriga la historia (es que no me gusta hacer las cosas fáciles) espero que las nuevas situaciones te hayan gustado…que no son las ultimas…bueno nos vemos a la próxima.

_**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que a pesar de que no me dejen comentarios lean mi fic… me hace muy feliz (aunque mejor dejen comentarios esta vez)… bueno nos vemos a la próxima **_


	11. Capítulo 11: Mirada al ayer

Mares escarlata

**-Quiero estar en un monto donde soñaba con tocar las estrellas, y amaba tu sonrisa-**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Mirada al ayer_

Adiós a las costas de Portugal, adiós al fuego escarlata, "adiós" era la palabra que en ese momento se podía pronunciar… El galeón nombrado Clow ya partía ahora a tierras nuevas.

Una mujer de cabellos cortos hasta la nuca, vestida con casaca y pantalón negro, mira las costas alejarse desde la popa del barco, que semana tan desastrosa paso en ese lugar.

El misterioso hundimiento de un "mercantil" provocando la muerte de toda la tripulación, incluso fue anunciado que el mismísimo capitán de este murió, por culpa de las flamas, Sakura suspiro, no serviría de mucho que anunciara su muerte, al fin y al cabo no dio ni siquiera el nombre verdadero de su galeón ni tampoco ella como capital…el señor Seth partió como capitán, era lo mínimo que merecía, la defendió hasta el ultimo momento, todos murieron con honor…Como hombres valientes.

Saco del bolsillo de los pantalones una pequeña daga con funda verde y adornos dorados, eso se lo había dado ese hombre de edad, cuando comenzó a ser grumete respetable, e incluso el fue quien le dio su nombre de pirata, le debía muchas cosas era cierto, fue como su maestro y mentor al lado de Kurogane, en aquellos lejanos tiempos.

Jamás los olvidaría, al igual que como deseaba que todo regresara a la época donde era feliz con su hermana y los sirvientes, echaba de menos esa vida, aunque también en esa época tenia el objetivo de que aquel hombre le dijera "hija".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La brisa marina movía las velas de los barcos anclados, una jovencita de orbes azules y piel morena que llevaba puerto un vestido sencillo que dejaba ver aun su cuerpo de niñita de diez años, miraba al lejano horizonte buscando indicios de un galeón desde el puerto.

-¿Aun no se ve papá?- pregunto una niña menor de ojos verdes como el jade.

-No se ve- responde la niña pelirrosa.

Cuando de pronto en la lejanía azul aparece un galeón de color cobrizo en el casco el reconocido barco "fuego escarlata".

-¡¡Ya llego!!-grito emocionada la castaña al ver aquel transporte acercándose –Caldia, ¡¡papá ya llego!! –

Caldina después de ver el barco le dio un vistazo rápido a su hermana menor, esa mirada era tan triste y a la vez llena de ternura, viendo tan grande alegría reflejaba en aquel pequeño cuerpo, los incesantes gritos de alegría y también haciendo señas con las manos para que la vieran, auque obviamente era una tarea imposible que la vieran a esa distancia.

Preguntándose por enésima vez ¿Por que simplemente su padre no se daba cuenta que Sakura era merecedora del apellido Cizeta?

-Espero que esta vez te traiga muchos regalos hermana- dijo con una de las mas tiernas sonrisas que puede dar una niña de ocho año, tomando a su hermana de la mano para que pudiera hacer señas también.

La hermana mayor no pudo contener una lágrima que rápidamente escondió volteando la cabeza mirando al horizonte al barco de su padre, sin que aquella criatura se diera cuenta, pues ella aun seguía con su anterior tarea de llamar la atención.

Ahora lo sabia…Sakura estaba consiente que ese hombre nunca la querría, y siempre sin embrago, lo trataba como si fuera su verdadero padre.

¿Cuánto tiempo seria que la tratara con esa cruel indiferencia?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese trabajo era pesado para quien sea, y mas por aquellos abrasadores rallos del sol. Del barco descendían unos cuantos hombres llevando sacos, cajas y demás cosas hacia las carretas, era hora de almacenar los tesoros que reunieron en el anterior viaje, un hombre de la tripulación se detuvo por momentos para descansar la espalda, pasa sus ojos hacia el horizonte marino, un galeón se acercaba al puerto, tallo sus ojos para averiguar si le fallaba la vista pero en efecto…no se equivoco.

Ç-.-.-.

-¡¡Capitán!!- grito el pirata corriendo hasta la taberna, donde algunos hombres de la tripulación, que por una razón no trabajaron, ya daban muestras claras a estar borrachos, esquivo una a una las mesas hasta legar a la barra.

-¡¡Viene el Clow!!- quedándose enfrente del hombre pelirrojo y señalando hacia el puerto mientras que una mueca desconcertada se formaba en su rostro.

-Ja, ¿que vendrá haciendo ese bribón aquí?- dándole un sorbo a al tarro de cerveza y dejándolo pesadamente en la mesa –Vamos, vamos. Tenemos que ser buenos anfitriones- animando a levantarse a los otros tripulantes.

Ç-.-.-.

-Mira Sakura- señalo Caldina, al horizonte sentadas en el muelle de madera-Viene otro barco-

-¿De quien será? ¿Tu sabes Caldina?- miro a la dirección señalada por su hermana.

-Me parece que es uno de los aliados de mi padre- llevo su mano a la barbilla e hizo una pose pensativa.

-Es el Clow- se vio a un muchacho de aparentes trece años, cabello negro y ojos tan rojos como las uvas de una parra.

-Kurogane- se levanto la adolescente perilirrosa, viendo ahora la diferencia de estaturas-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto unas palmadas en el hombro izquierdo.

-Pude soportar los tratos de su señor padre a la iniciación como grumete- embozo una sonrisa de orgullo y alzando el pecho.

-Entonces es oficial ya eres parte de la tripulación- dijo emocionada la niña ojos verdes.

-…Si…- bajando la mirada hasta toparse con la niña castaña y luego quitándola rápido mirando que el Clow ya estaba por anclar.

Ç-.-.-.

-¡¡Hombre!!- grito el capitán Cizeta acercándose a grandes zancadas a un hombre que bajaba del galeón recién ingresado a puerto- Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué te trae a estos mares? ¿Acaso un huracán?- se mofo del otro hombre, era de piel blanca y cabellos tan negros como el petróleo, su ojos de un azul oscuro.

-Solo estoy de paso, lo que sucede es que las provisiones se me han agotado y pensé, ¿por que no se las pido a mi buena amigo "El fuego de oriente"?- amblo tranquilo luego de escuchar las bromas el pelirrojo.

-Se que vienes también porque estas escondiéndote de la marina, ¡¡por poco y te atrapan!!- dio una carcajada sonora.

-Veo que todas las noticias malas llegan a tus odios- dijo el capitán de Clow tranquilizando como siempre el ambiente.

Rodó un poco los ojos del rostro moreno del Cizeta, viendo a unos metros, luego a un par de niñas que se acercaban una era de cabellos rosados y piel morena, estaba claro que era hija de su compañero de males pero y la otra niña que parecía tener unos diez años cabellos ensortijados y castaños que caían en su espalda, piel clara casi como las arenas de la playa y por ultimo ojos enormes de color jade.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo en voz alta- Dos pequeñas joyas del mar- tomando la atención tanto de las niñas como el otro capitán.

El señor Cizeta volteo a sus espaldas mirando y haciendo señas para que se acercaran.

-Ella es mi orgullo, recién acaba de cumplir los doce años, mi adorada hija Caldina-tomándola del hombro y acercándola un poco, dando señal de que era de su misma sangre.

-Y ¿quien es la otra jovencita?- Dando una reverencia a Sakura la cual se avergonzó a sobre manera, pero luego ella contesto también en una reverencia tan delicada como toda una dama. -¿Acaso amiga de la señorita Caldina? ¡¡Que fineza de modales!!- felicito a la niña, que volvió a sonrojarse.

-No, ella es la esclava de mi hija- dijo fríamente-Que no te engañe esos ademanes que tiene de dama, son solo trucos que el mono repite- el silencio sacudió ante aquella escena.

Terminando la conversación el Cizeta invito a tomar algo de licor a su aliado quien accedió en un simple monosílabo, caminaron unos metros entrando en aquella taberna cercana dejando a las dos niñas solas.

Caldina tenia esa tristeza en los ojos, que cruel a sido esta vez ese hombre, Sakura ya tenia cinco años llevando el apellido Cizeta pero aun su padre no hacia mas que humillarla.

La pequeña tenia la mirada gacha luego de haber escuchado las hirientes palabras que le dirigieron, retenía las lagrimas que cubrían sus ojos a duras penas, ella era toda una damita nadie tenia duda de eso, pero a la persona que siempre quería enorgullecer… sencillamente ni la veía.

-Sakura…- se le acerco tratándola de tranquilizar –Yo…- pero las palabras por una razón se detenían en la garganta y no querían salir.

-Tengo que hacer mas esfuerzo- levanto el rostro lleno de determinación- talvez no fui lo suficiente educada- quería mostrarle a su hermana que aun seguía con la esperanza de cumplir con sus objetivos.

-Sakura- la chica pelirrosa estiro un poco el brazo para tomar el hombro de su hermana, no creía ninguna sola palabra que dijo.

- Sabes Caldina- la miro aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sabiendo ahora que para su hermana era tan transparente como el cristal, no le podía mentir.-Quiero ir a la playa para caminar un rato, no es necesario que me acompañes, ya que papá querrá que tú estés al pendiente de los otros marineros, regreso antes de la cena- comienza a caminar para salir del muelle de madera-Nos vemos- se despide moviendo las manos, siendo respondida por la otra jovencita.

Caldina la siguió con la mirada, llevando la mano que había estirado para acércasele a su hermana al pecho, para luego entristecer sus ojos, en ocasiones se sentía tan impotente, y la castaña sacaba unas fuerzas increíbles.

Ç.-.-.-.

Las olas azules coronadas con aquella espuma blanca rompían en las arenas doradas, una niña de vestidos rosados caminaba descalza, admirando la bella tarde, aun sentía el peso de las palabras que había escuchado, pero la fresca brisa marina le hacían sentirse mas serena, en ese momento ya estaba un poco en paz. Al parecer el alejado de su hermana con la excusa de caminar sirvió para desahogarse sin preocuparla, pero ya era tarde y tenia que regresar.

Sus ojos se posaron en el muelle que cada vez estaba mas cerca, hasta ver que un grumete caminaba afanosamente, sabia que era grumete porque llevaba cuerdas hacia un barco y llevaba ropa sencilla pero muy parecidas a la de los piratas, su cabello estaba revuelto y le hacia recordar al color de la corteza de un árbol, su piel relucía algo cobriza, no podía distinguir bien los detalles del rostro así que se le acerco mas, quería saber quien era ese desconocido.

El chico exhausto se sentó en la arena recargándose en una barca vieja, seco el sudor que caía por su frente con la manga percudida y vieja de su camisa, exhalo hondo y se quedo mirando al cielo, sus ojos eran castaños asiendo más el retoque de su semblante serio.

-Hola- dijo la niña de ojos verdes, recostándose en esa barca destartalada, el muchacho volteo lentamente viendo sus confusos ojos castaños, al escuchar el saludo.

-….- el grumete se quedo estático, no dejaba de contemplar el hermoso rostro de la pequeña.-Ho…Hola- después de un rato de balbucear.

-Mi nombre es Sakura- sonrió-Y ¿el tuyo?-

El silencio volvió, esta vez acompañado de una brisa fresca ya del anochecer, la mirada sorprendida del chico dio una pequeña señal de dolor, pero luego sonrió disipando la atmósfera.

-Me llamo Shaoran-

La niña sonrió de nuevo le extendió la mano en modo de saludo y dijo de nuevo-Gusto en conocerte- mostrando una brillante sonrisa.

-No, al contrario el gusto es mió- se levanto he hizo una reverencia

-Ho, tienes muy buenos modales para ser un grumete- abrió los ojos sorprendía y emocionada.

-Eh…es algo que aprendí viendo- se sonrojo el chico.

-Pues aunque sea eso tengo que devolvérselo de la misma manera- rodeando la barca y quedándose enfrente de él, luego haciendo una reverencia llevando sus manos a los costados del vestido, alzándolo e inclinándose.-Espero que seamos buenos amigos, Shaoran-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche ya estaba más que entrada, un barco se encontraba en medio de aquella penumbra.

Sakura aun seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su costado, no necesito mirar pues ya sabía quien era.

-Ya es tarde necesita regresar al camarote que tiene asignado- dijo la voz calmada del capitán del barco.

-Yo iré a dormir cuando quiera, no es necesario que me lo ordenes- respondió grosera aun poniendo sus ojos hacia el horizonte.

El capitán no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí y comenzó a ver el cielo nocturno.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando la mujer de ojos verdes miro a su izquierda donde estaba su rival, pudo ver que aun tenia vendado el brazo, bueno solo habían pasado unos días desde que Kyle le disparo, pero no le noto la herida hasta ese momento.

-Gracias por salvarme- hablo con un murmullo

-De nada, sabe que yo…-

-No es necesario que lo digas, lo se, aunque suene ridículo- Sakura termino con la conversación de esa manera, viéndose un par de personas sin hacer movimientos solo viendo la oscuridad y dando tal vez una mirada al pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sa...Sakura- dijo nervioso el chico a un extremo de la habitación- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esa broma?-

La chica que se trenzaba su largo cabello castaño lo miro y sonrió –No es una broma, soy grumete-

-Es muy peligroso que lo hagas- pronuncio sobresaltado Shaoran.

-No te preocupes, ya le pedí a Kurogane que me entrene en la espada, así me protegeré yo sola- sonrió y juntando sus puños para dar entender que no tenia miedo de nada.

Shaoran llego hasta ella y la tomo en los hombros- No me refiero a eso, sencillamente no quiero que corras peligro- Sakura bajo sus brazos, al sentir a su amigo enfrente de ella.

-Me cuidare, te lo prometo- mascullo como niña pequeña.

-Eso no me basta para estar tranquilo- volvió a insistir

-Se lo que quieres Shaoran, pero no quiero retirarme como pirata, quiero demostrarle a mi padre que yo soy muy fuerte y merecedora del apellido- los ojos verdes se entre cerraron, mostrando un poco de molestia, la cual se disipo al ver fijamente los ojos de el.

El chico sonrió ante aquellas palabras, los tres años que llevaba de conocerla y ser su mejor amigo, pudo contemplar las diferentes dificultades a las cuales se sometía aquella chica por solo ser respetada, algo tenia que reconocerle, tenían algo en común.

-Esta bien, no te lo pediré, te ayudare incluso a ser buena navegante, pero con la condición de que me dejes hacer una cosa- habla ya mas convencido.

-¿Qué cosa?- Shaoran se agacho hasta quedar al nivel del rostro de la jovencita.

-Déjame protegerte- susurro

La adolescente de ojos verdes se sonrojo a tales palabras, su corazón martillaba en su pecho, y sentía que las piernas eran como papelitos movidos en el viento, miro nuevamente los ojos del chico, luego sonrió –Si…te dejare…ser mi guardián-.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Notitas de la loca autora: **

_**Hola aquí enfadando de nuevo, en esta ocasión entra mas de lleno al pasado de sakura, para ser presido donde conoce a su rival, incluso pudimos ver como llevaba su vida de niña…la próxima actualización será también a la siguiente semana, espero que estén bien.**_

**Avances del capitulo 12:--**

**Otro estruendo de un cañón se hizo presente, Tomoyo cubrió sus oídos y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió escucho el grito mas aterrador, mas que el mismísimo estruendo del cañón.**

**Respondiendo:**

**amatista1986****: **Menos mal que te gusto, gracias por tu comentario, espero que también este te guste..nos veremos a la próxima.

**Hik-chan:** Eso si te lo aseguro yo si me bañe…Asi que no soy yo la que huele raro XD…pero si tienes razón…debió de existir una gran razón para hacerlo…O simplemente le dio la gana…jejeje bueno nos veremos a la próxima.

**verog: **Gracias por tu comentario, mira que solo voy a publicar por semana, así pueden analizar mas la trama, espero que este capitulo llegue a los dos anteriores que te gustaron tanto…nos veremos a la próxima.

**alduu: **Hum, espero que en los siguientes capítulos te ayuden a comprende mejor al personaje… de si es apareja se quede al final, mejor la dejamos con veremos, Sakura no es de las que da su brazo torcer tan fácil. Nos veremos a la próxima cuidate.

_**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que a pesar de que no me dejen comentarios lean mi fic… nos vemos a la próxima **_


	12. Capítulo 12: Viaje nefasto

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Viaje nefasto _

-Huam- la mujer de cabellos cortos y ropa de hombre, salía del camarote, aun bostezando y con el semblante cansado, puesto que la noche anterior había preferido estar viendo el mar, que retirarse a dormir como lo había hecho durante dos semanas seguidas.

Por su orgullo aun hacia lo contrario que él pidiese, y en términos de rango el joven Shaoran era su capitán y ella solo una simple marinero.

-¡¡Que molesto!!- grito a todo pulmón, para ser observada por todos los hombres de la tripulación.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo frotaba sus ojos sentados en la cama y con Mokona en sus piernas- Hoy Sakura despertó más temprano-

-Hum...hum …Kuropo…- es lo único que salió de la boca del astrolabio que parecía aun estar dormido revolviéndose en la sabanas.

Tomoyo sonrió depositando al conejo en el, se levanto y comenzó vestirse, tenia que comenzar con las labores del día, quería ser una parte activa en ese barco, pues el viaje duraría bastante.

-¿Donde esta Sakura?-pregunto Mokona al despertar y comenzar a saltando en el pequeño catre de Tomoyo al catre de ojos de jade.

-Creo que fue con el capitán, yo aun dormía cuando salio- sonrió para abrir la puerta del camarote, mostrando la bella mañana azul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los marineros seguían a la mujer que en el barco era la manzana de la discordia junto con la señorita Tomoyo, ellas representaban siempre las fantasías mas placenteras entre todos esos hombres, pero sabían que no podían ni tomarle la mano, pues la ojos de jade con la personalidad que cargaba no duraría en cortarlos en dos, y si se trataba del bello ángel con voz privilegiada, su guardaespaldas aria cosas inimaginables.

Sakura por su parte mostraba el seño fruncido, cabizbaja y grandes zancadas, que hacían rechinar las maderas del galeón refunfuñando como todas las mañanas.

Hasta llegar al camarote principal, alzo la mano enfrente de ella, con el objetivo de tocar la puerta del camarote, cuando algo la detuvo, una conversación en su interior, apego un poco su cabeza a la madera para escuchar mejor, quería saber que era lo que su rival podría tramar contar de ella.

-¿Cuánto más lo aplazaras?- la voz de un hombre, la de Fay.

-Lo necesario- respondió el capitán, que ya tenía un tono colérico en su voz.

-¿Y cuanto es eso? ¡¡Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo!!- exalto el otro hombre.

-¡¡Necesita nuestra ayuda!!-

-La ayudaríamos más si…-

-No, aun no-

-Pero…-

-Ya lo dije, y como entenderás Fay, tu solo estas aquí para vigilarme no tienes el derecho de decirme que puedo o no hacer- se escucho el rechinido de madera recorriéndose, al parecer una silla y luego un golpe sordo- ¡¡Retírate!!-grito al final

El silencio se presento en el camarote, pero luego la voz del hombre rubio hizo presencia antes de tomar la retirada – Pero comprende algo, necesitas terminar ya esta farsa-.

Sakura retrocedió un poco, ¿de que demonios hablaban?, escucho los pasos de alguien que se dirigía a la salida, rápidamente se hizo a un lado y se escondió detrás de unos barriles no era bueno que luego de estar espiando supieran que lo había hecho.

Cuando ya estaba segura, vio salir al rubio de mirada azul, con un semblante muy serio, algo muy raro en él.

Lo siguió un poco con los ojos, ya cuando estaba a una distancia prudente salió de su escondite y se dirigió al camarote, esta vez solo lo abrió de un portazo viendo al joven capitán de espaldas levantando una silla, al parecer era lo que había provocado el golpe.

-¡¡Dije que te largaras!! ¡¡ O yo mismo te tirare por la borda!!- dijo Shaoran dando media vuelta dejando ver que se estaba vistiendo puesto que su camisa estaba desabotonada.

Sakura se quedo sin decir nada por un par de segundos mimetizada tal vez por la mirada fiera del hombre.

Solo una vez pudo ver a ese hombre tan molesto, sabia ante mano que todos decían que era un demonio, pero nunca se imagino que hasta ella la aria temblar, al ver esos ojos castaños 

que chispeaban de color rojo, su seño prominente, la boca torcida, y los puños listos para atacar.

-Inténtalo, si puedes- dijo después de mucho rato.

-Es usted señorita-ablandando la voz y endulzando el semblante-Pensé que era alguien indeseable-

-¿Y que yo no soy eso?- Sakura ironizo- que hasta donde yo se, no confió en ti, y mas vale que tu tampoco lo hagas, pues puedo apuñalarte en cualquier momento- se recargo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.- escuchaste bien "lobo ámbar"-

-Bastante- dijo la voz de Eriol sonriendo enigmáticamente y entre cerrado los ojos, acercándose -Buenos días tengan ¿Peleando tan temprano?-

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió Shaoran, dejando a una Sakura muy confundida ¿Qué le había picado hoy?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nos dirigiremos primero con Kurogane a saludarle, y después nos retiramos a la cocina ¿no te parece?- pregunto la joven morena caminando en la cubierta con Mokona en los brazos.

-Si, ¡¡vamos a saludar a Kurorin!!- Tomoyo rió en silencio a tal respuesta.

-Amarren eso, ¡¡se suelta!!- grito un marinero jalando una cuerda de que sujetaba una de las velas principales, ordenándole a otro. Tomoyo siguió sus ojos hasta el mástil de la vela, viendo que se soltó por el aire, luego siguió con la cabeza las escaleras de cuerda y viendo que tenia una a un lado, soltó a Mokona y trepo por ella a paso calmado.

-Tomoyo baja, te vas a lastimar- grito Mokona.

-No te preocupes solo voy a...haa...- el viento movió las cuerdas un poco haciéndola mecerse, pero Tomoyo se abrazo mas a las cuerdas evitando que perdiera mas el equilibrio, cuando ya estaba mas tranquilo comenzado otra vez su camino a la vela.

-¡¡Que se bajé de ahí, es una orden!!- grito Kurogane que por el escándalo que hacían los marineros lo había atraído.

-En un momento- la joven llego hasta el mástil, deslizándose cuidadosa hasta llegar a la cuerda que se soltó, la tomo he hizo un nudo, dejando a la vera ya optima para tomar el aire en su totalidad, sonrió al ver su trabajo y vio hacia el frente, extrañándole algo que había llamado su atención, una mancha oscura en medio de el horizonte azul.

-Kurogane, se ve algo extraño hacia esa dirección- apunto la chica.

El hombre volteo a la dirección solo logrando ver aquella mancha, camino hasta la proa, pero aun así no lograba distinguir que era.

Ordeno a uno de los marineros mas cercanos que le trajeran un catalejo, momentos después llego con el, se lo entrego y Kurogane miro directo a la peculiar cosa.

-¿Que es?- pregunto Tomoyo acercándosele luego de bajar del mástil.

-Un barco- respondió seriamente viendo aun por el catalejo.

-¿Es mercantil?-

-No, pirata, y por lo que veo vienen ha…¡¡Bola blanca!! ¡¡Avisa al capitán ahora¡¡ tenemos que estar listos un ataque se nos avecina-

-¡¡ ¿Un ataque?!- la mujer se tapo la boca con ambas manos, el tiempo que a estado en un barco, nunca sufrió un ataque pirata, ¿Qué era lo que iba a suceder ahora?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las tres personas quedaron en silencio hasta que Eriol sonrió de nuevo.

-Por fin mi capitán actúa como siempre- Sakura arqueo una ceja- Siempre gritando y dando órdenes, ya toda la tripulación estaba pensando que se había enfermado-

La ojos de jade abrió la boca emitiendo un poco de sonido queriendo decir algo, cuando un pequeño conejo llego gritando.

-¡¡Viene un enemigo!!-

La frase callo como agua fría, el capitán empuño mas las manos, lo que le faltaba.

-Eriol, ve con Fay y encárguense de los cañones- tomo su espada y salio del camarote seguido por las miradas -Sakura ve con Kurogane y ponte alerta-

Eriol salió corriendo rápidamente, Sakura se dirigió a su camarote para tomar sus armas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mujer busco entre tan poco espacio su espada, cuando llego su otra compañera.

-Tomoyo, ve y refúgiate en alguna parte, aun no estas lista para…- siguió revolviendo el baúl cuando sitio a su amiga a su lado.

-No, yo también peleare a su lado, no pude ayudarle cuando paso lo de Portugal, ahora es mi oportunidad-.

Sakura sonrió, tomando un par de pistolas y arrojándoselas a la otra mujer-Bueno, entonces que esperamos, ¡¡a demostrarles quien manda!!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los galeones se acercaban más y más el primer cañón fue encendido por el barco enemigo, al parecer solo para alertar a los del Clow, el estruendo fue grande para Tomoyo, nunca antes había escuchado un cañón y de verdad era fácil temerle.

Miro para todos lados, Sakura tenía cubierto su rostro, su mirada era fría y estaba muy concentrada empuñando mas el mando de su espada a cada momento que se veía que el otro barco se acercaba.

Otro estruendo de un cañón se hizo presente, Tomoyo cubrió sus oídos y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió escucho el grito mas aterrador, mas que el mismísimo estruendo del cañón.

-¡¡Abordaje!!- varios hombres cayeron del cielo, estaban dispuestos a terminar con la tripulación del Clow, y llevarse consigo todo lo valioso que tenían a bordo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El abordaje de la nave enemiga aumentaba a cada minuto, todos y cada uno tenían que proteger su amado barco o por lo menos defender sus vidas.

Sakura terminaba hiriendo fácilmente a cuanto hombre se le acercaba pensando que por su aspecto delgado entre sus ropas seria pieza fácil.

El capitán del Clow defendía a capa y espada a toda su tripulación que había sido herida en pelea, mientras que la mujer de cabellos negros los auxiliaba.

El ruido ensordecedor era cada vez mayor, los gritos de hombres junto con el sonido que producía las balas, hizo que lo joven de largos cabellos no escuchara los gritos de su protector que le decía que corría peligro, alguien se le acercaba sigiloso, mientras que él solo podía ver la escena impotente pues tres hombre se le lanzaban al mismo tiempo.

Tomoyo cuidaba a un herido tan rápido como podía a cada segundo era importante, pero no noto que el capitán del barco enemigo le puso el ojo y quería llevársela nunca pensó que en un galeón como ese se encontrar una mujer como esa.

Pero antes que se le acercara otro paso sintió un filo púnzate en su espalda, el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, voltea descubriendo a la figura cubierta de negro con esos chispeantes ojos verdes.

-Retírate de ella- Sakura fingió la voz de hombre- no le tocaras ni un solo cabello-.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es tuya?-

-No exactamente, pero no dejare que la toques-

-Pues veremos si dices lo mismo cuando estés muerto- se abalanzo hacia Sakura tratando de tomarla desprevenida, pero ella detuvo el corte con su espada comenzando a dar varios movimientos y cortes contra su enemigo

Comenzaron a pelear ambos con sus sables, no podría darse tregua, tanto como el capitán enemigo y la mujer disfrazada se denotaba que eran muy buenos en esto arte del esgrima, el capitán de cabellos negros comenzó a desesperase tarde o temprano alguno de los dos perdería pero para mayor comodidad solo que quedaba el camino de…hacer lo que sea necesario, y para un pirata era muy normal siempre caer en lo mas bajo, la trampa.

El pirata sonrió vencedor, al ver que uno de su hombre estaba a punto de dispararle al ojos de jade, ya estaba en posición y apuntando en al dorso solo faltaba apretar el gatillo, ese ser moriría desagrado seguramente.

Pero antes que el dedo presionara con mas fuerza, alguien le corto la parte de la espalda con un sable, el denominado capitán "Lobo ámbar".

-No te atrevas- dijo tras mover un poco los labios, tan gélido como el hielo. Corrió hacia donde estaba su enemigo en turno y con otro movimiento del sable hizo un corte en diagonal en el pecho sin que ninguno de los observadores moviera un músculo.

Sakura solo pudo mirar, callada, por primera vez se sentía pequeña ante alguien, él pudo derrotar muy fácil a la alimaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tripulantes del Clow gritaban eufóricos, viendo que el otro galeón salía de la vista entre el horizonte ya oscuro.

Vencieron, sin ninguna vida a cambio. Y todo eso tenía que agradecer a su capitán que fácilmente derroto a quien se le puso enfrente.

-Te encuentras bien –pregunto Tomoyo acercándosele a su guardián de cabello negro

-No estoy muerto- respondió este, colocándose la mano izquierda en el brazo derecho para evitar derramar mas sangre-menos mal que a usted no le paso nada, no puede ayudarle-

-No hay problema Sakura y el capitán me salvaron al final- sonrió pero luego vio la ropa de su compañero bañada de sangre-Déjame ver- se le acerco, revisando su herida- Discúlpame por preocuparte-

-He…-no pudo formal alguna palabra.

-No te preocupes, fue un simple descuido- respondió la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.

-Eriol- Tomoyo corrió con su amigo viendo que su rostro se teñía un poco de rojo, molestando al otro joven que irradiaba ira al ver los cuidados que le proporcionaba su señorita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¿Por que me defiendes??-gritaba la mujer quitándose las telas del rostro dentro del camarote principal acompañada de su némesis- Entiéndelo de una vez te odio, me irrita que me mires, entonces ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto….?- se detiene al sentir el contacto de la mano del joven en su hombro.

-Usted-la voz del capitán era tranquilizadora y serena- es una de mis tripulantes, no es una persona indeseable y mí…-

Un portazo hizo mirar hacia su izquierda-Lamento interrumpir, pero es necesario revisar esas heridas- Dijo Tomoyo entrando con algo de agua y paños limpios- Es para agradecerles haberme salvado…Ustedes dos-

El capitán soltó los hombros de la mujer frente de si reiterándose unos metros para que la recién llegada comenzara con su labor.

La noche continua sigilosa, tranquila, el preludio antes de la tempestad que se avecinaba, este día seria recordado como un pequeño Edén, en un viaje, considerado por una mujer, nefasto.

Porque sencillamente, no podía confiar en aquel que alguna vez considero su amigo, su protector y su eterno aliado.

Ahora esos recuerdos le hacían una mala jugada, lo odiaba, lo despreciaba pero también, lo respetaba y tal vez en su interior se ocultaba otro sentimiento que prefería no revelar.

-Un hombre de honor y palabra- mascullo Sakura al retirarse, por primera vez, temprano al su camarote.-…Idiota… - serrando la puerta tras de si.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Notas de autora: hola de nuevo perdón por el pequeño retraso pero en mi casa no tengo internet por el momento y en mi trabajo mi jefe esta haciendo unos cambios medios raros. Bueno mejor me dejo de quejar.**

**Este capitulo no tiene mucho de aporte, bueno solo la extraña charla del capitán con su aliado…¿de que será que estaban hablando? (no les diré por el momento). Y la próxima actualización si no me pasa lo mismo con estos días será el miércoles.**

**Avance capitulo 13: --**

"_**En una tierra donde las deidades, nuestros señores viven"………**_

_**L**_**eyó una frase del papel amarillento**

**A responder:**

**verog:**muchas gracias, y si con estos capitulo del trabajo se revelan las preguntas y dudas…espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Nos veremos a la próxima.

**amatista1986****: **huy te falle en esta, en ves de actualizar mas rápido, me tarde un día mas..jejeje..bueno espero que este capitulo te gustara como los otros.

**Hikaru Li: **Para serte sincera yo odio a ese fulano, pero para muchos es muy importante el cariño tanto maternal como paternal, y como Sakura no los tiene al momento de estar con Caldina busca de todos los medios posibles enorgullecer a alguien superior a ella y que ve como figura del padre que no tuvo. Podemos estar en desacuerdo de su sentimiento, pero pienso que es lógico y más a la edad en que lo conoció "5 años" en poseerle ese fervor.

Espero que así se te quite la duda…jejeje…bueno nos veremos a la próxima.

**Quiero agradecer también a aquellos lectores que no dejan comentarios pero han seguido mi historia desde el principio. Espero que aun me sigan apoyando en el futuro.**

.


	13. Capítulo 13: Ruta desconocida

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Ruta desconocida _

El viento movía las velas del galeón denominado Clow hasta la tierra nueva, que la mayoría llamada América.

Por fin luego de muchos meses de traslado llegaron a su objetivo, ahora solo necesitaban reunir mas informaron, nadie, ni siquiera esos marinos "militares" les robaría algo por lo que siempre lucharon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el camarote principal estaba una mujer y un hombre, ambos castaños revisando escritos que el último recopilo en sus viajes.

La mujer de ojos verdes aun le molestaba estar cerca de ese pirata, pero tenía más información de la que pensó, tenia que aprovechar la situación.

-¡¡Capitán!!- dijo uno de los piratas entrando de golpe al camarote sacando a ambas personas de su concentración- hemos llegado a Cuba-

-Prepárense para la entrada al puerto…-camino hasta la puerta saliendo del camarote junto con el otro tripulante, la ex-capitán los siguió con la mirada sentada aun en su lugar en la mesa.

Cuando por fin se quedo sola continuo luego con la lectura de viejos pergaminos que habían sido recuperados de un monasterio Español, los cuales fueron traducciones de un monje Franciscano que se encontró con diferentes piedras grabadas en los "templos impuros de los indios".

"_En una tierra donde las deidades, nuestros señores viven"………_

_L_eyó una frase del papel amarillento.

"_El señor sol y la señora Tierra, nos dieron la vida con una simple exhalación"_

"_Nosotros como buenos hijos les damos nuestra gratitud antes de sucumbir y regresar a sus manos" _

"_Las mas valiosas riquezas de la madre les regalamos"… _

Era obvio que hablaba del lugar donde se escondía el tesoro de las culturas americanas, que tantos hombres perseguían. La mujer continúa el último escrito de alguna civilización aledaña al tesoro.

"_Nosotros hijos de la tierra _

_Hoy antes de le celebración del quinto sol _

_Llevamos tesoros de nuestra señora, a donde el sol nace _

_Para que nosotros pequeños de los pequeños _

_Gocemos en las manos de todos nuestros creadores _

_Como ya lo hacen nuestros hermanos mayores _

_Los regalos son nuestra sangre _

_Que reside en aquella tierra de dioses" _

En conclusión sincera, luego de leer frases que no tenían casi ningún sentido, Sakura pudo notar donde podría estar aquel lugar "Donde el sol nace"y que muchas culturas ya habían hecho una especie de tributo. Entonces los rumores eran ciertos:

"_Escondido en un lugar denominado tierra de dioses, donde los pobladores del nuevo mundo utilizaron para esconder sus mas grandes riquezas, el tesoro inimaginable que aun esta oculto" _

Al principio se pensó que lo hacia para que los conquistadores no los hurtaran, pero gracias a esos escritos, fueron meramente llevados por tradición, la única frase que no concordaba era "antes de sucumbir", aun no encontraba la explicación total de aquellas líneas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fiu ¡¡Que lugar!!-dijo el hombre de ojos azules y sonrisa divertida, desde enzima del barco admirando el puerto-¿Con que esto es América?-

-Solo una parte- dijo la dulce Tomoyo que llego y quedando al lado del larguirucho rubio –Por lo que he leído, el continente se extiende de norte a sur, conteniendo muchas colonias tanto como españolas, inglesas, portuguesas, entre otras…-

-Parece que la señorita de Kuro-gua gua, es una chica muy inteligente, espero que muy pronto le ayudes a ser mas caballeroso-

Sonrió dulcemente, este hombre solía hacer siempre bromas referentes a su amigo Kurogane, y hasta cierto punto le comenzaron agradar, pues le hacia suponer que su protector tenia buenas amistades en el mundo de donde provenía

-Joven Fay- dejo la risa a un lado pero aun con el semblante relajado- Usted siendo un pirata debió de haber viajado a muchas partes, no comprendo por que no conocía América-

-Hum- hizo una especie de mueca inocente- Yo solo estoy para vigilar a Shaoran, no para estar buscando tesoros-

Tomoyo arqueo una ceja al parecerle una respuesta un poco extraña, quiso preguntar pero Fay continuo –Yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, podríamos decir que somos casi hermanos, por eso soy algo así como su guarda espaldas, y la verdad es que desde que estoy en el Clow, ¡que ya es bastante tiempo!-rió a como si hubiera contado un chiste- Solo se encargaba de reunir datos en Europa, nunca se traslado hasta estos lugares-

La brisa soplo más fuerte, dejando ver a un hombre sonriendo frescamente al lado de una joven mujer algo consternada y pensativa. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Shaoran y Fay no parecían mucho a unos piratas; si, sabían perfectamente las artes de la navegación y del combate, pero su porte, su voz, todo de ellos era un poco diferente a los marinos que conocía, le recordaba un poco al porte de Eriol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la oscuridad completa de un camarote, la silueta de una persona esta recostada en la cama, su respiración era tranquila al parecer estaba profundamente dormido.

Se abrió la puerta dejando entrar la luz y descubrir a un hombre alto de ropas compuestas por una casaca medianamente adornada, pantalón oscuro y botas lustrosas su cabello era corto pero lo traía revuelto y una coleta larga que partía de la nuca.

-Los altos mando nos han enviado esto- dijo una voz fina de una mujer.

En el marco de la puerta se podía ver el cuerpo delgado y pequeño con ropa ceñida, su cabello le llegaba casi a los hombros con la peculiaridad que en el lado izquierdo del rostro caía un mechón mas largo de cabello adornado con un broche de metal en forma de aro.

El hombre al escuchar la voz de la joven se levanta muy a su pesar.

-Veamos que quieren hoy- sentándose en la cama, para recibir una carta de las manos de la joven, leyó atentamente sin que la poca luz le importara, para luego dar un suspiro pesado.

-¿Qué dice señor?-pregunto la muchacha

-Que el Clow no esta siguiendo ayudados por Hiragizawa-

-Con que termino traicionándonos al final, no me extraña- la mirada oscura de la chica baja un poco algo molesta.

-Vamos Dita, nosotros tampoco podemos decir que somos muy seguidores de las ordenes-

-… -la chica se quedo en silencio siguiendo con esa mirada sin ningún sentimiento evidente.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- El hombre cambio de tema para quitar la pesadez.

-Salieron hace horas-

-Bueno, que les vamos hacer, que disfruten un poco-

-Señor, no es bueno que tenga esa actitud-

El hombre acerco un poco mas el frágil cuerpo a su persona –Dita, cuando estemos solos llámame por mi nombre-

-Ji…Jima…-dijo con el rostro sonrojado, que era escondido por la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos a dar un paseo, vamos a dar un paseo- canturreaba una bola blanca de algodón en el bolso de mano de la joven Tomoyo.

-No es un paseo, tenemos que encontrar a esos bárbaros- respondió mal humorada Sakura caminando hacia el muelle, ya eran ¿Cuántos? Como cuatro meses que estaba en ese maldito barco conviviendo con todos esos tripulantes traidores y el mayor de todos, además por estarle ayudando con la información se la pasaba casi la mayoría del día en su camarote.

-¡¡Que molesto estar siempre viéndole la cara!!- grito ya a metros de distancia del barco, acomodándose la manga de su vestido ocre, si otra vez Tomoyo había hecho de las suyas.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto Tomoyo alcanzando a su amiga que caminaba a grandes zancadas, marcando su paso casi rompiendo el adoquín.

-Hum- pensó por un momento cerrando los ojos y afinando el andar a normal- no se, donde podremos encantar a marineros de la naval que…auch- choco con alguien por esta a ciegas caminando.

-Perdóneme- dijo una voz de hombre tomándole el brazo para que Sakura no cayera al suelo por el impacto-Estaba distraído- viéndose entonces a uno joven de piel morena, cabello verdoso y ojos dorados, en su rostro se veían algunas cicatrices en especial una en forma de cruz en la mejilla.

-No hay problema, mi amiga también iba distraída- se adelanto Tomoyo al ver que Sakura se quedo tiesa, parece que el golpe la dejo mas aturdida de lo que estaba.

-Pero aun así disculpe hermosa señorita- tomo la mano de Sakura llevando la a sus labios para darle un rose con ellos-Un hombre como yo no puede dejar mal a tan hermosa…-

-Si, ya entendí, no es necesario que lo diga otra vez- respondió descaradamente Sakura quitándole la mano del agarre del chico –Entonces con su permiso déjenos retirarnos que tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Están cerca de la fortaleza…-dijo el joven cuando ya las dos mujeres estaban a unos pasos de distancia de él.

-¿Qué dijo?- volteo rápidamente Sakura

-¿No busca entonces a oficiales de la marina?- respondió el joven sin voltearse-Usted lo dijo-

-….-Sakura mostró una cara de molestia, no lo había dicho en voz alta o ¿si? – Gracias por su ayuda- se inclino dando las gracias y luego tomo a su amiga del brazo para salir rápidamente del alcance de ese extraño hombre.

-¿Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo consternada luego de dar la vuelta a la esquina de una calle.

-Ese tipo no me agrado en nada-

-Tiene razón, no se puede confiar plenamente en una persona como él-

-Tomoyo-sonrió llena de orgullo- eres una increíble pirata-

-Pero no tanto como usted, siempre tan valiente, tan majestuosa, tan increíble, tan fuerte….bla…bla…- a la joven morena le comenzaban a brillar los ojos y parecía que barios rayos de luz la cubrieran. Mientras que Sakura ya se le hacia normal aquel espectáculo, aunque estuviera avergonzada completamente o en ocasiones le agradaba que le llenara con halagos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me siento un cobarde- repuso el joven de ojos azules al lado de su amigo y capitán, mientras que este aun seguía revisando los pergaminos.-No puedo ni salir de este barco-

-Es mejor que esperes a los reportes de Sakura, no puedes darte el lujo que alguien que te conozca te vea aquí, podrían encarcelarte, o incluso matarte-

Eriol por primera vez gruño de disgusto, era cierto, el ya era un "traidor" por estar en la tripulación de piratas, sin que tenga ordenes para eso, miro de nuevo a su compañero, que siempre mostraba el seño fruncido, excepto claro cuando estaba la señorita ojos de jade.

Sonrió entonces al repasar tantas escenas "divertidas" cuando ellos estaban juntos, por lo menos se divertía en ese lugar y de eso no hay duda.

-¡Capitán!-grito un hombre abriendo la puerta-Lo bus…buscan-continuo el hombre que no dejaba de tener cara de sorpresa.

Los jóvenes lo mira extrañados desde el escritorio lleno de pergaminos amarillos; porque ese raro comportamiento de un pirata. Para esto solo había una explicación la persona que lo buscaba...era peor que un ente maligno.

El capitán se levanta, cansado y suspirando un poco, era necesario no aplazar el encuentro de esa misteriosa persona siendo vigilado por esa sonrisita enigmática de Eriol, que aun seguía en su lugar, para este era señal de una nueva diversión.

Shaoran salió a cubierta mientras que repasaba algunas preguntas ¿Quién en Cuba lo buscaría? Además su barco estaba registrado como barco "mercante".

Camino hasta la borda seguido de el otro hombre que parecía acongojado, bajo la mirada a donde el muelle, viendo a una figurita pequeña, se acerco mas a la borda, viendo a esa "persona" abriendo ahora desmesuradamente los ojos, esa persona…esa persona era el mismísimo demonio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La gran muralla de la fortaleza construida para evitar los enfrentamientos piratas-suspiro Sakura viendo la inmensa construcción-¡que perdida de tiempo!...un buen pirata puede entrar a la fortaleza fácilmente- llevo sus manos a su cintura sonriendo vencedora, puesto que ella había logrado mas de una vez entrar a una fortaleza sin ser descubierta.

Poso así algunos segundo pero al no escuchar algún ninguna felicitación, miro a todos lados, donde estaba admiradora numero uno.

Se movió hacia la izquierda de ella buscándola entre la gente, pero ninguna señal de la extraña chica de cabellos negros. ¿Donde se metió esa muchacha?, a pesar de conocerla más de un año aun no sabia que se podía esperar de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué acaso no me saludaras?- pregunto una mujer con ropas de rojo oscuro dando un tono quemado y un velo que cubría gran parte del rostro-¿Te has olvidado de mi?-

Shaoran ahora estaba en el muelle, viéndola fijamente, con un rostro confundido y algo perturbado. ¿Por qué ella se le aparecía justo ahora?

-He…he- trago saliva-Es un gusto volverla a ver- tomando la mano delicadamente de la mujer quien lo traía cubierto de unos guantes negros de encaje, dándole un beso en esta.

-Siempre tan caballeroso- recogió su mano y la puso en su pecho como una muestra de que atesoraría su gesto –Pero dime queridísimo Shaoran, que te trae de nuevo a estos lugares, hace muchos años ya ¿no?-

-Siete, para ser exacto- el joven hombre comenzaba a afectarle un tic en el ojo, no encontraba la salida en ese momento.-Y sobre, la razón…yo…-

-¡¡Que te calles!!- se escucho desde la cubierta del barco, haciendo que por inercia las personas del muelle miraran a la zona del conflicto, la voz colérica pertenecía a el joven de cabellos negros revueltos quien veía fijamente a un hombre rubio.

-Kurorin, ¿Por qué te enojas con migo solo te di un plato de sopa?-

-¡¡Que me tiraste enzima!!-

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente- los dos hombres bajaban por la plataforma al muelle donde estaba su capitán, aun discutiendo.

Lobo ámbar los miro de una forma de inmensa gratitud, quien diría que con su extraño habito de pelear, le sacarían de un apuro.

-Hola capitán-sonrió Fay cuando ya estaba cerca de las personas, dejando a Kurogane pelear con el aire- ¿Quiénes la hermosa invitada?- quedando enfrente de la mujer.

-Ella…es...- regreso el tic del ojo. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo decir que era el mismo diablo vestido de mujer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo buscaba a su acompáñate, fue muy mala idea quedarse viendo telas en el mercado, por esa razón se había separado se su capitán, dio unas pasos mas para ver que estaba en la zona cercana a la fortaleza.

La chica dio un rápido recorrido a la muralla hasta encontrarse con una puerta enorme de madera, no estaba vigilada así que decidió entrar para seguir buscando a su amiga.

-Usted señorita ¡deténgase! ese lugar estar restringido para civiles- Tomoyo se detuvo en seco, al escuchar una potente y seria voz.

-Dis…Disculpe no sabia- dio media vuelta para ver junto a ella un par de ojos color cielo, pero con un toque de frialdad que dejo muda a la chica.

-Entonces señorita márchese de aquí, si no quiere tener problemas- el hombre volvió a decir apenas si abriendo la boca.

La joven dio un paso hacia atrás, para ver mejor aquel individuo, el hombre no mayor de treinta, y dudaba si de veinticinco. Su piel blanca, casi como la de ella, cabellos grises, o mejor dicho plateados que le llegaban casi hasta la cintura, amarrados en una coleta, su porte serio y autoritario era adorado por esa mirada azul, esa mirada fría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gusto en conocerla- se inclino el rubio.

-El gusto es mío joven- decía la mujer haciendo lo mismo con ambas manos en los lados del vestido.

-Shaoran, veo que tu tripulación a aumentado mucho, pero dime que sucedió con la jovencita que estaba contigo, bueno se que no era exactamente de tu tripulación pero por lo que recuerdo ella y tu… -

-Si se refiere a Sakura, ella salió al mercado hace ya un par de horas- intervino Kurogane con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya veo, bueno tengo que ir con ella, es algo urgente-

-¿Qué es tan urgente para mandarnos eso?-dijo desafiante el hombre de ojos rubí.

-Eso, mí querido señor- señalo con su mano extendida a un carruaje donde estaba una persona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde se metió?- Sakura miraba entre la multitud que se encontraba en el mercado,

-esa niña me las pagara por preocuparme-

-Hey...hey Sakura por aquí- escucho un grito en la lejanía, la mujer de cabellos castaños alzo la cabeza, viendo a Fay moviendo los brazos para que le hiciera caso, pudo observar también que algunas personas estaban acompañándolo, tal vez alguna seria Tomoyo.

Llego con las tres personas, Shaoran, Fay y por ultimo una mujer con un velo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- miro a la mujer por un par de segundos- y sobre todo tu-

-Ojos de jade siempre tan dulce- rió la mujer

-Pues veras…lo que sucede es que- acorto el joven capitán.

-Habla ya que tengo cosas que hacer-

-¡¡Sakura!!- dijo una voz a las espaldas de las tres personas.

-¡¡Tu??- se escucho el sonoro grito de la pirata por todo el mercado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Con…Con permiso- camino a unos pasos Tomoyo

-Señorita, me parece familiar- La chica abrió los ojos asustada, ¿Quién era ese hombre? -no es usted perteneciere a la familia Dai…-

-Tomoyo- grito Sakura a unos metros de ellos, seguida por otras personas.

-Señorita Sakura, que gusto verla- vio al hombre hizo una inclinación y luego corrió con su compañera ocultando el pánico que sentia.

-Gracias a Dios, esta bien- dijo la joven morena.

-Pues ni tanto- opaco la ojos de jade, viendo a sus espaldas, a esa persona que era imposible que estuviera en esa parte del mundo.

-Señorita Caldina- dijo corriendo hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo.

-Tomoyo- Caldina estrujaba el cuerpo de la muchacho contra si, que alegría era de verla luego de tanto tiempo-Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo con Sakurita, ya se ve mucho mas hermosa-

-Fue gracias a sus consejos- los demás solo veían la escena de las dos mujeres, que pasaban extrañas recetas para "poner mas bonita a Sakura".

-Con que usted es la señorita Tomoyo- intervino la voz hermosa y melodiosa de la mujer con el velo. Caminando hacia ellas.

-Si señorita... mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji- viéndola fijamente-Pero ¿quien es usted? No tengo el gusto de conocerla-

Shaoran comenzaría su extraño ritual de presentar al demonio, digo al la chica, cuando ella con sus delicadas manos, bajo el velo a sus hombros descubriendo un fino rostro tostado, su cabello negro como el ébano completamente lacio caía en su espalda, y un par de ojos rojos como los de Kurogane mostraban una belleza sin igual.

-Mi nombre es Mei Ling, amiga cercana del capitán Shaoran-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-La asustaste- dijo el muchacho de cabello verdoso recargado en el muro- no seas tan frió Yue, la pobre casi se muere por verte-

-Tenia que comprobar que era ella-respondió serio el hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Te dije que yo lo aria, pero veo que aun no confías en nada- renegó el moreno.

-….- Yue camino a paso lento dejando al muchacho con las palabras en la boca.-Es mejor informarle al capitán que ya han llegado-

-Oye, pero supuestamente es nuestro día libre, primero vamos a divertirnos-

-Esto no se deja para mas tarde- siguió caminando- camina ya Ferio-

Luego de que el chico con el nombre de Ferio recriminara esa actitud de su compañero lo siguió cabizbajo, a donde estaba el barco de la marina, ¿Por qué siempre tenían que estar espiando a esa tripulación? Si ya tenían en su poder cuatro llaves lo mas lógico que tenían que hacer era buscar indicios donde se encontraba el tesoro no estar de vigilantes.

Pero de algo tenían razón los superiores, al tener al margen aquellos sujetos podría encontrar el camino a la tierra de los dioses. Encontrarían la ruta que para ellos era desconocida.

-Pero luego vamos a una taberna- dijo al final Ferio feliz alcanzando a su compañero.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Hola, aquí reportándome nuevamente en esta semana, con un nuevo capitulo que es uno de mis preferidos. Como ven nuevos personajes aparecen, pero no son los únicos, aun falta el desenlace de esta visita a ese puerto.**

**La primera parte fue una de la que mas me emociono en escribirla, hace referencia al tesoro misterios que tanto busca Sakura. Y como verán vaya que si me puse loca al hacerlo.jajaja.**

**La siguiente actualización como lo había dicho será la siguiente semana entre el miércoles y el jueves, para no confundir.**

**Avance del siguiente capitulo: --**

**-Y le dirás que te gusta- termino Caldina feliz con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**Respondiendo:**

**verog:** La verdad me sentía un poco insegura con la parte del abordaje, nunca pensé en describir uno (así que pe puse a ver puras películas de piratas..jajaja.. muy recomendada la película "barba roja") en fin espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi. Nos veremos a la próxima

**Aiko-chan02****: **Pues primero, felicidades por tu cumpleaños, muchos abrazos de mi parte aunque fuera un retraso de semana…jejeje… se que me perdonas. Sobre tu duda de la actualización ya la dije, y no hay problema si no me dejas comentario, me alegra de la misma manera que continúes con mi fic. Nos veremos a la próxima cuídate.

**amatista1986****: **Perdón!! (de rodillas) es que de verdad en ocasiones mis despistes personales son graves, y mas si mi cabeza piensa en otras cosas como el trabajo, la casa, la familia (sigue la lista larga)…ya para no aburrir…espero que este capitulo te agrade, así tal vez si me perdonas…jiji…bueno nos veremos cuídate adiosin.

**Quiero agradecer también a aquellos lectores que no dejan comentarios pero han seguido mi historia desde el principio. Espero que aun me sigan apoyando en el futuro.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Quiero ser

Mares escarlata

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Quiero ser _

-¡¡Que bonito día!!- la jovencita abrió las ventanas de la habitación de par en par. Su mirada verde brillo con los rayos del sol, se notaba que ya no era una niña pequeña había cumplido los trece y su cuerpo delgado comenzaba a tener algunas curvas. El cabello castaño aun seguía siendo largo se movía por la brisa marina que entraba a la casa por la abertura ya nombrada. Sakura sonrió al ver pasar sus ojos por el puerto, recordando que él regresaría.

La puerta de la habitación dio retumbo por unos golpes.

-Adelante- dijo Sakura volteando hacia la entrada. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una quinceañera morena de cabellos rosados, usando un vestido censillo pero la hacia lucir elegante.

-Sakura, ¿Aun no te preparas?- pregunto Caldina indignada al ver a su hermana aun en ropa interior que consistía en un gran camisón de lino, su cabello un poco revuelto y parecía que sus ojos le costaban estar plenamente abiertos.-que no creo que salgas así-

Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que decía su hermana miro hacia sus pies encontrándolos descalzos y el camisón arrugado que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

Puso los ojos como platos y se dirigió a una cómoda cercana busco y comenzó a sacra su ropa de los cajones y del perchero, corría de un lado a otro queriéndose arreglar mientras que un tinte rosado cubría sus mejillas se le había hecho tarde otra vez, mientras que Caldina se sentaba en la cama para ver la escenita.

-Sakura, debiste de haberte cambiado desde hace minutos- descanso su rostro en su mano derecha, entre cerrando los ojos.

-No me regañes, estaba viendo el mar- llevándose su brazo derecho trabándose de abrochar los botones del vestido rosado que usaría sin conseguir tocar ni uno.

-Ham-suspiro-Nunca cambias hermanita- caminando hacia ella y ayudándole a terminar el predicamento de los botones.

Cuando termino Caldina sonrió orgullosa, todos los vestidos que usaba su hermanita pertenecieron en uno momento a ella. Como "única hija" de un capitán de barco su guardarropa estaba lleno de trajes finos, ya que su padre decía que su hija no vestiría con harapos.

Se notaba que quería humillar mas a Sakurita con "siendo buen padre con la jovencita morena", pero esta nunca lo permitió, incuso hubo ocasiones que guardaba todos los vestidos, regalos de su padre y luego se los entregaba a su hermana argumentando que él se los trajo de un viaje, solo que era tan orgulloso que no podía dárselos en persona. Era gratificante ver esa sonrisa tímida, al ver los ropajes nuevos, y aun más gratificante verla lucirlos, parecía toda una pequeña princesita de cuento.

Solo esperaba que esos actos no le causaran algún mal a su hermana, era una suerte que su padre nunca la viera detenidamente y se diera cuenta que usaba trajes que "supuestamente se los dio a su única hija"…apretó los puños, en ocasiones aunque fuera su misma sangre le daban ganas de romperle la piernas, pero se tranquilizo en segundos, recordando porque mentía por él, porque lo hacia un hombre maravilloso cuando no estaba presente, ya que cuando lo estaba era un monstruo con la pequeña…ver feliz a la niña que ama como su hermana esa era la única razón valida para Caldina.

-¿Caldina?- pregunto la jovencita mientras que comenzaba a cepillarse el cabello y sacando a su hermana de sus locos pensamientos de la ropa.

-¿Si?- Caldina sentadote de nuevo en la cama, y viéndola por el reflejo del espejo.

-Se… ¿segura que él también vendrá?- su voz parecía nerviosa además movía de un lado a otro sus ojos y un tenue rubor se tiño en las mejillas.

-¿El?-La miro mas detenidamente, y con algo de sorpresa. Su padre llegaría hoy a puerto si no tenia algún retraso… ¿acaso Sakura se refiere a su padre?

-Si, ya sabes…Sha…- se callo enseguida, rodando la cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo

-Ha, "el"- rió picara- mi padre dijo, la ultima vez que "EL" estaría en la tripulación por un tiempo, creo que El Clow hizo un trato…la verdad no entendí nada- Si, ese chico si que le estaba ayudando, Caldina en ocasiones pensaba que tanta idolatría a su padre fuese que la pequeña había terminado por enamorarse de una figura imposible como era ese hombre, por eso tanta insistencia en llamarle la atención. Se sacudió fervientemente la cabeza, aunque obviamente sus suposiciones solo eran eso, suposiciones, le aterraba pensar que ese "sentimiento" cruzara por la cabecita de la niña.

Pero desde que llego un joven castaño dejo de lado sus arduas clases de etiqueta y las constantes sobre exigencias de si misma, comenzando a ser una chiquilla mas relajada aunque eso si seguía queriendo ser buena "hija". Al demonio con eso, si su hermana estaba enamorada de un chico como era el grumete de Clow y eso hacia que tanta devoción a su padre decayera…ella seria la primera en unirlos.

-Me alegraría verlo después de meses-Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron mientras que una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

La joven morena miro a su hermana con un gesto de picardía, si, estaba entrando en un plano romántico- Y ¿tienes pensado en hacer algo con él?-

-Co…. ¿Como hacer algo con é?- la miro consternada sin entender a Caldina

-Me refiero a salir, o cosas así-

-Pues…-camino de un lado a otro poniéndose la mano en el mentón- pensaba primero ayudarle con sus tareas…-

-Le llevaras el almuerzo- dijo Caldina ayudando en los planes de la castaña, esto tenia que salir bien.

- También le llevare el almuerzo-repitiendo lo se su hermana

-Pasear por la playa- enumero Caldina con sus dedos.

-podríamos pasear por la playa-

-Y le dirás que te gusta- termino Caldina feliz con una sonrisa traviesa

-Y le diré que me gusta- pasaron unos segundos en total silencio en aquella habitación, hasta que un grito desesperado se escucho- ¿¿Qué?? ¿Cómo puedo decirle eso?-

-Fácil, con palabras-respondió la pelirrosa. Su hermanita era tan inocente.

-Pe…Pe...Pero es solo mi amigo y re...recu…recuerda que es mucho mayor que yo y…y…- tembló la adolescente, sintiendo que los colores se le subían al rostro.

-Solo por tres años, y mira que no esta nada mal- ronroneo a lo último, la convencería porque la convencería- además ¡¡se nota que te gusta Sakurita!!-

-Se… ¿se me nota?- Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras su temperatura corporal aumentaba.

-¡¡Ha!! Hermanita, tienes que decírselo no puedes torturarte mas, que luego alguien te lo puede robar- la morena se levanto de la cama y camino a la puerta de la habitación, su ultima carta estaba jugada-Es hora de partir-

-he…si- camino a paso tieso mientras que su piel asemejaba el color del cabello de sus primas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El carruaje se detuvo enfrente del muelle, las dos jovencitas bajaron ayudadas de su sirviente.

Sus mirada se posaron en el barco con casco rojizo, la castaña hizo un sonoro suspiro y tomaba una canasta que le entregaba uno de los sirvientes.

Las chicas comenzaron a avanzar hasta el galeón cuando se toparon con el joven espadachín de ojos vino.

-Gusto en verlas- dijo el muchacho, que ahora ya parecía mas maduro y su altura sobrepasaba en mucho a la de las adolescentes.-Su señor padre aun no baja-

-Ho, entiendo Kurogane, pero nosotras no buscamos a mi padre- respondió Caldina.

-Vi… ¿vino Shaoran con ustedes?- Sakura miraba directamente al piso, no podía ver a nadie a los ojos cuando se refería a su mejor amigo.

-Ese- gruño- ha de estar en la playa- respondió con el rostro serio y con un toque de enojo- y dime de mi parte que termine rápido con sus tareas, es molesto que alguien como usted lo espere tanto-

-Gra…gracias- se inclino la jovencita castaña con la canasta en las manos, para luego salir corriendo al final del muelle.

-¡¡Ku-ro-ga-ne!!, parece que te desagrada el chico- Caldina siguió la conversación canturriando el nombre del joven de cabellos negros-Todavía te duele que te haya ganado en esa pelea que les obligo ha hacer mi padre para que le diera permiso de quedarse por un tiempo en el Fuego escarlata-

Kurogane aparto la mirada de la señorita, ese "chiquillo" como en numerosas ocasiones le ha dicho y eso que solo era tal vez meses menor que el, le gano muy fácilmente en ese combate, ahora ya no podía decirse así mismo el mejor espadachín del galeón.

-Vamos Kurogane, puedes llorar en mi hombro si quieres- le pico la mejilla con el dedo para molestarle un poco- Y si no…puedes mejor venir con migo a buscar a mis primas, dicen que te extrañaron mucho y supongo que tu también- Era bueno dejar a ese par en un momento mas privado, y conociendo a su amigo los estaría vigilando cuando se trataba de ser guardián era de temer.

Mientras que al joven le salto la ceja al escuchar lo último, como si estuviera feliz de ver a las locas parientes de los Cizeta, pero no pudo hacer una negativa puesto que la joven pelirrosa ya lo llevaba a rastras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños se encontraba sentado en la arena dorada mientas que veía romper las olas, hace apenas unos momentos había terminado de toda su jornada impuesta por Kurogane.

Su rostro ahora era un poco mas largo y sus serio semblante lo hacia mas adulto de lo que era, sus ropas gastadas por el uso dejaban ver un poco el torso delgado pero firme podría decirse que había crecido y madurado en muy poco tiempo.

Suspiro un poco al sentir la brisa salda en su rostro, sus pensamientos le llevaban lejos, a su hogar verdadero o en porque continuaba con esa farsa, como él mismo le llamaba.

De pronto no vio nada, algo pequeño y calido estaba en su rostro tapando sus ojos pero supo que era cuando escucho una vocecita suave.

-¡Adivina quien soy!- rio al completar su travesura.

El sonrió mientras que llevaba sus manos al agarre de la jovencita- Me alegra saber que esta bien señorita Sakura- respondió.

La adolescente sonrió cuando el volteo con un calido semblante, luego se sentó a un lado del chico dejando descansar la canasta en sus piernas sintiendo que su corazón saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

-¿Como te encuentras?-pregunto la jovencita jugando con la asa de la canastilla y comenzar a disipar el nerviosismo, la culpa era de su hermana, si no le hubiera dicho lo de la confesión…pero lo que mas le ponía nerviosa, es que…¡¡si le gustaba!!

Shaoran suavizo mucho la voz- Muy bien, y mas porque usted esta aquí, eso me hace aun mas feliz-

Sakura no puede evitar que el rubor aumente, le hace feliz verla, eso…eso es ¡¡sorprendente!! Recordó la conversación con su hermana le llego de pronto una frase algo consternándola "no puedes torturarte más…"; la jovencita entonces lo ve directamente, era ahora o nunca.

-Shaoran...he…Yo- por que los nervios le traicionaban- te…¡¡Traje el almuerzo!!- tomo el objeto de sus piernas y lo llevo casi hasta el rostro del chico.

-Gracias- lo tomo- no se hubiera molestado-

-Somos "amigos" es lo menos que podía hacer- la jovencita no le quedo mas remedio que recalcar esa palabra, tenia que tener en cuenta que talvez ese muchacho no le correspondía y que obligarse así misma a pensar, que solo era un sentimiento infantil.

-Esta delicioso- la voz del chico quito del trance a Sakura-¿Lo hizo usted señorita?-

-Si, hace poco comencé con la cocina, y…pues pensé en…cocinar el almuerzo para ti…- un hilillo de voz dejo salir de sus labios, aun insistía en ese sentimiento algo en su corazón no lo dejaba de lado.

-Usted es una excelente cocinera-

-Gracias, pero por favor solo llámame Sakura-

El sol de la mañana aun se encontraba en las alturas la luz que despedía sus calidos rayos hacia que todo el horizonte del mar se viera como una magnifica pintura, en la playa un joven que ocultaba sus pensamientos sonreía a la chica que aun no podía revelar sus sentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es mejor regresar ya- dijo Shaoran al lado de la adolescente castaña mientras que hacían una caminata tranquila en la playa.

-¿He? Pero aun es temprano- Sakura miro hacia el cielo viendo que aun faltaba mucho para ocultarse el sol.

-Se acerca una tormenta- respondió, tomándola de la mano y saliendo del camino de la playa, dirigiéndose al bosque cercano- es mejor venir por este camino, los árboles nos protegerán un poco- la muchacha se quedo sin palabras, el hecho que le tomara la mano la agarro por sorpresa.

-Pero el cielo esta despejado-susurro mientras que se sumergieron en una gran cantidad de arboles, para salir a una pequeña sendera de tierra.

-Por ahora- Comenzó a caminar por el sendero aun tomándole la mano a su amiga –apresurémonos a llegar a su casa-

Las nubes cubren por completo el cielo azul después de unos minutos de que los jóvenes tomaron el camino del bosque, Sakura le comenzaba a extrañar como el clima cambio tan de repente, ella vivió desde hace mucho tiempo en ese lugar y nunca se percato de tal fenómeno.

-El cambio del viento- susurro el chico-pude saber de esa manera que venia esta tormenta-adivinando los pensamientos de Sakura.

-Ho, entiendo, ¿eso lo aprendiste navegando?-

-Si, como marinero tenemos que aprender a saber los cambios climáticos- la oscuridad era cada vez mayor.

Los dos caminaban en silencio, sintiendo la brisa fría cargada de humedad, mas de la que se estaba acostumbrada, Sakura veía de reojo al chico que caminaba de su lado hasta que la chica de ojos verdes decidió hacerle una pregunta que desde hace mucho tenia.

-¿Shaoran?-

-¿Si? ¿Que se le ofrece?- la miro, al escuchar su nombre.

-Q...Quería…Bueno si no te molesta…quería preguntar ¿Por qué razón eres pirata?-

Sakura enseguida paso su vista así la los troncos de los árboles, hasta que escucho el suspiro sonoro de su compañero.

-Para ser aprobado- Sakura parpadea un par de veces, cuando Shaoran prosiguió-Bueno creo que al inicio era… por mi orgullo y que mi familia no tuviera la desdicha de tener un hijo como yo…porque que de donde yo vengo me culpan de una tragedia- el rostro del joven se ensombreció de repente.

-Shaoran no…-

-Y lo peor de todo se que si tuve la culpa, debí de "haberla" protegido mas- su voz era cada vez mas fría y distante.

-¿Perdiste a una persona?- Sakura se tapo la boca en el acto, que horrible debió de haber sido.

-Si "ella"… ella desapareció unos años atrás por mi incompetencia-su voz era inconfundible para Sakura, cuando hablaba de "ella" su rostro se tornaba muy triste, eso quería decir que aquella mujer era alguien insustituible en su vida.

La jovencita se mordió el labio inferior, mientras que empuñaba con fuerza el asa de la canastilla, trataba de no llorar, su corazón se había quebrado en mil pedazos. El chico del cual se ha enamorado, ya tenía a otra persona, y ahora la buscaba…la quería de regreso.

-Shaoran, yo me iré por este camino… recordé que tengo que hacer unas cosas que Caldina me pidió- la chica entro a las arboledas dejando al chico sorprendido, paso unos segundos cuando la tormenta comenzó con unas cuantas gotas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¡Soy una tonta!! Como pensé en...- Sakura caminaba entre la maleza del bosque, no deseaba verlo un minutó mas a ese chico, no podía mostrarle las lagrimas, era débil lo reconocía-Por dios, tenia que haberlo sabido, él ya tiene a una persona- gimió.

Sus ojos acompañaban a la lluvia que cada momento aumentaba más y más, provocando que la jovencita no distinguiera la ruta que llevaba, los rayos cruzaban el oscuro cielo los truenos les acompañaban. La joven aun seguía caminando sin rumbo sin importar que ya todo su cuerpo estuviera empapado, hasta cuando una raíz interfirió en su paso y callo al lodo, se levanto y decidió quedarse debajo de un árbol.

La soledad era lo único que en ese bosque despedía, una adolescente de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos opacados por el llanto, quería ser fuerte para no llorar mas, quería también ser la indicada para un hombre y enorgullecer a otro.

Pero… ¿por que quería enorgullecer a aquel hombre? Rio en sus adentros, era su ídolo desde que…cerró los ojos automáticamente, las escenas eran claras como si lo hubiera acabado de vivir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caldina y la castaña se encontraban en el recibidor de la hacienda junto con algunos sirvientes y el dueño del barco, el hombre recién había llegado de un viaje, y como dijo Sakura en el puerto esperando el galeón, el señor padre trajo inmensos regalos a su única hija.

El hombre moreno observaba atento la cara de la niña pelirrosa, esperando una inmensa alegría, pero en cambio se encontraba con un gruñido tras otro al abrir cada regalo más costoso, algo que no le agradaba nada ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su hija?

Mientras tanto Sakura, no disimulaba la alegría, tantas cosas maravillosas, desfilaban ante ellas, se alegraba que Caldina pudiera tener tanto, se lo merecía.

De pronto un gran azote de una puerta disipo los pensamientos de las personas, un mozo, gritaba aterrado diciendo que una de las bodegas comenzaba a incendiarse, y si no se era detenido podría llegar incluso a las parras y el resto de la hacienda.

El capitán, comenzó a ordenar a sus sirvientes que se reunieran en las bodegas y comenzaran a apagar el fuego, después de esto el se marcho para contribuir en esa tarea. Dejando a dos niñas en ese lugar, pero de pronto Caldina se levanto de un salto de donde estaba sentada, con un rostro difícil de descifrar, corrió hacia la salida, seguida obviamente por Sakura que le preocupaba ver a su hermana así.

Al salir pudieron observa todos los sirvientes de la haciendo llevando agua en cubos, dirigidos por Wei, mientras que el señor Cizeta ayudado por su hombres, mantenían a raya el fuego para que no pasara a las cosechas de uvas.

Caldina corrió entonces a una pequeña bodega donde guardaban herramientas para los jardines, que estaba precisamente detrae de la bodega que se incendiaba. La niña forcejeo con la puerta, mientras que Sakura solo podía observar desde unos metros las grandes flamas que salían de la construcción, por una razón se sentía completamente aterrada al ver aquel elemento.

Cuando por fin Caldina abrió la puerta entro en ese pequeño cuarto, si siquiera fijarse que ya comenzaba a incendiarse del techo, la niña castaña al ser consiente de esto, corrió con su hermana, para pediré que se fuera lejos de ahí.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada el calor aumentaba segundo a segundo, pudo ver entonces que Caldina buscaba entre el piso de madera una abertura, desprendió un trozó de madera y de ahí saco una cajita de madera, como un baúl pero finamente decorado con flores en relieve.

Sakura comenzó a gritarle a su hermana desde la puerta, -¡¡Caldina, regresemos a casa es peligros estar aquí!!-pero ella aun continuaba buscando algo mas entre el piso, la pequeña de ojos verdes desesperada entro para sacar a Caldina.

La chiquilla de piel morena sacaba por ultimo unas hojas de papel, abrió el baúl y las guardo en este –Aquí estará seguro- hablando de las posiciones de su fallecida madre, se levanto rápidamente abrazándolo la caja, Sakura ya estaba a un lado de ella, convencida que sacaría a su hermana de cualquier peligro.

Pero el fuego ya había quemado gran parte de las bigas del techo haciendo que estas cayeran dejando sin posibilidad de salir, las niñas gritaron asustadas, ahora lo único que quedaba era una muerte entre el fuego.

Caldina trataba de buscar una salida rápida, al ver que su hermanita comenzaba a llorar, al parecer le horrorizaba el fuego pues se sujetaba la cabeza y las lagrimas salían desesperadas de sus ojos. Vio entonces una pala que se encontraba cerca, la tomo, pero el metal estaba caliente, quemándose las manos, refunfuño, para luego destrozar la tela de su falda envolviendo el metal caliente para ahora sujetarla… y comenzar a golpe la pared de madera.

El ruido de los hombres no dejaba escuchar los golpes de Caldina, pero su padre comenzó a buscarla cuando la hija de Wei una jovencita llamada Yuzuki, le informo que no entraba a la pequeña por ningún lado, rodeo la bodega que estaba apunto de colapsarse.

Se detuvo cuando escucho unos golpes de la bodeguita de las herramientas…y también los gritos de Calidna consolando a su esclava. Corrió entonces al comprender que pasaba

La niña morena se detuvo al ver que apenas s había logrado darle unas raspaduras a la madera, vio a Sakura quien estaba tirada en el suelo abrazándose así misma con la vista perdida, empuño su mano se sentó a su lado y abrazo a su hermana…era su culpa…era su culpa de que Sakura estuviera ahí.

-¡¡Caldina!!- eran los gritos de su padre.

-¡¡Aquí!!-grito la niña.

El hombre al escuchar la voz de su hija busco entre los escombros de madera quemada, alguna herramienta para llegar a esta, fue un milagro encontrar una hacha, la tomo y corrió a la perded que anteriormente Caldina trato de romper por dentro, unos cuantos golpes y pudo hacer una abertura pequeña...distingo a dos niñas tiradas en el piso llenas de ceniza.

Otros golpes mas con el filo del hacha y logro hacer una abertura suficientemente grande para que entrara encorvado, ordeno a Caldina salir, pero ella se negaba a si no era con Sakura.

El Capitán hizo a un lado su hija y cargo el frágil cuerpo de la niña que no cesaba de llorar saliendo de la cabañita. Al estar ya salvo, por primera y única vez, aquel señor dueño de la hacienda abrazo cuidadosamente a la niña castaña hasta entregársela a su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esos momentos la calidez del cuerpo de su padre, lo sintió real, esa protección que necesitaba…los encontró en los brazos de ese hombre, el señor Cizeta se había convertido en su ídolo y modelo a seguir. Ella convencida de que llamando su atención siendo educada lo lograría, pero cuando la presento con el capitán de Clow, esa forma no era la indicada, pues tal vez solo estaba fingiendo ser una educada dama.

Pero bueno que se podía esperar de una niña "huérfana" convertida en esclava, los pensamientos de Sakura viajaron hasta el momento de su vida que para ella es lo único que recuerda, antes de que la niña de ojos azules le hiciera vivir una alegría primaveral.

Su primer recuerdo se parecía mucho a lo que vivía ahora, sola en medio de la nada, sintiendo que nadie en este mundo desea verla de nuevo ¿Quién era ella? una simple niña en medio del mar inmenso en una frágil barca de madera, sus ropas están rotas y quemadas, no podía saber si eran de una niña de una familia pobre o rica, pero las posiciones en esos momentos no interesan ¿Por qué estaba en medio del mar sola?

-¡Sakura!-

Se escucho a lo lejano, los pensamientos de la pequeña continuaban en su pasado, si también era esa su nombre, alguien antes de que la dejara sola, le ha llamado así, pudo a ver sido una persona que si la quería, que la necesitaba que deseaba que fuera feliz.

-¡¡SAKURA!!-

Ahora no era su imaginación, alguien la llamaba, era la voz de un hombre, mejor dicho era la voz de aquel chico tan amable del cual se había enamorado. Sus ojos se levantaron cuando sintió que alguien estaba enfrente. Ahí estaba el chico totalmente mojado, su rostro lucia preocupado, mientras que su respiración era muy agitada, ha estado corriendo.

-…Shaoran…-mascullo la muchacha

-Por favor no vuelva a salir del camino- el joven se agacho tomándola de los hombros-no quiero perder a otra persona importante en mi vida, Sakura-

-Yo…-sus ojos se llenaron otra vez de lagrimas –perdóname- sin mas se le arrojo encima, aunque no era ella a quien amaba, por lo menos era alguien para él.

-….Prometo no volverte a preocupar- escondió su rostro en el pecho de Shaoran.

El chico no dijo nada, solo la trajo mas así.

Sakura recordó la calidez de aquel día a loa brazos de ese hombre, esta estaba llena de amor por ella no como la de su padre que solo se preocupaba por su verdadera hija, poco a poco los lazos de idolatría se fueron desvaneciéndose en la mente de la adolescente, ahora solo sentía un mero respeto, a ese hombre, le pagaría el hecho que siempre la dejo estar en su casa.

Una promesa que se hacia así misma, seria mas fuerte, enorgullecería a cada uno estuviera a su lado, ya no se daría el lujo de ser la "pequeña niña que siempre esta sola y tenia que ser salvada" ahora ella quería ser una mujer valerosa, que no se rinde ante nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sa...Sakura- dijo nervioso el chico a un extremo de la habitación- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esa broma?-

La chica que se trenzaba su largo cabello castaño lo miro y sonrió –No es una broma, soy grumete-

Una semana ha pasado desde que ella se vio sola y sin esperanza de levantarse a si misma, ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa de su vida, algo fuera de lo común, que muy poco se ha visto "una mujer pirata".

Shaoran se agacho hasta quedar al nivel del rostro de la jovencita.

-Déjame protegerte- susurro

La adolescente de ojos verdes se sonrojo a tales palabras, su corazón martillaba en su pecho, y sentía que las piernas eran como papelitos movidos en el viento, miro nuevamente los ojos del chico, luego sonrió –Si…te dejare…ser mi guardián-.

Lo siguiente no fue soñado en ese momento por la adolescente, el que se ha auto nombrado como su guardián, unió sus labios con los de ella, su primer beso, Sakura era una persona importante para él, ahora lo sabia.

Después de unos segundos sus manos temblorosas involuntariamente las llevo hasta el cuello de su amigo aumentando un poco mas ese tierno y delicado beso, su corazón latía rápidamente, por fin, por fin, ella no se sentía sola.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, como ven este habla de una etapa de la vida de Sakura, cuando tenia 13 años… Para esto podría decir que es un complemento mas a fondo del capitulo 11.**

**Y una parte que muchos de mis lectores ya estaban desesperados por saber…porque tanta devoción por su "padre".**

**Hoy se supo (en parte) espero que llenen sus expectativas, porque aun faltan muchas cosas de la vida de la protagonista, ocultos en su pasado.**

**Y para aquellos que se preguntaban que tipo de relación tenían los capitanes en su pasado, una probadita al final.**

**Espero sinceramente no haberlos confundido…que la verdad estoy pasando por unos problemas personales algo crudos…pero siempre doy respuestas a las preguntas…pero cuando...quien sabe.**

**Capitulo 15:--**

**-¿Por qué demonio estas aquí?-**

**Respondiendo:**

**Hik-chan****: **ahora hay mas preguntas para el cajoncito te lo aseguro...jajaja...muchas gracias por darme suerte, créeme ahora si que la necesito..espero que este capitulo te gustara nos veremos a la próxima.

**Princesa-Tessa-Love15****: ** Yo también espero eso de los comentarios, pero me alegra mucho …Que de todos modos sigan con mi historia tan loca. Nos veremos cuídate.

**verog: **Huy gracias por tu opinión del capitulo anterior…y si nuevos personajes..espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos veremos a la próxima me despido.

**Quiero agradecer también a aquellos lectores que no dejan comentarios pero han seguido mi historia desde el principio. Espero que aun me sigan apoyando en el futuro.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Secretos y mentiras

Mares escarlata

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Secretos y mentiras_

Tomoyo veía fijamente el carro de madera finamente tallado, el mismo donde ahora su amiga y la "hermana" mayor de ella, discutían las razones de porque estaba tan lejos del viñedo de España.

-Espero que todo resulte bien- murmuro la chica.

Su guardián solo suspiro, gracias al entremetido rubio pudo saber que la señorita Tomoyo se encontró con un "hombre sospechoso" eso tenia que aclararlo rápido, pues todos y al parecer incluso su ex-capitán se les olvidaba algo importante "alguien" estaba buscando "su" tesoro y era capas de muchas cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Ha!! Sakurita me alegra tanto verte de nuevo-la chica de piel morena se revolvió en el asiento mientras que veía emocionada a la mujer en frente.

Ella ha cambiado mucho en seis meses, su cabello castaño ahora lo tenía por debajo del hombro amarrado en una pequeña trenza, su cuerpo que estaba muy bien desarrollado resaltaba mucho más por el vestido ocre que combinaba perfectamente con los tonos cobre se su piel.

Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos verdes, al principio estaban llenos de ira, rencor, odio, ahora se mostraban un tanto serenos y casi se podría decir que alegres.

Caldina no aguanto más y término por abrazarla, algo que dejo a la pirata muy molesta tratando de quitar los amarres de aquella muchacha.

-Caldina, por una vez en tu vida ponte seria- protesto Sakura separando los brazos de la mujer de su cintura-¡¡no te comportes como niña!!-

-Pero, otra vez olvidaste mandarme correspondencia y mas aparte ni siquiera un "Hola hermana querida"- el juego de la mujer estaba funcionando a Sakura se le suavizaba el rostro.

-Perdóname Caldina, solo que…me avergüenza verte por el momento- bajo la cabeza mientras que su voz temblaba- he perdido el "fuego escarlata"- un silencio sepulcral quedo luego de aquella confesión, Caldina no retiraba la vista de las manos de su acompañante, mientras que Sakura por primera vez desde hace mucho se sintió desprotegida y débil, le ha fallado a su hermana la que le regalo la libertad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte del puerto, precisamente en un galeón de casco negro, un hombre hacia un pacto con el diablo.

-¿Por qué demonios estas en Cuba?- la fría y molesta voz retumbo entre su camarote, viendo receloso a su acompañante.

O una pobre mujer ha entrado a la boca del lobo.

-¡¡Mas respeto Shaoran!!- grito ofendida-¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa de tu estúpido mal genio!!-

Quizás tal vez, una guerra de titanes se desencadena en ese galeón.

-¡¡Tu eres la entrometida que apareció de pronto!!- comenzó a expandir colérico.

-¡¡Yo seré entrometida, pero por lo menos no me comporto como imbecil enfrente de todos!!- golpeo la meza con ambas manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- levanto una ceja, ¡¡le había dicho imbecil!!

-Vamos Shao- suspiro altanera- vi perfectamente que te volviste muy blando cuando llegue, parecía como si tuvieras miedo de que yo este aquí-

-No es eso, solo…Solo que me sorprendió, por tu maldita culpa puedes echar todo a perder-

-¿Qué es eso que puedo echar a perder? ¿He?- cruzo los brazos mientras que con sus ojos rojizos fulminaba al hombre.

-¡¡Algo que no te incumbe en lo más mínimo!! ¡¡Ahora solo quiero que te largues de aquí!!-ya la furia lo a consumido

-Vine aquí por negocios, ¡¡y no me voy de aquí porque tú lo ordenes!! El hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado este día es por pura coincidencia-

-Si, aja no me salgas con eso Mei ling- entre cerro los ojos

-No me la creas, pero….¡¡Yo pensé que te alegrarías al verme!!- refunfuño Mei ling

-Ja, ¡¡ ¿y tu quien eres para pensar eso?!-

La muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Sha…Shaoran- sus ojos se volvieron dos lagunas llenas de lagrimas.- ¿Cómo puedes decirme tal cosa?- llevo sus manos a su rostro cubriendo en su totalidad.

El capitán se sintió terriblemente mal, cuando esta molesto no piensa lo que dice y al parece eso no es una excepción, se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta ella arrodillándose, acaricio sus manos y las aparto de su rostro, estaba lleno de lagrimas

-Perdóname Mei ling, no fue a propósito lo que te dije, sabes que eres muy importante para mi-

-Si te importara tanto, me dirías que esta pasando, ¿por que están tan raros?- lloriqueó nuevamente.

-Mei…es algo complicado, no puedo…- la miro a los ojos diciéndole con una voz muy calmada y dulce.

-¡¡ha no!!- dejo su llanto en un segundo y cambio su semblante como puchero de niña pequeña-Tu me explicas todo, ¡¡y ya basta con excusas!!- lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió un poco.

Shaoran la miro confundido para luego notársele el rojo de furia en su rostro, ¡¡Estaba fingiendo!! ¿Por que siempre Mei ling terminaba engatusándolo así?, además se comportaba de esa manera como si fuera su propia madre. Maldita sea, tenia que dejar de ser tan noble con ese demonio vestido de mujer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La calle se vaciaba poco a poco, la tarde-noche estaba presente en ese puerto americano, ya todos los comerciantes comenzaban a guardar sus cosas aprovechando los últimos rayos de luz. Un joven en con capucha oscura caminaba entre las calles aledañas a la muralla, sigiloso a que no lo descubrieran termino entrando a esta.

Dentro estaban las bodegas que eran para almacenar algunos "tesoros" y mucho mas alejado se veía la zona de alta sociedad que también era resguardada celosamente.

Paso sus ojos con brillo azul ante tal escena, tenia que moverse rápido, ahora el era un sucio pirata y espica de ellos, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando sus "ex-compañeros" estaban en el mismo puerto.

Siguió sigiloso hasta llegar al la parte del puerto que estaba al otro lado del amurallado, donde se establecían los barcos mercantiles mas importantes y militares.

Camino entre las sombras que eran cada vez más oscuras mientras la noche ya se abría paso; se detuvo de pronto al tener a unos metros de distancia un barco para él conocido

"El céfiro" ahora atracado en ese puerto, rápido entonces se agacho para ser cubierto por algunos barriles, unos cuantos sujetos estaban saliendo de aquel barco.

Uno era un hombre bastante alto de cabello negro algo desordenado en traje militar típico de la marina inglesa; seguido luego por una figura mucho más pequeña, una joven también de cabellos cortos, al igual que el hombre vestido en traje militar.

Paso sus ojos a la dirección contaría del barco, ahora dos hombres se acercaban, uno era de una altura normal y cabellos verduscos, el otro mucho mas altos con el cabello plateado.

El primero vestido de civil mientras que el otro portaba gallardo el uniforme.

-Yue- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros, el espía pudo reconocerlo y escucharle perfectamente bien desde su escondite, ese era el capitán "Jima" y al que se dirigía era uno de los oficiales mas valiosos de la naval "Yue"

-Señor, han llegado- respondió fríamente el hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Parase ser que la señorita Daidouji esta con ellos- secundo el hombre de cabello verde; caballero de la corona británica experto en espada y oficial "Ferio".

-¡¡ ¿Es cierto eso?!-se exalto la joven, que a pesar de ser una muchacha de dieciocho años y mas aparte "mujer" era una increíble oficial y segunda al mando del barco "Dita".

-¿Por qué lo dunda?- una quinta voz se escucho, el "espía" miro a las sombras mas lejanas, el responsable de su condición "Kyle" camino para iluminarse con los pocos rayos de luna que cruzaban a través de las nubes.- Ella se convirtió en una mas de esa tripulación inexistente-

-¿pero no es raro que la única heredera de Daidouji sea pirata?-pregunto Dita

-Que va, "la ojos de jade" no es nada estúpida- dijo para llamara la atención a los cuatro oficiales y por extra al espía- como todos sabemos los Daidouji eran unas de las familias mas importantes en toda Francia…ahora bien, ¿Cuántos millones tendrán?- se detuvo por momentos-bastantes se puede pensar…bueno ya yendo al grano, ahora esa jovencita es la única heredera legitima, cosa que puede ser provechoso a esa pirata haciéndola pensar que son muy buenas amigas y ganando su confianza-

-Si es lógico, puede que "la ojos de jade"- se escuchó pensativa la voz de Dita-obligue a Daidouji a reclamar el dinero, para luego quedarse con la fortuna-

-Exacto- rió Kyle- En todo caso, la señorita es solo un objeto pasajero cuando tenga el dinero puede que termine abandonándola en cualquier parte o incluso asesinarla-

-Tenemos que rescatarla- objeto Ferio alarmado- no podemos permitir que ella termine así-

-Buen punto- por fin el capitán hablo- entonces ahora nuestra misión se a expandido, tenemos que rescatar a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji de esos ladrones-

Todos asintieron, Erion entendió bien todo ese punto "¿acaso quizás tenían razón? y Sakura utilizaba a su ex-prometida de esa manera.

No, Tomoyo no era del tipo que se podía manipular fácilmente y Kyle lo sabía bien, entonces ¿Por qué dijo semejante concusión? Ese oficial estaba dando una información algo torcida a la real.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Comprendo…-pauso la mujer de ojos rojos pasando un momento su mano acomodando el faldón de su vestido.-Nada saldrá de mis labios-

-Gracias- respondió más tranquilo aquel hombre que por un momento pensó que todo su plan se vendría abajo solo por aquella hermosa mujer.

-No te preocupes-sonrió- Pero ¿Por qué esta aquí ella? ¿No me dijiste que la traicionaste?- su voz se alarmo a la ultima.

-Le ofrecí mi ayuda, perdió todo su barco e incluso la mayoría de su tripulación-

-Veo que aun sostienes esa promesa- se le acerco.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, también te lo prometí a ti… ¿recuerdas?-callo, no era muy bueno admitiendo sus sentimientos, y ahora lo hacia con una de las mujeres mas importantes de su vida.

-Si- cerró sus ojos cansada- aunque fue inevitable que yo…- se le abalanzo y abrazo tiernamente- pero aun así, seguiste a mi lado aunque...aunque…-titubeo, los labios carmín temblaban.

-¿Aunque te haya perdido?- pregunto rodeándola con sus brazos para corresponder con aquel abrazo calmado y pacifico. –No volverá a pasar Mei –

-Te quiero-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos en los que los oficiales discutían cosas banales, hasta que Ferio propuso a su serio compañero que se fuera con el a beber unos tragos, Dita muy a su pesar dejo la planicie del puerto regresando al barco para preparar a todos los marinos de la nueva misión auto asignada.

Cuando los dos hombres, el capitán y Kyle supusieron que se encontraban en total soled.

-Kyle, cierto es que "la ojos de jade" no es estúpida… y por lo tanto yo tampoco-

Eriol arqueo una ceja ahora de que estaban hablando esos militares.

-¿Capitan?- pregunto Kyle- No se a que se refiere-

-Kyle, Kyle, Kyle- sonrió- Es bien sabido que "Esa mujer" es sanguinaria y tiene defectos al por mayor, pero nunca a robado fortunas de esa manera, ella prefiere tomarlas de una manera, como decirlo "a la fuerza" no espera ganar confianza de nadie para que abra las puertas, ella misma las abre-

-Se...señor, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Deja de actuar, que aquí no es ningún teatro. Se muy bien que nuestro superior a estado hablando directamente con tigo, el mismo te ordeno que acabaras con "el fuego escarlata" ¿o me equivoco?-

El espía contuvo un gemido de rabia, así que aquel superior le ordeno todo eso.

-Sí, lo hace, pero aun no comprendo la razón por la que cree que yo miento con el hecho que la pirata secuestro a Daidouji para aprovecharse de ella-

-Sencillo- sonrió juguetón como si supiera todo- "nuestro superior" desea la fortuna de esa chica y le conviene que esta muera-

Kyle retrocedió unos pasos sorprendido- No, no lo sabia-

-Ya te dije que dejaras de actuar- lo miro altanero- se que te ha ordenado matarla a cambio de una parte de esa fortuna-

Todo dejo de moverse, Eriol por primera vez sintió el miedo, no por él, si no por aquella chica que estaba en peligro. Ella siendo pirata podría sufrir cualquier tipo de desgracia, pero gracias a Sakura y Kurogane nadie nunca la lastimaría físicamente.

Pero si en alguna ocasión Tomoyo decide regresar a la vida noble, o es rescatada por "el céfiro" seria asesinada por Kyle o algún otro oficial de la marina. ¿Cuál seria el mejor camino para ella?

Eriol dejo retroceder ya no podía quedarse mas tiempo escuchando blasfemias, además en su condición psicológica podría cometer un error y ser fácilmente encontrado por aquellos hombres.

Corrió nuevamente a la salida de la fortaleza sin ser visto, se desplazo sigiloso entre la muralla, llegando a una zona del puerto denominada "de mala muerte" hasta ver a unos cuantos metros un joven alto de cabellera rubia caminando tranquilamente, parándose luego enfrente a una especie de pensión, abrió la puerta de esta y miro a ambos lados de forma cuidadosa, para entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Muchas sorpresas esta noche-pensó en voz alta Eriol, y camino a esa pensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A hora que lo sabes ¿Qué aras hermana?- pregunto la mujer pelirrosa mientras que veía fijamente a la mujer sentada enfrente de si.

-Nada, ya me lo esperaba, por lo menos se que estas de mi parte- la miro fijamente, por primera vez de forma molesta y fría.

-Le pedí a Mei ling Li…corrijo…Mei ling de Shang ayuda, pude comunicarme con ella gracias a Yuuko, pero me lleve la sorpresa que Shaoran la conocía, por esa razón pude localizarte mas rápido, luego de saber que…-

-El barco de nuestro padre fue destruido- frunció el seño.

-Quien diría que el joven Kyle- se aclaro la garganta- un sucio traído y perro de la marina-

-A hora en adelante no debemos confiar en nadie…y no pedir ayuda para nada- miro a Caldina molesta –Como familias ricas-

-Mei ling es de confianza, o acaso tu no lo comprobaste hace siete años, cuando te ayudo a salir a ti y a Shaoran de prisión-

Miro a otro lado, hace siete años…no eran los mismos ninguno de los dos y mucho menos la mujer denominada Mei Ling – ¿Quien te contó eso?-

-Ella misma, estoy viviendo en su hacienda casi desde hace tres meses-

-¿tanto tiempo? ¿Cuándo fue que viniste?-

-Veamos- Caldina miro al techo del carro- salí a la mar tres días después que tu te marchaste a Portugal-

Sakura se puso de pie al escuchar tal cosa salir de la boca de su hermana- ¡¡Por que no me lo dijiste??-

-Pues por esa razón- la señalo divertida- Te hubieras puesto histérica si te lo cuento-

-Claro, porque me preocupo por ti, además nadie esta a cargo del viñedo-

-Hermanita, a ti nunca te intereso el viñedo de cuando acá te preocupas si yo lo abandono-

-Pu...pues es uno de los negocios familiares te lo heredo nuestro padre a ti y como yo perdí lo que me heredo a mí, por lo menos que la deshonra solo sea mía-

-Sakura, dos cosas- gruño Caldina- En primera: Tatra y Tata están a cargo del viñedo y Yuzuki les ayuda en todo lo referente a la elaboración del vino.-

-(Bueno por lo menos Yuzuki es sensata, pero de mis primas…)- pensó Sakura al escuchar la justificación de Caldina.

-¡¡Y en segunda!!- grito la mujer de ojos azules- Saca a nuestro padre de ese maldito pedestal- Sakura se sobre salto, Caldina podría ser muy vivaz e incluso grosera pero decir tal cosa de su padre biológico…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar estaba muy oscuro si apenas una pequeña vela alumbraba, además las ventanas llenas de polvo y suciedad no ayudaban en nada.

-(¿Qué está haciendo Fay en este lugar?)- fijaba mas la vista en aquel muchacho rubio que estaba descansando cómodamente en un sofá viejo.

Una puerta se abre entrando un hombres, era un joven de estatura promedio, cabellos negros y su ropa que era en tono de rojo quemado camino hasta la mitad de la habitación quedando en frente de el joven Fay que se había puesto de pie al momento de que se abrió la puerta.

A unos momentos después entro un segundo hombre, este ya alrededor de los treinta, cabello castaño oscuro podía decirse casi negro y ropas muy sencillas pero se notaba que aquel podría ser tanto como un militar o un noble por su porte tan gallardo.

Fay al tenerlo frente de si hizo una reverencia con la mano derecha en el pecho.

Eriol agudizo mas la vista para ver los detalles del rostro se concentraba en totalidad en aquel objetivo, mas no vio que el joven de ropas rojizas desapareció del cuarto, y no sintió una persona mas de tras de su hasta cuando un arma apuntaba directamente a su nuca, el extraño joven ahora ya lo a descubierto y estaba dispuesto a matarlo si Eriol se resistía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya lo dije Sakura, no es bueno que sigas diciendo tal cosa de mi padre...-

Sakura la vio perpleja.

-En fin eso lo dejamos después, mejor dime Sakurita ¿que hiciste todo este tiempo en el barco de Shao?-

Sakura enumero sus actividades- He sido como cualquier marinero, limpie la cubierta, vigilaba en las noches, en unas ocasiones ayudaba a preparar la comida, ¡ah! me la pasaba buscando información al lado de Shaoran-

-Ho, ya veo, interesantes actividades- sonrió Caldina con un brillo misterioso en los ojos.

-Si, nada del otro mundo- rió nerviosa, al parecer la presencia de su hermana ya le estaba incomodando.

-¿Y desde cuando le nombras nuevamente Shaoran por su nombre?-

-¿he?-

-Si, antes solo le decías: "ese" "traidor" "idiota" "lobo ámbar"- contó con los dedos cada sobrenombre del muchacho.

-¿Dije su nombre?- miro a otro lado-creo que aun no se me quitan las viejas malas costumbres-

-Aja, no me mientas Sakurita, se tenota en los ojos que algo paso entre ustedes dos-

-Caldina deja de decir estupideces, sabes cuanto odio a ese traidor-

-Pues en ocasiones el odio no le puede ganar al amor-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una joven de cabellos negros miraba el mar oscuro adornado de puntos plateados cobijados por espesas nubes la luna en ocasiones aparecía en ese cuadro nocturno y de vez en cuando la brisa marina jugaba con el largo cabello.

-Tomoyo- se escucho la voz de Mokona en los brazos de la joven.

-¿No será hora de ir a dormir?- pregunto la bolita blanca tallándose las ojos rasgados y medio bostezando.

-Creo que es los mas conveniente- sonrió y media vuelta, para contemplar el carro que en el interior era iluminado por una pequeña vela, y en ocasiones se vea las dos siluetas femeninas discutiendo, que eso era la mayoría del tiempo.

Giro la cabeza y vio a su guardia que estaba apunto de conciliar el sueño recargado en un poste del muelle, río bajo, era cierto ya la noche estaba muy entrado además todo el día estuvo en mucho movimiento, bastantes sorpresas y sustos, movió su cuerpo en dirección al galeón, distinguió entonces perfectamente que el capitán Shaoran y la señorita Mei ling conversaban muy amenamente mientras que bajaban del barco.

Un bostezo sonoro saco a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos Mokona estaba ya a segundos de quedarse dormido, pero luego el pequeño animal levanto las orejas y vio hacia su derecha donde estaba el pueblo, salto de los brazos de Tomoyo y se movió un par de metros viendo exactamente a una calle oscura, unas figuras se acercaban.

Eran cuatro hombres aunque en diferentes estaturas. Uno de los hombres el mas notorio en sus ropas traía puesta una casaca roja, casi igual a la que utilizaba la armada británica.

Tomoyo sintió un escalofrió al ver que Eriol encabezaba el grupo a punta de pistola

-¡¡Eriol!!- grito la chica, haciendo salir a Sakura y Caldina del carro y llamar la atención de la pareja que caminaba en el muelle, incluso Kurogane por momentos parecía que caería en el agua.

Sakura se apresuro quedando entre Tomoyo y esos hombres, a pesar que no llevaba armas no se entregaría sin pelear.

-Fay- llamo Mokona contento y salto a uno de los hombres más altos, el rubio quien lo recibió alegremente-¿Quienes son estos hombres?-.

Eriol sonrió entonces y miro al joven que le apuntaba el arma- Creo que ya es todo, pudimos llamar la atención- cuando ya el Capitán, Kurogane y la señorita de ojos rojos llegaron a menos de un metro de tal escena.

-Gracias Kamui por hacerme el pequeño favor- le sonrió de nuevo al chico, su semblante era serio, y sus ojos los tenia entre cerrados apenas si se notaba el azul profundo que tenían.

Este después camino unos pasos hacia la señorita Mei ling, quien solo lo espero.

–Buenas noches mi señora- se arrodillo en el piso –Como le dije traje al señor…-

-Levántate Kamui- dijo- Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero- ahora se dirigió al segundo hombre mas alto, el vestido de civil y cabellos oscuros.

-Digamos que he tenido mejores- respondió aburrido aquel hombre sus ojos se pasaron entonces al capitán que lo veía atónito-Cierra la boca, parece que viste un fantasma, "mocoso"-

Shaoran entonces volteo con Mei ling como pidiendo una explicación, pero ella solo sonrió con ternura.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Sakura acercándosele a unos tres pasos. Al ver la escena el tal Kamui era sirviente de Mei, y ese tipo ¿De donde salio? Además que estaba haciendo Fay con ellos.

Al tenerla enfrente el hombre solo la miro de arriba a bajo hasta dejar sus ojos negros exactamente al nivel de aquellos misteriosos ojos jade.

-Con que tu eres la famosa "ojos de jade"-menciono en un tono aburrido-….Eres todo un "Monstruo"-dijo.

La mujer luego de escuchar eso apretó los puños y su rabia se agravo a tal punto que la mayoría de los presentes pensaron que se le echaría en sima para matarlo a golpes.

Al contrario Sakura se le acerco mas, tomo con las manos el faldón del vestido alzándolo a la altura los tobillos, levanto su pierna derecha haciéndola para atrás y luego al frente a gran velocidad, dándole una tremenda patada al hombre en la pierna por debajo de la rodilla.

-No soy ningún "monstruo" ¡¡Bruto!!- grito y sonrió triunfante, por primera vez bendecía esas botas femeninas que tienen una punta pequeña y dura, de seguro al bruto que la acababa de ofender le quedaría un moretón.

-Sa…Sakura- Tomoyo se acerco a su amiga- no es bueno que trates a una persona de esa manera- viendo al hombre que no aguantaba a duras penas por no demostrar el dolor que sentía.

-Nah, él es el grosero, a mi no me regañes- la ojos de jade cruzo los brazos indignada

-Pero hermanita, Tomoyito tiene razón, el pobre hombre no merece ser golpeado de esa manera-

-Me da igual- contesto de mala gana- Pero si fuera tan pobre, no se hubiera ni atrevido a verme-

-Pueden dejar las pláticas para después, primero quiero saber ¿quien eres tú?- intervino Kurogane.

-De las presentaciones me encargo yo- camino Mei ling para quedarse al lado del hombre- El es el señor Touya- se dirigió a todos-antiguo amigo de mi familia. El ha viajado desde España por asuntos personales- luego vio de reojo a la mayor de las Cizeta, sonriéndole algo cómplice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Tomoyo!!- grito Sakura al salir del camarote donde hablo por unos momentos con el capital, Kurogane y el joven Eriol de su estado actual.

La chica que estaba conversando con Caldina se le acerco -¿Qué se le ofrece?-

Sakura la tomo por el brazo –Tomoyo….pase lo que pase …no te dejare morir- la miro con unos ojos llenos de seguridad, aquella chica era su viva imagen de cuando era adolescente y se había convertido en una especie de hermana menor para ella, no dejaría que nadie mas sufriera por el cruel destino.

Levanto la cabeza, dirigiéndose a todos los tripulantes- Como ordenes del Capitán hoy mismo partiremos a la dirección a la casa Shang-

Los marineros actuaron rápido, de un momento a otro las velas desplegaron con rumbo al sol que comenzaba a salir por el este, tendría que tomar rumbo a una de las haciendas cafetaleras mas ricas de América colonial, la casa de Shang, que ahora era dirigida por la viuda Mei ling.

Caldina miraba el horizonte de la mañana, de ahora en adelante, todo comenzaría a cambiar ya todas las cartas estaban en la mesa, y solo se dependía de cómo se jugaran. Miro luego al hombre llamado Touya, quien este a su vez le miraba fijamente, no se dijeron ninguna sola palabra solo mantuvieron una especie de conversación silenciosa y sincera con los ojos.

Tal vez sea el final de las mentiras y los secretos, para comenzar a verse toda la verdad que se ha ocultado.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Hola de nuevo aquí dejando otro capítulo, como verán es la continuación del episodio 13.**

**Nuevos personajes aparecen, y sentimientos comienzan a salir un poco más a flote.**

**Incluso ahora sabemos que persiguen los de la marina…Y no es solo implantar la ley.**

**La verdad es uno de los capítulos que me han hecho sufrir y encantar, cada vez que lo releía era como si fuera la primera vez, hasta yo misma me emocione con la charla de Jima y Kyle (jejeje) **

**El siguiente capítulo no es muy probable que lo tenga a la siguiente semana (puede que tenga retraso) solo llevo como 2 hojas…mi cabeza no me da para más, luego de hacer uno tan...(para mi recuerden) magnifico(debo de bajarle al ego)..espero que no se molesten solo les pido paciencia, y no intenten asesinarme… **

"**Unos toques en la puerta me hacen sobre saltar, la veo y por debajo aparece un sobre blanco, me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo a la entrada de mi casa…tomo el sobre aparentemente normal…pero al abrirlo…una hoja tiene una leyenda escrita en tinta roja Tenlo en la siguiente semana o si no…muajajajajajajajaja el sobre tiene algo mas…y es una fotografía que muestra un gran cuchillo de cocina sujetado por un brazo desnudo" O.O**

**Y muchos han de pensar después de leer esto…ponte a escribir mas capítulos y no estupideces de intento de asesinato…are el intento de tener lo más rápido posible el siguiente.**

**Capitulo 16:--**

**Sakura y Caldina se detuvieron al final de risco bajos sus pues se veía el oleaje que rompía contra las rocas. **

**Respondiendo:**

**V****erog: **Muchas gracias de verdad por tu apoyo, tanto en mi historia como en mi persona, y si ya este problema personal se me ha pasado (ya estoy lista para el siguiente XD)…espero que tu también te encuentras bien de salud…nos veremos a la próxima.

**Diana:** Hola, si tengo la mala costumbre de dejar mucha intriga en los capítulos, pero para que te enteres de muchas cosas aun falta..jejeje, pero como veras en este capítulo …Caldina dijo algo peculiar..que puede y encierre muchas cosas..nos veremos cuídate.

**A****matista1986****: **Si siempre sin falta, y eso me alegra mucho, espero que también este capítulo te gustara y te pareciera lindo. Nos veremos a la próxima.

**Hoshiharu****: **Muchas gracias, por decir algo tan bueno de mi historia…nos veremos a la próxima, gracias una vez más por tu comentario.

**Quiero agradecer también a aquellos lectores que no dejan comentarios pero han seguido mi historia desde el principio. Espero que aun me sigan apoyando en el futuro.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Falsa identidad

Antes de todo, una disculpa (de rodillas) por tardar tanto, las explicaciones abajo…(guarden los trinches por favor)…disfruten

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mares escarlata**

_Falsa identidad_

La noche oscura cubría la costa mientras que un barco llegaba por fin a su destino después de un viaje largo.

La mujer de cabellos castaños miraba el lugar que poco a poco se acercaba, apretó sus manos en puño, regresaba a los lugares de sus recuerdos. No soportaba la idea de estar en ese lugar, ni mucho menos en tomar una falsa identidad ahora que se ocultaría como rata en la casa de Shang.

Pero la decisión estaba tomada, y lo hecho, hecho esta; sus manos pasaron por sus codos abrazándose así misma por unos instantes ocultando el escalofrió al pensar en tantas cosas. Suspiro pesadamente esto terminaría donde comenzó, de eso estaba segura, en un lugar lejano de España y fuera de su razonamiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió pesadamente los ojos mostrando un hermoso color verde jade, la luz del sol cubría en totalidad su rostro, tomo la sabana con la que cubría su cuerpo y la subió hasta su cabeza, era demasiado temprano para su gusto, además desde que llego a este lugar su cuerpo se sentía tremendamente cansado.

Tocaron repentina la puerta, abriendo nuevamente los ojos y descubriéndose el rostro para su pesar, movió la boca para dejar escapar una voz fatigada y que apenas se entendía.

-Adelante-. La puerta se movió dejando ver al cuerpo joven de su hermana mayor, cubierto por un vestido tinto oscuro casi negro.

-¿Sakura?- parpadeo sorprendida la pelirrosa, desde hace más de diez años no se encontraba con esa escena- ¡¡¡¡ Te ves adorable!!!!- Sonrió más cuando una mujer castaña con el cabello revuelto con una bata blanca arrugada se levanto de la almohada.

-Cállate- tallo sus ojos verdes, dando un ligero bostezo- ¿Por qué vienes a molestar tan temprano?-

-¿Temprano?- enfatizo- Si es medio día-

-¿¿Qué??- dio un brinco de la cama dejando las sabanas por fin-¿Tan tarde ya? ¿Por qué no me levantaste mas temprano?- Corrió hasta el armario donde se guardaba su ropa.

Mientras que su hermana moría de la alegría, es como revivir viejos tiempos, nunca pensó verla nuevamente tan apurada por vestirse mientras corriendo por toda la habitación tratando de arreglarse.

-Ven, yo te ayudo con el corsé- camino hasta la mujer castaña mal vestida y peinada.

-Odio esta cosa-murmuraba mientras sentía los ajustes en su cintura-No sé cómo es que logran aguantar esto, tu y Tomoyo-

-Deja de quejarte, además nunca te lo he ajustado, después no serias capas de respirar, y no quiero que mi pequeña primeriza se desmaye-

Sakura gruño ante tal apodo, ahora que estaba en ese lugar desde hace un mes regreso a usar ropa de mujer, pero para su vendita sorpresa tenía que usar camisas de fuerza, es decir, "corsé" cosa que detestaba con el alma.

Los minutos pasaron y Sakura contemplo un poco su aspecto, usaba un vestido negro largo, su cuerpo gracias al corsé se delineaba perfectamente, su cabello recogido en un peinado alto apenas dejaba unos cuantos mechones sueltos al rededor de su rostro, que aun que para ser una mujer no más de veintitrés años, se mostraba maduro y brillante con el ligero maquillaje.

-Es hora de marcharnos- Caldina hablo seriamente- nos esperan-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La brisa salada acariciaba el pálido rostro de Tomoyo, a pesar de tener alrededor de un mes ocultándose en la hacienda cafetalera de los Shang, no había sido capaz de sentirse tranquila, era cierto que toda la gente del pueblo cercando a la casa principal eran gentiles y no debían temer a la marina inglesa en esos lugares, pero algo sabía que no estaba bien. Como si fuera la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta.

-Ya salieron- hablo su fiel compañero, miro la puerta de la casa y diviso a las dos mujeres con ropas oscuras, era hora de partir y decir adiós.

Abrazo tenuemente las flores blancas de su ramo y comenzó a caminar cuando las dos mujeres ya estaban con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar no muy apartado de la hacienda las cuatro personas se disponían a decir por fin un adiós desde un risco el cual era azotado por numerosas olas del mar.

Sakura y Caldina se detuvieron al final de risco bajos sus pies se veía el oleaje que rompía contra las rocas. Como respectivas cabecillas de la familia ellas eran las primeras en dirigir aquel funeral.

-Queremos hoy recordar a los caídos, fieles hasta el final-hablo Sakura poniéndose enfrente de todos, y con la vista al horizonte-Y también prometerles que este viaje llegara a su final no importa si me cuesta toda la vida, su sacrificio no será en vano, seré capaz de encontrar el tesoro y vengarme de quien los asesino-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Puu ¿Qué ves? ¿Qué ves?- preguntaba una vocecita chillona detrás de unos arbustos verdes algo alejados del risco.

-Guarda silencio ¿quieres? Pueden descubrirnos- objeto otra voz aguda.

-En vedad creo que esto no fue buena idea, si la señora Mei ling se entera…- se escucho ahora un tercera voz un poco mas grave que las anteriores.

-Ya los vi, están a pocos pasos del risco, humm pero no escucho lo que dicen-nuevamente la segunda voz.

-¿De verdad? quiero ver- repuso la primera voz chillona. Mientras que el arbusto comenzaba a moverse mas y mas.

-Mokona aléjate me estorbas- replico la voz aguda, era una niña de alrededor de ocho años, cabellos negros azabache agarrados en dos coletas, el fleco y unos mechones resguardan su rostro redondo y blanco, mientras que su ojos de un color tinto que daba a un tono de violeta quemado, brillaba con malicia al hacer esa travesura, la pequeña se dirigía al animalito similar a un conejo.

-Disculpen, ¿pero no creen que estar aquí es peligroso? Señorita Aska- participo entonces la tercera voz menos aguda que las anteriores.

-No seas cobarde, San Yun- se dirigió al niño que tenia al lado, un pequeño de su edad con el cabello negro y lacio, sus ojos eran unas pequeñas canicas negras, y al parecer era el único que tenia cordura comparado con los otros dos acompañantes.

-Compórtate como hombre puu…- saltaba de un lado a otro el pequeño Mokona

-Señorita Aska sabe que se le tiene prohibido alejarse de la casa principal- señalo temeroso el niño- Si alguien nos descubre estaremos en problemas y….-

-Y efectivamente están en problemas- detrás de los niños apareció una persona que no esperaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te regreso esto querido Seth- finalizo arrojando la daga de mango verde y dorado que la acompaño desde que se convirtió en grumete- y pide al mar que nos proteja-

El silencio continuo hasta que Tomoyo arrojo las flores que llevaba, cayendo para ser recibidas por las olas y posteriormente tragadas por el mar.

-Ti…Tío- se escucho a unos metros de donde estaban los cuatro individuos mientras que se movía un arbusto y la palmera enfrente de este no dejaba ver quién era el espía. Sakura volteo entre cerrando los ojos, esa voz era inconfundible para ella.

Las cuatro persona encabezadas por Sakura comenzaron a caminar al lugar donde había salido el chillido. Kurogane le secundaba con su mano derecha en posición de sacar la espada, cosa que Tomoyo impidió al saber que era lo que su amiga tenía en mente.

-Aska te lo dije- la ex-capitán caminaba a paso sigiloso semejando a un felino, ahora podía escuchar mejor una conversación.

-Tu cállate San Yun, yo me encargo de todo- replico Aska ahora de pie, cabizbaja enfrente de su "opresor" –Este...pues veras…nosotros estábamos jugando aquí cerca y decidimos descansar en esta parte, no sabíamos que mi tía con su familia se encontraba por aquí- jugo con sus dedos índices, no era tan mala mentira después de todo.

-Aska, que buena eres, es una genial historia- Mokona salto dichoso. Mientras que los dos niños lo veían replicantes, allá va su buena excusa.

-Mei Ling les dijo claramente que no deberías alejarte sola de la casa principal- regaño el hombre, cuando la mujer castaña se acerco pudo comprender bien lo que sucedía, sonrió para sus adentros era mejor seguir el juego.

-No estaba sola están San Yun y Mokona conmigo- gimoteo la niña siendo observada por su tío- ¡por favor convéncelo Eriol!- miro al otro hombre que en ese momento se encontraba más alejado divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

La niña miro a los con unos ojos llorosos si su madre se enteraba estaría castigada hasta que cumpliera los quince, y para rematar este solo sonrió y negó la cabeza. Entonces cuando ya sentía el tugo en el cuello, una risita dulce le hizo olvidarse de sus escenas mentales de los castigos para ver quien se acercaba, su rostro se ilumino y corrió hasta ella.

-¡¡Tía!!- la abrazo del faldón negro- Ayúdame mi tío es un ogro- se hizo la víctima- estaba jugando por aquí y entonces te vi y…tenia curiosidad-

-Calma, calma, sé que no lo estabas haciendo con maldad- sonrió Sakura- Pero es peligroso que estés fuera de casa- acaricio la cabeza de la niña- Tu tío se preocupa mucho por ti al igual que yo-

Aska bajo la mirada, se sentía tremendamente mal por mentirle a su tía Sakura, ella era tan buena e inocente que siempre le creía todos sus juegos y su tío aunque fuera en ocasiones duro con ella siempre era tan encantador y mas al estar al lado de su esposa.

-Perdón-murmuro la niña- No quería preocuparlos-

Sakura sonrió nuevamente –Vámonos- le tomo la mano y camino hasta el hombre castaño a quien le sonrió para comenzar a caminar a la par.

A unos metros atrás Caldina o dejaba de reír silenciosamente, era un gran espectáculo mirar como actuaba esos dos, si la pequeña Aska supiera que Sakura no era tan inocente como pensaba… pero no negaba que le hacía muy feliz como vivía desde hace un mes en ese lugar.

Camino detrás de Tomoyo y Kurogane a la hacienda mientras que hacia memoria de todo, desde que abandonaron Cuba se decidió que todos ocultarían su identidad con un disfraz y titulo diferente, lo cierto que ella seguía siendo Caldina una dueña de vino Tomoyo paso a ser su hermana menor, era una gran suerte que ella le recordara un poco a su madre exceptuado claro el tono de piel. Kurogane tomaba el papel como primo de ambas y hermano mayor de Sakura, curiosamente seguía siendo el principal cuidador de la pelinegra.

Eriol opto por utilizar su verdadero nombre ya que los de la marina solo conocían el apellido Hiragizawa como una familia noble de Inglaterra al igual que se hizo pasar por el dueño del Clow. A lo que se refiere a Mokona, su entrada a este nuevo ambiente fue un tanto extraño, al parecer todos toman al animalito con tanta naturalidad incluso lo trataban como un niño, bueno corrigiendo, como a una niña que en muchas ocasiones Aska le adornaba las orejas con moños rosas.

Y para finalizar con broche de oro, Caldina sonrió al recordar la escena donde Sakura informo los papeles. Shaoran tomaría el apellido Li y se haría pasar por el primo de Mei Ling, algo que le llamaba la atención de este personaje era el hecho que según recuerda, el verdadero primo desapareció ya más de diez años del ojo público, se dio rumores que abandono su posición por cobardía, ya que él había cometido un crimen con otra familia española. Suspiro pobre de Shaoran haciéndose pasar por un hombre tan denigrante. Pero regreso su sonrisa picara el ultimo papel era de su linda Sakura que ahora ella sería una dama refinada y dulce, pues ella seria conocida como Sakura Li la joven esposa del señor Li.

Además recordando, ¡vaya que lo estaba haciendo muy bien! estando en público ellos solían comportarse como una pareja normal, con todo y muestra de cariño, las personas decían que eran una muestra perfecta de unos recién casados, y estando a solas…No podía asegurar si su hermana terminaba afónica de tanta discusión o que ya le hubiera echado el mal de ojo a su "esposo".

Tomo gran cantidad de aire y se restiro un poco, sin interesarle el protocolo de damisela, estar en ese lugar le encantaba, ver a su hermana siendo una linda mujer, a Tomoyo olvidándose un poco del hecho de que la persiguen y por ultimo tener a una niña encantadora corriendo con sus travesuras.

El mundo era perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mundo era un infierno. Pensó la niña, mientras que veía la mujer colérica regañándola por enésima vez.

-Aska, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?-Pregunto la mujer regañando a su hija.

-Tal vez, solo un par de veces más, mi tío Shaoran dice que si se repiten las cosas una persona las aprende más rápido- a su respuesta Mei ling la miro nuevamente con enojo, Aska tuvo que tomar nota que nuca responder preguntas de ese tipo a su madre y más si ella está enojada.

-A lo que me refiero, no quiero que te alejes de la hacienda tu sola, es peligroso…- la pelinegra contuvo el llanto con su mano sobre la boca- Si te sucediera algo…- gimió.

- No podría vivir sin mi única hija- mientras que su rostro se escondía en sus manos.

-Ma...Mami- lloriqueo Aska, ver a su madre tan vulnerable y que ella tuviera la culpa, no le agradaba nada- Per…Perdóname mami- camino hasta la mujer y abrazo las piernas- no lo volveré hacer- el llanto consumió a la pequeña niña.

-Mas te vale señorita, que si lo vuelves hacer, castigada hasta los quince- regaño nuevamente Mei ling a su hija.

Aska miro detenidamente el rostro de su madre quedándose en silencio mientras que su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente, frunció el seño, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas por el enojo comenzó a ser más notable- ¡¡¡¡Mama!!! ¡¡¡Otra vez estabas fingiendo!!!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chillido de la pequeña Aska llego a los oídos de tres mujeres que se encontraban en la cocina de la hacienda.

-Mei, de nuevo hizo de las suyas- rio Caldina, a la par de las sirvientas que se encontraban preparando los alimentos de ese día.

-No puedo negar que es una estrategia para que hagan lo que ella quiere- sonrió Sakura mientras que se llevaba a la boca la decima galleta-Shaoran me comento, que él también cae siempre en su trampa-

Tomoyo veía fijamente a su amiga, comenzaba a impresionarse como Sakura hablaba tan normal de su "enemigo público" desempeñando su papel, en ocasiones creía realmente que ella era Sakura Li, la cortesana española.-Oye Sakura, no crees que últimamente estas comiendo mucho- menciono después de que su "prima" comió la galleta número trece.

-Si tienes razón hermanita, nuestra prima a mejorado su apetito desde que vino aquí, sin mencionara que esta engordando un poco-secundo Caldina.

-No es cierto- señalo molesta- estoy igual que siempre-comió la galleta numero quince.

-están imaginando cosas-

-Sakurita, deja corregirte- habló la mujer de piel canela- he notado que el corsé queda mas abierto desde hace unos días, ya tienes un poco mas de estomago-

-Creo que es falta de ejercicio, antes hacía mucho, ¿recuerdas?- comió la veinte.

-De haberlo dicho antes, iras con nosotras al mercado esta tarde prima, puedes traer contigo a tu esposo y a tu linda sobrina- Caldina sonrió al imaginar que estaría pensando su hermana en ese momento, apostaría que tenía que ver con mar, risco y tiburones.

-Sakura…- hablo tímidamente Tomoyo-No quiero incomodarte, pero ya vas por la galleta numero veintidós y…-

La mujer que tenía entre sus manos una galleta más la miro, y después miro el plato casi vacío, bueno quizás si estaba comiendo un poquito más, miro la galleta de nuevo y la bajo al plato. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la salida-Iré a buscar a Shaoran las veré después queridas primas- Alejarse de la comida era mejor opción además no quería enfrentarse con la cocinera al saber que casi se comió todas las galletas que prepara para la niña Shang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Tío!!- la pequeña Aska corrió al hombre que se encontraba en el jardín de la hacienda leyendo unos pergaminos.

-Aska,- hablo el joven hombre dejando su lectura a un lado guardándola en el bolsillo de su casaca, quería habitar explicaciones a su "sobrina".

La niña sonrió y se escondió detrás de la banca de piedra en la que estaba sentado el hombre –Di que no me has visto…-para esto a Shaoran le extraño, pero todo le quedo claro cuando los gritos de su prima se escucharon por el portal.

-¡¡¡¡ASKA!!!- la mujer de cabello negro atravesó el portal hasta llegar al centro del jardín mirado a todos lados-Aun no termino de impartirte tu castigo jovencita, ni pienses en escapar con tus amigos-

Shaoran sonrió, esa escena le recordaba a algo que vivió tantas veces en el pasado-¿Dónde te metiste? - Camino hasta el hombre y coloco los manos en su cadera mientras que lo miraba fijamente.

-Hola Mei Ling- Saludo.

-No te hagas el inocente ¿dónde está Aska?-pregunto a su "primo"

-Lo lamento Mei no la he visto- mintió, pero sus ojos se movían hacia un lugar en especifico.

La mujer se movió y llego hasta detrás de la banca donde su hija se encontraba agachada tratándose de esconden de entre las plantas y la banca- Aquí estas- la niña se levanto a su pesar.

La niña tenía la mirada gacha se había escapado después de que su madre fingiera el llanto y se comenzó a esconder por toda la hacienda, además ya le había prohibido comer dulces por un mes. Era tan injusta. Miro a su madre la cual llevaba su mano a su rostro, ¿le pegaría? Cerró sus ojos esperando algo, cuando una cálida mano llego a su mejilla.

-Aska te lo repito, no quiero que salgas sin ninguna persona adulta de la hacienda- Mei Ling la miro dulcemente-¿Por que tuviste que parecerte tanto a mi?- se pregunto así misma.

-Mei, ha esto se le llama Karma- Sonrió petulante, Shaoran al ver la escena de su prima con su hija, de verdad la niña se parecía mucho a su "prima" cuando era mas joven y lo envolvía en sus travesuras – o "justicia divina"-

-¿Te estás burlando? –Mei Ling se levanto y se sentó a un lado del hombre.-Que querido Shao, no quiero dejarte en vergüenza frente a tu sobrina-

-Que puedo decir, es agradable ver que de tal palo tal astilla- Mei Ling tomo aire para tranquilizarse, era cierto Aska cada día se parecía más a ella y tenia esas malas costumbres de rebeldía, y terminaba también metiendo en problemas al hombre que tenia a un lado cuando era un niño-adolescente, sonrió a lo bajo, eran buenos tiempos.

-Tienes razón ya ha pasado mucho tiempo-llamo a Aska y la sentó en su regazo-La familia Li siempre era estrictos con nosotros por nuestra diferencia de clases, pero aun así pudimos ser amigos-

-¿Tanto tiempo se conocen mamá?- la niña la miro con extrañeza mientras su ojitos violetas se iluminaban.

-Pues claro, nosotros somos amigos desde hace mucho- Sonrió- Éramos como tú y San Yun ahora. Siempre terminábamos castigados, aunque a Shaoran le tocaba la peor parte…- quedo en silencio prefirió no contarle los crueles castigos que recibió el hombre cuando era niño- en una ocasión lo dejaron si postre por seis meses- mintió-Y yo tuve que dejar de salir al pueblo por un mes, bueno estábamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, éramos inseparables-

Mei Ling miro fijamente a su "primo" desde que comenzó el relato de su pasado a su semblante le había regresado el seño fruncido, siempre era así.

-Mamí y si eran tan inseparables ¿por qué no se casaron?- pregunto inocente Aska, algo que a los adultos hizo que se quedaran en silencio y mantenían los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, el tema del "matrimonio" era algo difícil de hablar y mas para la señora Shang. –San Yun me dijo que sus padres eran inseparables desde jóvenes y por eso se casaron ¿Por qué ustedes no?- continuo con su pregunta y aclarándola mas.

-Sucede pequeña Aska- hablo el hombre- Nosotros somos primos, y ellos no se pueden casar…-

-Además si eso hubiera pasado no me hubiera casado con tu padre- termino Mei Ling- Y tu tío no se hubiera casado con tu tía Sakura, o acaso ¿no quieres a Sakura?-

-Claro que la quiero, la quiero muchísimo, pero me gustaría tener mucho un papá y quisiera uno como Shaoran- la niña callo, su madre le conto que su papá había muerto antes de que naciera y por eso nunca lo conoció, solo los retratos donde lo identificaba como un hombre con cabello negro y muchas canas, barba espesa y corta bien arreglada, sus ojos eran de color negro, la verdad la gente decía que ella no se parecía en nada a su papá.

Hasta que conocido a su tío, el le había despertado un sentimiento de confianza como su amigo San Yun le conto como se sentía tener un padre. Y conoció a Sakura, ella se convirtió al instante en su modelo a seguir, quería ser tan dulce, graciosa y hermosa como ella.

Mientras tanto entre unos árboles cercanos a las columnas del portal Sakura veía la escena, ella había llegado casi después que Mei Ling. Escucho toda la conversación, un extraño enojo comenzó a recorrer su interior, al verlos ahí platicando y ocultando sus sentimientos.

Sus sospechas crecían cada vez mas y al verlos ahí como un familia feliz, ya no le cavia mas duda, solo tuvo que sumar uno más uno y el resultado, es que Aska es hija de su supuesto esposo. Apretó sus manos en puño, maldito, maldito traidor, pero de pronto todo el comenzó a dar vueltas, un mareo hizo que se recostara en el tronco y las tres personas se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Sakura- Shaoran fue en verla recargada en el tronco con dificultad, se dirigió a ella presuroso para atenderla – ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Si no te preocupes- sonrió, tenía que fingir –venía a decirles si no les gustaría ir al pueblo, iré con mis primas, pero de pronto me sentí mareada-

-Es mejor que te recuestes- menciono su esposo-te ves cansada-

-No, estoy bien, solo un poco fatigada, estuve en el sol por mucho tiempo- miro a la mujer y la niña que se acercaban a ella- entonces que dicen ¿irían al pueblo con mis primas y yo?- pregunto alejándose un poco del hombre.

-Claro tía emm...- Aska calló, recordando que está castigada- ¿puedo mamá?-

-Sí, pero yo iré también no quiero que comiences a molestar a tus tíos- miro a la pareja, Shaoran la sostenía de un brazo mientras que ella le daba una mirada de agradecimiento, la historia de hace ocho años no termino en ese tiempo apenas comenzaba- Iré hablar con el cochero, Shaoran es mejor que lleves a Sakura a refrescarse un poco-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo miraba preocupada a su "prima" que aun tenía una ligera palidez en el rostro, mientras que Sakura le regalaba una tierna sonrisa. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo llego el carruaje listo para comenzar el paseo.

Mientras tanto en una ventana del segundo piso de la edificación un hombre castaño veía la escena, no dejaba de observar el rostro joven y femenino con tan frágil expresión, había venido desde tan lejos solo para recuperarla, pero no podía decirle la verdad, ella no lo recordaba y ni mucho menos sabía que era el significado de su vida con él.

-¿Por qué no los acompañas?- pregunto el joven rubio larguirucho recostándose cómodamente en el sofá y con una copa de vino en las manos-Entre más cerca esté de ella, mas fácil será recuperarla-

-¿Y qué me dices tú?- Dejo de ver por la ventana y se recargo en el marco para ver a su acompañante, Touya se mantenía tranquilo aunque en su mirada se notaba el enojo- ¿No eres muy buen amigo de ese mocoso?-

-Señor…-tomo un sorbo del vino- Yo no tengo ningún lazo amistoso con alguno de ellos, y mis órdenes hasta que usted esté aquí es ser su guardia.- miraba tranquilamente a su amo.

Suspiro el hombre, regresando si mirada al carruaje que comenzaba su marcha, tenía que acercarse a ella, recuperarla…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pu, pu, pu, estoy de paseo con Kurorin- canturreaba Mokona estando sobre el hombro del hombre moreno.

-Guarda silencio esperpento de conejo- grito el hombre- la gente está comenzando a verte- algunas jóvenes campesinas comenzaban a murmurar entre ellas y luego una de ellas saludo a Mokona.

-Mokona es lindo- dijo el animalito.

-Habría sido mejor que te quedaras en la casa de esa mujer- caminaba entre la gente dirigiéndose al barco de casco negro anclado en el puerto.

-Pero tendrías que haberte cuidado tu para vigilarlo- respondió el hombre de cabellos azules a su lado, acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Y por qué yo?- pregunto molesto el hombre ojos vino-Tú también puedes vigilar a esta cosa-

- Porque Mokona te quiere más a ti- sonrió juguetonamente. Molestando a Kurogane, maldita cosa blanca y maldito tipo de lentes.

-Oye ¿Por qué usas lentes? Nunca los habías usado- pregunto extrañado, ya que si lo usaba para disfraz no serbia de nada seguía teniendo la misma cara de bobo.

-Me veo más intelectual así ¿no crees?-

-…- lo miro unos segundo que hombre tan extraño-Te ves como todo un "come libros" si es a lo que te refieres-

-Los utilizo porque ciertamente los necesito...Algo, pero siendo "pirata" me quitaría algo de crédito, como tú dices parecería un "come libros", pero a Tomoyo le gusta cómo me veo, por eso los uso ahora- sonrió al final.

Gruño Kurogane, era "señorita Tomoyo", como se atrevía este tipo siendo solo un mísero desertor de la marina, no podía llamare sin respeto a su señorita Tomoyo.

-Llegamos- hablo Eriol. Enfrente de ellos se mantenía silencio el galeón Clow, subieron tranquilamente sin sospechar que un joven pordiosero los seguía con la mirada, sonrió y luego se oculto entre las sombras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¡¡Miren, miren!!!- gritaba Aska mientras que corría entre la gente hasta llegar al centro de la plaza donde una gran cantidad de personas veía los artistas de circo haciendo sus números- Trapecistas-

-Que conveniente que hayamos venido- Caldina seguía a la niña, la mujer se divertía de igual manera. Dejando a los demás más atrás.

-No sé si debería castigar a Aska o a Caldina- gruño Mei Ling, viendo que la mujer hacia mas espectáculo tratando de llegar a la primera fila- Tomoyo ayúdame a controlar a ese par por favor- rogo la mujer viendo a la chica morena, que se divertía con las travesuras de su "hermana"

-Claro, Saku…- miro a su "prima", la cual era sostenida por su esposo de un brazo, sus mareos seguían pero ella trataba de fingir que se encontraba bien.- ¿No quieres descansar un poco? Yo los acompaño-

-No, ustedes vallan a ver, y cuida a Caldina por mí, es capaz de unírseles, le pediré a Shaoran que me ayude- Tomoyo vio a la pareja, movió la cabeza afirmativa y comenzó a perderse entre la multitud.

-Vamos a que descanses en una banca- hablo Shaoran, dieron media vuelta y buscaron entre la plaza algún lugar desocupado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y mis tíos?- pregunto Aska viendo a los danzantes árabes del circo-¿Dónde están?-

-No se encontraba bien mi prima, y fueron a descansar un poco- respondió Tomoyo dulcemente pasando una mano por la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Sakura no se ha sentido bien este día…-la niña bajo la mirada- ¿está enferma?-

-Puede que se encuentre un poco alterada por cosas que tiene que hacer, y no duerme por las noches- recordando que aun continuaba con sus investigaciones, y quizás el constante estrés le esté afectando ya –Pero quizás después de un buen sueño estará como siempre-

-Quisiera darle algo para que se sintiera mejor… Tía Tomoyo ¿me ayudarías?-

-Claro…-

-Miren, esa mujer de cabello rosa se les unió a los bailarines-murmuraba la gente de pronto.-Viste como cortesana, ¿será parte del acto?- hablo otro.

-Caldina, sal de ahí ahora mismo- gritaba Mei Ling la cual tenía el rostro rojo por ver a la mujer sin pena moviendo su cuerpo de esa manera- Comportare como dama- rogaba al cielo que su hija no aprendiera eso.

-Mamá no nos está viendo gracias a mi Tía Caldina, podemos ir a buscar algo-Aska tomo la mano de la joven morena sacándola de entre la gente maravillada por la morena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Te encuentras mejor- Pregunto el hombre castaño a su esposa, la cual se encontraba sentada en una banca de piedra a la sombra de un árbol, la mujer abrió los ojos sintiendo la brisa en su cara.

-Mucho mejor, gracias-paso sus ojos al rostro de él, se mostraba ligeramente preocupado, dándole un leve sonrojo en el rostro, regresa una escena similar de su pasado, "se sentía como una chiquilla"

-No tienes que fingir estamos a solas- Shaoran miro a ambos lados-¿Se te ofrece algo?-

Sakura comenzó a sentir molestia, fingir, pero si le dio las gracias, maldito idiota, pero de pronto su estomago comenzó a llamar su necesidad de alimento.

-ha eso me refería, si aun tienes alguna molestia de algo no debes fingir, traeré algo para que comas- dejo sola a la mujer que no dejaba de sorprenderle, no se refería a que no debía de dejar de fingir ser una persona amable…"maldito sonrojo" gruño.

Miro su contorno, se encontraba en una jardinera de una plaza más alejada de la gente, efectivamente ninguna persona estaba cerca o lo suficiente para escucharla, y además no había señal su "prima" y las demás, el paisaje era tranquilo el cielo azul con unas cuantas y algodonas nubes, las estructuras de cantera rosada con esas formas caprichosas y elegantes del templo. El follaje verdoso típico de esa región del Caribe.

La última vez que estuvo en ese lugar era en una hora crepuscular y no pudo apreciar el lugar, pero ese templo seguía ahí, sus ya campanas repicaban las cuatro de la tarde, graciosas, alegres un matiz perfecto a lo que tenía en su interior… ¿por qué le asaltaba ese recuerdo?…

-¡¡¡Tía Sakura!!!- un grito infantil le hizo voltear a su derecha, una niña ataviada con el vestido rosa corriendo a gran velocidad entre la gente, seguida por una fatigada Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Y mi tío? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?...-comenzó a bombardeándole con sinnúmero de preguntas cuando ya estaba a un metro de ella

-Estoy bien, Fue a traerme algo, no gracias…-Sakura respondía calmadamente.-¿No estabas viendo a los artistas?-

-Huimos después de que mi tía Caldina empezó a bailar- afirmo la niña, Sakura miro sorprendida a su prima.

-Mei ling, la estaba tratando de sacar- hablo avergonzada Tomoyo- Pero estaba bailando increíble-rio al final.

-Nunca cambiara- se detuvo un momento- Y ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Pues veras….- Aska se sonrojo hasta las orejas-Quería darte algo para que te sintieras mejor y Tomoyo me ayudo…- saco de entre sus faldas un pequeño saco de cuero, entregándoselo a la mujer castaña.-Es...pa...para ti-

-Gracias, a las dos- sonrió y tomo el saco, lo abrió cuidadosamente y saco un pequeño camafeo con su cadena, era de plata y plata muy fina observaba Sakura, el camafeo tenia gravado en relieve una imagen de una rosa, algo especialmente raro, ya que la mayoría de ellos se grababa rostros femeninos familiares. Volteo el camafeo, descubrió que tenía un pequeño grabado, aunque no sus letras eran borrosas por el hecho de que el objeto no había sido pulido en mucho tiempo, si así fuera tal vez en vendedor le hubiera cobrado un poco más a su sobrina. Vaya pieza de valor tan incomprendida.-Es hermoso- colocándoselo en el cuello, cayendo entonces por su cuello a su pecho iluminado su ropa negra.

-Te ves hermosa- se escucho detrás de la niña la voz de su esposo el cual llevaba algo entre las manos.

-Gra…Gracias- un momento por qué balbuceaba y también sentía tanto calor.

-Hola tío- la niña le sonrió al joven hombre-¿Qué es eso?- viendo la hoja de papel doblado en forma de saco.

-Chocolate, sabes que a Sakura le gusta mucho- abriendo la hoja dejando ver unas cuantas barras desquebrajadas del dulce color café, entregándoselo a una mujer con rostro de niña feliz por recibir ese alimento.

-¡¡Gracias!!- grito Sakura feliz mientras que los ojos se le iluminaba, que buen sabor tenia eso, probo un trozo, ¡¡sabia a gloria!!.

Tomoyo sonrió ante tal visión y se le lleno los ojos de estrellas, quien diría que llegaría a ver a su amiga siempre con el seño fruncido, comportándose como una niña con solo un dulce.

-¿Quieres algo de chocolate Aska?- pregunto el hombre a su sobrina, ya que la niña no dejaba de admirar a Sakura con cada probada.

-No, me han castigado, no debo comer dulces- reclamo al instante la pequeña.

-Que buena dama- Shaoran acaricio la cabeza de la niña mientras que esta se sonrojaba como tomate, le había elogiado- Vamos a buscar a tu madre, me hace usted el favor de acompañarme- ofreció la mano a la pequeña, la cual titubeo un poco pero luego la tomo.

-En un momento regresamos-

-Los estaremos esperando- despidió Tomoyo, sonrió y luego volteo con su amiga la cual dejo de comer el dulce, para ver partir a su esposo y sobrino tomados de la mano. El rostro de Sakura estaba serio.-¿Pasa algo?-

-Pensaba que parecen realmente un padre y su hija- murmuro Sakura mas para sí que para responder a Tomoyo.

-Sakura, acaso quieres decir que vez a tu esposo como padre, pues diría yo que comenzaran a practicar para que se vuelva realidad-.

-¿¿¿QUEEEEE???- Era Tomoyo la que decía eso, pareciera como si escuchara a Caldina, el mundo está de cabeza- Tomoyo, estás loca como puedes decir eso, él es mi enemigo, rival, traidor…-

-Y esposo- termino Tomoyo

-Solo como disfraz- enfatizo Sakura

-Pero lo amas-

-No, no, no- negó con la cabeza y se levanto de su asiento- iré a…a rezar un poco, espérenme aquí- camino en paso apresurado y entro al templo.

Al estar adentro se recostó en una de las columnas, miro a todos lados, las bancas de madera estaban casi bacías, solo algunos cuantos fieles arrodillados rezado. Camino hasta llegar a una banca y se sentó… pensó detenidamente lo que había escuchado obviamente era mentira lo que dijo Tomoyo, pero por qué se había alterado tanto, miro sus manos aun tenía el chocolate que le regalo Shaoran.

Siempre era así, tan cortes, atento…

Miro el altar, ahí tubo una visión del pasado, un vestido blanco, una pareja entregando sus votos, aquella mujer feliz al lado del hombre amado…Era tan triste recordarlo, sabía que le traiciono, Aska era prueba suficiente…Le había roto el corazón cuando tenía dieciséis años, ya era suficiente tormento

-¿Sakura?- llamaron a su espalda, a paso sigiloso se acerco Shaoran-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-S…si- solo quería visitar, se levanto apresurada cabizbaja para que no notara los ojos acuosos-¿Ya vamos a regresar?-

-Si...te ayudo- la tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar saliendo del recuerdo de esa boda que le partía el corazón recordar, pero el recuerdo seguía ahí… en su pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-San Yun- El día casi había terminado, la tarde con sus cobrizos rayos jugaban entre el follaje pareciese como si se encendieran, mientras que la niña heredera corría a su mejor amigo-¡¡¡Estaba el circo!!!- sonreía, mientras que el pequeño se separaba de su padre el caballerango de la hacienda, para recibir a su "señora".

-Señorita, buenas tardes- se inclino para saludarla- Espero que no le fuera mal con el castigo- La niña sonrió negando con la cabeza, soportaría, pero luego recordó algo de la plática con su madre.

-¿Y a ti?-

-Solo tengo que limpiar el establo por un mes- sonrió el niño por primera vez.

"Estábamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas" –Entonces compartiremos el castigo, te ayudare a limpiar- sugirió la niña, algo que su amigo comenzó a negarse hasta que ella termino ganando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que las afueras de la hacienda, el mismo pordiosero del puerto deambulaba por el lugar, siendo atrapado por un muy molesto Kurogane.

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-Solo quería, saber si le darían un poco de pan- miro cabizbajo el pordiosero de cabello negro. El guardián de entre gruñidos le ordeno a uno de los sirvientes que trajera algo de comida para el hombre. Al cabo de unos minutos se le fue entregado algo de pan y carne seca al muchacho, este agradeció y desaparición en el camino.

Entro entre algunos arbustos y llego a una arboleda a comenzar a comer la carne seca, cuando un ruido lo hizo mantenerse alerta sus ojos café se abrieron como platos al ver frente de él.

-¿Qué averiguaste?- pregunto una aterciopelada voz de mujer.

- Mi señora- se arrodillo ante una mujer albina, ojos azules, su rostro en forma de corazón, labios rosado pálido, era una mescal extraña entre serenidad y tristeza-Descubrí que el dueño del Clow se esconde en esa hacienda…-

-¿Sabes quienes son las personas involucradas?- pregunto serena, mientras que su perfecta figura se acercaba al muchacho, su precioso vestido blanco pareciera que volaba a cada paso que daba.

-S...si mi señora-

-Encantes continuemos con el plan, toma- tiro unas cuantas joyas con gravados "indios"- Es una parte de tu paga, cuando termines te daré mas- un ligera curva se formo en sus labios haciendo ver su rostro como una mujer llena de rencor, mientras que elaboraba un plan para que esos piratas por fin desaparecieran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Mokona!!- Tomoyo caminaba entre los corredores de la hacienda buscando al pequeño animalito, el cual había desaparcado desde que Kurogane habían regresado del puerto.

Llego hasta el jardín central de la casa, cuando miro a una pequeña creatura que nunca había visto, estaba sentada en la fuente una niña de unos siete u ocho años, piel tan pálida como la de ella, sus ojos se mantenía cerrada, mientras se mantenía quieta escuchando la caída del agua, su cabello largo y rizado, era de un rubio muy claro a simple vista podía decir que era muy sedoso, su vestido rosado era como el de una pequeña princesa, ¿quién era esa pequeña?

-¿Disculpa?- Tomoyo llamo a la pequeña, la cual al escucharla volteo a verla dejando ver sus ojos azules plomó, hermoso, brillantes. Pestañeo y luego sonrió para levantarse de su haciendo y salir corriendo y desaparecer entre los pasillos.

Tomoyo se quedo quieta unos minutos, estaba engañándole la vista, se estaba volviendo loca ¿quién era esa niña?...- ¿Señorita? – Llamo una sirvienta saliendo de entre los pasillos que desapareció la niña-Se encuentra bien-

-Sí, no se preocupe, pero…-parpadeo unos segundos- ¿usted vio a una niña rubia caminar por los pasillos?

-No señorita- La sirvienta siguió su camino.

-Tomoyo- una vocecita chillona se acercaba ella- Kuropon me quiere aventar al fuego- brinco hasta los brazos de la joven- Protégeme- lloriqueo. La muchacha sonrió quizás ya estaba imaginando cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Duerme un poco- hablo el joven castaño mientras que se desprendía de su casaca y se sentaba en la mesa de la habitación, miro a la joven mujer de ojos verdes, ella ya tenía puesto el camisón- te vez cansada-

-No me subestimes- respondió- prometí terminar con esto, además tú has hecho todo el trabajo desde que llegamos, duermes hasta altas horas de la noche y te vas en las madrugadas, cuando despierto ya no estás aquí… (a mi lado)- pensó de ultimo Sakura, ¿¿¿Qué está pensando??? .

-Descuida, no es nada- siguió revisando los papeles gracias a la ayuda de las velas

-Dame eso- arrebato algunas hojas- No seas necio, tanto tu como yo necesitamos dormir…- se sentó en la silla enfrente del hombre y comenzó a leer los pergaminos, ya solo hacía falta encontrar el lugar, antes de robar las llaves a eso bastardos.

Pasaban los minutos, las manecillas del reloj avanzaban poco a poco, pronto marco la campanada señalando que ya era la una de la madrugada.

-Creo que debemos terminar esto…-dijo Shaoran pasando sus ojos por la mujer que comenzaba a cabecear-Es tarde, y creo que no querrás que Caldina te despierte a medio día-

-Supiste eso- murmuro-Fue vergonzoso- llevo su brazo apoyando el codo en la mesa y su rostro en su mano.

-Sí, escuche el grito junto con todos los sirvientes-

-¿To…todos lo escucharon?-su sonrojo aumento pero gracias al cielo las velas no eran tan brillantes para hacerse notar.

-No, es broma- Sonrió

-Humm, eres tan cruel, por un momento me asuste-

-Ese era el plan-

Sakura miro a su acompañante, desde cuando tenían esa plática tan amena, bromeando, riendo, tratándose como amigos…fue desde…

-Sakura…-Shaoran comenzó a apagar una vela ocultando su rostro- Nunca pedí disculpas por lo que dije llegando Cuba…-

-Cuando te disculpaste por lo que paso en el viaje…cuando nosotros…-

-Si, en ese momento sentí que te obligué-

La mujer sonrió entre la oscuridad, ¿obligarla a ella? Primero le cortaba el cuello-Shaoran ya estamos grandecitos y sabemos que está mal…lo cierto es que…no estoy orgullosa…pero lo hecho, hecho esta…-apretó su falda con su puño, no podía arrepentirse y mas sabiendo el resultado…- Me moleste tanto que casi destrozo los adoquines del puerto, pero ya estoy más tranquila al saber que por fin te comportas como debes- bostezo y cerró los ojos.

-Cuidado- sintió que por un momento su cuerpo caía pero alguien la detuvo.

-¿Hum?- abrió los ojos.

-Por poco te caes de la silla- la cargo y la llevo a la cama acostando su cuerpo con cuidado- Descansa-

-Hum…-la mujer se acomodo entre las sabanas, el cansancio era cada vez más pesado de resistir

La miro unos segundos para luego caminar al otro lado de la habitación, apago la vela, la luz de la luna era apenas suficiente para que el pudiera llegar al sofá de la habitación y recostarse.

Nuevamente el reloj dio unas campanadas, la una y media, entre los repiques un susurro tan leve como la brisa nocturna, una frase de dos silabas…sin saber incluso de quien era él o la dueña de la voz.

-Te amo-

Y así el reloj dejo de sonar para dar paso a un silencio total.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Notas de autora (no he huerto):**

Ejem,….¡¡¡¡ Perdón!!!!…… me tarde…hum unos cuantos meses (no me digan cuantos)…comenzare con la lista de las razones…(se coloca los lentes y comienza releer) hum saben que (tira la lista) ...lo más relevante es que entre a la universidad a la carrera de Psicología, y la verdad es algo complicada (aproveche las vacaciones) Y también mi inspiración murió desde que hice el capitulo pasado, pero la tuve que revivirla a base de tortura (leer tanta filosofía…ejemm) Y también mi otra pación me agarro por completo…dibujar…(si quieren saber más en mi perfil tengo mi devintart)

Pero ya entando de nuevo con las notas de este capítulo:

El más largo que hecho en mi vida, quería colocar todo lo necesario porque creo que solo le hace falta máximo cuatro capítulos para que esta historia llegue a su fin, después de revisarla un poco me dio la sensación que mi estilo de escritura cambio un poco, pero bueno quien sabe…Hablando de los personajes, todos o la mayoría con falsa identidad…me creerán que no podía escribir a una Sakura tierna, me acostumbre demasiado a escribirla cuando estaba rabiando, pero verla despertar a medio día, ador esa escena.

Y si leyeron bien Sakura y Shaoran están casados (en disfraz T.T) pero todos los del pueblo opinan que son una linda pareja (y el resto de los lectores de este fic).

Conspiraciones comienzan a moverse, ¿quién es esa mujer albina? ¿Y que está pensando?

Me encanto Aska, personaje de Las guerreras mágicas (en México), cuando decidí que Mei tendría una hijita seguidora de su legado…que mejor que la princesita de los ojos violeta ( y físicamente hablando se parecen mucho) ¿Sakura tendrá razón con su hipótesis de que su rival tuvo un romance con la señora viuda? Puede que Mei Ling sea a la persona que Shao perdió en el pasado (recuerden el capitulo 14).

Tomoyo tiene su lado pícaro…y quien sabe descubrió algo oculto en su amiga…aparte de la extraña niña rubia que estaba en la hacienda… ¿tendrá algo que ver en el futuro?

Y el final la pregunta más grande…bueno las dos preguntas más grandes:

la primera ¿Qué paso en el viaje?...Algo que Sakura no se siente orgullosa pero ya no se puede arrepentir.

Y el ultimo ¿Quién dijo esa frase final?

Muchas dudas…pero se responderán jajajaja.

Nos veremos a la próxima, solo les pido paciencia, las vacaciones se terminan y yo tengo que leer enciclopedias (pero me gusta la carrera n.n…échenme porras)

**Capitulo 17:**

**-Shaoran y yo éramos inseparables-**

**Respondiendo:**

**Any:** Gracias por tus felicitaciones, y felices vacaciones de verano (que vergüenza) Quiero disculparme por tardar tanto…y también que sigan leyendo mi fic, que sin lectores no existo. Cuídate mucho.

**Hoshiharu: **Soy complicada para estructurar una historia, es que me encanta no dejarla sencilla (es más emocionante...¿o qué no? ) espero que continúes leyéndola

Cuídate.

**Vero_g:** Gracias por tus porras, ahora que ha pasado tiempo me fijo que los problemas cambian, pero ¿quien dijo que la vida me daría solo miel? (ya me estoy poniendo filosófica..humm) espero que la sigas leyendo cuídate mucho.

**Goddess Aeris: **anda te encuentro hasta acá…que bueno que sigas leyendo mi fic en esta página, en la otra desaparecida y vuelta aparecer (XD) no sé si volverla a publicar… pensare un poco, pero espero que lo sigas leyendo aquí T.T…

Con los cambios que le hice, es que le di una buena releída (me hubiera gustado más que ahora que me fijo tiene más errores) Pero me agrado poner escenas que sabía que si no las ponía ahí nunca saldarían y quizás la duda quedaría.

Por cierto me encantan tus fic (en especial "aprendido a sonreír")

Nos veremos cuídate

**Quiero agradecer también a aquellos lectores que no dejan comentarios pero han seguido mi historia desde el principio. Espero que aun me sigan apoyando en el futuro.**


	17. Capítulo 17: Más denso que el agua

Perdón ha pasado mucho tiempo pero espero que disfruten este capitulo

**Mares escarlata**

_Más denso que el agua _

Una brisa calmada surcaba por aquel puerto español, la joven mujer de pelo rosado miraba con insistencia el horizonte esperando que un barco muy conocido por ella pudiera verse. Pasaban minutos y quizás horas eternas esperando a que por fin pudiera ver a su familia; acomodo por encima vez la posición que se encontraba, movió un poco el faldón de su vestido azul, y miro una vez más el mar profundo. De pronto una mancha negra llamo su atención, llevo su mano derecha a la frente usándola de visera, el casco rojizo se noto poco a poco.

Ya regresaban, por fin los volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo, sus azules ojos no dejaban de sacar lágrimas, ya que con anticipación sabía que si una persona no llegaba con ellos, eso significaría que ahora es la persona más feliz del mundo, rezaba porque así fuera.

Poco tiempo después el barco encallo en el muelle, muchos de los tripulantes saludaban a la joven Caldina, pero se notaba una extraña mueca en aquellos hombres, una facción de ira, tristeza, impotencia. La morena camino hasta llegar a la cubierta, busco con la mirada a su padre el capitán, algo no andaba bien.

-Disculpe…y ¿el capitán?- pregunto Caldina al marinero más antiguo, Seth.

El la miro por uno segundos - Niña…-Contesto serio con sus característicos ojos nublados- Nuestro capitán se encuentra en su camarote- señalo con un dedo aquel lugar principal del barco.

La joven se inclino como agradecimiento y comino hasta la entrada, primero toco la puerta suavemente con los nudillos, la madera rechino, pero no escucho respuesta, toco por segunda vez y el resultado fue el mismo; espero un poco mas hasta que perdió la paciencia y termino abriendo la puerta, la empujo hasta que la oscura habitación se ilumino con el sol.

Lo que miro allí no olvidaría por el resto de su vida, sus ojos lloraron convirtiéndose en un torrencial de líquido salado. Ahí enfrente, sentada en una silla de madrera, una jovencita de unos dieciséis, se encontraba de espaldas, su ropa era como de cualquier pirata, pantalones andrajos y camisa llena de manchas, en sus hombros una casaca tinto algo quemada y llena de hollín. Pudo notar su cabello corto, muy corto llegándole hasta la nuca, algunos mechones estaban disparejos, saco la conclusión que los había cortado mientras que tenia la trenza hecha utilizando tal vez una espada o daga.

-Sa..Sakura- hablo quebradamente- ¿Y mi padre?, dijeron que el capitán est…-

-Efectivamente el capitán esta aquí- hablo pastosamente la joven.

Caldina miro a todos lados, la única que estaba en ese camarote era su hermana menor, eso quiere decir que…

-Sakura ¿tu?...-

-Si hermana…- se volteo para dejar ver su rostro marchito por el sentimiento de tristeza- Yo soy la nueva capitán- los ojos de Sakura, ese verde jade tan hermoso se habían convertido en dos pozos hondos sin brillo, sin vida, sin esperanza.

-Y… ¿mi padre?-

-Muerto- respondió tan clara que a la chica se le erizo la piel.

-Pero...pero ¿Cómo?-

-El lobo lo acecino- corto un poco- el maldito traidor…- empuño su mano, su rabia continuaba, la herida era muy reciente

Caldina cubrió su boca con las manos atrapando un gemido, no eso no tenía que ser así, no era justo, no…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Murmullos, gritos, risas, llantos eran todo tipo de sonido es común en aquel mercado del pueblo, Sakura caminaba sigilosa mirando a todos lados buscando. Cuando de repente algo o alguien sujeto su muñeca derecha para ser arrastrada a algún lugar alejado.

-Sorpresa- Hablo la persona que le había arrastrado y cubierto la boca con una mano.

Sakura frunció el seño, pensó que era algún tipo de la marina que le descubrió, ya estaba preparando la daga escondida en su ropa, pero vaya tan solo había sido una molesta mosca.

Cuando por fin descubrió su boca la mujer castaña mirando a su "agresor" –Shaoran, eres un idiota ¿quieres morir?-

-Si es en tus manos no me molesta- sus peleas habían terminado en ser curiosas discusiones de "amigos". Sakura parpadeo un poco era su imaginación o su rival le estaba coqueteando.

-Deja de bromear y dime que encontraste- hablo molesta.

-En un monasterio cercano existe una biblioteca, dicen rumores que se encuentran libros con traducciones indias-

-Eso nos puede servir, ¿que esperamos? vayamos ahora- Camino saliendo del callejón, después mirando a su acompañante- vamos, vamos-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Deja de protegerle tanto- un rugido molesto salió de aquella habitación de la hermosa hacienda.

-Ella es muy importante para mí y quiero que sea feliz- rogo la voz de una mujer.

-¿Escondiéndole que familia de ella sigue viva?-

-No, no malinterpretes ella cree que toda su familia murió y es peligroso que se vaya con usted, le ruego que no lo haga, espere más por favor-

-He esperado mucho tiempo ya-

-Lo…lo sé, pero…- interrumpió, la voz ya no salía de su garganta, miedo era un sentimiento horrible que ahora mismo le surcaba el cuerpo

-¿Si le dice la verdad, la odiara? ¿Es a lo que le teme?- Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, quería huir lejos con la persona que protegía.-Le daré una oportunidad para que aclares todo con ella, ruegue a Dios piedad para que ella le perdone y el resto de nuestra familia-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró rápidamente, corriendo por los pasillos aquella jovial pelirrosa aguantando un poco las lagrimas de sus ojos zafiro. No quería apartarse de nadie, no quería que la odiara, sencillamente no quería decir adiós.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Señorita Mei Ling!- En una jardín de esos más lujosos, llenos de enredaderas floridas, arboles variados y verdes matizados, unas mujeres ataviadas de sirvientas buscaban a su señorita ama que una vez más se había escapado de su clase de piano-Por favor salga señorita-

Mientras que la susodicha estaba escondida tras algunas enredaderas verdes, observando cómo sus sirvientas eran presa del pánico, sus ojos vigilaban hasta que por fin vio que se alejaban, sonrió, era tan divertido despistar a sus sirvientas. Salió cuidadosamente de su escondite, sacudiendo de su vestido verde esmeralda las hojas secas de la planta. Sus cabellos largos y negros eran recogidos en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza rizadas cuidadosamente resaltando su color de piel y también su hermoso rostro juvenil de quince años.

-¡Mei Ling!- Se regaño mentalmente, ¿cómo no pensó que alguien regresaría a buscarla? ya no había tiempo para esconderse de nuevo, no quería regresar a esas aburridas clases de etiqueta, sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro debajo de una mesa de madera que era acompañada por cuatro sillas de roble. Los pasos se acercaban, rápidamente, no eran pesados, juzgando por el crujir de algunas ramas unas piernas se pasaron enfrente de ella, sus ojos rubí brillaron, sabían claramente de quien se trataba, saco su brazo de su escondite y tomo el tobillo de la persona haciendo que se callera y arrastrándola hasta donde estaba, sacándole un susto a la persona y haciendo que gritara, que por obvia razón hizo que las sirvientas regresaran a investigar.

-Sssh…soy yo- dijo la joven a su acompañante cuando lo tuvo de frente –No quiero que me descubran-

-Pero…-

-Habla bajo, por favor-

-Mei, sabes bien que no es correcto lo que haces- hay, por que tenía que ser él, quien le regañara de cosas sobre valores y ética, siendo más joven que ella.

-Shao, como amigo por favor, por esta vez si te preguntan no digas que me viste- le tomo los hombros con sus manos, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban que era sincera con esa suplica.

Mientras tanto los sirvientes al no descubrir de quien había sido ese grito, continuaron su búsqueda en otro lugar, dando oportunidad a los fugitivos, ya que el pobre muchacho se convirtió en cómplice, salieron de su escondite. Primero fue el joven adolescente que estaba por cumplir los trece su cabello corto y eternamente revuelto, sus ojos miel bajaron para poder ver a su captora y darle la mano para salir.

-Gracias Shao, eres el mejor- lo abrazo tan fuerte que el muchacho pensaría que moriría asfixiado por un ser querido.

-Me…Mei…me assfixiio- reclamo como pudo.

-Ha, perdón-soltó una risita- Y ahora a ¿dónde vamos?-

El jovencito arqueo una ceja, ahora ella quería que le acompañara y ganara un castigo por su culpa –Yo me iré a cumplir los deberes y tu mejor ve a tus clases- hablo de forma incorrecta, aunque fueran de diferentes clases sociales eran muy cercanos, además ya tenía suficiente con todas las tareas impuestas por su madre.

-Vamos Shao, solo por hoy, ya que en una semana tu….- callo de repente, no quería que recordara que próximamente el se marcharía.

-Me voy de grumete- término-No tienes que sentirte mal, no es tu culpa si no mía por la que la cabeza de la familia desea que me aleje por mucho tiempo-

-Ho, Shao te extrañare tanto- abrazo nuevamente al muchacho dejando correr un par de lagrimas, hasta cuando lo vería nuevamente, meses o años, quería creer que sería en un muy corto tiempo, pero no contaba que su amada familia estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de ella también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pasen, pasen- hablaba un hombre de cabello negro y peculiares ojos que los mantenía cerrados la mayoría del tiempo- Yo soy el encargado de cuidar este lugar. Mi nombre es Takashi Yamasaki-

La pareja, miro la empolvada "biblioteca" que anteriormente sirvió como prisión, los libros estaban algo revueltos en las repisas de madera gruesa, la iluminación apenas era suficiente para ver unos cinco metros cuadrados. Y para Sakura ese tipo de nombre Yamasaki le daba mala espina.

-Yo soy el señor Li y ella es mi esposa- la mujer hizo una reverencia al igual que el hombre-Hemos venido a inspeccionar los manuscritos que se dice que son traducciones de algunas rocas encontradas por esta región-

-Si claro, espere un minuto- se retiro dejando a la pareja a solas.

-No me agrada ese tipo, parece como si fuera capaz de hacer algo muy grave- afirmo Sakura- Espero que la persona que te haya dicho de los documentos no fuera el-

-No, la persona que me dijo fue una mujer, parecía conocer muy bien a este hombre, ya que dijo que después que prestara el documento nos marcháramos y no escucháramos nada de lo que sale de sus labios- La mujer parpadeo un poco, esto se estaba poniendo mal.

-Lo encontré- Se acerco Yamasaki con unos pergaminos en mano sonriendo cándidamente- el monje me ha dicho que pueden llevárselo por un lapso de una semana, dice también que saluda a la señora Shang-

-Ho, si gracias- El hombre tomo los pergaminos rápidamente- Yo se las daré, si me permite mi esposa y yo debemos retirarnos, tenemos algunos pendientes más- dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar apresuradamente.

-Esperen- los detuvo- antes debo advertirles algo importante sobre esos pergaminos- ambos se giraron extrañados del tono serio que utilizo Yamasaki- Estos papeles contienen un hechizo de maldición a quienes se los llevan de este lugar por más de tres días- Sakura temió por la maldición, ya había sufrido de una no quería otra.

-Pero...pero nosotros lo utilizaremos más de tres días- hablo temerosa-Acaso podemos aplazar un poco más los días para que no suceda nada-

-Existe un método- llevo la mano derecha a su barbilla quedando en una pose muy pensativa- pero es muy peligroso-

-¿Cual es? no me importa arriesgarme- hablo Shaoran

-A la media noche del tercer día cumplido, es necesario ir a la playa con los pergaminos en mano, encender una fogata en la arena…- ambos afirmaron atentamente- tienen que buscar hojas de palma, las más grandes y verdes, las entretejerán para crear un sombrero en forma de pirámide y se las pondrán en la cabeza, se pintaran la cara con carbón de forma que les quede el rostro negro- mientras tanto en una puerta más lejana una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo amarrado en dos trenzas caminaba con una charola en la mano, al escuchar voces comenzó a caminar mas sigilosamente.-Cuando la vestimenta de la ceremonia este hecha, comenzaran a danzar alrededor de la fogata, queda claro que los pergaminos los colocaran de forma en que la parte escrita quede enfrente de la fogata, pues las letras deben presenciar todo. Cuando ustedes estén danzando subiendo una pierna y otra rápidamente alrededor del fuego deben gritar…-

-¡Takashi Yamasaki deja de decir mentiras!- un pesado libro de cuero término aterrizando la cabeza del hombre de cabellera negra, la pareja miro a la dirección de donde había sido arrojada y ahí se encontraba la mujer con el seño fruncido.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Yo soy la esposa de este patán mentiroso- camino a grandes zancadas arrodillándose y levantando al tiempo semiinconsciente del cuello de la camisa, después miro a Shaoran- Le advertí que no escucharan las mentiras de este idiota-

-Pero Chiharu, es mejor prevenir que lamentar- sonreía entre los zarandeos de su esposa.

-¡No mientas más!-

-Entonces quiere decir que la maldición era…-corto Sakura, vendito instinto el suyo...por qué no le hizo caso.

-Mentira- termino Shaoran, ocultando de forma casi imposible la vergüenza que aparecía en su rostro, si hubiera estado Eriol con el no dejaría de reírse dentro de un año o incluso le hubiera acompañado a la ceremonia de la playa y lo hubiera dejado bailar por el simple hecho de burlarse de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El clima es perfecto para un paseo- la adolescente miraba las pintorescas calles de su pueblo natal –Hubiera sido conveniente que trajéramos algo de comida…así seria glorioso-

-Mei Ling- hablo secamente su acompañante unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella- ¿No supuestamente solo vendrías a comprar unos cuantos libros y regresarías a casa?-

La joven le miro por unos segundos, su ojos rubí comenzó a chispear, sus mejilla se inflaron por la carcajada que quería ocultar cerrando fuertemente los labios. Duro un par de segundo con ese gesto hasta que no pudo más y estallo en una gran risotada-Shao, eres la persona que mas adoro en el mundo. Pero debes de comprender cuando una persona miente…- miro al chico que comenzaba a enojarse pues su característico ceño comenzaba a fruncirse cada vez más- Aunque, seré sincera…la razón por la que en verdad quise traerte es para que dejaras de lado un poco tus tareas, no nos queda mucho tiempo para estar juntos, y después de que te vayas yo…- con las manos temblorosas arrugo un poco su falda para disimular el nerviosismo- Celebraré mis quince años y sabes que mi Tía está dispuesta a anunciarme como doncella casadera, a partir de ese momento puede que lleguen muchas ofertas de matrimonio -Shaoran comprendió y dejo su enojo de lado.

-Bien Mei, pero regresaremos a casa a las siete-

-Gracias- la chica no tardo en dar un salto y abrazar efusivamente al muchacho que envés de enfadarse la recibió de la misma manera, este sería el adiós para la infancia de ambos.

-Y bien ¿Dónde planeas arrástrame ahora?- pregunto el castaño apartándose de ella

-Oye, nunca en mi vida he arrastrado a una persona, y aclarando todo tú me sigues no te obligo- Mei ling jugando a estar indignada llevándose las manos en la cadera- Pero ¿qué tal si vamos a la plaza? Quiero comer algo-

-Lo que usted ordene "señorita nunca obliga a nadie"- pronuncio Shaoran siguiéndole el juego a su amiga caminando unos cuantos pasos adelantándose.

-¡Eres un patán!- Mei Ling comenzó a caminar pero antes de alcanzar a su acompañante un hombre bien vestido que venía de quien sabe donde choca estrepitosamente con el cuerpo menudo de la chica, gracias a Shaoran que había reaccionado al escuchar un pequeño grito pudo tomar la mano para que no callera.

-Ho, disculpe Señorita- hablo entonces el hombre frente a ellos, portaba un asentó fuera de lo común pero no le dieron mucha importancia, pues los adolescentes solo miraban a ese extraño hombre extranjero, contaba alrededor de los cuarenta de edad, era de una estatura promedio, pero tenía un magnifico porte su ropa oscura se encubría por una pequeña capa sujetada por un prendedor de oro. Sus ojos eran de un color oscuro muy oscuro quizás tanto como el carbón, su rostro que apenas eran visibles unas cuantas arrugas era coronados por cabellos lacios no completamente negros pues algunos rizos plateado ya habían aparecido. –Estaba algo apresurado, ya ve, necesito hacer unos negocios- dijo de forma muy altanera.

-No hay de qué preocuparse señor. Me encuentro bien, gracias a mi acompáñate- hablo la mujer. El hombre los miro unos cuantos segundos revisando los rostros de los jóvenes y sonriendo al final cuando paso sus ojos por las curvas recién formadas de la adolescente.

-Menos mal, sería una pena que tan hermoso tesoro se lastimara- quiso tomar la mano de la muchacha pero una mano mas lo detuvo.

-Disculpe, pero tocar a una respetable dama sin su permiso es condenado- hablo por primera vez el muchacho, ganándose una fría mirada por parte del hombre- Además señor, con su permiso ¿No dijo que estaba muy dilatado por unos asuntos de negocios?-

-Perdone una vez más, me deje llevar, con su permiso me retiro, pero creo que verlos a ustedes aquí me ha ayudado saber si mis negocios serán convenientes, gracias por su ayuda- hizo una leve reverencia y prodigio en su camino.

-Que tipo tan egocéntrico, creyéndose que puede caminar a sus anchas por la calle y todavía atreviéndose a tocarme ¿Qué ya no hay respeto?- Comenzó a refunfuñar Mei Ling, pues ella al contrario de Shaoran si se había dado cuenta de la mirada pervertida que le lanzo antes de que quisiera tomarle la mano.

-Solo es un hombre más que por su fortuna cree que todo es suyo, ya no le des importancia- Quiso tranquilizar un poco la atmosfera- Vamos ya que se hace tarde- tomo la mano de la chica y comenzaron andar.

Pero muy profundamente la joven de cabellos negros comenzaba a nacerle un muy mal presentimiento, ver a ese hombre y que dijera que "ayudaron" con los negocios fue como entrar a una pesadilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Esto es frustrante! ¡Maldita sea, estoy harta de estar encerrada!- grito la joven vestida de militar, tirando algunas cosas del camarote. Mientras que su mayor la miraba entretenida.

-Dita, pequeña, eres adorable cuando haces esos pucheros, pero si continuas, terminaras destruyendo el barco- paso la mano por el cabello corto, acomodándose después la casaca –Sabes que no podemos hacer nada sin tener algo de información-.

-Pero estando encerrados en este lugar mucho menos podemos buscar información, no creo que de pronto se abra la puerta y aparezca un ángel mensajero- su tono enfadado provocado por su juventud daba acto de presencia aunque fuese una mujer que obligaron literalmente convertirse en un hombre para proteger a su nación.

-Humm, sería bueno que sucediera eso, así podría ver tu linda sonrisa- Dita se ruborizo tiernamente, si no fuera por él aun seguiría siendo el alfeñique débil sin futuro y con el terror de ser descubierta, pero ahora podía decir libremente que era una mujer poderos y que lo ama…bueno eso aun no podía decirlo, sería un poco embarazoso.

La puerta retumbo con unos golpes rápidos parecían desesperados, la joven rápidamente lo abrió, viendo a Ferio con un rostro de nerviosismo y apuro. –Señor, hemos encontrado algo importante-

-¿De qué se trata ángel mensajero?- burlándose de Dita quien lo miraba fulminante y un Ferio con un rostro confuso hasta que lo borro recordando su hallazgo.

-Encontramos a una mujer que dice saber todos los movimientos de los piratas-

Jima arqueo una ceja- ¿Dónde se encuentra ella ahora?-

-Yue, la esta escoltando hacia acá, en unos minutos llegaran- se inclino y marcho esperando a su compañero.

-Es extraño- Hablo el capitán.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No es nada importante, pero me da un poco de curiosidad como es la mujer-

Dita frunció el seño y dirigió la mirada por la puerta abierta descubriendo que se acercaban sus compañeros. Ferio se encontraba en primer lugar abriendo paso entre los marinos luego continuaba un imagen magnifica de una mujer, su cabello blanco y piel pálida como el marfil, su vestimenta era un sencillo vestido de color perla con unos cuantos adornos dorados, en su cabello largo y lacio amarrado un poco de lado de la cabeza con una zarza de hebras doradas y un gran rubí que casi caía en la frente. Después un joven vestido de arrapos con la cabeza agachada siguiendo cada pasó de la mujer. Al final se encontraba su compañero con su semblante sereno de hielo.

Al llegar, Dita tomo su lugar al lado de Jima quien se encontraba de pie esperando a aquellas personas, Ferio se detuvo a un lado de la entrada pidiendo que la mujer por fin diera acto de presencia en aquel camarote, al estar dentro solo los dos invitados y puerta cerrada, un silencio que parecía eterno cubrió todo. En ese momento Dita observo bien a la mujer su rostro sereno y hermosamente perfilado, las cejas blancas que no sobresaltaban mucho de su piel pálida coronaban unos hermoso ojos almendrados de color azul mar, sus labios pequeños y finos que apenas sobresalían por el color rosado tierno.

Jima se inclino de forma limpia ante la mujer – Mi señora- ella solo inclino un poco la cabeza como saludo y después parpadeo un poco agitando sus largas pestañas,

-He de pensar que usted ya sabe cuál es mi razón por la que me encuentro aquí – su voz era musical y fina como la de un arpa, pero algo característico era que parecía que esa voz era tan eterna como la brisa del océano.

-Sí, es interesante saber que usted una hermosa dama cuente con información de unos piratas, no encuentro conexión y mas a un, compartir información con nosotros que no compartimos patria-

La mujer tuvo una leve sonrisa – Es sencillo cuando uno desea la venganza, no puedo soportar más tiempo que ladrones como ellos osen robarle más a los míos-

-Entiendo perfectamente, no soy quien para juzgar sus razones- Jima se mantuvo inmune.

-Bien, es mejor dejar los rodeos, mi información cuenta, de donde se encuentran escondidos estos ladrones junto con todos sus movimientos desde que se marcharon de Cuba-

-Señora, me sorprende, sabe incluso donde se encontraban anteriormente-

-Se eso y más señor, podría incluso relatarle la vida de cada uno de esos marinos, mis fuentes son confiables-

-Bien, continúe, pero necesito saber ¿Qué desea a cambio de la información?-

-Como le dije, solo deseo venganza, para mi basta con que les haga pagar todo el sufrimiento que me han cansado- La mujer miro al muchacho mendigo y este dio unos pasos hacia el capitán –Él les dirá todo de su paradero, los ha estado observando desde hace semanas, sabe los movimientos que hacen y los nombres falsos que utilizan. Cuídenlo bien, yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera… me retiro- inclino la cabeza.

Al instante Dita camino a la puerta y la abrió, pidió a Ferio y Yue que la escoltaran fuera del barco con sus sirvientes, aunque Ferio arqueo una ceja y dio media vuelta acompañando a la mujer.

-Dita, lleva a este chico a que coma algo- pidió Jima, después de que se encontró el solo se sentó en la cama, en total oscuridad, esa mujer era un misterio, ni en sus fantasías mas bizarras pudo haber imaginado una creatura igual, era hermosa tanto como una diosa e incluso su presencia contenía algo que le hacía saber que era superior a una reina, pero aun así, algo en su mirada en su semblante le daba entender que su mayor deseo era la sangre de sus enemigos ¿Cómo algo tan puro puede pedir algo así?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mira tía, hice una corona con las flores- La pequeña Aska mostraba triunfante una pequeña corona de flores amarillas colocándosela en la cabeza a su querida tía Sakura que recién regresaba de sus paseos al pueblo con su tío. Y lo más sorprendente es que había aceptado pasar la tarde jugando con ella y su tía Tomoyo mientras que su madre se había ido a quien sabe que hacer que cosas con unas plantas de café junto con su tío Shaoran.

Se encontraban en uno de los campos cercanos a la hacienda donde nadie las molestaría y no correrían ningún peligro, porque bueno no se iba arriesgar a que su madre la castigara otra vez. Además últimamente se encontraba un poco sola ya que su mejor amigo rechazo que le ayudara con los establos, pero en cierta forma supo que era mejor que fuera así, sonrió esto era señal que a su tierna edad comenzara a madurar, fue cuando la pequeña figura de Mokona apareció y termino cayendo en el regazo de Sakura quien trataba de crear una mal hecha corona de flores.

-Quítate de ahí Mokona, eres muy pesada y distares a mi tía- un dejo de celos infantiles se apodero de la niña, descartar lo de madures dicho anteriormente.

-Yo solo quería ver que hacia Sakura- bajo de las piernas de de la mujer que en cierta forma no quito su atención a su labor, cualquiera diría que su concentración era magnifica, pero lo cierto es que trataba con fuerza sobre humana olvidar el vergonzoso pasaje de la mañana.

-Tomo Sakura- Dijo la voz cantarina de Tomoyo quien hizo una corona de flores blancas, colocándola en la cabeza de su amiga. –Te vez divina, como una novia-

-Si es cierto, me hubiera gustado saber cómo te veis cuando te casaste tía- secundo Aska con ojos brillantes- Pero quizás era muy pequeña cuando te casaste ¿verdad? –

-He… bueno… este… hace cuanto me case…- Hoy su sentido común no le funcionaba, no podía establecer una fecha imaginaria de una boda que no había sucedido y parecía que era una adolescente que hablaba con sus amigas de su primer beso llena de bochorno.

-Fue hace dos años Aska, en un día soleado de Junio había tantas flores como ahora- Hablo Tomoyo ayudando a su amiga – ¿Quieres que te describa como fue ese día? –

-¿De verdad tía? si quiero saber cómo fue, debió haber sido como un cuento- la niña tomo a Mokona de las orejas y comenzó a estrujarlas mientras que soñaba con imágenes de princesas y caballeros.

Sakura parpadeo un par de segundos, que estaba planeando esta jovencita – Ese día Sakura se encontraba muy nerviosa, no paraba de decir que todas su hermano mayor no llegaría a tiempo, era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera a mi adorable prima-

El silencio fue un poco incomodo así que la castaña continuo-Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña desde entonces Kurogane siendo mi hermano mayor cuido de mi, y no tenia que perderse ese día- Sakura sonrió para hacer mas creíble la mentira.

-Pero al final llego a tiempo y Sakura preparada con un hermoso vestido blanco, tenia pequeñas mangas con encajes que daban vuelo, los bordados de perlas hacían brillar su pequeño cuerpo, la falda amplia y larga la hacían ver como una princesa, tenía el cabello suelto, ya que antes lo tenía más largo, recurado que lo peinamos con una pequeña peineta de marfil para que sostuviera el velo blanco que cubría un poco el rostro-

-Que linda, te veías hermosa y que paso en la ceremonia. ¿Te sentías feliz de que te ibas a casar con mi tío?- hablo animosa la pequeña.

-Claro que me hacia feliz- de pronto Sakura comenzó hablar con un tono de voz muy dulce – El fue mi prometido casi desde que nacimos, así que nos conocimos desde pequeños, aunque bueno te confesare que Shaoran de niño era un tanto frívolo, siempre se metía conmigo diciéndome torpe, pero después comenzamos hacer buenos amigos. Cuando cumplí los trece años supe que me había enamorado de él y que cuando me casara sería muy feliz…- callo de repente.

Tomoyo sonrió- Mi prima siempre se sonrojaba cuando habla de eso…Pasando a la ceremonia, fue en una catedral tan hermosa, toda mi familia se encontraba ahí. Caldina no paraba de llorar, porque siempre la vio como su hermana menor, y yo me encontraba tan emocionada. Cuando comenzó todo, Kurogane la escoltaba llevando al altar donde Shaoran la veía sonriente, ese día los dos estarían juntos para siempre…- De repente un sonido de pasos distrajo a Tomoyo se acercaban poco a poco. Temió por un momento que fuera un peligro, Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a levantarse, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca la castaña frunció el seño.

-¿Usted que hace aquí?- La enorme figura de Touya apareció detrás de un árbol –O mejor dicho es un milagro que decidiera salir de sus habitaciones-

Él la miro serio y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro- Milagro es que un monstruo no terminara destruyendo este campo al tratar de hacer coronas de flores-

Sakura fulmino con la mirada a ese tipo, estaba dispuesta a dele un pisotón cuando Tomoyo la detuvo.

-Decía señor Touya, ¿qué le trae por estos lugares?- Tomando el hombro de la castaña para que no volviera hacer una locura.

-He decidido que desde que llegue a este lugar no me he retirado mucho de mis aposentos, y sinceramente no acostumbro ha hacer eso, así que comencé con un paseo-

-Si quiere podemos acompañarlo señor- Hablo la pequeña niña Shang –Mi madre dijo que tenía que ser atenta con los invitados- El hombre bajo la mirada hasta la pequeña y le acaricio la cabeza suavizando el semblante.

-Sería un honor ser acompañado por ustedes, bueno con una escolta como ese monstruo no temería por algo nos atacase- Camino llevándose a Aska a un lado comenzando en el "tranquilo" paseo.

-Espera, yo no soy un monstruo Touya- grito Sakura siguiéndolo a grandes zancadas- Ya me la pagaras-

Tomoyo los siguió tranquilamente, mirando extrañada a Sakura, era raro lo que sucedía ¿por que de repente comenzó a tutear a ese hombre?

-Una dulce fantasía lo que acaban de contar- dijo un tranquilo Fay sobre la rama de un árbol –Lastima que solo fuera una mentira- miro a las cuatro personas retirarse poco a poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche aparecía poco a poco, las estrellas comenzaban a despertar en un manto oscuro, Sakura caminaba entre los portales de la ascienda, esa tarde fue muy agotadora, soportar por tantas horas ese hombre tan desesperante, aunque al final poda darle una muy buena patada en la rodilla que lo le darían ganas de pasear con un monstruo durante unos cincuenta años más.

Hace poco había despedido a su pequeña sobrina y dulce prima, de cierta manera agradecida el hecho de que estuviera con ellas, contando pasajes imaginario de su vida, suspiro recordándolos, no sabía porque había terminado mintiendo ella también, cada vez, cada palabra que decía sentía que podía tocar esos pasajes, como si fueran reales, que hubiera dado por esa vida.

Entro a su habitación miro a Shaoran leyendo detenidamente los pergaminos que consiguieron en la mañana, estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se había dando cuenta de que ella estaba a su lado.

-¿Tienen algo de información útil?- susurro cerca al oído del hombre con esperanza de jugarle una mala pasada.

-No realmente, solo habla de la época de cosechas o cosas similares-

-Es una lástima y después de lo que paso, es una pérdida de tiempo- tomo una hoja y comenzó a leerla.

-¡No! te dije que no tienen ninguna información importante- el hombre rápidamente tomo la hoja-conmigo basta para recopilar esta información, a pesar de que tu cansancio disminuyera es mejor que te retires a dormir-

-¿Qué pasa? Aun es muy temprano y además solo quería ayudarte- Sakura dijo molesta, ahora que pretendía este tipo.

-Repito, no es necesario- la puerta de la habitación se cerró estruendosamente, dejando en penumbras por un momento la habitación, el hombre continuo encendiendo nuevamente la vela, suspiro y regreso a su lectura.

Sakura caminaba rápidamente, sentía que de repente era desechada una vez más por él, fue difícil confiar y ahora nuevamente le estaba escondiendo algo, ¿que seguía? la mataría por la espalda como lo hizo con su padre. Se encontraba dolida regresaba una vez más a la realidad de su vida, ella nunca tuvo una boda ni se encontró nerviosa que su hermano mayor no llegara. Camino, dio vueltas entre pasillos poco iluminados hasta que choco con una figura pequeña.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Pregunto una voz temblorosa, Sakura supo entonces de quien se trata la ultima que quería ver ahora.

-Soy yo Mei Ling-

-Sakura, gusto encontrarte, se me apago la vela por el viento y cuando chocaste conmigo pensé que eras una sirvienta o algún ladrón-

-Y el hecho que sea yo no es casi tan peligroso como un ladrón-

Mei Ling consiguió prender una vez más la lámpara y miro a Sakura, algo no andaba bien- acompáñame tengo algo importante que decirte- La castaña de ojos verdes camino detrás de la mujer dueña de la hacienda.

Entraron a la habitación principal, la mujer comenzó a encender un par de candelabros iluminando tenuemente el gran lugar, las ventanas amplias que daban una mirada hacia al mar, una cama amplia con un dosel de cortinas blancas, no tenia ninguna pintura solo un par de imágenes sacras. Un escritorio con papeles, un sofá pequeño, un reloj de pie en otra pared, nada en especial.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo Sakura sin ninguna mueca- déjame adivinar, ¿cómo es que te divertiste hoy con tu amante que se hace pasar por mi esposo? –

-¿Qué dices Sakura?- Mei Ling la vio fijamente- Shaoran y yo no somos amantes-

-No te burles de mi, se claramente que lo amas y él no parece ser muy indiferente hacia ti. Maldita sea, dejen de mentirme- La hermosa mujer cerro un poco los ojos rojizos, recordando claramente la tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella había decidido mirar personalmente la producción cafetalera de ese año, y Shaoran amablemente le acompaño. En el trayecto de regreso,

-Shaoran, no has pensado en decirle la verdad a Sakura- Por fin Mei Ling había decidido hablar.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-La verdad sobre nosotros dos-

El hombre la mira por un momento, su mirada se entristeció por un momento- Si lo hago…-

-Si no lo haces pronto…- callo por unos segundos- Yo lo hare, le diré la verdad, no soporto verla de esa manera- El carro se detuvo, y habían llegado a su destino. La mujer estaba a punto de bajar- Yo no diré cosas que no me incumben, eso solo puedes hacerlo tú- Bajo del carro con ayuda de sus sirvientes, para por fin liberar a tantas personas de una red de mentiras creadas por tantos años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura, tranquilízate, no es lo que piensas, no sabes…- La mujer de ojos rubí trato de tomarle el hombro, su voz era neutral pero tenía un tajo de desesperación, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la piel blanca de Sakura esta se la quita rápidamente, el rostro de ella se encontraba iracundo ya no soportaba más.

-La que no sabe eres tú, naciste en lujos, te casaste con un hombre rico que te cuido como princesa y que por viejo murió, como su preciada mujer no concibió un hijo no podía quedarse con la fortuna, al instante se busco un amante y que mejor que su antiguo amigo de la infancia…fui estúpida al pensar que cuando nos rescataste aquella vez que nos capturaron, eras una buena persona, pero no solo buscabas una forma para tener un heredero-

Un fuerte sonido cubrió la habitación, Sakura se llevo la mano a su mejilla que comenzaba a enrojecer. Enfrente de ella estaba Mei Ling, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos rojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-Que no sé nada de sufrimiento, se mucho más que tú, la familia que una vez ame solo me utilizo como un salvamento para que no terminaran en la ruina…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se miro una vez más en el espejo, un vestido color rojo con adornos dorados, era hermoso y sobre todo era su color favorito. Su cuello portaba elegantemente un collar de diamantes y su cabello en una coleta alta rizada con unas cuantas rosas en la cabeza, aliso la falda con encajes y miro sus manos enguantadas, tenía que ser feliz porque era su fiesta de quince años, pero a partir de ese momento le lloverían ofertas de matrimonio y cuanto mucho estaría casada en un año o dos, sabía que su familia tenía carencias económicas y no ofrecería mucho en su dote entonces podría ser posible que durara mas el tiempo en contraer matrimonio, sinceramente la chica entre mas pasara el tiempo sería mucho mejor, no tenía muchas ganas de casarse con alguien que solo quera herederos de ella.

Miro su mano derecha ahí, se encontraba sobre el guante un pequeño anillo de plata con una piedrita color ámbar, fue el ultimo regalo que le dio al chico que tanto quería, su amado Shaoran. Solo rogaba a Dios que no le pasara nada estando en medio del mar.

Tocaron la puerta, era su madre quien era sumamente hermosa, cabello negro y lacio sujetado con un prendedor plateado, su silueta fina y porte solemne en un vestido color tierra, quizás en unos años Mei Ling luciría igual que su madre, acepto claro que los ojos de esa mujer madura eran de un color castaño claro.

-Vamos, la gente espera- hablo la mujer sin ninguna emoción, parecía ser una persona fría pero muy en el fondo amaba muchísimo a sus hijos.

Mei Ling siguió a la mujer lentamente, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al gran salón de festividades, donde centenas de personas conversaban o degustaban alguna copa de vino, cuando Mei Ling estuvo por bajar las escaleras, todos guardaron silencio, mirándola bajar, unas mujeres cuchichiaban quizás diciendo cualquier barbaridad sobre que era muy delgada u otras alabando su bello rostro. Cuando termino su recorrido hico una pequeña reverencia y miro a todos- Muchas gracias por venir hoy a mi fiesta de presentación, por favor continúen-

La orquesta iba a comenzar pero de repente unos aplausos llamaron la atención, se trataba de un hombre maduro en un traje negro –Felicidades hermosa joya- la joven lo miro, era aquel hombre con el que había chocado algún tiempo atrás y no le agrado en nada. –Pero olvidas algo muy importante- se le acerco y le beso la mano, en voz que pudo escuchar Mei Ling- Que hoy comienzas a ser mía- retiro rápidamente la mano, de que estaba hablando este tipo, es cuando su madre le tomo el hombro para que no se retirar y la miro fijamente.

-Les tengo que anunciar amigos míos- Hablo la madre de Mei Ling- Que hoy también se es festejado el compromiso de mi querida hija con este caballero el respetable señor Shang…- Mei Ling sintió que de repente un gran hoyo se le abrió debajo de los pies, lo que escuchaba no podía ser cierto –Y me alaga decir que su boda se realizara en tres días, por favor pido que también nos acompañen…- Ese fue el inicio de su infierno….y aun esperaba cosas peores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Después del anuncio de compromiso, nos retiramos a dormir, mi madre pidió que se quedara como huésped ya que muy pronto seria parte de la familia. Me preparaba para dormir cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta, era ese "señor Shang", le mire asustada, que estaba haciendo a esas horas de la noche tocando a mi puerta, él solo sonrió y me empujo a mi habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yo intente protegerme correr…pero al final termino golpeándome y dejándome en la cama, me desgarro la ropa mientras que me tocaba efusivamente…- Mei Ling cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una lagrima- Le roge que no lo hiciera, pero él respondió que ya había pagado por mí que ya le pertenecía…y tomo mi castidad y mi felicidad esa noche….fue el inicio de un infierno interminable…-

El silencio se adueño de Mei Ling, Sakura tenía una mueca de sorpresa y terror –Él decía siempre que por ese dinero, mi familia salió de la ruina en la que se encontraba, que yo solo serví como un objeto, una joya vendida-

-No, lo…-

-Si, se que en todo el mundo corrió el rumor que la princesita Li se caso con un millonario dueño de grandes tierras en América, del cual aprovecharía todo su dinero. Pero no fue asi, se me fue obligada a casarme con ese hombre y renunciar a mi patria, a todo lo que ame, Shang…y digo su apellido porque su nombre aun me quema los labios, solo me usaba como "su joya" pero tantas violaciones nunca resultaron en hijos, por no concebir terminaba golpeándome. Tal vez un par de veces termine en cinta pero no contaba que aparte de ser un miserable avaro y escoria humana, era un celoso que creía que yo solo trataba de enredarme con algún hombre joven, como resultado perdía a esa creatura que culpa no tenia. Puede soportar siete años de ese infierno hasta que una noche…después de usarme otra vez- la mujer de largos cabellos negros sonrió de una forma triste- envenene su vino… como resultado me libere. No levante sospechas de un asesinato Shang siempre tuvo muchos enemigos y tal vez más de uno de ellos pudo haberse jactado de ser el asesino, pero nunca su dulce mujer-

-Pero aun así un parece regresar con tu amado amigo de la infancia y procrear a una hija que tomara el apellido de Shang- Los ojos de Sakura eran opacos, si descubrió que esa mujer hermosa era una asesina pero ella no era una santa así que no la juzgaría, pero todavía existían cabos sueltos.

-Te equivocas, quiero a Shaoran, pero él nunca me amaría como una mujer y yo mucho menos como un hombre- La mujer mayor miro a la castaña por unos momentos- Has cambiado…eras una joven tan llena de vida cuando te conocí, a pesar que estuvieras encerrada en una celda-

-No comiences a dar rodeos- Sakura se exaspero.

-Sakura, tu eres la única mujer para Shaoran y sé que también sientes lo mismo…Aska fue concebida antes de la muerte de aquel hombre, es la verdadera heredera, cuando te conocí había pasado solo dos meses desde que me convertí en viuda y aun no sabía que estaba embarazada-

-Aun no comprendo si tanto amas a Shaoran… ¿Por qué…?-

Comenzaría a deshilar esa telaraña de secretos comenzaría tan solo con una pequeña hebra -Porque él es aparte de Aska la única familia que amo, porque Sakura, Shaoran es mi primo, el realmente es el heredero de los Li…-

**Notas de autora:**

Hola a todas las personas que leen este fic y me han tenido paciencia, quiero agradecer que han llegado hasta aquí, como se dan cuenta no actualizo desde hace un cof cof un año cof cof…pero ya les he dicho que mi carrera no es un pastelito que digamos, además por una extraña razón me ha llevado a tener una especie de autocritica que me hace caer en varias depresiones…y no es para justificar…solo espero que este capítulo les gustara que la verdad no pude hacerlo mejor.

Pasando ya al capítulo, incluí a Yamasaki…como demonios se me ocurrió esa mentirota…pues digamos que mi papá es experto en exagerar las cosas… yo nací medio cuentera así que lo único que hice fue…"un ritual anti maldición" y me divertí poniendo cada cosa.

Existen algunas escenas que no tienen muchas que parecen estar sueltas pero bueno hasta esta alturas de la mas o menos sabrán de que se trata o una en especial que participa Caldina es muy necesaria para revelar mucho más cosas.

El tema básico del capítulo en efecto es la relación familiar escondida…porque ¿no la sangre es más densa que el agua? Y escribir un poco de la juventud de Mei Ling y su primo…ninguno de los dos la tuvo nada fácil.

Por último, ya sabemos que desea esa extraña mujer, venganza, ahora resta preguntar ¿Quién será? ¿Y qué le hicieron nuestros protagonistas para vengarse? (hagan sus apuestas)…

Nos veremos a la próxima, porque les tengo noticias tengo el esqueleto del resto de los capítulos que de verdad ya no son muchos, espero no tardarme tanto (por favor paciencia)

**Capitulo 18:**

**-¿Quién demonios eres?-grito Sakura, mirando con furia aquella mujer albina**

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**Hik-chan**, **tsukisxs**** , ****BARBIE94****, Didi, ****Chiyo Asakura****, ****Aiko-chan02****, ****Any. **

**Quiero agradecer también a aquellos lectores que no dejan comentarios pero han seguido mi historia desde el principio. Espero que aun me sigan apoyando en el futuro.**


	18. Capítulo 18: Cuenta regresiva

**Mares escarlata**

_Cuenta regresiva _

Ese era el día que terminaría todo, donde el orgullo de su familia no le obligaría a vivir a costa de su felicidad, y por fin, dejaría las mascaras de lado, los títulos que no deben de nombrar y sería realmente él. Solo era necesario enfrentarse al fuego….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las campanas del reloj anuncio una hora más en aquella noche que se convertía en un nuevo día, ella no había regresado y quien la culparía, ella era explosiva impulsiva, contaba con muy poca paciencia y últimamente aumentaron esas características, así que quizás prefirió quedarse con alguna de las mujeres de su "familia" y no regresar con él para "asesinarlo". Y a decir verdad eso le aligeraba el peso de la culpa ya que una vez mas no le permitiría saber la verdad, como sucedió hace años.

El hombre tomo nuevamente esos pergaminos amarillentos, entre cerró los ojos, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser real…pero él mismo ha experimentado millones de momentos desafortunados que cualquier cristiano llamaría "maldición". Tenía que hacer algo, lo que decían esas antiguas letras era un mensaje claro, una advertencia a un fin.

Busco entre sus pertenencias, escondidas en un lugar secreto de la habitación, no los escondía de Sakura, pero sí de aquellos ladrones y asesinos que perseguían ese tesoro, rio amargamente, que ironía, él justamente llamando a otros "ladrones y asesinos", él que ha matado a más hombres que toda la corte real y robado fortunas incalculables. Si, quizás su titulo verdadero no era ser pirata, pero él Shaoran Li, por su sangre y por toda la sangre que tenía en las manos era un pirata...un asesino.

Saco de entre algunos ladrillos un objeto envuelto en telas viejas, esa era la última llave, la que conservaba de ese día, la prueba más clara de sus crímenes. Tenía que tomar una decisión pero cual era la correcta, tenía que hacer algo para protegerla realmente y no fallarle como las otras ocasiones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche hacia su debido recorrido, la luna en esa ocasión no hizo acto de presencia, una escena perfecta para que la oscuridad ocultara a los ladrones.

El puerto vigilado por guardias, todo era tranquilo, en las murallas de roca no había movimiento, pero de un momento a otra una sombra salta donde está uno de los guiarías, lo tomo desprevenido del cuello y sin que pudiera dar un grito dio una certera acuchilla en la espalda de aquel hombre, dejándolo muerto al instante.

Aquella sombra hizo una seña hacia las afueras, a segundos una docena de otras sombras abordaron la muralla, separándose y haciendo todo un caos a cada paso que daban.

-¡Ataque pirata!- se girito por la fortaleza

Todo en ese lugar están en movimiento, los piratas ya han prendido fuego, y los militares están más preocupados por salvar sus vidas que salvar las cosas que custodiaban, un tesoro traído del nuevo mundo.

El muchacho recién nombrado capitán de su barco buscaba presurosamente aquel objeto que su antiguo capitán y el padre de Sakura buscaban sin éxito. Pero ahora gracias a su Sakura encontraron una gran pista, ahora solo era cuestión de buscar un objeto, una estatua de piedra tallada con un raro símbolo en la base.

Tenía que encontrarlo rápido, por fin ese día se cumpliría el pago total y seria libre. El joven castaño busco entre barriles hasta que encontró algo, en el fondo, ese era la famosa "llave". No estaba hecha de oro no de joyas, solo simplemente de piedra tallada. Pero esa era la llave de la libertad.

-La encontré- Shaoran dijo para sí, mostrando su alegría.

-Bien hecho muchacho- Se escucho la voz áspera de un hombre a su espalda, el joven rápidamente voltea encontrándose con el capitán del fuego escarlata, su barba pellirroja que siempre lucia con orgullo comenzaba a verse unas canas al igual que su cabello.

-Señor, he encontrado la llave- Shaoran comenzó a caminar calmadamente al recién llegado- ahora puede dejarla libre, page el precio, como usted me lo di…-pero antes de terminar su frase el mayor le ataco con la espalda el costado derecho, el joven se arrodillo rápidamente tratando de calmar el dolor de su herida sangrante.

-¿Qué...Que está haciendo?- pregunto el muchacho con dificultad.

-¿Qué no es obvio mocoso?- Trono en sarcasmos la voz del hombre- Deshago el contrato-levanto la espada para terminar con el chico –No liberare a esa niña y mucho menos te la entregare-

Antes de que el capitán Cizeta pudiera terminar con su ejecución, Shaoran tomo un madero para evitar el golpe y rodar a un lado. Se levanto rápidamente y tomo su espada, no moriría tan fácil y menos en ese momento y lugar.

-Me prometió hace tres años que si hacia todo lo que me ordenaba hasta encontrar ese objeto Sakura seria libre- señalo la piedra que había rodado a unos metros por el golpe.

-Sí, eso fue hace tres años, cuando esa mocosa no era más que un zángano en mi hogar y tú un prometedor pirata y navegante- Cizeta quito a jalones su espada de aquel madero para continuar. –Pero ahora mírala, navegante excepcional, maneja muy bien todo tipo de armas, ¡nos trajo aquí! …Pero sobretodo suculenta- Sonrió de forma lasciva.

Una ráfaga de ira paso por el cuerpo de Shaoran, -¿Qué demonios está planeando?-

-Convertirla en mi esclava personal-Camino altaneramente al joven, no podría vencerlo, por muy buen espadachín que fuera ese joven, estaba herido y sería mucho más agradable ver esa expresión de frustración de no poder cambiar el futuro que él tenía planeado. –Pero primero tengo que terminar contigo, ya que ella tiene una esperanza muy estúpida en ti, le romperé toda confianza así se entregara a mí, voluntariamente-

El chico ya estaba poseído por la rabia, nunca permitiría que un tipo tan aborrecible como él tocara a Sakura. Se abalanzo sobre el moreno, lo mataría ahí mismo.

-Ya, ya entendí, te has enojado- El capitán se defendió rápidamente, a pesar de tener una edad mayor no era absolutamente nada débil y aun era considerado un maestro en el arte del esgrima. – ¿Temes que esa chica gima para mí, como lo hizo cuando tú la poseíste?-

-Cierre la boca- Shaoran tenía que actuar rápido, sus fuerzas se aminoraban por cada segundo, tenía que protegerla, tenía que liberarla. Los golpes del metal eran aminorados por todo el escándalo formado en toda la base, el fuego poco a poco se comenzó a extender hasta ese almacén, el humo comenzaba a cubrir la visión y la dificultad para respirar de ambos hombres, eso tal vez serviría para alguno de ellos.

La pelea tenía que ser sigilosa, observar los movimientos buscar...Ahí estaba el punto, ahí estaba descubierta una pequeña zona que significaba la victoria tenía que ser rápido…Solo un golpe basto para atravesar el estomago del hombre pelirrojo, retiro rápidamente su espada para dejar caer libremente el cuerpo que estaba a segundos en convertirse en cadáver, camino unos pasos y tomo la estatuilla de piedra.

Su mirada contemplo unos segundos como la sangre se esparcía alrededor del cuerpo, ese era el final…

-Sh…Shaoran- una voz aterrada se escucho a sus espaldas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tic Tac Tic Tac

El hombre castaño se despertó de aquella pesadilla con un gran sobresalto, se encontraba bañado en sudor frio ¿qué fue lo que había visto con anterioridad? fue como volver a vivir ese día, se llevo la mano a su costado, cerciorándose si estaba sangrando, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Dormiste bien? - Se escucho una dulce voz entre la habitación. El hombre miro a los lados, se encontraba en el suelo, pero frente a él, en una de las sillas estaba sentada una pequeña niña, parecía ser mucho menor que su sobrina, tenía la carita redonda y pálida, su cabello rizado de color oro recorría su espalda, usaba un pequeño vestido de tono azul muy claro que hacia resaltar aun mas sus enormes ojos azules.

-Pregunte ¿Dormiste bien?- dijo nuevamente, con una sonrisa en los labios y columpiando sus piernas que le colgaban al estar sentada a la silla.

-¿Tu eres el guardián de las llaves?- Shaoran solo pudo atinar a decir esa pregunta ante esa creatura.

-Tu dímelo ¿Crees que soy el guardián de ese tesoro que buscas?- Pregunto inocente

Shaoran, no dijo mas, se levanto e inspecciono el suelo buscando la llave, Lo último que recordaba antes de ese vivido sueño era el estar desesperado porque la advertencia del guardián de las llaves no cometiera su acto final. Efectivamente le había mentido a Sakura sobre el contenido de los pergaminos, era evidente leer entre líneas un mensaje sobre los poseedores de las estatuillas que por ende estaban buscando el tesoro, sufrieran un castigo que los llevara…no mencionaba esa última palabra pero era obvio que se refería a la muerte.

Él era uno de ellos, y para su desgracia Sakura se incluía en esa lista, desesperado busco algo en esa estatua de piedra algún indicio o pista que la pudiera salvarla termino por desplomarse cuando miro una niña enfrente de su persona, después tuvo esa extraña visión de su pasado donde probó la desesperación de sobrevivir y la muerte de su esperanza por ser libre.

Miro nuevamente la estatuya, y un pensamiento, una respuesta poso por su mente, eso era algo demasiado desquiciado, pero quizás eso ayudaría un poco. Alzo su brazo en alto y arrojo ese artefacto al suelo haciéndolo miles de pedazos en el suelo.

-Ya no podrán encontrar ese tesoro- Miro a la niña que se había levantado de su asiento con los ojos puestos en el suelo-si no se completan las cinco llaves, jamás lo encontraran-finalizo, tal vez eso liberaría a Sakura.

-Así que mi función de guardián termina-dijo la niña con una extraña voz hueca. Por unos segundos más contemplo los trozos de piedra que se regaban después en una ceniza esparcida por el aire. Después alzo sus enormes ojos azules, sonrió tristemente ante el hombre que tenía enfrente y en un parpadeo desapareció. Shaoran miro el lugar donde había sido destruida la llave, y termino desplomarse en el suelo, se llevo una mano a su frente, como temía, su esperanza de vivir termino con esa sonrisa infantil, sabia ciertamente que ese "sueño" marcaba su próximo final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se asomaba entre el horizonte, Sakura miro por la ventana un par de segundos para regresar su mirada a la habitación, tras la acalorada charla que mantuvo con la dueña de la casa decisión retirarse a la habitación de Tomoyo la cual acepto a la mujer sin preguntar. Suspiro levemente, llevando sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo abrazándose a sí misma, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Un quejido cortó su concentración, era Tomoyo que comenzaba a despertarse, no pasó más de medio minuto cuando la joven se levanto de su lecho y la miro de manera perezosa.

-Buenos días Sakura- sonrió-Espero que hubieras descansado- Sakura dedujo que su amiga sabia claramente que no durmió en toda la noche pero por ese simple saludo comprendió que ella no interferiría en sus acciones o decisiones.

-Perfectamente - Respondió con una corta sonrisa, observando como la joven comenzaba a buscar ropas para usar ese día.-Puedo preguntar ¿Cuál es la razón de que hoy se levantarse más temprano de lo usual querida prima? –hablo jocosamente tomando en burla su papel de dama.

Tomoyo rio levemente dando media vuelta y haciendo flotar su camisón blanco –Hoy iré a pasear con Eriol al pueblo- repaso sus vestidos que había dejado sobre la cama eligiendo al final el vestido azul cielo.

-Tomoyo, pareciera que por primera vez te veo como una joven enamorada, en hora buena-

-No- dijo con una voz serena y rostro dulce- No es lo que crees…me emociona podre vivir algo de mi pasado, regresar a la vieja época donde contaba con toda mi familia, Eriol es mi más antiguo amigo, un trozo de mi pasado, por eso yo…-

La mujer sonrió ante el leve sonrojo de la joven –Ve y diviértete entonces, espero que cuando regreses puedas contármelo todo – Por primera vez Sakura fingió ante su amiga, desde la tragedia no había dejado de buscar la manera de ayudar a esa pobre chica, merecía ser feliz y no convertirse en alguien como…ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que conveniente es que unos piratas se encuentren en una hacienda tan lejana del pueblo- Murmuro el hombre de cabello oscuro identificado como el capitán del barco de la marina. En aquel oscuro camarote solo se encontraban un pordiosero que aun trataba de llevarse una moneda más a una bolsa entre sus ropas, era observado por el tranquilo Jima que jugaba con una copa vacía y su primer oficial, la jovencita de cortos cabellos negros.

-¿Qué haremos señor?- Pregunto Dita

El hombre cerró los ojos por un breve momento y después sonrió de manera forzada – Una ataque sorpresa, los capturaremos sin violencia innecesarias…y después los llevaremos presos para que sean juzgados…-

-Entendido señor, ¿Cuándo desea realizar el ataque?-

-Hoy, antes del atardecer…- pauso por unos segundos- Específica que se tiene prohibido utilizar la fuerza contra la gente inocente-

-Si señor- La joven hizo una reverencia y salió del camarote siendo seguida por el hombre rapazuelos.

Jima continuo jugando con la copa, ahora solo quedaba esperar que los inocentes pudieran realmente escapar de esa tormenta que se aproximaba –Espero que la señorita Daidouji logre sobrevivir-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caldina toco levemente la puerta de la habitación, se quedo quieta por unos segundos hasta que la puerta fue abierta.

-Pace señorita- dijo la jovial voz de Fay, sonriendo tan fresco como siempre.

-¿Lo ha desasido?- Pregunto el hombre que se encontraba al fondo con su característico rostro serio.

-Si- Camino la mujer unos cuantos pasos –Pero quiero pedirle que me deje explicarle todo personalmente…se lo ruego-

-¿Qué ganaría usted con eso?-

- La tranquilidad de que pude protegerla hasta el final y…-

-Entienda bien esto señorita, aunque el perdón no podrá conseguirlo de mi familia, si ella decide perdonarla no existirá ningún problema, pero escúcheme- Caldina levanto el rostro mirando asustada aquel hombre de ojos oscuros- No permitiré que vuelva a acercársele, ni usted, ni esta vida que llevo desde ese maldito accidente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, esa mañana fue más de lo que podía soportar, Sakura se dirigía lentamente al claro de flores a descansar un poco, Tomoyo salió como dijo a su paseo, y ella muy a su pesar tuvo que regresar a su habitación que compartía con su "esposo" tenía muy en claro que si le veía la cara lo primero que haría era estrangularlo, pero al entrar al penumbroso cuarto ocasionado por las cortinas cerradas. Gruño como de costumbre y se dirigió a las ventanas para dejar entrar el sol, cuando la luz dejo ver los detalles del lugar con encontró al hombre. Su enojo se disparo aun mas, ahora estaba escapando de ella.

Cuando estuvo vestida dejo su habitación para buscar algo de comida, todo estaba bien hasta que nadie más que ella desayuno. Todo el mundo estaba evitándola, bueno, quizás sean paranoias suyas, pero ni siquiera esa bola de algodón con orejas se había dejado ver desde el día anterior o su vivas sobrina que no estaba deambulando como siempre.

La joven castaña se recostó en el pasto llevando sus manos en el estomago, mirando fijamente el cielo y las nubes pasajeras, desde hace años que no veía el cielo de esa manera, de forma tranquila, anteriormente era para buscar rutas señaladas por las estrellas. De pronto escucho unos ligeros pasos, se incorporo y busco entre sus ropas la daga oculta, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era necesaria.

-Hola- Saludo Caldina saliendo detrás de un arbusto-Estuve buscándote…y a Tomoyo- Miro a ambos lados –pensé que estaría contigo ¿Dónde está? –

Sakura hizo una seña para que su hermana se sentara a un lado – Salió con Eriol hace unas horas, quizás regrese pronto-

-Oh, tal vez la joven este enamorada…-Sonrió la morena

-Eso mismo dije yo, pero parece ser que ella solo quería aferrarse a algo de su pasado- Al escuchar esto la mujer del pelo rosado miro hacia el suelo ocultando su mirada azul.

-Sí, se le fue arrebatado todo en un momento…igual que a ti…- se le quebró la voz pero pudo esconderla antes de que la chica se diera cuenta.

-No, yo tengo la vida que deseo y si hablas sobre el pasado antes de que tú me compraras-Sonrió- No me importa…- Caldina levanto la mirada.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quien fue tu verdadera familia?-

-No puedo mentir, cuando era niña imaginaba millones de familias, imaginaba que quizás tenía muchos hermanos o solo unos padres amorosos…-corto y tomo un largo respiro- pero después al ser mayor y analizar mi situación, termine concluyendo que era más lógico que yo fuera abandonada, tal vez yo soy una hija bastarda de una pueblerina que embarcó en una pequeña barca para que muriera en medio del mar –

-S…Sakura, no tenía idea de que pensaras así-

-Lo sé, pero no me importa mi pasado ya te lo dije, soy feliz por tenerte como hermana- La miro con sus ojos verdes –Pero sería realmente feliz si decidieras casarte con ese hombre comerciante que te ha estado cortejando desde hace tiempo…como era que se llamaba…- La mujer llevo una mano a la barbilla mientras que a su hermana se le subía los colores al rostro, no era una quinceañera para avergonzase tanto y por Dios era Sakura quien le provocaba tal reacción, debería ser ella que diera comentarios bochornosos- Ah, sí, Ráfaga, extraño nombre, pero no es mal tipo, así que si, bendigo su futuro matrimonio y espero que me den muchos sobrinos, que hermanita… ya estas pasadita de años-

-¡Sakura!- Grito Caldina saltando sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas – Pequeña gruñona molesta, tú tampoco eres muy joven…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El atardecer se acercaba poco a poco mientras que en los establos Kurogane buscaba un caballo para ensillar y comenzar sus rondas diarias de vigilancia, en ocasiones pensaba que todos comenzaban a ver ese momento como un tiempo de vacaciones, gruño a sus adentros ¿Por qué no se daban prisa su capitán y ese chiquillo y buscaban ese tesoro?

-Hola Kurogane- El hombre volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez pudo escucharse claramente- A mí también me da gusto verte- Dijo sarcástico Eriol, acercándosele a él –Puedo acompañarte, necesito hablar contigo- Kurogane lo miro unos cuantos segundos extrañándole sus palabras.

-Haz lo que quieras- Continuo ensillando el animal. Pasando unos minutos ambos salieron de la hacienda por un estrecho sendero- Habla, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?-

Eriol dio una sonrisa ladina, este tipo ceñudo no era tan áspero como quería aparentar –Hoy salí con Tomoyo- dijo rápido

-Felicidades, ahora lo haces conmigo…-Gruño sarcástico- ¿Quieres que hablemos del paisaje? O ¿algo mas intimo?-

-Increíble, hasta tu puedes llegar hacer bromas…pero no, a lo que quiero llegar es que…- El joven de pelo azulado tosió- Tu eres el más cercano a Tomoyo, desde la muerte de su familia ella está técnicamente sola, pero tengo entendido que tu eres su guardia personal y estas a cargo de su vida, parecieras que eres su hermano mayor-

Kurogane hizo un respingo, él parecía hermano mayor de su señorita, algo en eso no le agrado en lo más mínimo – y ¿qué hay con eso?-

-Por mi causa ella fue comprometida con mi hermano menor hace tiempo…pero he decidido retomar el compromiso y tomarla como esposa – el hombre de ojos rojos miro al horizonte sin hacer movimientos- Viendo su situación, siendo mi mujer estará a salvo del hombre que la quiere muerta…Quiero que tu tomes posición de ella para ayudarme a realizar el cambio en el compromiso en mi familia…-

-¿Ella lo sabe?- se adelanto un par de metros, sentía un especie de enojo que le estaba quemando las entrañas

-Se lo propuse hoy, dijo que necesitaba meditarlo…Pero tengo la firme convicción de que me dirá que si-

-Eres bastante modesto- Un golpe seco y un grito ahogado a sus espaldas hizo detenerse al pirata, al voltear hacia atrás descubrió el caballo sin jinete, pero antes de comenzar a buscarlo una cuerda rodeo su cuerpo haciéndole caer de su caballo, estando en el suelo pudo ver un hombre salir de los arbustos que alzo un fusil y le dio un culatazo en la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos Caldina, no soportas una pequeña broma- Sakura hizo un mohín-Siempre lo hiciste conmigo,…así que no te quejes-

Caldina cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho- Yo nunca he hablado sobre tu edad y el hecho de tener descendencia…aunque ya que estas casada…-

-No te atrevas a decirlo- se movió hacia ella, pero fue interrumpida por un joven que caminaba éntrelas hierbas cabizbaja –Tomoyo- la llamo.

-Hola Sakura, Caldina- camino más rápido y se sentó a un lado de ellas-una sirvienta me dijo que había visto caminar a Caldina por aquí, pero no sabía que tu también estabas con ella Sakura-

-Después de que te fuiste decidí dar un paseo y Caldina me encontró- Miro a su hermana de reojo –Creo que te buscaba, ¿No querías decirle algo a Tomoyo?- La morena palideció de repente y negó con la cabeza interviniendo rápidamente.

-No es nada importante…pero Tomoyo, te veo algo pensativa-

La joven miro a sus compañeras y se sonrojo levemente- lo que pasa es…Eriol…- Pero un sonido de pasos la hizo estar alerta al igual que a las otras dos mujeres, era muy raro que alguien más caminara por ese lugar, ya que era un lugar escondido a la vista.

Sakura se levanto y saco su daga –Caldina, Tomoyo, busquen refugio, no salgan si no escuchan mi voz- comenzó adentrarse a las hierbas.

-Pero Sakura- quiso protestar Caldina.

-No, tu eres la encargada de proteger a Tomoyo, vayan y escóndanse.

La mujer castaña desapareció de la vista y ambas mujeres se vieron mutuamente, sabían que era probable que el enemigo estuviera buscándolas y mejor era no tomar riesgo, se levantaros y caminaron sigilosamente buscando un buen escondite.

Después de una caminata de algunos minutos, Sakura aun continuaba escuchando los pasos, pero aun no lograba encontrar el causante de tales ruidos, pero era claro que estaban muy cerca, entonces decidió correr y atacarlo por sorpresa.

Los se detuvieron, empuño su arma y salto enfrente de una persona que se escondía entre los matorrales, Pero la pirata detuvo su ataque viendo a la persona ante ella.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, y realmente nunca la había visto, era claro que era alvina, sus cabellos ondulantes de color blanco que casi llegaba al suelo y piel casi tan blanco como este. Portaba un largo vestido de color marfil sin ningún adorno. Lo único sobresaliente era unos prendares en el cabello de diferentes tonalidades de rojo, enzarzadas entre sus finos cabellos.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto Sakura guardando la daga. Espero una respuesta más la mujer la miro pasivamente con sus ojos de color azul plomo. -¿Eres una espía?- Pregunto nuevamente. Pero la mujer no movía casi ningún musculo, solo ocasionalmente los parpados de sus ojos, para dejar claro que realmente era una persona y no una estatua colocad en medio del bosque

La castaña dejo su paciencia a un lado y se movió hostil hasta quedar un metro de distancia -¿Quién demonios eres?-grito Sakura, mirando con furia aquella mujer albina

-Soy…tu verdugo…-dijo casi sin mover los labios y con un modo despectivo, entonces algo raro comenzó a suceder su cabello blanco se entintaba por si solo de rojo, comenzando de la raíz de su cabello, cayendo poco a poco a las puntas, quedando como una caballera encendida, una cabellera de color escarlata, al llegar a las puntas de los risos la tinta callo gota a gota, no cabía duda que eso era sangre...

Las gotas formaron entonces una ilusión cuando ya comenzaban a formar charco, Sakura miro a su alrededor, ya no estaba en aquel bosque verdoso, sino en la explanada de piedra, el sonido llego poco a poco eran fuertes retumbados, tambores para ser exactos.

Sakura miro a su alrededor, estaba en medio de colosales construcciones de piedra en forma de pirámides escalonadas, al parecer eran los templos utilizados por los herejes que habían vivido en América, comenzó a caminar, cuando se dio cuenta de que la extraña mujer había desaparecido, siguió los sonidos de los tambores, y se dio cuenta que entre más se acercaba, escuchaba voces, aunque hablaban en lenguas incomprensibles, unas llevaban ritmo, parecía que cantaban, pero otras…otras gritaban, era un grito desgarrador…

Se apego a las paredes de piedra cuando estuvo en una esquina, entonces pudo ver algo que quizás nunca pudo imaginar. Enfrente de ella se extendía una explanada aun mayor, dejando coronado un templo colosal de piedra, mucha gente se encontraba esparcida pero la gran mayoría en la base de este. Viendo el espectáculo que sucedía en la cima, un hombre cubierto con pintura y algunas plumas asesinaba a varias personas una a una cortándoles el cuello y después abriéndoles el pecho dejando desangrar y sacando el órgano vital que se encontraba casi al centro del pecho.

Eso era un sacrificio masivo humano, Sakura se quedo estática, miro bien a las personas que iban a ser sacrificadas, eran hombres y mujeres, incluso se encontraban infantes en esa multitud, pero lo más extraño era que ninguno que formaba el grupo se veía con miedo o trataba de su final. Parecían gustosos de ser los próximos aunque no evitaban un alarido al ser casi degollados

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando sintió que sus pies nuevamente le obedecían, era un lugar bastante raro, y no decir peligroso, pero para sus sorpresa dos hombres de piel oscura se encontraban tras de ella, la agarraron de los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrar por el lugar hasta llegar a las escaleras que servían para llegar a la cima de la pirámide.

Sakura trato de zafarse, pero los hombres eran muy fuertes, no pudo evitar que fuera llevada hasta la cúspide, donde el hombre que realizaba las matanzas sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos entre el maquillaje negro, hizo una seña a los captores y fue arrastrada y atada en una roca rectangular de piedra gris que estaba totalmente bañada en sangre.

El hombre camino hasta ella y paso sus manos rojas producto de los sacrificios sobre su cuerpo a una distancia de algunos centímetros, dijo algunas palabras y después llevo ambas manos sobre la cabeza coronada con plumas, tenía entre los puños un objeto filoso. La mujer continúo moviéndose tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas, iba a morir en ese preciso momento, entonces vio como el extraño bajaba sus brazos rápidamente hacia su vientre, iba a clavarle ese cuchillo. Entonces cerró los ojos y dio un alarido cuando sintió un punzante dolor… y entonces todo quedo en penumbras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, Sakura no se encontraba ya en ese lugar, parecía que se encontraba en un muelle, entonces recordó y se llevo las manos al vientre observando que no tenía ningún tipo de herida. Miro a todos lados y camino unos cuantos metros, era un muelle común y corriente español, varios barcos encallados, gente que caminaba de un lado a otro, pero escucho una voz conocida, para su desgracia no muy agradable

-Oye monstruo-

Sakura respiro un poco, era ese tipo llamado Touya, podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte, y además ese estúpido apodo, volteo para gritarle.

-Que no me digas así…hermano- una voz infantil intervino antes que ella, miro atónita la escena, no se había equivocado al decir que el dueño de la voz era Touya, pero no era él, bueno no como lo recordaba, ahí entre la gente se veía como un niño de unos doce años, que estaba peleando con una pequeña niña.

Era imposible, esa niña era claramente Sakura a la edad de cuatro o cinco años, llevaba el cabello largo y un elegante vestido rosa, ella trataba de pegarle al niño pero esté le detenía la cabeza para que no pudiera acercársele.

-Eres un bruto hermano- protesto la pequeña Sakura cuando se encontraba en el suelo ocasionado por el niño que la había soltado de la cabeza.

-Touya…Deja a tu hermana en paz- En la escena entonces apareció una pareja, un hombre alto de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y ojos castaños su semblante era tranquila y amable, sus ropas eran elegantes a su lado una mujer de cabellos oscuros peinados en un moño alto, piel blanca su rostro era iluminado por una sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos verde jade; su ropa al igual que su esposo, era fina, al parecer era una familia de la clase noble.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Dijo la Sakura adulta con el semblante de total sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El crepúsculo cobrizo comenzó ese día que marcaba ese día que marcaba el inicio del final. Todo parecía tranquilo en la hacienda, pero para la desgracia para todos los habitantes de esté lugar, varios soldados comenzaron entrar unos por la puerta principal y otros por diferentes puntos.

Mei Ling salió rápidamente de las habitaciones quedando a unos metros de distancia de un hombre alto de corto cabello negro con una coleta anudada en su nuca

-¿Quién es usted y como se atreve a venir así a esta propiedad?-

-Usted debe ser la hermosa viuda de Shang, bueno señora, yo soy el capitán Jima de la real marina de Inglaterra…-

La mujer continuo firme mostrando su rostro en alto, no caería en el tonto juego de la intimidación- No puedo decir que sea un agrado su presencia, entonces seré directa ¿Cuale es la razón de que usted venga de tan lejos?-

-Me han informado que unos piratas fueron vistos por estos alrededores- hablo claramente, mientras que hacia una seña con su mano a la joven Dita-… y me temo señora que se le pide disposición para la captura de estos criminales-

Mei Ling comenzó a ver su alrededor, ese ataque venia de diferentes puntos de la hacienda, sabía que las rutas de escape fueron cubiertas y ningún hombre servidor de su primo o él mismo tendía la oportunidad de irse. Necesitaba pensar rápido, pero…detrás de Jima dos soldados tenían a cuestas a Kurogane y Eriol con muestras de varios golpes en todo el cuerpo.

-No intente negar nada- Intervino entonces Kyle que provino del área de los establos, a diferencia del capitán él quería presionar y encontrar a la joven Daidouji, junto con los piratas para poder hacerse con el tesoro. –Si es que no desea que ella sufra por sus mentiras- A un lado del hombre de la coleta un hombre traía cargada a la pequeña Aska que estaba a punto de romper a llorar por el miedo.

La mujer de ojos vino comenzó a partirle el corazón, no podía dejara que lastimaran a su hija, vio caer las lagrimas de los ojos de la niña y los gritos aterrados pidiendo que le ayudara ¿Qué hacer?

-Suelten a la niña- Grito un hombre, era Shaoran que se dirigía lentamente a Jima –Me entrego libremente-

**Notas de autora:**

(Risa maligna) cof cof..ejem ya no puedo reír como antes…Bueno lectores míos uno de los capítulos que mas difícil se me hizo escribir (mi inconsciente se negaba a revelar tanto) pero pues después de mucho estrés, un golpe al ego y una mejora del autoestima me hice una chica más linda y buena (Pero no tanto XD).

El capitulo como ya se leyeron, muchas dudas contestadas, aunque no todas, la razón del comportar de algunos personajes. Las escenas que mas me apasiono escribir es donde aparecen los dos personajes misteriosos la niña rubia y la mujer albina, el que me encanto y dio miedo al mismo tiempo fue el de la niña, que la verdad a mi si me daría miedo encontrarme en una situación igual.

Y como último mensaje importante: PROXIMO CAPITULO FINAL junto con un epilogo. Que si mi musa encantadora me deja los publicare al mismo tiempo para por fin dejar ir a mi querida historia (no voy a llorar….T.T) Dudas, comentarios, jitomaticos, quejas…acepto todo, solo dejen comentarios.

Pido paciencia, recuerden que el estudio es medio malvado…pero un paso seguro garantiza el final del trayecto.

Atte: Freya-x (escritora loca y rara)

**Capitulo 19:**

**Tomoyo no dejaba de pasar mil veces las oraciones pidiendo que un milagro ocurriera, su amiga tenía que estar a salvo, solo un poco de esperanza…**

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**Any: **Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, y la verdad cuando pensé en la vida de Mei no pude resistirme a hacer esta práctica muy común en esas épocas (agradezco que te dieras cuenta). Espero que te agradara este capítulo lleno de revelaciones.

**Chika-Phantom-Li** Como te puedo expresar lo feliz que me hizo tu comentario, me ayudo muchísimo con algunos problemillas de autoestima, pero créeme cuando digo que no me canso de releer tu comentario. Y sobre tu duda…al próximo capítulo.

**Mirzam25**Gracias por esperar mis largas vacaciones (bueno…las de mi musa inspiradora) También agradecerte as porras que me das, me hicieron sentir mucho mejor.

**misaki-can** Gracias por tus porras, y tienes razón no importa mucho los comentarios que dejen si no la pación con la que se escribe, espero que disfrutaras este capítulo y los próximos que concluirán esta historia.

**Aiko-chan02** No estaba muerta estaba de parranda (Bueno en la uni muriéndome de estrés…pero mala hierba nunca muere) Y pues si, es una carrera que elegí y que me llena en muchos sentidos, pero el amar las vacaciones es otra cosa XD. Espero que tus dudas se resolvieran con este capito.

**Quiero agradecer**** también a aquellos lectores que no dejan comentarios pero han seguido mi historia desde el principio. Espero que aun me sigan apoyando en el futuro.**


	19. Capítulo 19: Nubes de tormenta

**Mares escarlata**

_Quiero antes de todo, dedicarle esta historia a mi amado abuelo que se marcho el 10 de febrero del 2011, su vida estuvo llena de conocimiento y se convirtió no solo en mi abuelo, sino que en mi maestro de vida. Gracias por mostrarme que un verdadero guerrero se va como un héroe siendo amado por su familia. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nubes de tormenta _

Una tormenta es capaz de destruir todo, el mundo que ven tus ojos en el lapso de pocos minutos… puede matar las esperanzas y sueños. Pero después de apartar aquella furia deja terreno para un nuevo comienzo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura miraba fijamente la escena que estaba aconteciendo, ella misma siendo niña discutiendo con su hermano y siendo observados por unos amorosos padres; eso debería de ser falso, ella no podía pertenecer o mejor dicho perteneció a una vida así.

El hombre castaño entonces hablo a la pequeña niña, quien miro a su padre y luego a su madre, ella corrió hasta la mujer y abrazo fuertemente sus piernas- ¡Mamá!, No quiero ir con esas personas- hablo en puchero.

-Cariño, papá ira contigo, no estás sola…además es bueno que conozcas otros lugares, o ¿no te gusta viajar?- hablo dulcemente la mujer agachándose un poco para quedar al nivel de la niña

-Si-murmuro la niña- Pero ¿Por qué tú y Touya no van con nosotros?-

En esta ocasión el hombre mayor se agacho al lado de su mujer- Porque mamá está esperando que tu nuevo hermanito nazca…y estando en el mar puede que le pase algo malo-

La pequeña niña palideció por unos segundos, sería horrible que su mamá o su futuro hermano menor sufriera algo por su culpa- No, es mejor que se cuide mucho- y luego miro ceñuda a su hermano –y ¿Touya?-

-Yo me quedo para proteger a mamá de cualquiera que quiera lastimarla, ya que el monstruo de la casa se va de viaje…aprovecharan la ocasión…-

-¡Touya!- grito la niña, mientras que los esposos se despedían amorosamente con una promesa de un futuro reencuentro no muy lejano.

-Sakura, tenemos que marcharnos- dijo el hombre, tomando a la niña de la mano y alejando de su hijo mayor, ella al estar alejada saco la lengua y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Ya verás Touya, cuando sea mayor seré mas grande que tu y te aplastare!- giro la cabeza para ver el camino al barco.

-Eso lo quiero ver- dijo como respuesta el niño, haciendo reír a su madre a un lado de él, era maravillosa su familia que poco a poco crecía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Arréstenlo!- Grito Dita, al ver el hombre castaño, Jima había ordenado una captura limpia sin pérdidas humanas, pero para ser sincera nunca creyó que eso pudiera ser posible.

Al tener sujeto a Shaoran, Kyle camino hacia él golpeándole el rostro con el mango de la espada- ¿Dónde está ojos de jade? –hablo molesto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La hermosa mujer castaña miro como la familia se separaba, si eso era real, entonces aquella mujer de cabellos largos era su madre…camino unos pasos y quedo frente a ella, era obvio que nadie la veía. Miro detenidamente sus ojos verdes iguales a los de ella, una sonrisa tierna que se ilumino al llevar su mano al vientre. Un sentimiento de nostalgia comenzó a inundar su pecho, sintió que las imágenes se borraban detrás de una capa húmeda, cerro al instante los ojos para evitar que escaparan las lagrimas, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba ahora en un barco de pasajeros.

Aun continuaba ese martirio donde se mostraba su hermoso pasado, el pasado que perdió por una razón que aun no sabía…

-Ese niño no me agrada papá- la voz de la pequeña Sakura abrió la escena. La espectadora dio media vuelta y se encontró con su "padre" y ella misma. La niña abrazaba fuertemente el brazo del hombre en busca de protección.-Me mira muy feo y dice que soy una tonta- la niña comenzó a hacer un puchero.

El hombre se arrodillo y quedo a la altura de su hija, el viaje de regreso a su hogar pronto se completaría, pero en este trayecto se había acordado que el prometido de su hija y ella se conocieran. Ambas familias tenían esperanza de que comenzaran con una amistad y terminaran por aceptarse y aligerar el peso del matrimonio arreglado.

Acaricio la pequeña cabeza- Solo dale otra oportunidad, él se siente solo y tal vez tenga miedo de jugar contigo-

-Pues yo ya no quiero jugar con él- La niña cruzo los brazos en signo de autoridad, la castaña sonrió orgullosa tenía carácter desde pequeña.

Su padre suspiro, recordó cuando él y su amada Nadeshiko se conocieron por primera vez… tuvieron un encuentro similar, bueno no exactamente, ella era una jovencita muy despistada y torpe pero tenía un gran corazón aun que desgraciadamente también contaba con un carácter fuerte si se lo proponía (similar al de su hija). Y al ser prometidos sin consentimiento mutuo, algunos mal entendidos de ambos terminaron odiándose el primer día.

Pero después de su desastroso primer encuentro Fujitaka trato de emendar las cosas, algo que logro gracias a que realmente ambos entendían que era mejor comenzar a llevar las cosas de manera amena ya que les esperaba una vida juntos. Comenzaron una amistad corta, porque no tardaron en darse cuenta de que se habían enamorado.

Fujitaka miro los ojos verdes de su hija, era tan pura como su esposa y sabia que el futuro que le esperaba lleno de felicidad, solo era cuestión de que ella usara su hermosa sonrisa para que su prometido olvidara un poco el dolor por perder a su progenitor.

-Él solo necesita un poco de cariño y una sonrisa tan bonita como la tuya, para que se sienta feliz ¿podrías ayudarlo?-

Sakura llevo su pequeña mano a su boca, alguna vez su mamá le había dicho que su sonrisa tenia poderes mágico, y bueno esa era la oportunidad para demostrarlo- Bueno…tratare- su carita redonda se sonrojo tiernamente y sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los gritos de los soldados habían alertado a las dos mujeres que se ocultaban entre las espesas hierbas, Caldina miraba intranquila su alrededor, sabía que era muy probable que los soldados comenzaran a buscar, pero ella no permitiría que nada malo pasara.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo buscaba el arma que había ocultado entre su ropa, si se daba la oportunidad ella sería capaz de matar, no tanto por salva su propia vida sino la de Sakura la cual no regresaba desde hace una hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, esto se estaba volviendo absurdo, la escena que estaba enfrente de ella, no pudo ser real, no es verdad lo que veían sus ojos.

-Hola- La pequeña niña se recargo entre la barca, sonriendo lo mas limpia posible.

Un niño de alrededor de unos ocho años de cabello castaño revuelto volteo a sus espaldas, a pesar de ser un infante sus ojos eran coronados por un profundo ceño -¿Qué quieres niña?-

-Quería saber si… ¿quieres jugar conmigo a las escondidas?- Tenia que recordar la magia, a pesar de que este niño realmente era mas áspero que su hermano.

-No, y no me molestes niña- … ¿magia dónde estabas? Pensó la pequeña.

-Pero…-

-Te dije que te fueras tonta, lárgate y ve a llorarle a tu padre- El castaño se levanto quedando frente a frente, sus ojos ámbar brillaban con resentimiento, primero su padre se marchaba sin decir un adiós y después su madre le informaba que tenía que conocer a su prometida que era una tonta niña mimada.

-¡No!- Sakura rodeo la barca- yo no hice nada para que me trataras así, y no es justo que también ofendas a mi papá- a la última frase la niña uso todas sus fuerzas para derrumbar al chico – Y no te atrevas a volverlo hacer…tonto- La niña dio un paso hacia atrás para marcharse molesta.

La mujer se llevo una mano a la cabeza, trataba de procesar toda la información correctamente, su verdadero nombre era Sakura Kinomoto, su familia era realmente agradable con unos amorosos padres un molesto hermano mayor y un futuro hermano. Pero lo que mas le era difícil era que ella estaba comprometida desde pequeña y con nadie más que con el mismísimo Shaoran Li.

Un pequeño pasaje de su voz resonó en su cabeza "El fue mi prometido casi desde que nacimos, así que nos conocimos desde pequeños, aunque bueno… te confesare que Shaoran de niño era un tanto frívolo, siempre se metía conmigo diciéndome torpe, pero después comenzamos hacer buenos amigos."

Y al ver los pasajes frente a ella se dio cuenta que realmente esa mentira (o lo que tenía que ser una mentira), no lo era y que ese niño áspero y frio en pocos días después de su enfrentamiento, termino por dejar su orgullo y ser poco a poco su amigo.

Conforme veía los juegos de ambos supo que pronto llegaría el final de esa vida que no conoció y el inicio de lo que era ella ahora. Era de noche y el mar era totalmente tranquilo, los niños se encontraban en un camarote riendo.

-Mi primo Fay siempre esconde galletas extra y me las termina dando, aunque mi tonto hermano nos termina regañando- Los niños hablaban de su respectiva familia y amigos con los que compartían sus juegos.

Shaoran rio con el mohín de disgusto de su amiga pero sus parientes eran peores-Mi prima en cambio termina metiendo en problemas a pesar de que sea mayor que yo- hablo con resignación, hasta que un estruendo que hizo temblar y crujir las maderas del barco hizo que se quedaran callados y asustados.

Gritos de hombres y mas sonidos muy fuertes comenzaron a llegarle a los oídos, eso era mala señal y ambos no sabían el por qué.

No tardo mucho cuando Fujitaka entro al camarote de los niños y pidió que se escondieran debajo de la cama y que por ningún motivo salieran de ahí. Sakura supo que esa era la última vez que vio a su padre…Cuando salió y cerro la puesta se continúo escuchándose gritos aterradores, disparos y rechinidos de metales claramente de espada.

Al pasar algunas horas los ruidos disminuyeron, ambos niños temerosos salieron del escondite, caminaron hasta la salida y con gran fuerza abrieron la puerta. Se encontraron entonces con un extraño rechinido y calor insoportable, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, pero era invadido por el humo que se desprendía de las maderas del barco que comenzaban a arder, ninguna persona se veía a su alrededor y comenzaba a ser difícil respirar.

Los niños caminaron entre la cubierta, tratando de buscar algún adulto, pero los obstáculos no se hicieron esperar: maderos, las lenguas de fuego y extraños objetos de color negro, no los dejaba actuar libremente, a cada paso que daban sus ropas de hollín.

Sakura, comenzó a sentir una terrible angustia cuando percibió un olor repugnante- ¿Qué es ese olor?- Pregunto mas para sí misma que para su acompañante que no dejaba de agarrarle la mano. La espectadora sonrió tristemente…ese olor era el más desagradable que puede existir…la carne humana quemada entre las llamas.

El niño mayor miraba seriamente todo su alrededor, vio a varios hombres reconocibles llenos de sangre o con un estado no muy agradable, no pudo responder la pregunta de la niña ya que él mismo no sabía a ciencia cierta que sucedía, pero sentía una gran necesidad de que su prometida no viera aquellos horrores.

En la pequeña altura de la niña solo veía escombros, el miedo se apodero completamente de ella y comenzó a sollozar-¡Papá! ¡¿Dónde estás?- comenzó a gritar, tenía que encontrar a su padre como fuera lugar.

Shaoran apretó aun más la pequeña mano de la niña, tenían que actuar rápido y algo le decía que tenían que marcharse de ese lugar.- Tenemos que subir a un bote- dijo llevándola a una de las barcas que se mantenían intactas. Sakura aun se encontraba llorando fuertemente gritando una y otra vez por su padre.

Sakura adulta se abrazo a sí misma, viendo con cautela todo lo que acontecía, los niños encontraron una barca preparada para ser soltada, el niño castaño subió con cautela a su prometida y la abrazo fuertemente.

-No te preocupes, desde hoy yo te cuidare…Pero espérame aquí…buscare a… tu padre y a más personas- Shaoran beso la frente de la castaña y corrió a otra parte del barco. Sakura continuo llorando, viendo el barco consumido por aquel elemento, algunas barcas mas habían sido preparadas, pero igual que esa estaban completamente solas.

El viento marino soplo dejándola respirar un poco más allá que ese humo que infectaba a sus pulmones, se acurruco y se abrazo a si misma esperando que su amigo regresara, lloro en silencio hasta que la barca callo violentamente unos centímetros, el fuego corroía poco a poco las cuerdas que sujetaban la barca.

-¡Shaoran!- grito la pequeña aterrorizada cuando por fin la cuerda cedió y el bote cayó al mar oscuro, el oleaje no tardo en retirar del barco que se consumía por el elemento rojizo. El gran movimiento que causo la caído provoco que la niña se lastimara y desmayara por un golpe directo en la cabeza, solo escucho entre la oscuridad una lejana palabra…Sakura.

Cuando despertó nuevamente vio un barco muy cerca de su bote, no sabía porque estaba ahí, ni quien era ella, solo un recodaba un dolor inmenso en su corazón y una voz desesperada que repetía un nombre.

-Sakura…- menciono los pequeños labios con una voz casi inaudible y áspera, para después cerrarlos por mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dormiste bien?- La voz serena y fría de la mujer alvina sorprendió a Sakura girándose lentamente, mientras que con el torso de su mano derecha limpiaba las rebeldes lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto con los quebrada

-Pensé que era obvio…- sonrió de manera altanera- y no, nada de lo que viste fue mentira, todo ha pasado en un momento en el tiempo-

-¿Por qué…?- por primera vez la mujer castaña se encontraba sumisa ante la situación.

-Yo soy tu verdugo…esa visión es el mensaje de que tu final se acerca…- Sakura se puso pálida –Todos aquellos que anhelaron apoderarse del tesoro de mi gente…terminaran entregándome su sangre… es el precio de la codicia-

-Entonces… ¿Moriré pronto?- su pregunta parecía un poco más a una afirmación.

-Está en lo correcto- en el semblante de la mujer se mostro inquieto- Tus enemigos…se encuentran en la hacienda, vienen a arrestarte-.

Sakura rio amargamente, la maldición era siempre algo que arrastraría hasta su muerte, o mejor dicho que era ahora la causante de su futuro y ahora que sabía que sería arrestada por fin. Entonces comenzó a ver todos aquellos que se irían con ella, cuando de repente callo en cuenta de una persona, vio sus manos…tenía que existir una forma de…

Miro fijamente a la mujer. - Quizás sea falta de respeto, pero quiero pedir mi último deseo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Caldina!- La ex capitán caminaba lentamente, llamando a las mujeres, ella se iría al infierno por lo que había planeado, pero ya no importaba nada.

Los arbustos se movieron y de entre ellos apareció la joven de cabellos negros – Regresaste…- pero la joven se calló cuando miro que su amiga levantaba su mirada, sus ojos no tenían ningún tipo de brillo, bajo la mirada a la mano derecha de la mujer y vio que tenía una daga.

-Perdóname Tomoyo…- Sakura alzo el arma y dio un certero golpe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde se encuentra ojos de jade?- Grito Kyle al hombre castaño que se encontraba arrodillado y con barias marcas de golpes en el cuerpo.

Shaoran se mantuvo callado, no importaba cuanto lo torturasen, no diría ninguna palabra, solo él merecía ser juzgado como ladrón y asesino. El hombre de cabello negro desfundo su espada, ya se estaba hartando de todo.

-Aquí estoy- La voz aterciopelada de la mujer pirata hizo que se detuviera todo el caos formado en la hacienda, ella se veía majestuosa con el vestido de seda color verde claro, su cabello recogido y un rostro sin ningún signo de temor, en su mano derecha llevaba un saco tejido que en su base se encontraba manchado de rojo.

Barios hombre la radiaron, ella sonrió, acaso no se daban cuenta que ella se entregaba voluntariamente, miro a su alrededor, Shaoran estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia arrodillado y viéndola de manera conmocionada, vio a su verdadero hermano y primo los cuales no ocultaban su temor. Mei Ling quien abrazaba a una aterrada Aska, y a su derecha a unos diez metros su fiel compañero Kurogane y Eriol, que habían recuperado la conciencia.

Por último dirigió la mirada al superior de la marina – Me entrego voluntariamente, yo soy la ex capitán del barco fuego escarlata, así que todos los crímenes cometidos son a causa de mis órdenes, pido que liberes a esos hombres – refiriéndose a Eriol y Kurogane, Jima acepto la propuesta ya que anteriormente Li había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

-Espere señor, estos ladrones no merecen la liberación…- Agrego Kyle furioso- Eriol es considerado un traidor, debemos llevarlo a que sea juzgado por la corona, además aun no sabemos el paradero de la señorita Daidouji- Todos comenzaron a cavilar también sobre esos asuntos. Pero la mujer miro el saco y camino un paso a pesar de las protestas de los soldados.

-Ella se encuentra aquí- grito Sakura sin ningún tipo de emoción, arrojo a los pies de un soldado la bolsa que llevaba. El hombre tomo el bulto y lo abrió, su rostro palideceos y saco largos mechones de cabello negro. El ambiente se volvió tenso, sobre todo los dos hombres que recientemente habían sido liberados. Ambos conocían muy bien ese cabello sedoso y oscuro.

-Es…es la cabeza de una mujer- anuncio con una voz que podría caer a histeria. Esa noticia sacudió terriblemente a los presentes, Dita camino rápidamente con el soldado y miro dentro, cerró los ojos fuertemente y miro a la mujer y luego a su capitán.

-Es la señorita Daidouji- Confirmo, no se podría describir claramente los semblantes de cada uno, pero algo estaba claro, a un hombre le ocasiono odio, odio puro y total a esa mujer castaña.

Eriol gritara a todo pulmón – ¡Maldita traidora!- se levanto y trato de correr en su dirección con la firme intención de vengarse, no tenia noción de nada desde que vio ese hermoso cabello, y al saber que era esa delicada chica solo sintió la necesidad de ver la sangre maldita de esa mujer de ojos verdes. Un empujón le tomo por sorpresa derribándolo al suelo, las heridas comenzaron a doler nuevamente dejándolo débil para levantarse nuevamente, llevo su mirada a quien le había detenido y ahí vio al hombre de ojos vino.

Él solo miraba fijamente a su capitán sin mover algún musculo de su rostro, pero sus manos que se encontraban en puño comenzaban a sangrar.

-No me mires así Kyle, tu deseabas su muerte…y yo te ahorre las molestias- Sonrió sínica, necesitaba terminar esto rápido y marcharse.-Es un buen pago para que liberen a mis subordinados… ¿No?-

Jima se dio paso y le hablo a sus soldados, si esto continuaba así se armaría una gran disputa, estaba en sus manos actuar rápido. – Hemos capturado a los presuntos piratas, serán encarcelados y llevados a juicio, es momento de retirarnos – Sakura fue sujetada, mientras que a Shaoran lo levantaban y lo llevaban a la salida de la hacienda.

La mujer miro por última vez a su verdadera familia y grito – ¡Touya, no logre aplastarte como lo prometí, pero si te hice llorar con mis golpes!-

El momento de la retirada militar fue rápida, pero Kinomoto no había apartado la mirada de la entrada, donde unos segundos antes estaba su hermana. –Ella…- El rubio asintió tristemente y cerró los ojos.

Kyle al ver casi solo el lugar tomo el saco y miro su contenido, curiosamente se formo una sonrisa casi indetectable en su rostro, jalo un mechón de cabello negro y lo guardo en su saco. Camino hasta los "piratas" que no se habían movido de su sitio. Arrojo el saco a un lado del cuerpo herido de Eriol –Espero que sean felices en su luna de miel- bromeo sabiendo que el hombre del cabello azulado había tenido más que una amistad con la joven Daidouji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pareja de castaños al salir de la hacienda fueron llevados a un carro, se dirigían al barco de la marina para después comenzar un viaje a tierras dirigidas por la corona inglesa, donde obviamente serian juzgados y condenados a la pena capital.

En el transcurso del viaje en tierra, Sakura miraba a su compañero, estaba claro que él había entendido lo que le dijo a Touya…entonces por ende sabría que ella recuerda su infancia temprana y a él…pero por qué no le dirigía ni siquiera la mirada. Aun ella necesitaba encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, y solo él sería capaz de aclararlas.

El carro se detuvo, era señal de que llegaron a donde se encontraba el barco…ahora solo esperaban semanas llenas de tortura antes de su final…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La hacienda quedo en un total silencio después de la retirada de la marina, la viuda se había apresurado a llevar a su hija a sus habitaciones ya que la pobre niña con las alteraciones comenzó a tener una incontrolable fiebre. Ella misma se sentía miserable por no ayudar a su primo, lloro en silencio cuando se fue y aun más al saber que la dulce muchacha de ojos azules murió tan cruelmente.

Eriol, tomo el saco entre sus manos aun estando en el piso, su "compañero" tampoco se había movido de su sitio después de la retirada de los soldados. Los cabellos azabaches salían del saco como una cascada sin vida.

-Maldita bruja- la voz ronca…pausada y próxima al llanto rompió el silencio entre ambos, el hombre de lentes alzo la mirada sorprendida hacia Kurogane. Él era el hombre más cercano a ojos de jade…y la verdad nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. – Espero que sea llevada directo al mismo infierno…no merece ningún tipo de perdón- el monologo del hombre espadachín continuo, sus manos dejaban escapar pequeñas gotas de liquido rojo.

Él mismo también deseo matar a ese demonio de ojos verdes con sus propias manos al enterarse de…pero recordó que si ella era arrestada seria torturada millones de veces, así que detuvo su ataque y el de Eriol. Solo quedándose con una gran impotencia al ver la sonrisa sínica de la mujer que fue su capitán. Deseaba realmente un eterno sufrimiento para esa…

El hombre de ojos azules se levanto poco a poco del suelo, al estar de pie abrazo el saco y suspiro pesadamente. –Tenemos que buscar el cuerpo- giro a su derecha para salir de la hacienda y adentrase a los bosques donde había salido Sakura. –Merece una despedida digna-.

Kurogane se quedo estático un par de segundos, pero termino por caminar en silencio para quedar a la par del otro hombre. Su mirada estaba muerta, sus ojos se posaban por el horizonte, como recordaba la voz de su señorita diciendo lo bello que era el mar, sus brillantes ojos azules que él había descubierto que tenía unas betas de color amatista haciéndolos más exóticos. Su sonrisa que dejaba mostrar las blancas perlas y coronados por esos labios tan apetitosos. Como desearía verla nuevamente y decirle…

Sintió entonces como Eriol se detenía abruptamente, lo miro y el se encontraba pálido y no despegaba sus ojos de un punto fijo, el mismo siguió el trayecto. Y lo que vio salir entre los arboles lo dejo mudo. Acaso su mente le jugaba bromas…no podía ser cierto...

Tomoyo caminaba lentamente mirando a todos lados junto con Caldina, no parecían heridas ninguna de las dos, solo el pequeño detalle de que la joven de piel blanca mostraba sus cabellos tan cortos que no alcanzaban a cubrir su cuello en su totalidad.

Kurogane abrió los ojos como plato, por instinto corrió hasta la visión, sin importar el dolor de sus heridas. Y sin previo aviso y dejando a una Tomoyo muy desconcertada, abrazo a la chica, necesitaba confirmar que si la tocaba ella no desaparecería, necesitaba sentir el calor y la estrecha cintura. La miro al rostro y contemplo a esos ojos color azul con matices amatistas.

-Tomoyo- susurro.

-¿Tomoyo?- dijo entonces Eriol acercándose -¿Cómo es posible que…?- entonces abrió el saco encontrando dentro los mechones azabaches unidos a un simple coco. -¿Qué demo...?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba marchando de una manera perfecta, pensó Kyle subiendo el barco y mirando como los piratas eran llevados a las mazmorras del barco, la próxima vez que llegaran a tierra ellos serian ejecutados y el continuaría con el plan de buscar el preciado tesoro, solo era cuestión de que ellos le dijeran donde habían escondido la ultima llave, o en cuyo caso que no se lo digan libremente; él estaba más que dispuesto a regresar a la hacienda de la viuda y buscarla, aunque eso signifique que tendría que sacrificar unos cuantos.

Pero lo que realmente le dio gran alegría fue que no necesito matar directamente a la joven Daidouji, si no que la "ojos de jade" lo había hecho. Como le encanto ver el rostro de aflicción de Eriol, incluso del mismísimo Kurogane el cual nunca mostro más emociones de un rostro colérico o serio. Miro el barco, inspeccionando que ningún estúpido pirata se hubiera infiltrado con la idea de ayudar a escapar a los prisioneros, camino en calma, entonces vio frente a él una chica, una menudita joven castaña con ropas haraposas y semblante un tanto "sádico".

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el hombre de la coleta pudo racionar, miro a todos lados, se encontraba en el barco, respiro rápidamente y se toco la frente; esta se encontraba llena de sudor, había tenido una terrible visión después de que viera a la intrusa, alzo la mirada y esa chica ya no se encontraba.

Frunció el seño y camino por todas direcciones necesitaba saber quién era esa chica, entonces necesitaba encontrar a Ferio o al frio Yue quienes se habían quedado en el barco por ordenes de Jima.

Al registrar gran mayoría del barco camino apresuradamente al no encontrarlos gruño frustrado y entro abruptamente al camarote del capitán, llamando la atención a sus dos ocupantes. -¿Dónde está Ferio?- pegunto con una entonación de orden.

Jima lo miro perezosamente y Dita de forma desaprobatoria por la grosería que le hicieron a su capitán. –Ferio y Yue, se marcharon hace unas horas, ellos informaran de nuestra captura y preparar nuestra llegada- hablo Jima.

Kyle se sintió molesto, el tenia el mismo rango que este presunto capitán y era un deber estar informado en todos los movimientos, su altanería era conocida en toda la marina y también su fingida amabilidad…pero en esta ocasión salió su verdadero rostro- Maldito inepto, he descubierto que un polizonte. Es necesario buscarlo y ejecutarlo de inmediato-

-Kyle- se levanto Jima y hablo por primera vez en un tono recio –Yo soy el capitán aquí, eso lo debes recordar. Si un polizonte esta en este barco será buscado juzgado por sus acciones, pero no ejecutado- dio media vuelta – La partida será al anochecer, utiliza ese tiempo para ayudar a buscar…-

El hombre de ojos azules frunció el seño, maldito imbécil, como se atrevía a ordenarle y bajar su posición de esa manera. Salió del camarote sin cruzar otra palabra, pronto, cuando el tesoro fuera suyo y alguna parte de la fortuna Daidouji lo aria pagar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun no cruzaban palabra alguna, a pesar de que ya habían sido llevados a ese lugar por un par de largas horas, y tampoco comenzaron con algún castigo físico. Sakura miro por enésima vez el lugar, una mazmorra de barco común, en par de celdas, cadenas con grilletes, afuera de estas, en una mesa gruesa de madera con varios instrumentos de acero especiales para la tortura.

Era extraño que al ser dos celdas separadas a ambos los hubieran colocado en la misma, sonrió para sus adentros y luego miro al hombre, él tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y por el dolor no se movía del lugar donde estaba, había cerrado los ojos. La mujer busco la daga oculta entre las ropas, era raro que no se la quitaran, o es que acaso era una invitación a que sabiendo que ellos eran "enemigos a muerte" esperaban que se mataran mutuamente.

-Shaoran- hablo Sakura guardando su daga nuevamente, ya no tenía motivos para derramar más sangre. -quiero preguntarte algunas cosas…-

-¿Sobre tu verdadera familia? – respondió el hombre aun con los ojos cerrados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vuelve a repetirlo una vez más por favor- dijo la voz calmada de Eriol, en ese amplio salón de la hacienda. La mayoría de los presenten eran involucrados en el arresto, exceptuando a Mei Ling.

Tomoyo pasó su fina mano por su cabello y miro a Caldina que se encontraba a su lado –Sakura, apareció de repente y me cortó el cabello, me dijo que no saliéramos de nuestro escondite hasta que no viéramos el sol rosando el horizonte-.

-¿Pero, como se explica que tres personas vieran tu…tu cabeza degollada en un saco?-

-No lo sé, pero cuando se marchaba dijo que esperaba que en realidad "la mujer" le ayudara- finalizo Tomoyo, después miro tristemente a su compañeros – ¿No existe una manera de liberarlos?...quizás si les entrego toda mi fortuna podría…-

-¡No!- Grito Kurogane –Si su apellido es mencionado, sospecharan que sigue viva y será perseguida nuevamente- El hombre se encontraba totalmente arrepentido por el odio irracional que había surgido hacia su capitán, Sakura en un acto muy inteligente simulo el asesinato de su señorita y asi protegerlo por tiempo indefinido. Pero si hacia algún movimiento en falso nadie le garantizaba que realmente podría perderla en un futuro a manos de un asesino a sueldo.

-Kurigane tiene razón señorita- Fay se alejo de Touya acercándose a los otros –No podemos darnos el lujo de exponer su titulo- Miro a su señor quien también se acercaba poco a poco –Pero nosotros podemos ayudar con nuestro nombre…-

-¿Cómo podrían?- Pregunto el espadachín.

-Kurogane…creo que es el momento de decir la verdad sobre la familia de Sakura- Caldina hablo por primera vez, ella podría decir el objetivo real que le había traído a América, el cual no era "buscar también el tesoro" como le dijo a Sakura- Touya y Fay pertenecen a los Kinomoto…Touya es su hermano-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sé que mi padre murió a causa del incendio del barco del que me ayudaste ha escapar… ¿Pero qué sucedió después? ¿Cómo lograste salvarte? - Para la mujer de ojos de jade era momento de encontrar respuestas y de cierta manera al recordar su corta vida pasada se sentía como la verdadera Kinomoto.

-Logre salvarme junto con algunos sobrevivientes…al informar sobre el fallecimiento del señor Kinomoto, tu padre y tu desaparición, ocasiono que tu madre… – Shaoran trago saliva pesadamente – Ella, no soporto la perdida de ambos y murió tras una hemorragia por causa de un aborto-

Sakura ensombreció la mirada, tontamente tenía la esperanza de que ella y su hermano menor continuaran con vida.

-A pesar de que los Kinomoto no me culparon al ocasionar tu desaparición, pero yo sí…Mi familia rompió lazos con la tuya y me dijeron que ya no eras mi prometida o responsabilidad. Por esa razón pedí ayuda al capitán de Clow que servía a mi familia desde generaciones – mostro una leve sonrisa- Nunca pensé que a los meses de convertirme en un simple grumete cumpliría mi deseo de encontrarte y sobre todos pensaban que habías muerto. Pero cuando te presentaste supe que no me recordabas y decidí observar tu vida, para encontrar una forma de poderte regresar la vida que te quite….yo siempre te estuve mintiendo y no me extraño que al final me terminaras odiando….yo-

Una fuerte golpe interrumpió la explicación del hombre, se llevo la mano a su mejilla adolorida, mientras que veía a la mujer frente a él con el seño fruncido –Idiota…deja de culparte por todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida. Acaso no recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos hace ocho años-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mei Ling miro el cielo por la ventana de la habitación de su hija, la pobre niña no fue partícipe del horrible espectáculo que se ocasiono con la llegada de Sakura y tampoco el arresto de ella y su primo. Pero aun así los terribles miedos de sentir la muerte tan cerca la habían dejado vulnerable y entre pesadillas no dejaba de llorar. Gracias al cielo parecía calmarse poco a poco.

Unos leves toque sonaron en la puerta, pocos segundos la puerta se abrió entrando Caldina con una bandeja con comida.

-Traje un poco de té y galletas- anuncio, camino unos cuantos pasos y dejo la bandeja sobre una mesa, miro a la infante acostada en cama respirando con algo de dificultad.

-Se encuentra mejor, la fiebre ha bajado- susurro Mei Ling mientras que se dirigía a la mesa y tomaba asiento, por la preocupación no había podido descansar y parecía un momento perfecto para hacerlo.

Caldina sirvió un poco de té y se lo dio a la mujer, tomo un poco para ella y se sentó en un lugar de frente. –El señor Kinomoto partirá en unas horas, detendrá los juicios…esperamos que eso logre liberarlos- informo a la mujer, pensando en que preguntaría sobre la conclusión de la audiencia.

La mujer de cabello negro sorbió su té – Puede que eso sea lo más sensato- miro a la morena – Pero… ¿Qué sucederá después?- Caldina se estremeció, esa pregunta era tan frecuente en su mente, pero ahora que era pronunciada tan dulcemente por otra persona le hizo sentir aun peor.

-Obviamente…mi her…Sakura tomara su debido lugar como una Kinomoto…-sonrió tristemente – Ella lo sabía ya, quien era su familia-

Mei Ling parpadeo un par de veces sin pronunciar una palabra escuchando a su acompañante –Lo supe hoy cuando se encontró con nostras por última vez- cerro los ojos, aprisionando las lágrimas – No me lo dijo abiertamente… pero su sonrisa y al darme las gracias por todo…me ha dejado claro que ella recordó quien verdaderamente es, a que sangre pertenece-

-Te perdono ¿verdad?- intervino la mujer de cabellos negros con un tono de voz tan pacifico como una caricia de una pluma. Calidina movió ligeramente la cabeza afirmándolo, más que nadie la mujer ante ella sabía su peor miedo, que la persona mas importante para ella terminara odiándola, pero no fue así. Sakura la pequeña esclava a pesar de tener otro apellido seguiría siendo su amada hermana.

Caldina dejo caer un par de lagrimas, sollozando ligeramente, era feliz, feliz realmente por haber encontrado un perdón- Gracias-

-No es a mi a quien se lo debes dar-

-Lo sé, será cuando la vuelva a ver…-Pauso un poco- Mei Ling, se que ella me a ocultado algo desde hace años, es algo referente a tu primo, sé que no es el momento pero…necesito saber ¿por qué razón perdió la sonrisa? –

-Te equivocas, este es el mejor momento para que rebele el secreto que han guardado, no solo Sakura, también mi primo- bajo su tasa a la mesa, su mente regresaría a una época muy difícil, pero era en ese momento en que todo sucedió. – Sucedió alrededor de unos siete años, me había convertido en viuda hacia apenas un par de meses…así que me era la encargada de realizar todos los manejos de la fortuna- suspiro- En ese momento me encontraba en la capital, y por acares del destino un informante me dijo que mi primo había sido capturado y encorselado. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a las cárceles pidiendo que lo liberaran, pero fue una gran sorpresa al enterarme que tenía una acompañante- sonrió

-Yo estaba al tanto de que Sakura Kinomoto estaba viva, gracias a que mi primo no dejo de comunicarse conmigo, bueno sin que mi esposo se enterara ya que terminaba quemando las cartas. Pero al verla ahí, una pobre muchacha con ropas viejas de hombre y su cara de niña llena de suciedad me sorprendió muchísimo- que cambios ocasionan los años, pensó Caldina – Después de…una generosa donación pude liberarlos y que ellos vinieran a mi casa. Ahí es cuando supe que relación tenían. – Se detuvo en seco y miro a la mujer morena- ¿Sabías que Sakura era prometida de mi primo desde su nacimiento? –

La mujer de pelo rosa abrió enormemente los ojos, así que esa era la relación que tenían los Li y los Kinomoto –Ciertamente…no lo sabía-

-Me lo temí, Shao es muy cuidadoso con su vida personal, por esa razón al enterarme que él y tu hermana planeaban casarse me sorprendió muchísimo.- Caldina que en ese momento tomaba un sorbo de té no hizo más que tragárselo por la impresión para claro evitar escupirlo – Yo me alegre muchísimo, que ellos dos decidieran unirse por su amor mutuo y no sucediera como, bueno mi historia. Entonces yo ayude en todo los preparativos, incluso le di mi vestido de novia a Sakura, recuerdo que ella lo rechazo muchas veces, pero por fin lo acepto cuando dije que ese hermoso vestido merecía ser llevado por una novia enamorada y no como obligación- a Mei ling se le quebró la voz, a pesar de que todo su pasado ya hubiera sido enterrado aun seguía doliéndole- La ceremonia se llevo a cabo en el pueblo durante la noche. Nadie más que unos cuantos sirvientes y yo fuimos testigos de su unión, ellos se veían tan felices y enamorados-

Se dio un par de segundo de silencio en esa habitación, los recuerdos tan memorables, tan llenos de luz – Ellos fueron una verdadera pareja por unos días, hasta que un hombre pelirrojo llego a buscarles. Se fueron con él, poco tiempo después me entere que mi primo se había convertido en capitán del Clow. Supe también que hicieron un acuerdo de escapar juntos cuando encontraran una cosa…una llave-

-Pero algo salió mal, y no lograron ser felices juntos- intervino Caldina- El día que planeaban escapar del yugo de mi padre, el día mas esperado por ambos, marco su vida y se convirtió en el más amargo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde desapareció completamente y se dio una serena noche, el barco comenzó su marcha cuando se descubrió que no existía un indeseable abordo. Nada parecía que fuera mal en el viaje, pero cuando se encontraban ya perdiéndose por el horizonte visible comenzaron a aparecer extrañamente nubes tan negras como alas de cuervo.

-Tenemos que pensar en una manera de escapar - murmuro el hombre castaño, en cierta manera el volver a escuchar de labios de la mujer su pasado y su verdadera identidad, la que compartían, lo habían dejado mudo y arrepentido, miro a su compañera.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en aquella mazmorra, ninguno de los marinos se apareció a lo largo de las horas, y al saber que ya se comenzaba el viaje era cuestión de tiempo que comenzaran las torturas.

Sakura lo miro incrédula por un segundo, escapar, no era para nada una mala idea, estando en el mar era más probable que no los buscaran que estando en tierra.

Shaoran busco una buena estrategia en su mente por algunos minutos, tenía que encontrar la manera más prudente.

Los truenos retumbaron fuertes y poderosos entre los cielos, los rayos iluminaban en ciertas ocasiones a los marinos, ya era demasiado tarde para regresar al puerto, y como se era bien sabido esa tormenta sería muy cruel.

-Solo existe una manera- se acerco a la castaña y la tomo por los hombros-Tu puedes pedir misericordia- nuevamente la ex capitán se quedo muda, eso si no se lo esperaba. Prosiguió el hombre-Menciona que estas en cinta, te darán suficiente tiempo para que puedan liberarte los Kinomoto-

La mujer palideceos y sus pupilas se dilataron -¿Y tu como escaparas?- el hombre sonrió tristemente y encogió los hombros, el ya había decidido desde hace mucho.

Los marinos comenzaron hacer preparativos cuando el agua caía del cielo, corrían apresurados tratando de proteger las velas para que estas no fueran destruidas por el viento que comenzó a azotar. En cubierta y bajo de ella, se encontraban desencadenadas dos tormentas, ¿Cuál era más cruel? Esa es cuestión de perspectiva.

El oleaje comenzó a ser cada vez mayor y más fuerte contra aquel barco que para ese momento parecía de papel. La pareja encerrada solo podía escuchar y sentir los movimientos. La mujer al saber lo que planeaba el castaño, comenzó a gritar nuevamente – ¡¿Estás enfermo?- su impotencia ante tal conducta le estaba hartando.

-Deja de decir tantas estupideces, tú tienes tanto derecho como yo de vivir, y sabes yo también he pecado hasta el cansancio, así que no escapare y menos pidiendo misericordia-

Shaoran que aun la tenia sujeta por los hombros los presiono mas fuerte –No, tú tienes que regresar con tu familia, ya no pueden perderte por segunda vez, ellos te necesitan-

-Tú también eres necesitado- la voz de Sakura era muy, muy baja como un pequeño susurro-

-Te equivocas, soy solo la vergüenza Li, así que…por favor Sakura pide clemencia por un embarazo, te liberaran suficiente tiempo- Era tonto convencer a una pirata que mintiera para salvar su vida, pero parecía ser que realmente esa mujer quería hacer extrañas locuras.

-Nunca- La mujer apretó los puños, era cierto que el hombre ya era una vergüenza para su familia, todos conocían la fama del desaparecido y misterioso Li pero también lo que dijo ella era verdad -Él y yo no podremos vivir sin ti, te necesitamos a nuestro lado- por primera vez Sakura dejo escapar un gemido doloroso.

"Él", solo una corta palabra hizo que el tiempo se detuviera, el movimiento enfermizo ya no se sintió para aquel hombre, la impotencia y la decisión de muerte fue poco a poco desplazada por un sentimiento de felicidad y esperanza…-En verdad tu...¿co..cómo? es decir ¿desde cuándo?-

Los ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente…-Desde hace un par de meses más o menos, en esa ocasión que bebimos de mas y terminamos….- Vaya que Shaoran recordaba esa noche, no se habían vuelto a tocar desde que formalizaron sus votos, pero ellos ya habían cambiado y en cierta forma sintió un peso enorme al pensar que la mujer castaña se arrepintió, por eso varias veces se disculpo con ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Sakura guardo silencio, la respuesta verdadera era que sentía vergüenza y sus celos incontrolables por Mei Ling le habían hecho callar desde que se había enterado- Pero eso no importa ahora…tenemos que encontrar la manera de escapar…ambos-

La tormenta aumento provocando que las verlas y mástiles mayores fueran destruidos, ese era el fin para la embarcación, los tripulantes tenían que correr por sus vidas, olvidándose claramente por los apresados, que ya habían encontrado una razón para vivir y escapar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer albina miro fijamente el horizonte, y silenciosamente pedía disculpas mientras que la brisa marina levantaba sus cabellos. Las nubes oscuras que parecían tan lejanas y que ya comenzaban a cobrar las vidas de los "profanadores" lamentaba ser ella la que castigara a los vivos, pero esa era su tarea, el barco se destruyo por las inmensas olas dejando millares de escombros y cadáveres.

La figura solemne se desvanecía transformarla en su otros aspectos, una jovencita campesina ataviada con ropas pobres, una sirvienta, la pequeña niña rubia de cabellos ensortijados y por ultimo su forma verdadera, la más inocente, un pequeño animalito redondo blanco con largas orejas similar a las de un conejo. En sus ojos rasgados apareció una lagrima que corrió hasta el suelo al caer en la roca el ser ya había desaparecido para nunca ser visto nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los habitantes del pueblo recordarían esa noche como la más extraña, una terrible tormenta apareció por unas cuantas horas y se desvaneció como si nada, solo provocando el hundimiento de un barco de la marina Inglesa, quizás era castigo de los dioses, quizás un maldito se encontraba a bordo ocasionando que vidas inocentes fueran castigadas también…la respuesta nunca se supo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tormenta había pasado, Tomoyo no dejaba de pasar mil veces las oraciones pidiendo que un milagro ocurriera, su amiga tenía que estar a salvo, solo un poco de esperanza…

Caldina no podía hacer más que ver por la ventana, el último informe que se dio fue un barco extranjero había sido arrastrado a la tormenta y no se podría hacer muchas esperanzas que continuara completo o que existiera algún sobreviviente.

Y por ultimo Kurogane que no dejaba de dar una vuelta por toda la habitación, como fue capaz su capitán en dejarlo ahí como un simple cobarde y entregarse junto con ese mocoso, se encontraba arrepentido por haberla odiado por un momento, incluso llego a desear su muerte, pero era su capitán y sobre todas las cosas una buena amiga que le dejo una oportunidad de vivir como alguien diferente.

Era una total penumbra en aquel lugar, los sirvientes caminaban en silencio, si bien el shock del día anterior era terrible de recordar, pensar que aquella pareja que conocieron como un feliz matrimonio hubiera dejado de existir, no dejaba mucho aliento para trabajar.

Touya se encontraba callado al igual que Fay, ¿acaso eso sindicaba que la perdieron por segunda vez, y esta vez para siempre?, de lo que se estaba seguro, era que el destino era cruel, si tan solo pudiera aferrarse como esa muchacha que se hizo amiga de su hermana.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la dueña de la casa con los ojos hinchados, se sentía angustiada por no saber nada de su presionado primo, si bien se ya tranquilizaba un poco por la salud de su hija, ahora al saber que su único pariente que realmente amaba podría estar…

-El ultimo mensajero informa que el barco encallo- hablo Mei Ling- y está completamente destrozado, los restos están llegando a la playa, aun no saben si existen sobrevivientes…-esas palabras entre cortadas, dejaron aun mas helados a los presentes.

Tomoyo se aferro aun mas a la esperanza de que su amiga estuviera bien, que todo estaba bien, sus suplicas continuaron por horas, mientras que todos no dejaban de esperar y esperar un nuevo anuncio.

Entonces un estrepitoso ruido saco a todos de su estupor para descubrir al joven Eriol que se encontraba completamente agitado, el había formado un cuerpo de búsqueda con los tripulantes del Clow y cuando se entero de una gran noticia prefirió darla en persona a pesar de correr como loco.

-Han encontrado a dos sobrevivientes- hablo rápido pero claro- Aun no se su identidad pero dicen que es un hombre y una mujer, los encontraron abrazados en la playa-.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían en ese preciso momento, necesitaban averiguar que lo que escuchaban no era una mentira, tan pronto como pudieron salieron de la habitación y tomaron rumbo a la playa, mientras que una joven de cabellos negros cortos dejaba salir un par de lagrimas de felicidad, ese momento era el inicio de una nueva y esperanzadora etapa de vida para todos…la maldición había terminado…

**Mega notas de autora:**

Mucho gusto de saludarles otra vez, en esta ocasión no esperaron medio años como las otras ocasiones, pero algo me llamaba a terminar esta historia, y me aloque…(termine haciendo un capitulo de 20 hojas de word, lo triple que por lo regular hago). Respuestas, respuestas y respuestas en este capítulo…. ¿cual les conmociono más? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Les gusto que fuera así? ¿No les gusto?

Quiero decirles que me siento satisfecha con este capítulo que sí, es el final de la trama (o el desenlace), y que como me enseñaron hace poco, los finales no son tristes, si no que nos muestran el valor de la vida y enseñanzas. No se preocupen **próximamente Epilogo.** El cual está terminado y solo esperare unos dos o tres días para publicarlo (quiero que saboreen el final…demasiado información XD).

Espero que pudieran resolver todas sus dudas, que trate de sacarme todo el embrollo que mi cabecita neurótica creo de esta historia. Cambiando de tema ¿adivinen cual fue mi escena favorita?...aunque no lo crean cuando Sakura se entrega y muestra la "cabeza"…toda sádica yo…jajajajajajajaja.

Nos veremos muy, muy pronto, realmente espero que les gustara mi humilde trabajo.

Atte: Freya-x (sigo siendo escritora loca y rara)

**Epilogo:**

**-Sera sorpresa-**

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**Any: **Me alago muchísimo que te gustara los sacrificios humanos. Y tienes razón con lo de la confianza entre la pareja, y yo promuevo muchísimo eso. Solo que…si este par la tuviera desde el principio no tendríamos historia XD…espero que te gustara en desenlace y que te guste aun más el Epilogo.

**Chikanime****: **Actualice lo más rápido que pude, espero que te gustara el resultado, gracias por el alago.

**Chika-Phantom-Li****: **Como ya leíste anteriormente, si existe epilogo todito ya terminado, solo que no lo publicare al mismo tiempo para que puedan saborear este final. Y por cierto, si se termino…y pudiste saber…jejeje

**rocio e-chan****: **Emm..Como comenzar…si las hermanas son un poquito molestas a la hora de que no nos dejan usar la compu agusto (pregúntales a mis hermanos porque hago precisamente eso). Por el otro punto, no existe ningún problema que lo preguntes lo escribí para que los lectores precisamente sintieran curiosidad y de verdad me gusto mucho que lo preguntaras y dijeras tu opinión de la trama y los personajes. Espero que tus dudas fueran despejadas…Muchas muchas gracias.

**Quiero agradecer también a aquellos lectores que no dejan comentarios pero han seguido mi historia desde el principio. Espero que aun me siguán apoyando en el futuro**


	20. Epilogo

**Mares escarlata**

_Dedico esta historia a mí amado abuelo que se marcho el 10 de febrero del 2011, un guerrero de la vida siempre será recordado. _

_Epilogo _

Luz del sol, hermosa y brillante luz que cubre el país donde se posa, mostrando la vida y el desempeño diario de sus habitantes.

-Que hermosa se ve la playa- hablo la mujer de cabello negro que la brisa movía tiernamente, de vez en cuando alisaba su vestido azul celeste, para después ver a su acompañante que estaba enfrente de ella con la cabeza gacha.

El hombre que vestía el típico traje de un guardia en color negro solo miro por la ventana del carruaje con un leve movimiento afirmativo y volvió a su posición normal, muchas cosas nunca cambian, sonrió ahora la líder de la familia Daidouji, ya han pasado seis años desde que termino la maldición, y todos vivían con tranquilidad; ahora ella y su acompañante de ojos vino visitaban a la familia Cizeta. Volvería a ver a su preciada amiga después de un largo tiempo la extrañaba muchísimo además en esta ocasión se celebraría algo muy especial.

Tomoyo sonrió, desde la pérdida de sus padres pensó que se había quedado sola en el mundo pero gracias a Sakura. Eriol, Kurogane y tantas personas que conoció en su viaje comprendió que no lo estaba y que su familia más que nunca era tan numerosa como la corte real.

El carruaje se detuvo frente la hermosa casa española pintada de blanco, el viaje había terminado, Kurogane que bajo del carruaje primero, rodeo el carro y abrió la puerta tendió su mano a la mujer y está bajo delicadamente. Caminaron hacia la entrada, siendo recibidos por una mujer de largas trenzas azulosas.

-Buenos días- saludo Yuzuki- La señora Caldina vendrá en unos momentos, por favor esperen- La sirvienta camino entre los pasillos para perderse del campo visual de los invitados.

Tomoyo miro su alrededor, la casa no había cambiado mucho, aun se encontraban las pinturas familiares colgadas en la pared, aunque ahora existían mas cuadros que años atrás, los cambios que suceden a lo largo del tiempo.

-¡Tomoyo!- Saludo enérgicamente la mujer morena de cabellos rosados los cuales estaban muy bien peinados en una trenza que formaba un moño- Kurogane, me alegra que pudieran venir- llevo su mano a su abultado vientre mientras que sonreía.

-No nos perderíamos el nacimiento del bebé por nada del mundo- Sonrió Tomoyo.

-Me alegra muchísimo, pero pasen, pasen al comedor, de seguro querrán refrescarse y yo no les ofrezco nada- La morena los dirigió a la gran mesa, mientras que comenzó a charlar de nuevo- Ayer llegaron mi prima Tata con su esposo, ¿qué me dices Kurogane?, seguro que ya lo extrañabas- Caldina miro traviesa al hombre de ojos rojos, entonces en ese momento como si lo hubieran invocado una voz que canturreaba se escucho entre los pasillos.

-¡Ku-ro-rin!-Un hombre rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminaba llevando a una preciosa niña rubia de ojos verdes que no tenía más allá de tres años. -¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar?-

Kurogane alzo una ceja, entre mas pasan los años mas loco se vuelve este tipo Fay, el rubio bajo al nivel de la niña –Chise, te extraño muchísimo- Hablo de su hija que para aumentar la angustia del hombre moreno ella comenzaba a formársele la misma sonrisa juguetona del tipo raro.

-Pero vamos, no seas tímido- Sin dejar hacer una protesta, Fay y la niña ya se llevaban a Kurogane afuera de la casa.

Tomoyo sonrió ante tal escena, ese era un ejemplo de los cambios que habían sucedido. Fue una gran sorpresa que Fay y Tata compartían un romance, la cortesana lo había aceptado suponiendo que era un simple pirata, pero al enterarse de que el rubio, no era para nada pobre y formaba parte de los Kinomoto, sintió que el mundo se le destrozaba. Sintiéndose humillada y engañada literalmente mando a Fay a la plancha, pero con muchos esfuerzos del sonriente hombre, que Kurogane recuerda como el primer y último pasaje oscuro sobre la cara de su "amigo", pudo convencerla y que aceptara casarse con ella, para eso tuvo que pasar años, y si la memoria no fallaba ya eran cuatro años desde que se habían formalizado votos.

-Es divertido ver la amistad de ambos- sonrió Caldina sentándose a la mesa en un puesto frente a la mujer de cabellos negros. Tomo una jarra y sirvió dos recipientes con agua- ¿Dime como has estado?-

-Muy bien, el manejo de los negocios de mi familia van en marcha y gracias a la ayuda de tu familia, los Kinomoto y la de Eriol pronto aumentara mas las ganancias- llevándose un vaso a los labios y tomar el refrescante liquido.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero querida yo pregunto, en el habito amoroso- La mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros se le subieron los colores al rostro, al escuchar el susurro juguetón de su amiga.

-¿Do…donde está Sakura?- Pregunto nerviosa tratando de cambiar el tema.

-En su habitación, ya sabes que se le es muy difícil despertar temprano por las mañanas- La mujer de piel clara dio un ligero suspiro pensando que se había librado, pero…-Y ¿me decías preciosa Tomoyo? ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu flamante prometido?-

La susodicha se mordió la lengua- Bue...bueno, aun no decidimos la fecha de la boda-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza ese tipo?, si por mi fuera ya te hubiera raptado o algo así- Tomoyo rio levemente por la última frase, pero esa conversación le avergonzaba un poco así que decidió cambiar el tema nuevamente.

-Has sabido ¿cómo se encuentra Mei Ling?- Sabia muy bien que Caldina tenía un gran aprecio por la viuda, que mejor que le contara de ella.

-De maravilla- sonrió la morena – hace una semana recibí correspondencia de ella, contándome que Aska cada día encuentra una nueva forma de escapar de sus clases y llevarse con ella a su pobre amigo. Dice que teme que su hija termine volviéndose tan parecida a ella…y para ser sincera creo que terminaran pareciendo dos gotas de agua- soltó una carcajada –Espero que este pequeño no se parezca a mí, que el mundo sufrirá las consecuencias-

-No sería tan malo, bueno quizás para Sakura sea una tortura- Agrego Tomoyo riendo

-Sabrá adaptarse, ella siempre es así…supera siempre los momentos difíciles- suspiro, dejando ver unos ojos tristes- Me dijiste que Eriol está ayudando a tu familia, pero ¿Cómo se encuentra? –

-Pues al retomar su puesto en la marina y desenmascarar a la persona que pedía mi cabeza ha ascendido, está completamente realizado ahora más que nuca, y se siente dichoso esperando su primer hijo- Tomoyo recordó su preciado amigo, le fue muy difícil rechazarle cuando le volvió a pedir matrimonio, pero sabía que no la amaba y ella aun le faltaba encontrar a esa persona especial, cosa que en este tiempo lo hizo y agradecía al cielo.

-Envíale mi saludos y felicitaciones- respondió la mujer de ojos azul claro -¿Cuándo será el momento en que tu tengas tu primer hijo?- Continuo Caldina con el dedo en la llaga.

Tomoyo comenzó a toser, bendita sea esta mujer, la adoraba y la consideraba su familia pero…-Caldina, por Dios- gimió bajo

- No señorita, ya quiero tener más sobrinos…Tu y Kurogane son muy lentos, desde que se te declaro hace años a lo mucho se comprometieron hace un par de meses…si continúan así se casaran a los noventa, si no se casan después de que nazca mi hijo, juro por Dios que yo mismo los caso-

-Pero Caldina, eso es imposible…-

-Me vale un comino- La mujer embarazada cruzo sus brazos haciendo un puchero infantil, en ese instante se escucho un estruendo, y unos gritos femeninos, argumentando de que ya era tarde. –Ya despertó Sakura-

Sin que pasara un minuto una pequeña figurita aparición en el umbral, era una niña de unos cuatro años, estaba mal vestida, los cabellos rubios alborotados, cubrían su rostro tostado apenas dejando ver sus enormes ojos azules.- ¿Tía Tomoyo? ¿A qué hora llegaste?- hablo apresurada la niña.

-Alrededor de media hora- Contesto la mujer

-Mamá- le dijo niña rubia a Caldina- ¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?

-Te llame muchas veces Sakura, pero nunca despertaste- se limpio las manos la morena, su hija tenía un sueño pesado y además era una gran despistada. Acerco su pequeño cuerpo y comenzó a abotonar su vestido correctamente.

-No es justo, yo quería que tío Kurogane me comenzara a enseñar usar la espada- hizo un puchero, mientras que Caldina comenzaba a arreglar las coletas de la niña- Quiero ser tan fuerte como fue mi tia Sakura-

-Bien, bien…tu tío se encuentra en el jardín con Fay y Chise, corre, ve con ellos- Caldina con una palmada en la cabeza dejo ir a la niña que se le iluminaron los ojos, miro al centro de la habitación donde se veía la pintura de honor y después salió corriendo.

-Ella realmente se parece a Sakura…- Caldina suspiro pesadamente. A pesar de los años también existen cosas que no cambian, como es el dolor que se sufre por la pérdida de un ser querido, aun recuerda el dolor al enterarse de que los sobrevivientes encontrados eran los llamados Jima y Dita, y que su hermana y Shaoran habían desparecido, llevando a entender que ellos habían muerto, pues ningún cuerpo se encontró de otra victimas, se supuso que quedaron atrapados por la corriente a mar adentro y algunos tiburones se hicieron cargo de exterminarlos.

Después de eso Kinomoto decidió retirarse a España junto con su familia, sabía que su dolor era inmenso y que las esperanzas que guardaba de que su hermana regresaba a su lado lo habían dejado aun mas herido, pero poco a poco comenzó a superarlo, gracias a su esposa e hijos, y cuando Caldina supo que su primer hijo era niña decidió llamarla como su hermana, dándole un poco de felicidad a Touya. El resentimiento de ambos desapareció gracias a una pequeña flor, que si bien no era "ella", la pequeña conmovió de gran manera al Kinomoto que incluso le termino diciendo monstruo.

Por parte de los Li, al enterarse de la muerte de Shaoran no fue de mucha conmoción, tal vez las personas que más sufrieron por la pérdida fueron Mei Ling y su hija, los que de verdad merecían ser llamados familia, era de verdad saber que esa familia solo le gustaba guardar las apariencias y olvidarse de su oveja negra como si no hubiera existido. Era una lástima que ellos no vivieran, quizás ahora, si es que su hermana le diera una oportunidad a ese amor que nunca murió pero por orgullo enmascaro como odio, serian una feliz pareja.

Contemplo a Tomoyo y miro su rostro que se dirigía a la pintura, esa pintura que había tomado el lugar de su padre como el miembro más importante de la familia. Era un gran cuadro que se mostraba a una Sakura adolescente ataviada con un vestido verde sencillo, su cabello volaba al viento mientras que sostenía una flor blanca, su sonrisa y hermosos ojos verdes iluminaban, no solo el cuadro, sino que toda la habitación.

-La maldición se fue, al igual que la tormenta, dejando una brisa fresca que nos trae felicidad- susurro Tomoyo volteando su rostro a su amiga, tratando de dispersar esa nube negra del pasado, ahora existían muchos motivos para seguir viviendo, por los que venían en camino y por los que se fueron, por ellos tendrían que vivir con más empeño, porque les habían brindado una nueva oportunidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En alguna parte de América:

La brisa marina refrescaba la playa, las olas hacían eco mientras que el sol calentaba la arena, una hermosa mujer castaña de cabellos largos ataviada con un vestido blanco caminaba pacifica, observaba a un pequeño niño de alrededor de unos cinco o seis años corría apresurado, su sonrisa traviesa y sus cabellos revueltos de color castaño eran el motivo por la que ella decía vivir todos los días.

El infante corrió con la mujer y le tomo por la mano haciendo entonces que ella caminara más rápido, el niño sonrió iluminándosele los ojos verdes similares a los de ella, señalo hacia una dirección y la mujer la siguió con la mirada, sonrió igual que su hijo, ahí enfrente esperaban las otras dos razones de su felicidad.

Un hombre castaño que se sostenía de un bastón, mostrando las secuelas de sus heridas pasadas, abrazando a una pequeña niña castaña de unos dos años. Quizás, realmente la mujer alvina los mato en aquel entonces, termino con sus vidas como los piratas desafortunados…para dar paso a una vida donde realmente pudieran ser felices, su hijo abrazo sus piernas, haciendo que la mujer sonriera aun mas, paso la mirada al mar, era de color azul y no como el de su pasado… rojo escarlata.

**Fin **

**Notas de Autora: **

Bien ha terminado una larga etapa de mi vida, y la verdad es mi primera historia terminada, me siento feliz poder decir:

Gracias por leerla y llegar al final a pesar de mis errores y horrores. Agradezco a aquellas personas que dejaron comentarios y a las que no, pero siempre estuvieron ahí leyendo cada uno de los capítulos a pesar de que pasara mucho tiempo para leer alguno.

¿Cómo les pareció semejante locura?

Regresando a la historia, quiero dar notas de quizás preguntas que quedaron al aire, primera, Mokona, ella era la juez, verdugo y guardián del tesoro, al igual que un "objeto" para encontrar las llaves. Así ella podría terminar con aquellos que tratarían de robar algo tan importante para su pueblo (léase culturas americanas antes de la llegada de colon). Pero por eso también comprendía el dolor de la perdida, por eso quizás perdono la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

En el capítulo 16 (Falsa identidad) al final existe una frase que no se sabía quien realmente la dijo, y aunque no lo crean fue nada menos que Sakura, entre sueños, corroborando las suposiciones de Caldina en el epilogo que su hermana nunca dejo de amar a su esposo, solo que el orgullo hizo sus estragos.

No pude resistirme y colocar la pareja Kurogane y Tomoyo, imagine que a lo largo de la trama alguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer uno con el otro, solo que como dijo Caldina son un par de lentos.

El hecho que deje a Shaoran y a Sakura "muertos" es porque quise darles la vida que ellos tendrían si la promesa de escapar juntos funcionaba, sin ninguna tipo de titulo familia, solo una familia normal.

Espero que no quedara ninguna pregunta al aire…y que les hubiera gustado mi humilde historia.

Para finalizar, tengo un nuevo fic, pero no es de Sakura card captor o de Clamp, es de la serie S. A special class (el anime es muy divertido) que solo tiene un capitulo por el momento, y espero próximamente publicar el segundo, espero continuar con su apoyo.

También estoy pensando en hacer una nueva historia de Clamp, especialmente ahora de Sakura Card Captor (sin tomar tantos personajes de Clamp) solo que tengo apenas unas ideas vagas, espero organizar bien esta y poderla publicar en un futuro no muy lejano.

Me despido y gracias otra vez por su apoyo.

Atte: Freya-x

Como sorpresa la imagen que tengo en el avatar de mi perfil es un fan art (hecho por mí) de la pintura narrada en este epilogo. (espero que les guste)


End file.
